Snap Judgment
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Ivan is a photographer who one day discovers that an old bully and heartthrob of his, Gilbert, models for various magazines. Eager to reunite with him, Ivan gets a job as Gilbert's private photographer. But Gilbert is not the same as Ivan remembers him and things have changed. It's up to Ivan to bring back the old Gilbert one snapshot at a time. AU, IvanxGilbert, summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ivan is a photographer who one day discovers that an old bully and heartthrob of his, Gilbert, models for various magazines. Eager to reunite with him, Ivan gets a job as Gilbert's private photographer. But Gilbert is not the same as Ivan remembers him and many things have changed. Gilbert's rich boss and lover (**invisible OC**) controls and abuses him. Throughout his stay at Gilbert's luxury home, Ivan will do all that he can to remind Gilbert of who he really is and that everyone deserves a second chance. Especially at love. But will Gilbert want to change, and can Ivan show him what a real relationship is?

***Okay, so, this is my new RusPrus fic! It is also my first full-length modern day fic! Now, there will be bullying scenes in this fic, both past and present. Gilbert will still continue to bully Ivan throughout the story. Also, as I stated in the summary, Gilbert's invisible OC lover will NEVER make an apparence in this fic. He will only be referred to or mentioned. But this will be a feel-good fic! I promise! Anyway, please read on and enjoy! Read and Review, please! And special thanks to my beta for all her hard work!

***Warnings: Bullying, language, mention of abuse

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 1

It was shaping out to be a very bad day.

Ivan Braginski cursed the rainstorm that decided to hit right as he was heading home. When he had chosen to carpool with one of his orchestra friends, the sun had been shining. His friend had to leave early, which left Ivan alone to take the bus or hail a cab. The bus stop was the nearest mode of transportation but he had missed the current round. Cursing softly again, and choosing not to wait in the rain, Ivan attempted to hail a cab. Three cabs drove past him without even bothering to look, or make an attempt to stop. He wished desperately that he had chosen to drive. Ivan's only option was to wait for the next bus to come. Refusing to wait in the rain with the other people he chose to wander into a corner drug store and dry off. No one offered to hold the narrow door as he tried to wrestle himself and his cello case through. People took the time to look at him, but no one offered to help. At least he didn't have his camera equipment.

The clerk refused to hold his cello case behind the counter, so Ivan was forced to guide it through the narrow aisles. He stopped at the magazine stand to rest his cello, fix his jacket, and check his phone. Luckily he didn't have any photo shoots until tomorrow evening. If he showed up for a ceremony like this he would be fired on the spot. Ivan did everything from birthday parties to weddings to grand openings and even private photo shoots. Before choosing to become an actual photographer, Ivan wanted to work in forensics, taking pictures of dead bodies and crime scenes. However, he didn't like the strange stimulation he felt from such work when he looked further into it. The feeling had disturbed even him, so he focused his talents on social ceremonies instead.

Scanning the magazine rack his eyes fell upon the photography section, which was extremely limited for this sort of shop. Out of the two to choose from they were both raunchy in title, but the photography skill was decent. The first magazine portrayed various women in suggestive poses and skimpy clothing. The airbrushing was too extreme for his tastes, and it was also poorly done. He put the magazine back in its place and picked up the next, but this one was different. Pale brows lifted when he realized it was targeted to gay males. Normally something of this nature was housed behind the counter with cigarettes, and yet this particular one was in the open. Looking at the young man on the cover, Ivan could recognize the soft-core theme to it, much like the other.

Ivan flipped through its pages, stopping on occasion to look at a picture, a comment, or a heading. He found himself smirking or chuckling at some of the cheesy taglines and comments. Of course, people who chose to read this genre is not looking for the articles no matter how much they insist on it. Ivan did prefer men to women, but currently was not dating anyone. He never had a real relationship before, only a few blind dates and coffee meets. Ivan was also too busy with his work and career to focus on a relationship. Besides, there was a certain person he was looking for, or rather, someone who could come close to 'that' person. Ivan had yet to find them, until he came upon page 86 in the magazine. He stared. His mouth dropped open and his breath stilled. There was no mistaking it. The young man in the photo was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert was an old school mate of his, high school in particular. He was Ivan's biggest bully from freshman to senior year. Gilbert was the ringleader of a group of bullies, which were your basic high school thugs. They were the most popular with the student body as well as the teachers. Gilbert's charismatic personality and friendly way enabled him to get away with murder. That was, of course, if he LIKED you. A star soccer athlete, a diligent student, and a 'friend to everyone', Gilbert had it all. Ivan had a few friends who were in the band with him, but he was never as popular as Gilbert was. Even to this day, Ivan still held feelings for his old tormentor. It was a curious matter he never had an answer to, for a person generally did not like or fall in love with their abusers. If he had wanted Ivan was certain he could have beaten Gilbert black and blue, but it wasn't what he wanted. He had thought about it back then, yet he feared he would lose Gilbert's attention. It had been so long since he had last thought about those days in high school and now they were coming back. And so was the bus.

"Ah!" Ivan quickly grabbed his cello case, threw money onto the counter for the magazine, and rushed back out into the rain. He was able to get on the bus before the door closed and pay the bit of change needed. Of course, the bus was full so he was forced to stand in the back with his large cello case and a rolled up gay man magazine in his pocket. Too bad he had to stand or he would have taken the time to look at Gilbert's pictures and ads in the magazine.

After a rather long bus ride his stop had finally come up and he rang the bell. People glared at him as he maneuvered his cello case carefully through the narrow aisle, apologizing to anyone whose feet he stepped on. Ivan thanked the bus driver as he got off and began to walk the block to his apartment building. Thrilled to finally be inside the entryway, he shook himself like a dog and gave out a sigh of relief. The landlord greeted him in the lobby as he always did, asking about Ivan's day. Ivan simply replied that it went well and how much he needed a hot shower to take off the chill of the rain. Gawking at Gilbert's photos would have to wait.

Ivan's apartment was large for just one person but he needed most of the extra space for his camera equipment. He had a limited amount of furniture in the rooms but his walls were covered with framed photographs, either his own or another's. Even though there were two bedrooms, Ivan only used the one up on the balcony facing down to the living room. The other room would be more useful to hold a bed instead Ivan stashed all of his photo equipment there. He was a well-respected photographer, which entitled him to higher pay, yet his apartment was very simple. Ivan rarely spent his money on trivial things, although, he did allow for jet streams to be placed inside his tub. So instead of a shower, he decided to take a long relaxing bath to warm up…and look at Gilbert's magazine.

Settling down in the heated bubbles with a glass of vodka, Ivan carefully flipped back to the page with Gilbert's picture. The first thing Ivan noticed was not how beautiful Gilbert was, but rather how different he looked. It could be the effects of Photoshop and airbrushing, but Gilbert appeared to have lost his athletic build. However, it had been at least ten years since they have been out of high school and a lot could change within a decade. Gilbert was always fit and healthy, yet did not have that appearance in the photo. His lithe, perfectly pale and flawless form was stretched out on a picnic blanket, his fingers and limbs covered with smeared whipped cream. Ivan had to have a chuckle at the scene setup, but couldn't expect much from a magazine of this humorous caliber. Regardless of everything else in the picture, Ivan was still transfixed by Gilbert's gorgeousness.

"I wonder if you are still the same Gilbert that I remember?" He took a sip, nearly spitting it out when he read the name under the picture. " '_Hase Weissenstein_'? Is that his alias?" Ivan chuckled. "I will have to translate that later." He took another sip of vodka before he turned the page, revealing smaller photos of Gilbert. His eyes sparkled at one particular photo of Gilbert in a silky black top hat with only white gloves, tight black pants, and a pair of spats. "That's strangely adorable." Ivan gave a happy smile and turned the page, finding a fold out photo between the pages. Curious, he unfolded the silky paper to reveal a calendar for the month of January. The photo above the boxed numbers made his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. His groin started to stir to life as he gazed longingly upon the choice of picture.

Gilbert was photographed and touched up in the classic 'pin-up girl' style of the 1940's. He was posed on his knees and to the side, looking at the camera with the sweetest expression. On his head he adorned a pair of white fuzzy bunny ears that matched the rest of the outfit. The short midriff shirt barely covered his chest and the right cap sleeve was draped low on his arm. The shorts had a round fluffy tail attached to the back but the cutest part had to be the white socks with a little pink bow on the fold. Ivan would have to rip this out, scan copies of it, and carry one everywhere with him. The big one would go on his refrigerator.

But as stimulating as the picture was, Ivan found himself questioning Gilbert's choice of work. He remembered a different kind of Gilbert, one who was extremely obnoxious, proud, and crude. Ivan began to think back to his high school days when Gilbert and his cronies would bully him. The man looking cute and seductively at him in this picture was not the same snarky face that looked down on him many times. Ivan could remember looking up at Gilbert as the student's sneaker was on his chest, laughing cruelly at him. All of the name-calling started to come back to him as well. Gilbert would call him things like 'fat' and 'ugly'. The most commonly used one was 'pudgy polar bear', or during gym class, 'hairy Yeti'. Gilbert would often trip him, shove him into lockers, steal his homework, put gum in his hair (sometimes glue), and the worst was the chalk dust. Gilbert would sneak up behind him and clap the erasers in front of his face, making him sneeze uncontrollably. Since Ivan had a big nose along with sneezing fits, Gilbert sometimes threw the tissue box at his head, claiming he needed ALL of them.

These were memories he hadn't thought about in very long, and he found himself dropping the magazine to the floor to sink further in the tub. He closed his eyes and tried to let the sound of the jets soothe and relax him. Ivan only found his mind wandering back to the past where he was attending his third day as a freshman, his first high school year. It had snowed that morning, so Ivan proudly wore his scarf and heavy argyle sweater, one of his favorites. Upon entering the cafeteria for study hall, Ivan could remember **exactly** what table Gilbert and his group was sitting at. He could even picture their clothing. But this would be his first experience with bullying from Gilbert. Ivan could still remember the **exact** words spoken:

"_Hey, pudgy! You must be a nerdy band geek or somethin'!" Gilbert smirked at him from his lounging spot against the chairs. "Look at that sweater! Yuck! It's a disgrace to everything awesome!" _

_Ivan looked at him, but simply turned away to sit at another table._

"_HEY! FATTY! I'm talking to ya! I got a question!" Ivan turned and looked at him without a word. "Guess what's awesome about this school? Our vending machines got great snacks! I bet you like donuts, hm?" He smirked and picked one up from the plastic container holder. "I bet you'll chase them if I throw one! FETCH!" Gilbert threw the powdered donut in Ivan's direction, but Ivan just let the snack hit the floor in a puff of white. Gilbert and his group laughed, slapping their hands on the tables. Ivan just walked to the far end of the cafeteria, took out his books, and silently studied._

"I haven't thought about that day in forever." He said to himself as he came up from the water. "That was only one day, too." He slumped over the side of the tub with a sigh. "Why would I be attracted to that kind of person?" Looking at the photo of Gilbert again made Ivan smile. "You were so private about your personal life, Gilbie. I know you had your reasons and were just acting out over something you couldn't control." Ivan knew that logically it wasn't an excuse to bully, but he could assume as much in Gilbert's case. "I have to see him again."

The need to see his tormentor had him standing outside the studio building where Gilbert was said to be doing a shoot. Ivan had called around to a few agencies asking about Gilbert, and one of his colleagues told him where the man would be doing his next shoot. It was for 'Skin-Boy Magazine', a company he had never heard of yet was standing outside the studio door. He had no trouble getting in for he knew many of the staff workers here. A few magazine and clothing catalog companies shared the same building, but Ivan had never been to this wing before. He wandered around the floor until he found the photo area. Lights were flashing as the photos were being taken but he was used to it. Four different shoots were happening together so he hoped one was Gilbert.

"Hase! Look this way!" Ivan heard someone say Gilbert's alias and followed the voice. Ivan had translated Gilbert's name from German, discovering it was 'Hare Whitestone'. 'Hare' was obviously for the rabbit theme Gilbert was associated with, and 'white stone' was for his alabaster skin. Appropriate, but cheesy. Yet what could he expect from such a genre? Readers didn't care about names, only about the person in the photo. "Doin' good, Hase!" Ivan finally found the source of the voice.

Sure enough, there on the white backdrop, stood Gilbert seductively posing for the cameraman. Ivan stopped to admire him, starting with the long white legs half hidden inside knee-high black boots. Black leather shorts framed his pert ass just right and the matching corset had Ivan licking his lips.

"Which way should I stand?" Gilbert asked, moving to pose when the command was given.

Ivan continued to watch the shoot until the cameraman gave Gilbert the leave to go. He watched the man (or rather his ass) as he disappeared into a dressing room. Ivan smiled and literally skipped after him, stopping at the dressing room door to knock. When no one answered, Ivan knocked again.

"Get lost!" Came Gilbert's voice. "I don't want to be bothered for the next fifteen minutes!"

Ivan smiled and cleared his throat. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, may I come in, please? I would like to speak with you about a few things." Ivan leaned his ear against the door and heard footsteps coming towards him. He moved away when it opened and Gilbert's makeup filled face peeked around. In the dressing room lighting the makeup was obvious. "Hello!" Ivan grinned.

"How do you know my real name?" Gilbert was forced to stand aside as the other pushed into the room.

"I guess you don't remember me, but I'm Ivan Braginski. We went to high school together. Nottingham High, class of '03."

Gilbert just stared at him. "Nope. Don't remember you."

Ivan frowned and his shoulders slumped. "You really don't remember me? Not at all?" He watched as Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the vanity mirror.

"I speak to only two people from high school. I don't remember anybody else." He looked at Ivan through the mirror. "You must not have been important enough for me to remember you."

Ivan frowned sadly. "Well, I have to say that I'm fairly surprised you do not know who I am for you bullied me every day. It was your favorite pastime in school." He saw those pink eyes glance at him through the mirror.

"I really, really don't remember. But if I did, then I'm sorry. Kids do stupid things, but you're clearly an adult now so get over it." He rubbed the makeup off with some cold cream on a cloth. "We're all stupid in high school." Gilbert noticed Ivan staring at him, and he gave a heavy frown. "What? What more do you want? What are the hell are you looking at?"

The larger man walked over to the vanity. "You have a black eye."

Gilbert looked in the mirror. "Yeah? So what? I fell in the living room and hit the coffee table corner. This is why we have cover-up." He sighed. "I had to get this fucking makeup off my face, it was itchy."

"Oh, and by the way, your photo shoot just now was marvelous!" Ivan smiled "You did very well." When he reached out to touch him, Gilbert quickly shied away and twitched. Ivan pulled his hand back, surprised. He could tell by the look on Gilbert's face that the man knew what he did and tried to hide it.

"I had a chill, that's all. I'm half dressed and the dressing room is cold as balls!"

Something was wrong and Ivan knew it right off the bat. No one flinches so swiftly like that from a 'chill'. They shake, not shy away. Ivan was certain the black eye came from a person, not a coffee table. The man didn't even crack a REAL smile since they have been talking. Something had happened in the last ten years to change his high school heartthrob. While Gilbert was still rough and cruel, Ivan saw a hidden sadden within those pink pools. But Gilbert seemed to notice his concerned staring and snapped his fingers.

"Hey buddy! Take a picture, it will- Oh wait, I guess you're a fucking photographer too, right?"

Ivan smiled. "I am. That is also why I am here. I was so inspired by your form, poise, and beauty that I would like to take some photos of my own." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card case. "Here is my card," he handed it Gilbert "I can do almost any sort of picture, but I refrain from nude or raunchy ones." He hoped that his dislike of public seductive pictures would appeal to Gilbert. "I have my website link on the bottom as well. Feel free to visit and see my work."

Gilbert looked at the card, scoffed, and crumpled it with one hand. He tossed it into the wastebasket beside the vanity. "First off, Ivan, I don't come cheap. Second," he held up two fingers "YOU can get in touch with MY agent. Three, my agent will discuss everything with my boss. After that, then maybe we'll talk. Let me give you my agent's card." He smirked and picked one out from his messenger bag. "Nice to have seen you again since high school, Ivan. You can go now."

"Wow, you really have changed since high school, Gilbert." Gilbert turned and glared at him but said nothing. "I remember the type of person you were in high school. You were strong, smart, charismatic, and funny. You were also on the soccer team and your number was 21. You were so good at soccer that you had scored the most goals within our last school year. While you were troublemaker, you were very popular among teachers and students. You even got good grades! You are the most popular guy in school! Each year the most popular girl always asked you to the junior and senior dance. During our junior year you were even voted our Winter Ball king."

"You know an awful lot about me and I find that really weird." He glared. "I still don't remember you but I do apologize for the bullying, even if I don't recall doing it."

"Well at least you're allowing me to talk to your agent so I can take some pictures of you. I just want some nice shots of you, you know, like in the sports magazine you first started modeling in."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Okay, you have officially creeped me out, Ivan. You're starting to sound like a stalker."

Ivan smiled. "I promise you that I am not a stalker, Gilbert. We're more like old friends and I really do respect you. And it's not just because you're beautiful."

Gilbert scoffed. "I know I'm good-looking, that's nothing new." He turned back to the vanity. "If you don't mind, I have to finish putting on my makeup to hide this black eye. I have one more shot before I can go home and would like to get this show on the road."

"Of course." Responded Ivan. "I'm glad we were able to see one another after so long. I do hope we can spend more time together and catch up."

"Yeah, whatever." Gilbert sat back at the vanity and proceeded to put on some more cover up.

Ivan gave him one last longing look before he left the room with a sigh. Gilbert's massive change in personality had startled him, and Ivan had to learn more about him. He looked at the agent's card, reading the name and number. This agency company was a big name in the entertainment business, but it was not an easy one to get in. Gilbert must know someone on the higher end of the entertainment world to reach this far. Tucking the card safely in his pocket, Ivan left the studio to have a coffee in a nearby shop. While there, he would make the call and would, without a doubt, schedule a time to see Gilbert properly.

/

Gilbert placed the green bean casserole in the center of the large cherry wood dining table. Along with the good china, he put out the pure silver eating utensils and folded the cloth napkins. There was a bottle of white wine chilling in the center and a fresh fruit salad beside it. Gilbert didn't care for wine, but his 'wonderful' boyfriend and boss wouldn't drink anything else. Beer was forbidden in the house in all its forms and flavors. The only time Gilbert was allowed beer was when his boss left for a business trip. Tonight, his 'wonderful' lover wanted to have a nice quiet dinner together but it had to be a meal that Gilbert cooked. Gilbert was a decent chef, yet nowhere as skilled as their personal chef.

While they lived there they had no live-in servants, only part-time ones such as a cook and a maid. His boss was the C.E.O. of a parent company for various publishing businesses. The man made a bundle of money, which was evident due to the massive house and luxury goods. They had met on a set once when Gilbert was doing a shoot. He had hired him right on the spot, and then over a short time, asked Gilbert out. Being together was a treat, and Gilbert was showered with gifts and goods that he never wanted to give it up. So he moved in to this big, gorgeous house where he had anything and everything he would ever want. Coming from a poverty level house with a dysfunctional family, this place within his boss's world was a paradise.

A paradise he never wanted to lose even if he was unhappy with their relationship. Gilbert lit the candles on their stands and sat at his end of the table. He glanced at the clock on the oven, its numbers reading 6:30. 'He should be home soon.' But a half an hour had passed and his lover had not shown. His phone beeped with a text message from the other room, and knew that it had to be his boss. Crossing over into the room, his German Sheppard Mandy lifted her head and wagged her tail at his approach. Gilbert smiled and knelt to rub the old dog on her head. She was a rescue dog with a few years on her but has been with Gilbert ever since he began modeling. He had to beg his lover to allow her to come with them. "With any luck it will be just you and me tonight, girl."

Taking the cell phone out of his coat pocket, he opened the screen to see a text from his lover. 'Staying late at the office. Sorry about about dinner. Be home late.' Gilbert smirked. "Oh yeah, house to myself! No servants to bother me either! Hear that, Mandy? Just mean and my favorite girl!" Mandy barked in response. "Best wrap up dinner and break open that bottle of wine!"

Drinking was a necessity while he lived in the house, at least when his boss was or would be home. Alcohol made everything easier to tolerate, from abuse to sex. Gilbert knew everything that was wrong about his relationship, but was too selfish to give it all up. If he tried anything, his boss would have him blacklisted so he could never model again. Going back to school wouldn't be an option and he had no money of his own. Everything he made went to his lover, but Gilbert was able to use the credit cards for whatever he wanted. And he did; often. "I'm thinking too much!" He hollered at himself while pouring the wine. "Ignorance is bliss, Gilbert. Keep telling yourself that!" 'You're different than you were in high school'.

Gilbert stopped.

The words from Ivan randomly repeated in his head. He hadn't thought about the man at all for the rest of the day, and now he was remembering? It had been ten years since high school, which haven't been the greatest years of his life. Gilbert hadn't thought about his high school days until now. Ivan knew everything about him, and all of it was true. He had changed since high school, but only because life had gotten in the way. He plopped down on the white leather sofa with a growl and sucked down the wine. "Fuck that guy. The past is past, and it can't be changed." He quickly left to bring the wine bottle back and kept drinking. 'Drink to forget.' Gilbert chugged the bottle instead.

_The Next Morning…_

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you must get up now. You have an appointment."

Gilbert slowly lifted his head from being buried deeply in the pillows. The bed was empty save for himself and Mandy. His head ached from a hangover and his ass hurt twice as bad. He barely remembered anything from last night, and especially didn't remember having an appointment. He grumbled and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "What appointment?"

"It was made yesterday, and Mr. Callaghan approved it. The photographer is waiting downstairs for you and I made breakfast."

"Thank you, Cornelia." The cleaning lady worked too hard. "I'll be down shortly." He groaned as he sat up in bed and stretched. Mandy stared at him and wagged her tail. "Thank God for you, Mandy." Everything hurt. "Fucking photographer…who the hell gets up this early?" Hissing, Gilbert glanced at the clock that read 10:00am. "Oh. Fuck me."

The moment he stood up a wave of nausea came over him, forcing him to lumber to the master bathroom. Stumbling to the black porcelain toilet he hurled up everything from last night, most of it being the chardonnay. When finished, he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed. Yet when he felt the essence of last night leaking out of him a whole new wave of nausea reared its head, and he hurled again. Immediately he showered, using all of his special body washes and oils from Egypt. His lover enjoyed exotic fragrances from around the world and wanted Gilbert to lavish in them. Gilbert didn't really mind for he liked smelling fresh, and being irresistibly smooth to the touch. Leaving the shower feeling revived, he picked out a pair of simple jeans and a black turtleneck. He slicked back his hair, adorned his neck with a tattoo choker, and slipped on his leather boots. There was no need to fully impress at the moment, no matter who it was downstairs. The boss had already left, leaving no commands or rules for Gilbert to follow. In other words, he could do what he wanted.

"Come on, girl. Let's go greet our guest."

/

Ivan sat at the breakfast nook with his hands politely folded, humming a classical tune in his head as he waited. The nice cleaning lady served him breakfast, eggs over easy and French toast, along with a cup of fresh coffee and orange juice. Ivan couldn't deny or say no to the food, so he thanked her and happily ate it. Ivan couldn't help but look around the house and notice every expensive detail. There was artwork, electronics, European furniture, Persian rugs, and foreign artifacts. However, it looked like the person who owned this house hired Nancy Reagan's decorator. Judging by the style and exquisite design of the house, Gilbert was dating someone of high caliber. Most likely the 'boss'. Already Ivan had a stream of assumptions going through his mind but wouldn't focus on them until he knew more.

"Alright, who's here?" Came Gilbert's voice from the hall. Ivan sat up straight and smiled as the man entered the kitchen. Their eyes met. "You!"

"Good morning, Gilbert." Ivan said, smiling sweetly. "Pleasure to see you this fine January morning."

Mandy barked, but Gilbert pat her head to soothe her. "You must really have some connections, Ivan." He stated flatly. "It's a surprise that you are in my house at all."

Ivan poured himself another cup of coffee from the carafe. "Haven't you received a call from your boss? I spoke to him last night. I told him of my idea and he was absolutely thrilled by the notion! Does he own this house?"

Gilbert gave a sneer but entered the kitchen. "He does. He's my boyfriend. What of it?"

Ivan put his hands up. "I have no issue there."

"So then what did he hire you for?" Gilbert took the carafe and poured some coffee for himself.

"I am to be your personal, private photographer."

Gilbert nearly spit out the coffee from the mug that he had taken a sip from. Pink eyes glared at Ivan. "Personal and private? You must be batty, Ivan! My boyfriend would NEVER settle for something like THAT! Who the hell are you to say as such?"

Ivan wasn't affected by Gilbert's words. "Your 'boyfriend' saw my work and he adored it. I asked him if he would like me to take candid shots of you around the house doing various things. I assured him that it wouldn't be an issue and that I was honored to be considered for such a job. He did a full background check on me, and my slate is blank. I have nothing against me. So, I am to take photos and film you going about your daily life here."

Gilbert slammed the ceramic mug on the granite island. "I refuse to believe all this! CORNELIA!" He shouted for the cleaning lady who was quick to appear.

"Yes, Mr. Gilbert?"

"What the hell is this guy talking about? Have you heard anything?" She nodded, making Gilbert growl.

"Mr. Callaghan told me of it this morning. This man speaks the truth. He was hired as a private photographer. Your private photographer."

Gilbert sneered at her. "Thanks for confirming my life is going to be a living hell, Cornelia."

"Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert." She pleaded softly.

"Gilbert, it's not her fault. She doesn't make the rules." Stated Ivan.

"I know, okay! I know!" He gave a frustrated sigh. "Great, now I'll have some big-nosed baboon following me around all day!"

Ivan heard the insult, and immediately an old memory came back to him.

"_Hey, big-nose! How far can you smell with that thing? Can you smell a skunk before it comes? Or better yet, I bet you can sniff out some of those truffles, huh? Oink, oink!" _

Ivan's eye twitched.

"Hey, you okay?" Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of Ivan. "Where'd you zone out to?"

Ivan shook his head. "Ah, nowhere. Just lost in thought." He cleared his throat. "So, may I see around the house? This place is awfully big and I don't want to get lost in it."

"Give me a minute." Gilbert darted out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, closing his cell phone. "Apparently I missed all these calls and texts, but you're legit." Gilbert put his hands on his hips. "I still don't remember you."

"I'm easy to forget." Ivan said with a smile. "Now then, for that tour."

"Sure. Follow me. We'll start with the awesome living room." Gilbert waved him over and Ivan followed.

"May I ask why you are walking funny? Are you hurt?"

He gasped softly. "N-No, not at all! These are just new boots I need to break in before a shoot, so they're hurting my feet." He smiled nervously. "They pinch."

Ivan nodded, deciding to play along. Those boots were old because he could see the slight indent in the heel due to Gilbert's way of standing and walking. Ivan's suspicions continued to grow.

"So, this is the living room. We have satellite TV, although I still don't fully understand how it works. This remote here is the HD remote, the only one I know how to use." He chuckled. "I spend a lot of my free time in front of it."

"I don't watch a lot of TV myself." Ivan responded. "I enjoy music, though."

"Oh, my boyfriend has a LOT of that. We have, like, this one hundred CD changer machine that pipes music throughout the whole first floor. He just buys CD's for the hell of it."

"Really? That's nice. I play the cello, you know." Ivan smiled.

"The what?"

"The cello!" Ivan pouted. "You don't know of it?"

"Sorry, I'm only in to 'cool' things." He grinned. "Oh, and awesome things. If I haven't heard about it, then it's not awesome, like me." Mandy started to bark under the couch and Gilbert just laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Mandy, can't you ever keep your toys out in the open! Hang on, girl. I'll get it."

Ivan watched with mischievous curiosity as Gilbert knelt on the carpet to peer under the sofa. Gilbert's form was perfect, his back arched and his tight ass high in the air. Ivan felt himself begin to sweat beneath his cardigan as he watched the pert ass wiggle as a long arm reached under the furniture. Another memory came back to him, one of the locker room in their high school before gym class.

"_I'll be team captain again for flag football!" Gilbert said to his groupies. "I'll lead our awesome team to victory!"_

_Ivan was in the row of locker stalls opposite of Gilbert. As he took his gym clothes out of the locker, Ivan focused his purple eyes on the beautiful pale body across the way. Gilbert took off his shirt to expose well toned white muscle. He laughed openly with his friends as he removed the pants next. Ivan just stared, watching that white back bend and twist at simple stretches. Every part of Gilbert was white, hairless, and smooth. Ivan wished he could be like that as he glance down at the slight pudginess of his own body. He shook his head and closed his eyes, imaging Gilbert in the shower stall with him. Water droplets would cascade down the contours of Gilbert's back and meet again at the slight indent of his back. Ivan wanted to carefully bend the other at the waste and take him, watching as those white fingers spread out on the gray tile._

"_Whoa! Holy crap! The Snow Yeti really does exist!" Gilbert said to him, forcing Ivan to break away from his thoughts and cover himself with his gym shirt. "Hey, did Sasquatch take a picture of you by chance?" The group of bullies laughed. _

_"Gilbert, leave me alone, please?" Ivan said softly. "I'm just trying to get dress in time before the whistle blows."_

_White brows lifted in amusement. "Oh, no problem, bro. I hear ya. Hey, would you like to be on our flag football team?" Ivan was ready to answer with a happy smile, but then Gilbert intercepted. "Oh wait, I forgot, there's no room on our team for your fat Yeti ass!" The others laughed as they walked away, and Ivan just sighed._

'_Sticks and stones.' He said to himself._

"I got it." Gilbert held up a dusty toy that Mandy took immediately and scurried off with. "I'll have to have a little talk with Cornelia about the couch. Too much dust."

Ivan cocked his head to the side. "You don't expect that poor middle-aged woman to move a couch, do you?"

"No, but if she asks me I'll move it and then she can clean beneath it. That's what we pay her for."

"True."

Ivan followed Gilbert throughout the rest of the house. The next room was the library, which was full of untouched books only present for show. There was a fire place as well, but it looked to be electronic rather than real. The basement was a large area made only for exercise equipment. Gilbert seemed to be uncomfortable in these parts, but managed to hide it well enough. Ivan saw right through him, and made a mental note to keep watch of this room. Another room on the main floor was a computer room complete with a large screen TV and massage chair. The bathroom was completely tiled in marble from floor to ceiling with only a toilet and sink. Upstairs, Gilbert showed him another bathroom that held the waterfall shower stall. The bathroom was white marble with mirrors everywhere and a various assortment of potted plants. Four bedrooms were upstairs, yet only one was being used as an actual bedroom. One room was a spa room complete with massage table, oil shelf, and rainforest murals.

The biggest surprise was the master bedroom, which Ivan was surprised Gilbert even showed him. The bed was a king sized canopy that gave the illusion of a sleigh bed. The bathroom held a whirlpool tub and separate shower stall; all marble. The walk in closet had to be bigger than Ivan's kitchen at home and also lined with Armani suits and more. But the biggest surprise was the stripper pole and mini stage near the bed. The pole attached to the ceiling and to the small stage. Ivan stared at it as Gilbert rambled on about the bed and thousand thread count sheets. He imagined Gilbert naked and dancing with the pole, giving the constant illusion of making love with it. Gilbert must have noticed his dead stare, for he snapped his fingers in front of purple orbs.

"Yo! I'm over here, pervert!" Ivan looked at him. "I guess you haven't seen a stripper pole in a bedroom before?" Gilbert smirked. "It's actually there for what you think it is. I dance for my boss. For him and ONLY him."

"What would happen if you danced for someone else?" Ivan couldn't help but ask.

"Why would I want to dance for someone else?"

"Because they may just adore you for who you are, and not what you look or act like." Ivan saw Gilbert's surprised and touched stare, but it was quickly wiped away.

"You're full of shit, polar bear! I love my boyfriend and my boss, so don't try to say or think otherwise! I love him. I really do."

'No, you are lying.' Ivan said to himself, watching Gilbert go to the balcony doors and open them.

Ivan stared at him and watched the wind blow through wisps of white hair. Gilbert was all about defenses. His neck adorned a spiked collar. His chest, belly, and groin were encased in barbed wire. His feet were tied, bound, and knotted. Ivan knew that beneath those sharp defenses lay the REAL Gilbert Beilschmidt whom has lost his way and is yearning for real love. Ivan knew now that it would be his job to chip away at each defense to give light to the true Gilbert. The man was right in stating that the past was past. However, now was the time to start life anew, and Ivan would make Gilbert love him, or kill the boss whom was doing his white rabbit harm.

There were many hidden mysteries to Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Ivan was determined to find them all through each snapshot.

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

***Special thanks to my beta for editing!

***Warnings: Language, bullying, humor, drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic

Chapter 2: Have You Ever Stared At Your Own Back?

"Hey, Ivan? While you're setting up those cameras, refill my drink, will ya?" Gilbert was lounging in his swim shorts at the indoor pool room. It wasn't a very big pool but it was more than enough for people to enjoy. Gilbert hated the choice in Caribbean décor, but excused it only for the wet bar.

Ivan was trying to set up his camera equipment but jumped at Gilbert's beck and call. "What would you like?" He took the fancy glass from the other.

"Another mojito. Extra mint."

Ivan hurried over to the wet bar, put the glass down on the counter, and stared at all the mixers before him. He gulped. He just realized that he didn't know how to mix drinks. He drank vodka mixed with vodka, and sometimes flavored vodka. 'How does one make a 'mojito'?' Ivan looked around for a box of recipe drink cards or a book of some kind.

"Hey Ivan! What the hell are you doing over there? Growing the mint leaves?" Gilbert laughed at his own little joke.

"Ah, I'm sorry Gilbert, but I don't know how to make one of these."

Gilbert got up from the lounge chair and marched over to the wet bar in annoyance. "Never mind, I'll do it! Now watch and learn so you know how to do it later." He mixed the drink in front of Ivan, explaining to him everything that needed to be done. "And that's how it's done. Got it?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Yes!" He was confused when Gilbert put the drink in his hand.

"Now serve it to me." The albino walked back to the lounge chair and plopped, gave a stretch, and held out his hand.

Ivan wiggled his nose and purged his lips in slight displeasure. He was not a full servant, and would have to say as such. "Excuse me, Gilbert, but I'm not a servant while I'm here. I have no issue helping you, but the tone of ordering has to change." The drink was given. "I'm here to take pictures of you, so may I get back to that?"

Gilbert flicked the straw over to his mouth with his tongue. "Just how much is my boss-boyfriend paying you?"

"Why are you asking?" Gilbert glanced at him. "Well, he was very excited about this idea so I am getting paid a lot." Gilbert smirked.

"That makes you MY servant then! If you'll be squatting here for awhile staring at me all the time, then you can do what I ask."

Ivan smiled dangerously. "I don't HAVE to do what you ask."

He didn't faze Gilbert. "Then you're fired." Gilbert slurped the drink. "I bet you he didn't whip out that fat checkbook yet?"

'But I'm not doing this for the money' is what Ivan wanted to say to him. Still, he had to remember that Gilbert was going through a rough patch right now and was probably looking for any chance to have a smidgen of control in his life. The boyfriend held the reigns here. 'Best to be the better person, and in the end, Gilbert will like me better!' "I apologize, Gilbert. I don't mind helping you out around the house while I'm here. But I think a tip is in order for the drink service?" Ivan gleefully held out his hand.

Gilbert glanced at the hand, and then turned away with a smirk. "You want a tip? Don't fry bacon in the nude! Or if that one's not good enough, remember not to take any wooden nickels!"

Ivan sighed. He said Gilbert was popular, but he never said he was clever. The man was all around quite cheesy. "Cornelia made delicious bacon this morning. She made it separate, but I noticed you didn't have one. Do you not like bacon?"

"I love bacon. I just wasn't hungry." He placed the drink on the little table beside him. "Besides, bacon is pure fat and I need to maintain this awesome body!"

"Ah, yes, I see. But I think you look good no matter what, Gilbert!" He laughed happily. "So eat a piece of bacon next time!" He watched Gilbert get up off the chair and walk to the edge of the pool.

"So I can look like you? No thanks buddy." He stretched. "There's a reason why I'm in front of the camera and you're behind the camera."

Ivan's eyebrow twitched.

"_Ivan Braginski? You're next!" Ivan stood up, fixed his tie, and straightened out his suit. It was his turn for the senior photo. The picture taking went fine, but it was Gilbert's words that followed. _

"_Man! Good thing they got my picture before yours, polar bear! I wouldn't want to be after you, what with the cracked lens and all!" Ivan frowned. "It would disfigure my face in the yearbook!"_

"HEY! IVAN!" Gilbert woke him from the trance. "Are you going to take my pictures or what? I'm going swimming, so get shooting!"

Ivan just nodded, and went to stand behind the cameras aiming them at the pool. "Just pretend like I'm not here, okay?"

"Don't worry; I've been trying to do that since you got here."

'Let him keep abusing you, Ivan. You survived high school and you will survive this.' He watched through the first lens as Gilbert dove into the pool and took a picture. Ivan wanted to take as many as he could and then pick from the best. Of course, taking pictures was proving to be a challenge because Ivan couldn't keep his eyes off of the porcelain beauty floating through the water. He never knew Gilbert was such a good swimmer, the man moved like a dolphin…or a merman. That gave Ivan the idea for a little photo shoot another time. 'The best part is, I can keep some of these for myself and no one will have to know!'

When Gilbert came out of the pool to dry off Ivan couldn't help but keep watching him through the lens. Gilbert would think he was aiming, but he was really just staring. Gilbert's body may be more lithe than in high school, but it only gave Ivan more to watch and explore. In high school, Ivan would often fantasize about Gilbert corning him in the locker room or janitor's closet. And there, in Ivan's dream, Gilbert would lose all control and become a horny little bunny. Instead, Gilbert would slam him INTO lockers or lock him IN the janitor's closet. He even forced Ivan into the girl's bathroom, where he was soon hit with flying toilet paper rolls accompanied by high pitched screaming. And as always, Ivan paid it no mind.

'Lust must be more powerful than logic,' he said to himself, still staring through the lens. 'And it's still strong now.'

"Hey! Ivan!" Ivan peeked his head up over the camera. "I'm going to go get changed, so just wait here until I'm done. Or are you suppose to take pictures of me dressing as well?"

"No. I assured your boyfriend that I wouldn't take any pictures of the sort." Ivan didn't want to tell Gilbert that his boyfriend asked for a few naked pictures, it would make him upset. While he wanted to see Gilbert naked in all ways and form, he knew it wasn't proper. If he were doing it for HIMSELF with Gilbert's permission, then he would clear his whole schedule just to do the shoot. So instead, he lied. "He was worried that I might try to, but I keep my promises."

"Hm." Was Gilbert's only response and he appeared worried, but the look was short-lived. "Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes. If you want, start moving your shit to the basement."

"Oh, are you going to be working out?"

"Yeah, something you should start doing." Gilbert glanced him up and down. "I'll have to start calling you 'marshmallow'."

"Then I will call you 'snow bunny'."

"Hell no! No one is allowed to call me that. And before you ask 'why', it's because I don't want to hear that name."

Ivan began putting his equipment away. "Then don't call me 'marshmallow'."

"I'll call you what I want! You work for me!"

"I work for Mr. Callaghan, your boss."

Gilbert flipped him the bird as he stormed out of the pool room. He grumbled all the way up the steps, past Cornelia, and to his room where he slammed the door. Ivan's swift wit just got to him, and if he didn't leave he feared shoving the man into the pool to get even. He thought about Ivan's words as he changed into his workout clothes. Gilbert still could not remember ever bullying him, or who he even was. The thought crossed his mind that Ivan may be just a really creepy guy making things up in his head. The only way to find out would be to check his yearbook, which he should still have in storage. Gilbert decided to hold off on the exercise and got up to the large attic where his stuff was piled. He was barely allowed to have any of his old things, since his boyfriend wanted him to buy everything new and fresh. Gilbert hadn't even looked at his stuff in so long. Even before meeting his lover the boxes were at the base of his closet.

He found the first box and opened it, sneezing at some of the dust. Looking at its top contents, Gilbert smiled fondly at all the soccer trophies and awards. He picked one up to look at the gold nameplate where his name was engraved proudly in bold letters. The sad part was that he couldn't remember what the award was for, and it only had his name on it. With a sigh, he put the trophy back and picked up a soccer photo. This photo he remembered because of the scab he had on his knee when it was taken. Of course, that was the knee he had to pose on with the soccer ball. But he had to laugh as he saw the dried remains of white out, which he must have used to try and cover it on the photo. White out matched his skin pretty well. Beneath his photo was the high school team, and he stood proudly in the middle. He could remember when this was taken as well. Gilbert put the picture to the side and rummaged through further, pushing past cone flags and papers. His fingers hit the small photo album at the bottom, which was on top of his senior yearbook.

Gilbert stared at the photo album for a moment before he chose to pick it up, followed by the yearbook. He hated the photo album yet found himself opening it anyway. It held only a few pictures, seven in total. They were only of his family doing basic family things. There was one picture in the album that was always his favorite but he was a little boy when it was taken. He was with his father and mother in the garden, however, Gilbert had cut off the top of the picture to hide his parents' faces. He hated his father more than his mother, but at the time of doing this he hated them both. Gilbert didn't have the best upbringing and he knew that. The problems had started when his little sister was born. When he was a little boy he couldn't understand why the baby never came home. But after awhile his father told him that the baby had died and she wouldn't be coming home. It didn't sink in until he was five, but as he got older he'd come to learn that tragically the baby had already been dead before delivery. That was when his mother started to 'lose it', as his father always said. She had never been the same after that and only progressively got worse as the years went on. It had started to bother his father, and he would take his frustrations out on him. Gilbert never started fighting back until he was in middle school.

During this time his father also had an affair to make up for the material emotions that weren't coming with his crazy mother. Gilbert was only ten when his half-brother Ludwig was born. When Ludwig was a little older he would come and visit with their father every other weekend, a period of time Gilbert had enjoyed. But Ludwig's mother took him back to Germany with her and Gilbert never saw him again. Ludwig had to be in his late teens by now. Eventually, his mother became too much for him to take care of on his own (since his father was always out and hardly home). The school had gotten word of everything that was going on at home and Gilbert was sent to live with grandparents for a short time. He was only allowed to go back to his house when his mother was taken to a hospital where she would remain. They tried to hide it from him, but Gilbert knew what was wrong and why it was happening. And of course, everything that could go wrong between a father and son did. He was relieved to get out of the house at eighteen but had not spoken to his father or mother since. The doctors told him his mother wouldn't recognize him, so Gilbert never went back and over time things had just…_changed._ He never cared to see his father again.

"No wonder I bullied Ivan." Gilbert said, slamming the photo album closed and tossing it across the attic. This brought him to the yearbook, which he opened to the bookmarked page first. "Now that's a handsome fella'!" He grinned at his own senior picture. "Yup, I'm still awesome and good looking! Teenage heartthrob!" Yet his happiness was washed away when he read the captions below the picture. _Goal(s): To be a star soccer player and play in the big leagues. _"Wow…I had forgotten that." He ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Wouldn't this goal have been nice if life didn't kick me in the ass?" The words were laced with sarcasm. He clearly had big dreams but they never came true, and probably never would.

A few rows down he spotted Ivan's smiling senior picture. Gilbert frowned at the caption, which read, _Goal(s): To become a professional photographer or play in an orchestra. _In a high-pitched voice, Gilbert repeated the goals out loud, and then ended it with a raspberry. He looked up Ivan's name in the back and found the pages in the book. Gilbert smirked at the first one. "Oh boy, a band geek!" he flipped to the next one. "Who the hell is actually IN the chess club? I thought that was an urban club legend!" The next photo was taken during a study hall. "Argyle vest and corduroy pants? No wonder I picked on you, you nerd-turd! You were fucking ASKING for it!" He laughed, which helped to chase away his depressed mood. Then he took to reading all of the signatures and notes written by his friends. Sad part was, he couldn't put a face to any of these names save for one or two.

"Mr. Beilschmidt? Are you alright up there?"

Oh. "I'm fine, Cornelia! Tell Ivan I'll be down in one minute!" He quickly closed up the box of old memories, good and bad, and then left the attic. He planned to never return to that place.

/

Ivan was looking through some of the exercise magazines on the coffee table, wondering why anyone would have such boring reading material. How many different ways can one magazine talk about the joys of walking every month? A better question would be why did Gilbert have these in the basement? Did he do some gym reading here? Even the fact that there was a couch in the exercise room was a bit strange. Gilbert was taking a long time to appear, so Ivan decided to look around the room and study the equipment. Some looked painful. There was one room off to the side and Ivan peeked in to find that it was a single bathroom. Above the sink was a cabinet mirror that was half open. Ivan stepped in to close it, but out of curiosity, chose to peek inside. Looking in someone else's bathroom cabinets was wrong, but Ivan's main goal was to find out as much as he could about Gilbert and bring the man back to what he was.

What he found were normal items, toothbrush, comb, q-tips, lotion, anti-acids, hair gel, and two pill bottles. Ivan's brows lifted as he focused on the pills, reading the labels. They were prescription drugs, but he could only recognize the word 'valium' on one. The other had a strange name, 'Qsymia', which Ivan snapped a picture of with his phone. He would look it up later, being one who is against prescription drugs given without a real cause. Ivan had a pretty good indication what the second one was for, but was surprised by the nerve drug. Gilbert didn't appear to be one who needed calming medication.

"Ivan? You here?" Ivan 'eeped' and flushed the toilet to mask the sound of the cabinet closing.

"Ah, I was just using the bathroom!" He called from the room and pretended to wash his hands. 'Whew!'

"Oh, okay. And for the future, that's MY private bathroom and I would appreciate it if you use the others upstairs instead, okay?"

Ivan came out, drying his hands with the hand towel. "I'll remember next time, sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Gilbert gave him a smile while getting onto the rowing machine.

Ivan went behind his cameras; waiting for some proper, photo worthy poses from Gilbert. Exercising was difficult to photograph because Gilbert was sweating and his face was firmly concentrated on the workout. It wasn't very picturesque. But Gilbert sweating and panting heavily in his workout pants and tank top was attractive enough for Ivan to stare at. 'Looking' through the lens he could picture Gilbert beneath him crying out for more as Ivan pounded away. The daydreams were same as in high school, and just like that time, he would get a hard-on. He panicked slightly and had to move away from the cameras, plopping himself down on the couch. Gilbert took no notice of him, so Ivan checked his phone, opening the Internet to look up that drug.

A result on WebMD came up and he checked that first, skimming through until he found the right section. It was what he expected, and the confirmation only made him frown heavily; even made him angry. This drug was a diet pill used for obese people, especially those linked with another condition. It didn't surprise Ivan now why Gilbert didn't touch the bacon or share in the breakfast made. The pill helped to make him feel full and even make certain foods taste less appetizing. It even helped to increase calorie burning with physical exercise, hence Gilbert running on the treadmill. Ivan checked the picture again to see if he photographed the doctor's name, and he did. He gave a little smirk with a chuckle for he knew someone to call that could investigate this doctor. Ivan figured that super-rich Mr. Callaghan liked to keep extra control over Gilbert by forcing him to take such diet drugs for a condition he didn't have. There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Loverboy wanted to keep Gilbert's form a certain way. Ivan found himself smiling, but it wasn't one of happiness or joy. He was pissed.

"Ivan? Hey, Ivan!" Ivan snapped out of it. "Geez, you sure do zone out a lot! You're not having, like, a mini-seizure, are you? I saw that on Dr. Oz the other day."

"About staring? Well then, it must be true, if Dr. Oz says it."

Gilbert gave him a sarcastic sneer. "Wise guy. And why aren't you taking pictures of me?"

Ivan fiddled with a camera button. "A person looks silly while they're working out, and I only want to capture you at your absolute best!"

"I'm the best ALL the time!" Gilbert laughed, but then Cornelia interrupted them.

"Mr. Beilschmidt? Mr. Callaghan is on the phone for you."

"I'll be right there. Just stay here, Ivan. I'll be right back."

Ivan watched the other disappear up the carpeted steps, but refused to just sit back and wait patiently. Gilbert looked nervous when he was told who was on the phone. Carefully, Ivan snuck up the steps and pushed the white door open just a hinge, listening to the conversation. Gilbert's voice was soft but he could hear what was being said.

"I know, I fucked up. I'm sorry…..yes. Yes, I did that!...why would I lie? What do I have to lie about?...I told you why I canceled!...no….No! I didn't want him doing that! That guy is fucking perverted and I-….w-well no….but-!" There was a long pause. "Okay, fine. I'll call him back and reschedule….yes. Yes. Bye."

The moment Ivan heard Gilbert's fast footsteps he scrambled to get back downstairs. Instead, he lost his balance and ended up bouncing down the stairs on his rump. He hissed in pain, but whimpered as he crawled back to the couch. Ivan had just managed to sit down without a tear as Gilbert barreled down. The angry look on Gilbert's face took away the pain. "Is everything all right?" He had to play dumb.

"Yeah." Gilbert sneered. "It's just fucking dandy."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, there's nothing you can do." He sighed and turned to Ivan. "Look, I have to make a phone call and it may take awhile. I'm also going to hop in my car and visit a friend of mine. I can let you off early today, or you can come back in the late afternoon?"

Ivan thought about it. "What about your boss? Won't he be home?"

"No. He's got some cocktail business party tonight."

"Why aren't you going?"

"I just…didn't want to go." Ivan could tell he was lying, so he asked a very bold question.

"Are you not allowed to go? Or were you told you CAN'T go?" Gilbert flashed him a furious glare. "Don't get angry at me, Gilbert. I just noticed the look on your face after you took that phone call from your boss. Now you have to make 'another' phone call and leave to go see a friend. All these signs are pointing to something that is wrong." Ivan stood up and walked over to him, but Gilbert didn't move, only glared. "Sometimes an outside source that has no biased opinion to one or the other can help things out. If you want to tell me what is wrong, maybe I could offer some suggestions. It's just a human being helping another fellow human being." He was biased towards Gilbert, but the man didn't have to know that.

"If I want help from a stranger, I'll ask for it. Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. Just go home and enjoy the rest of your day."

"I would accompany you to your friend's house but I actually have a previous engagement." He had almost forgotten.

"Don't want to be late for the 'double donut' giveaway tonight at the "Flour~ful Bakery"?" Gilbert said from his place in the bathroom, straightening out his hair.

Ivan gave a little pout. "That was mean to say to someone trying to help you."

"Ach! I know! I know, I'm sorry!" He poked his head out with his face clearly a mask of anger and frustration. "I just had to yell at somebody, okay? I know it's no excuse but- goddamnit! I just can't help myself sometimes!"

He disappeared back into the bathroom and Ivan heard the cabinet door open. 'Now I know why he goes for the Valium.' Ivan fiddled sadly with the end of his scarf. 'Gilbert was always funny-angry…not angry.'

Gilbert came back out. "Just do whatever it is you have to. I've got shit to do. Don't know what your schedule is but I'm sure you'll just pop up. You can see yourself out." Gilbert stormed up the steps and never even said 'goodbye' to Ivan.

Which was just what Ivan did. He packed up all his equipment in the back of his black Chevy Equinox. The winter air was chilly and he gave a rapid shiver and said 'brrrr' behind his scarf. He unbuttoned the earflaps on his ushanka to tie under his chin. It was only during the winter season that he hated moving all of his photography gear. There was a loud engine roar beside him, which almost had him slipping on the slight black ice. To his left was a bright red Mustang with white stripes on it, and when the window rolled down it was the smirking face of Gilbert that greeted him.

He lifted his sunglasses. "Hey, Stalin just called. He wants his style back!"

Ivan just rolled his eyes. "Oh, very clever. Stay up all night thinking of that one?"

"Har. Har. So I guess you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then, I'll smell ya later!" The car revved off loudly.

Ivan just shook his head. "There goes a dangerous man in a dangerous car. He wasn't even wearing his seatbelt."

/

Gilbert was seated at his normal table by the front window, slightly away from the crowd. This restaurant belonged to this friend, Francis. The man owned the _Rouge Rose_, a successful restaurant in the heart of the metropolitan area. Gilbert never cared for authentic French food or aged wine, but Francis was one person he could confide in about his life. Francis always gave him this table, let him hang out, and even eat for free. The Bibb and blue salad was his favorite (not authentic, but better than iceberg), which he asked for along with some seltzer water while waiting for Francis to get a break. Gilbert flicked at the rose's petals in the vase as he waited, almost unable to take any more of the French woman singing overhead.

"Don't destroy my lovely roses,_ Lièvre blanc_."

"You know I hate when you call me that." Gilbert looked up at his friend Francis who was still in his serving apron. "I don't know why you have to serve as well. You're the boss."

Francis took the seat across from him and set his wine down beside him. "I enjoy talking to my customers. And not only am I the boss but I humble myself by serving food or wine at some point. You don't want your customers to think that you're better than they are!"

Gilbert picked at his Bibb and blue. "hn."

"What's wrong, Gilbert? You have that look about you. And weren't you supposed to be going to that cocktail party?"

"Pfft. Yeah, the keyword there is 'WAS'."

Francis crossed his arms. "Am I going to get angry?" He asked seriously.

"You might, but I'm not looking for anger in this, okay? Just hear me out." Francis nodded, urging him to continue. "My boss got pissed that I canceled on a photo shoot with some big name big-wig photographer so I'm punished by staying home from the party. Like I'm a stupid teenager again."

Francis sipped his why. "Why did you cancel? You must have had a good reason to."

Gilbert looked around briefly then leaned inward to whisper. "He's a damn pervert, Francis! I know this guy, and when he has to 'position' you, there's too much unnecessary touching, if you catch my drift. Some young kid just starting out in this business probably wouldn't say anything, but I have enough experience and authority to say 'no'."

"Did you tell your boss?"

"Of course I did. All I got was a scolding and a punishment. So on the way here I had to call and reschedule a shoot with the old bastard." Francis just shook his head. "I said I don't need anger, Francis!"

Francis gazed up at the ceiling. "But you know _why_ I get angry, Gilbert. When you tell me these things-"

"I know." Gilbert cut him off. "I need him, Francis."

"No, you don't. How many times have I offered you a key to my place?"

Gilbert glanced at him. "How many times have I declined saying I don't want charity? You know my issues with that, too."

"Then why are you here if you don't want my advice?"

"You've said it all before."

"And it's the truth. But you don't want to hear the truth."

"That's right, I don't." He gulped down the seltzer water. "I just want to complain and have someone listen, that's all."

"If that is what you need then I am here for you." He threaded his fingers. "I only wish you would accept my advice. I know you see everything that's wrong with this. You're not stupid, Gilbert."

"Thanks." He finished off the Bibb salad. "Well, I'm done. I feel better after talking. Oh, get this!" He asked for more seltzer. "My 'wonderful' lover hired a private photographer to take candid shots of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some Russian nerd who went to high school with me. Apparently I bullied him."

Francis raised a brow. "He let another man just come into the house and take pictures? Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "He's nice enough. There is something off about him." He thanked the waiter for the seltzer. "I don't know how he talked my boss into this. But, I have to do what Mr. Wonderful says."

"Why don't you ask this photographer exactly what was said?"

"What's the point? He probably won't even say much."

"This may be a bit far-fetched, but if you bullied this man and he's so close to you now, do you think he might try and sabotage you?"

Gilbert raised a white brow. "Sabotage?" He took a sip. "I doubt it. If anything, I think he might have a little crush on me. But, who doesn't?" He smirked proudly. "I am practically irresistible. Mouth-watering. Alluring."

Francis' brow twitched. "Yes, but I am stunningly more attractive than you."

"Pfft. Hardly. With this fair skin and exotic features? I win hands down."

Francis flipped his blonde hair. "Yet I am gorgeous, a marvelous cook, and I fluently speak the 'language of love'! You speak guttural German. Hardly romantic. You sound like a bullfrog trying to seduce a princess. Or in most cases, a prince."

Gilbert puffed his cheeks. "Excuse me? But German is a strong and dominant language! At least when we argue and shout orders, we don't sound like poodles dancing on rubber balls in pink tutus! We sound like…like proud leaders! Alphas! Like strong bears or wolves!"

"I see. Tell me that part about Adolf Hitler again?" Francis pretended to be intrigued.

Gilbert gave a snarled laugh. "By the way, your Bibb and blue has been sucking lately."

"Insults will get you nowhere." Francis smiled. "Are you sure you're alright, Gilbert?"

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to go buy a few things to make me feel better, and then get drunk in the hot tub."

"Make sure the photographer is not there. He might want to join."

Gilbert got up and put his trench coat on. "If I so much as look at or sleep with another man..."

"And that worries me the most." Francis walked him out. "It's cold tonight. The weather said we might get snow."

"I hate snow. I only like it if I'm not going anywhere." He turned to Francis with a smile. "Thanks Francis."

He returned the smile. "Any time, _mon ami_." Francis watched as Gilbert disappeared down the street to his car. 'He's so depressingly selfish. And that bastard he's with is even worse.' He turned back into the restaurant.

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for the reviews guys! Yay! Sorry this took me a little longer to get posted! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warnings: Language, slight yaoi, masterbation, bullying

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic

Chapter 3

Gilbert arrived back home and parked the Mustang in the three-car garage. He saw both the maid and the chef leaving the house through the garage door. As he exited the car, he had to reach into the back to take out the six-pack of beer he bought. Gilbert smiled at the man and woman as they came down the cement steps to leave. He was surprised to see the chef here since 'Mr. Wonderful' was at the cocktail party. "Heading out already, you two?" Gilbert grinned. "What brings you here, Mr. Barkley?"

The young chef smiled, fixing his scarf. "Oh, well, I called Mr. Callaghan to see if you would both be out for the cocktail party. He told me that you were staying home and that I should come over to make you something to eat."

Gilbert scoffed. "I appreciate it, Barkie." That was the nickname he gave the young man. "I hate how he still makes you come all the way over here in the cold just feed me when I'm capable of doing it myself."

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Cornelia spoke next. "I changed the bed sheets and washed Mandy's bed cover. She has been fed and I took her out."

"Awesome! Glad to have you guys around!" He gave them a thumbs up, but then noticed how they were staring at the beer. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Of course we won't," replied Mr. Barkley. "But you know how Mr. Callaghan feels about beer and…" he nervously gestured to his own eye.

Gilbert knew that he was referring to the black eye. The workers knew a little too much about what went on the house, but then again there was no way to help it. "No worries. I got it under control." He gave them a cheesy grin. "Trust me, he'll get drunk and leave with some cocktail waitress and grab a hotel room. I'm in the clear." He noticed the two glancing at each other, yet they never said anything. Both of them knew better. "Thanks again for your help. Couldn't do it without you! See you tomorrow!"

They both waved at Gilbert as he went into the house, then Cornelia leaned into whisper, "I'll have to come early tomorrow and make sure the bottles are hidden properly in the recycling."

Mr. Barkley nodded. "I feel so guilty for keeping silent but…"

"I know. When Mr. Beilschmidt is ready then he will handle it. That's for the best."

/

Mandy eagerly greeted Gilbert when he came in to the mudroom, wagging her tail and spinning in a circle. Gilbert just laughed and rubbed her head, bending to his knees to nuzzle her. She whined happily and licked his ear but like usual, she tried to nibble at the ruby stud in his ear. He carefully batted her away and they went into the kitchen. He tossed her a treat from the doggie jar then went over to the island to see what was cooked. Gilbert understood and respected all of their chef's hard work, but the man made ANYTHING 'Mr. Wonderful' told him to. Barkley knows that he hates cauliflower, but there it was mixed in with some vegetable casserole. He would have to just eat around it and toss the white lumps of horror into the garbage disposal. "Or better yet…" he smiled at Mandy "still hungry, girl?"

While Mandy feasted happily on a pile of flavored cauliflower, Gilbert lazily picked at the casserole. While it was good there was still very little flavor. He hated diet food. Instead, he went into the refrigerator and searched for the shredded cheese. Finding the bag he sprinkled some on top to add delicious flavor. He saved the rest and took his first beer into the living room. Flopping in the recliner, Gilbert put his feet up, scratched his belly, and burped with a grin of satisfaction. He popped the beer open and went channel surfing for the next hour or so.

Shortly into his night, Gilbert saw headlights shine through the main bay window through the curtains. Frowning, he got up with his beer and peeked out, seeing his lover's car. Gilbert almost dropped the bottle as he started to panic. "Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT!" He first ran to the kitchen and buried the three bottles as far down as possible. With the remaining beers in the cardboard carrier Gilbert hurried away from the window. He beckoned Mandy to go upstairs, which she was ready to do when hearing the motor outside. Gilbert used the basement railing to slide down for a quicker descent. Hiding the beers under the couch he darted to the bathroom, stuck his fingers down his throat, and vomited the beer into the toilet. Once he was clear he rinsed his mouth out with water since mouthwash would be too obvious. Gilbert flushed the toilet and gave himself a quick squirt of body spray to mask the scent. And it was just in time too, for he could hear the boss calling his name. Trembling, Gilbert took out the bottle of Valium and swallowed one. He was going to need it.

/

Ivan sat at his computer with a vodka drink in his hand while surfing the internet pages for Gilbert. Since he was a photographer he knew just where and how to look for certain images. Ivan was currently scrolling through Gilbert's own webpage, which was filled with photos and quotes. There was even a list of all the magazines Gilbert had modeled for in the extra button. Ivan, of course, wrote them all down to search on ebay later, or see if he could obtain some from the companies. It's all about whom you know, and Ivan knew many people.

His dreams would be full of Gilbert tonight due to the endless amounts of pictures he was saving. He even had to make a folder for all of the pictures. Ivan was well aware that he was acting like a stalker, but at the moment he couldn't have the man he wanted. The man he wanted wrongfully belonged to another and had to be stolen away. Ivan smirked at the idea of being a 'knight in shining armor' as he rode in to rescue Gilbert. Then he imaged what the scene would look like if it were a romance novel cover. He giggled excitedly and downed the rest in the glass. Ivan pictured himself dressed as a regal knight with Gilbert as his war prize, or slave, to be properly loved and become a royal. He wondered how much Gilbert was into role-playing now that Ivan had these thoughts. No matter what it took, Ivan was determined to get Gilbert away from that man and have him as his own.

"Once I break through all of these defenses I will find a different person. And then we can build a relationship together."

He finished his drink and headed to bed, turning off all of the lights save for the one above the oven. Once under the covers he used the remote to turn his iPod player on to the 'soothing sounds' playlist. Ivan preferred to fall asleep with simple sounds like the rainforest or the ocean. Yet his dreams weren't pleasant or relaxing. Being near Gilbert again had brought back many feelings and memories that had been suppressed over the years. Now they were invading his dreams.

"_3 serving 1!" shouted one of the opposing teammates._

_Ivan saw the volley ball coming his way and quickly got into position to bump it. Sadly, his aim (as usual) was off and it bounced to one of his teammates. The student bumped it back, but it came towards Ivan again. Ivan tried to hit it but the neon yellow ball bounced against the net and fell._

"_For Christ's sake, Ivan!" shouted Gilbert from the server's position. "You're a big hulking Yeti and you can't hit that ball over the net?" The gym teacher blew her whistle, scolding Gilbert for using foul language. _

"_I did try, Gilbert," Ivan said with a pout._

"_Well, try harder! How do I always get stuck with YOU on my team?"_

"_4 serving 1! Heads up!" The other student served the ball. Ivan was able to miss a few of them, his teammates eagerly jumping in front of him. _

_But then all the students suddenly disappeared and there was only Ivan left in the large gym. He looked around, the whole area completely empty…except for one person. Gilbert. _

_Gilbert had the elastic of his adidas pants rolled down far below his navel to expose the beginning lines of the 'v' leading to his groin. The band t-shirt was missing so all that could be seen was the pale muscled chest. Gilbert was in his teenage body, just as Ivan was. The albino moved to the pole separating the two nets to grip it firmly. Pink eyes gazed teasingly at Ivan as the limber body spun around the pole, arching at the waist to show off the perfect form. Ivan grinned as he hurried over to the dancing beauty to scoop him up. Gilbert laughed as he was thrown over Ivan's shoulder while the larger man hurried off with him. The gym was split by a wall and on the other side was wrestling mats. Ivan tossed Gilbert onto it face first before taking position behind him. There were no pleas or cries of protest from Gilbert as Ivan lowered the sports' pants to his knees. Ivan gripped the soft globes of white while pulling the man onto his cock. Both shuddered at the feeling of perfect entry, but it was Gilbert who started to move himself on Ivan. _

"_Fuck me, Ivan! Don't stop!" Ivan found himself silence except for the constant stream of grunts and groans. "You're fat down 'there' too!" Gilbert looked over his shoulder at Ivan with an obnoxious smirk and faced flushed with pleasure._

_Ivan growled and pulled out only to flip the white form over and enter Gilbert once again. But this time he wrapped his hands around Gilbert's neck and squeezed tight, forcing the other to choke out a gasp as the thrusting continued. Ivan had to use his hands to steady himself more so he replaced them with his arm slung heavily over Gilbert's pale neck. He was able to balance with one hand as he pounded into the other, now having complete power of him. _

The sound of his cell phone ringing forced him awake from the dream and he was slightly confused. In a daze he fumbled for phone on the bedside table. Looking at the screen when he picked it showed an unknown number. Ivan was still in shock over his wet dream and for a moment he took notice of his raging hard-on under the sheets. Still, he picked up the phone and answered with a 'hello'.

'Ivan? It's Gilbert.'

Ivan blinked. "Gilbert? How did you get my cell number?" Very few had his personal cell phone number.

'Oh, um, there was a bunch of your information in a file on my boyfriend's desk. Just like… the contract and info stuff, I don't fucking know.'

He sat up in the bed. "Is anything wrong? You sound panicked."

'Pfft! Me? Hell no! I never panic!' Ivan knew that was a lie. 'Anyway, I was just calling to tell you not to come today if you were planning to.'

"Not come? Why not?"

'Well, I'm not feeling too good and I want to rest. If you're free tonight and I'm feeling better then maybe I'll give you call?'

Ivan was growing suspicious. "Yes, I am free tonight. What are you sick with?"

'What are you, my doctor? It's none of your business what I'm sick with!'

"I was only concerned for you."

'Well don't be! I hardly know you! Schoolmates or not, you are NOT my friend!'

"Gilbert, you're panicking. What is the matter?"

'Ugh! Are you a head-shrinker now? I said not to worry about it!'

'A head shrinker?' Ivan sighed. 'Oh, he meant a psychologist.' "I would like to be your friend, Gilbert."

'But we have nothing in common.'

"Sure we do!"

'ARGH! I don't CARRRE! I couldn't care any less about you! Forget about taking pictures of me today!' There was a 'beep' to signal the end of the call. Ivan put the phone down now realizing his erection was gone.

He sneered. "I bet that bastard boss did something to him. Well, I'm going over there anyway."

/

"Why the hell is he here?" Gilbert sneered from the spare bedroom window. He saw Ivan's car pulling up the driveway. "CORNELIA!" He heard the maid's rushed footsteps.

"Yes? What is it?"

He sneered at her. "Ivan is here! When you answer the door tell him to LEAVE!"

"I will, but…"

"But what?"

She looked a bit nervous. "Mr. Braginski can be…a little threatening."

Gilbert narrowed his gaze. "He hasn't threatened you, has he? If he did I'll take ugly Ming vase in the hall to his head!"

"No! No, he hasn't done anything like that but…" she cleared her throat. "It's nothing. I apologize. I'll tell him to leave."

Gilbert moved to the top of the steps to listen to the conversation. He was really surprised that Ivan had come over at all. Last night had been a major shock since 'Mr. Wonderful' never comes home early from a party. Gilbert was certain he would go home with a lady friend, which would have let him be free for the evening. Despite all of his efforts to hide the beer, the man had smelled it in the air and grew angry. Gilbert had tried to defend himself but the Valium had already begun to work and it weakened him. Not that he could really fight back against the larger man anyway. Gilbert couldn't risk losing everything he had just because he decided to take a swing. If he simply begged for forgiveness and said he was sorry, then his boss would stop. Usually it turned into sex right after but the older man was too drunk for it, so Gilbert was spared. The ONLY man he would belittle himself to is his boss, and none other.

"Good morning, Mr. Braginski." He heard Cornelia say. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Beilschmidt cannot see you today. I'm sorry you made the trip here."

"Oh, he did call me earlier to say but I was hoping he would see me anyway. I would love to catch up on some old high school days with him!"

Gilbert made a silent gagging motion with his face.

"I'm sure Mr. Beilschmidt would be delighted, but I'm afraid today is not a good day. I will let him know. Thank you for stopping by."

"But wait, I have a few of the pictures I printed out of Gilbert and I want him to see them. I want him to pick out the best ones for his boyfriend." Gilbert felt a shiver go up his spin at the mention of his boyfriend. That was probably part of the contract. As much as he hated to do it, Gilbert knew he had to see Ivan. No reason to anger his boyfriend further.

"Wait a minute!" Gilbert called, coming down the steps. He was grateful for the black turtleneck that covered up the bruises from last night. "Couldn't help but over hear you two. Let him in, Cornelia."

The older woman stood aside and let Ivan enter. Ivan, in a polite manner, removed the ushanka off of his head. He smiled. "Good morning to you, Gilbert! Are you feeling better at all?"

"Yeah. Sure." He cleared his throat. "Cornelia, would you mind making us some coffee and bringing it to the garden room?" The woman left to do so and Gilbert turned back to Ivan. "So, you have pictures?"

Ivan took an envelope out from his bag. "Well, these are simple copies I printed out from my computer just so you can get an idea of how you want them. Touchups or the like, ya feel me?" Ivan grinned. Gilbert frowned.

"Don't ever say that again." Ivan looked sheepish.

"I was trying to be cool like you." 'Appeal to the other's better nature.'

Gilbert laughed. "Cool like me? In your dreams, polar bear! No one can match the extreme awesome that IS Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Well, can you be awesome and I be cool?"

"No way! I hold BOTH those titles! You're just a nerd! Now come with me."

Ivan followed his walking wet dream to the garden room, which was a small, screened in glass patio. The room barely had any actual plants to be considered a 'garden room', but it was close enough. There was a floral pattern futon, some white whicker chairs, and a white rod iron bistro set. The view from the window wall was the forest behind the house. Ivan pictured being in this room when it was snowing for it would make a beautiful sight. But there was no sight more beautiful than Gilbert taking a seat on the rod iron chair. Ivan smiled at the sight, remembering the dream from last night and purring low.

"You gonna sit or what?"

"Ah, yes." Ivan placed the envelope on the glass tabletop and took the other seat. "Go ahead and look at them. Tell me what you think."

Gilbert took the photos and looked at them, gazing at each one for a moment or two. Cornelia brought them the coffee along with some tea cookies. "Hm. These are just basic prints but they look pretty good. You do have a good eye."

"Thank you!" Ivan smiled. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Which one is yours?"

"All of them." Gilbert looked at him and Ivan quickly hid his blush behind his scarf.

"Boy, my nose is cold!" Ivan chuckled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "It's 75 in here." He tossed the pictures onto the table. "Look, I get gawked at no matter where I go. You're not the first guy to be attracted to me, so I get it."

"What if I just want to be friends?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. My lover doesn't like too many men around me. It's weird enough he's allowing THIS." He pointed to the pictures.

"Well, Mr. Callaghan is a very, very lucky man. But I'm sure you've heard that?"

Gilbert became tense and looked outside. "Yeah, he's lucky all right." 'But I'm the lucky one…to have everything I want.'

"What do you love about him?" Ivan asked. "I would love to know what it takes to have a…ah, shall we say, hot little bombshell like you on my arm? Why, with some many men chasing after you, Mr. Callaghan must be doing something special!" Now was his chance to read through Gilbert's false emotions, if he could express any.

"He makes me happy. And I haven't been happy in a long, long time, okay? No more talk about my boss-boyfriend."

Ivan sipped his coffee. "Very well. However, I am awfully curious about something."

Gilbert shrugged. "Go ahead, say what you want."

"I was just wondering why someone like Mr. Callaghan would allow you, his lover and boyfriend, to model in provocative magazines?" Ivan saw he had struck a nerve in Gilbert but continued talking. "I wouldn't want anyone seeing the person I love being naked or acting provocatively. That would only be for me. Does that not bother your boyfriend?"

The albino shoved a cookie in his mouth. "No, it doesn't. And it doesn't bother me either! You see, I've spoken to him about this early in our relationship, and you know what he said? He said that it pleases him to know how so many men admire and lust after me, but yet HE is the only one who can actually HAVE me. Things like that help to keep men in power feeling proud of themselves. He is a little older than me."

Ivan cleared his throat. "A little?"

"Okay, slightly more older than I am." Ivan just shook his head. "He's WELL-ESTABLISHED, okay? Is that better? He's handsome, wealthy, and respectable. He compliments me every day."

"Does he beat you?"

Gilbert flashed him a furious, sharp look. "Excuse me?"

"Does he beat you? It's a simple question."

"W-what in the fucking hell makes you think that he BEATS me?"

Ivan calmly sipped his coffee again. "I'm just asking. You seem tense and nervous whenever you talk about him. If anyone touches or comes near you, you flinch. There is a VERY strict routine you have to follow. When you talk sweetly about him your features never change. You don't smile when speaking about him, not even just a moment ago. Your eyes were dull, and your speech sounded rehearsed as if you are used to saying this." Gilbert's breathing began to increase. "I'm simply worried for the well-being of an old friend…even if he was a bully. Everyone deserves a chance to change, don't you think?"

Gilbert's response was short. "Get out of my house."

"Gilbert, don't be like this. We can talk openly about- AHH!" Gilbert threw the hot coffee in Ivan's face.

"GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

Ivan had to stumble out of the garden room holding his face as the hot liquid burned at his skin. The heat wasn't enough to do any damage, but his skin would be red for a long while. Cornelia didn't know what was going on and Mandy started to bark with panic. Gilbert shouted for the maid to escort Ivan out before storming up the stairs to the sanctity of his room. He slammed the door the master bathroom and locked it behind him. Gilbert rests his hands on the sink to stare at himself in the mirror. His face was puffy and red with boiling rage. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, but did some deep breathing to help calm his nerves. Ivan's words had him seeing red, and he exploded. Throwing coffee in Ivan's face wasn't the best move, but it was an impulse attack. Ivan was striking a nerve Gilbert didn't know he had and that caused the albino to lose it. The large Russian was talking about Gilbert as if he knew him personally. Ivan was not a psychiatrist nor was he a friend. Whatever Ivan knew about him in high school is not the same now!

"That loser! What the hell does he know? He knows nothing!"

/

"Okay…maybe I went a little too far." Ivan said to himself from inside the car, holding a cold rag to his face. The maid had given it to him and offered to help with a first aid kit but Ivan politely denied her. He felt it would be best to be out of the house before he upset Gilbert any further. Yet everything he had thought was slowly coming into the light. He had been right about the extreme control issues Mr. Callaghan had with Gilbert, and the albino's reaction just now confirmed it. Ivan had known all along that Gilbert was in this relationship for the material goods and fame, not for love. Gilbert had to be using the material goods to fill the empty void he knew was there. It was not uncommon for most people to feel that way. The big issue was getting Gilbert to truly recognize his insecurities and make him want to change.

"And I can expect more hot beverages thrown in my face. Next time I'll push for something cold."

His skin was still burning but the pain had lessened enough for him to drive. Unwilling to go home right away due to the long drive, Ivan stopped at a drug store to pick up a few things for his apartment. When walking by the Hallmark card stand he stopped to look for a tab that said 'I'm sorry'. While he had gotten the answers he wanted Ivan still did not want Gilbert to be mad at or hate him. Gilbert would probably see the card and toss it in the trash, but at least the albino would know he's sincere. The man liked to laugh (for the most part) so he picked up a card that had a dog holding an 'I'm sorry' sign. Gilbert liked dogs, so he would like the card. Smiling in content Ivan paid for the goods and got back into the car, quickly signing the card. He hadn't been too far from Gilbert so he drove back and placed the card in the mailbox. Ivan looked at the house one more time with a little sigh before backing out of the driveway and heading home.

Ivan worked for the rest of the day to keep his mind off of Gilbert and that bastard he was with. The wedding couple would be pleased to have their pictures so quickly and Ivan wanted more time to work on Gilbert's. Once he decided to take a break he chose to browse through Gilbert's webpages again. He had them all bookmarked for his viewing pleasure. Clicking on the link to the main page, Ivan saw that a new image had been posted. Now Ivan knew Gilbert did not run this website so the man didn't post it himself. Holding his breath, Ivan clicked on the highlighted link and waited for the page to load. A little squeak came from his throat at the sight of the image on the screen. There was one in the kitchen, and now this one had to be in the bathroom, and framed. Gilbert's naked form was kneeling in a small round pool filled with what could only be strawberry whipped cream. The lower half was covered fully with the cream while the rest of it was smeared all over his body. Gilbert was posing as if he was the one rubbing it all along his skin. The pink cream was a wise choice on the photographers' part so it could contrast against Gilbert's porcelain skin. Ivan wanted to just leap through the skin and lick every square inch of that delectable body, cleaning it of the cream. The amount of sugar would probably put him in a diabetic coma, but Ivan reasoned with himself that it would be the BEST kind of coma!

Now he had another erection, this one more painful than the one from this morning. Quickly hitting the 'print' button, Ivan wiggled anxiously in his chair while the machine did its agonizingly slow work. He barely waited for the printer to spit out the last bit before ripping it from the gears. Ivan amazed himself at how he was able to unbuckle his belt while running with a hard-on to the bathroom. Seating himself on the toilet in the proper position he held the photo in one hand and started stroking with the other. He imagined Gilbert standing in that little pool, naked, but covered in vodka instead of whipped cream. Ivan could picture the other pouring the alcohol all over himself, watching as the rivulets trickled along the white skin. He could drink himself drunk and fuck the other at the same time. Who could possibly ask for more? The daydream was too much and with a few more quick strokes Ivan came with a violent shudder. Resting for a few moments to gather his composure he used the toilet paper to clean himself up and flushed. After that little self-pleasuring performance he needed a shower, and it was here that the man had realized some things that bothered him. Especially about what he just did.

How many other men (or women) masturbate to photos of Gilbert like that? Here he was trying to prove to Gilbert that he could be more than a sex object but he was jacking off to a simple image. He wondered how often the boyfriend whacked off while making Gilbert dance on the stripper pole? Or how many men had that same photo or one of the magazines in THEIR bathroom? It made Ivan sick to his stomach and he silently swore never to do it again unless Gilbert was together with him. But if those thoughts were enough to bother him, the flashback of a particular horrible day in high school came back to him.

_Ivan was minding his own business in art class, completely focused on his first time using charcoal to draw the still life fruits in the center of the room. Gilbert was behind him, but he failed to realize what the boy had in mind. It took a moment for Ivan to realize something was wet in his hair. Reaching up he felt something cold and slightly sticky. Looking at his hand he saw that it was white glue. With a gasp he turned around to see Gilbert snickering and grinning madly while his cronies laughed with him. _

"_Spike that ugly hair so you stop looking like an old gray mule!" Gilbert taunted. _

_Ivan jumped up and ran out of the room, hearing the teacher yelling from inside. Some students looked at him strangely as he ran through the halls to the nurses office. There she helped him wash out the glue in the small sink with hot water that was almost scalding his scalp. Luckily it was non-toxic and kid friendly so it washed right out but Ivan had to go the rest of the day with wet hair that smelled like Elmer's glue. The nurse said he was lucky it wasn't rubber cement or ink. When Ivan went back to art class to get his picture he noticed that a large penis was drawn on the apple. Ivan just threw it away and left for his next class. Gilbert had received a detention for his childish act but was able to get off due to a soccer game with another school. That was Ivan's luck, going to a high school more focused on sports than anything else. Gilbert never made up that detention._

"How does it feel to get beat up, Gilbert?" Ivan slapped himself for saying such a thing. It had given him momentary satisfaction to say it, but he knew it was wrong. Nobody deserved such treatment.

Finishing up with his shower he put his robe on and went to pour some vodka. Returning to the living room he decided to take out the cello and play a song or two before bed. Maybe with the music in his head Ivan could picture Gilbert holding his hand and strolling together. He even wondered if Gilbert would like some music played for him. The man probably hated classical songs and symphonies, but Ivan was able to play a few songs. He actually had a good one in mind and it made him smile. Also, if he recalled correctly, he remembered Gilbert coming in early to watch the band rehearsal on certain days.

"If only I could write my own music I would create a song for Gilbert." Ivan's last song of the night was a sorrowful one.

/

Gilbert had to keep himself from vomiting while sitting in the dressing room preparing for the next shoot. The makeup artist cleverly covered the bruises on his arms and shoulders, yet didn't ask about them. The man didn't even seem to care. Gilbert was putting on the final touches, which were various diamond bracelets and a necklace. This photo shoot would have him lounging in a large martini glass filled with tiny fake diamonds. The photo was also going to be sold for a liquor advertisement in a gay magazine. He knew when his boyfriend set this up that he was hearing money sounds. When the door opened Gilbert turned to see who it was. He frowned seeing as it was the pervert photographer whom he had coined 'Mr. Grabby'.

"Why the long face, Hase?" said the elderly man who had to be in his early sixties. "Do you want more diamonds?" The man smiled.

"No, I don't."

"Well then, you're going to like what I'm adding on! Now stand up so I can get this silver body glitter on you."

"I think this is a little overkill." Gilbert said, flinching away from the man. '_You flinch when people try to touch you'_ echoed Ivan's words.

"Nonsense! You will look absolutely stunning! Mr. Callaghan can't wait to see it! Now hold still."

Gilbert had no choice but to remain still as the man's wrinkly cold hands 'sensually' rubbed on the glitter. There should be a brush with this, but he knew the man was doing it on purpose just to touch. At least Gilbert was able to wear silver underwear. That would keep the man from 'groping' him. Instead, the man's hands slipped between his long legs to rub at the inner thigh. Gilbert jerked and jumped away. "Hey! Don't touch me there! I can do it myself!"

The man put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't trying anything, Hase."

Gilbert glared at him. "You shouldn't even TOUCH that far down. In fact, you shouldn't fucking do it at all!"

He scoffed with a smirk. "This is why I enjoy working with the younger ones more. They never complain or seem to mind my innocent touches. That's what they are. Innocent touches." Gilbert could only imagine how many young women and men this man had touched and said those same words to.

"Well, I'm 'old' enough to know how to stand up for myself. They will all learn that soon enough." 'Hopefully sooner than I did.'

The man narrowed his gaze at Gilbert from over his black Buddy Holly style glasses. "You're only pleasant to look at in pictures." Gilbert snorted and finished up with the glitter. "Have you considered staring in a porno?" Gilbert froze. "I bet you must be fantastic at sex to have someone as powerful as Mr. Callaghan on your arm?"

Gilbert turned away and went to the door. "Let's get this shoot over with!" 'Before I have a fucking meltdown!'

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warning: Language, humor, mention of non-con, bullying, mention of abuse

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

Gilbert sank down in the deep-set tub filled with exotic bath oils and light bubbles. Soft music of the ocean played overhead as the built in waterfall in the wall gently cascaded down the sparkling rocks. Live plants and tropical trees were scattered throughout the spa room, which gave the tiled room a sensual smell. Gilbert had a mud mask on with his eyes covered by a steamed towel. Behind him sat a young woman massaging his scalp with special lotion. He just lay in the tub like a pile of ooze. After the fight he had with his lover about the pervert photographer, Mr. Wonderful surprised him with spa and skiing tickets. Currently, Gilbert was indulging in the spa portion first as his lover hit the slopes. In his hand he held a sour apple martini (just because he could), lazily sipping it and moaning at the magic touch of the massage therapist.

"Oh, let me call heaven. There's an angel loose."

The young woman chuckled. "Mr. Gilbert, you're such a flatterer!"

He laughed. "I bet all the guys say that to you, huh?"

"Well, no. You were the first. I usually get other things like, 'sexy' 'gorgeous' 'beautiful'. They call me sweetheart and darling-" Gilbert gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Stop talking. Keep massaging." He heard her give a little grumble behind him but he didn't care so long as she did her job. After the massage he had a chance to just soak in the tub, eat some grapes, and hum softly to himself. It was wonderful times like these that Gilbert remembered why he liked his boss and wanted to stay with him. There were more good times than bad, and he liked being spoiled rotten. 'So I put up with some stupid old pervert touching me for two hours. I get all this for it! Wipe it clean from your slate Gilbert my boy!'

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" came a voice and a knock at the door.

Gilbert moaned. "For fuck's sake." He spoke louder. "What is it?"

"There is someone here to see who Mr. Callaghan sent. It's a Mr. Braginski?" Gilbert's jaw dropped. "He is supposed to take pictures of you. May I send him in?"

"Yessssss." He dragged out the word as he removed the towel from his eyes quickly washed off the mud mask. "Send him in." He turned to the door to watch Ivan come in. The man was carrying a rather large handheld camera around his neck. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at the polo shirt beneath a fancy purple vest. "Hooray." He said with little enthusiasm. "I come here to get AWAY from the camera, and BOOM, the camera comes to me! Irooooonnnnnyyyy!"

Ivan just gave a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Callaghan called me here as well. It was very nice of him to fly me out here."

Gilbert frowned. "Okay, are you fucking him, or something? How the hell are you getting such special treatment? Are you in the Russian mafia and just hiding behind a nerd mask?"

That made him chuckle. "No, none of that." He smiled happily. "Your boss and I just hit it off! He really enjoys my company and my work! I sent a few of the pictures to him and he LOVED them. He wants more of you, and I am to deliver."

"So…you'll be staying with us for the next day and a half?"

Ivan nodded. "Yup! I know we had a bit of a rough time a few days ago, but we can put all that behind us. I have already forgiven you." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I just like when everyone gets along and has fun!"

"Who are you? Mr. Rogers?" Gilbert smirked and covered his eyes with the towel. "I guess I have no choice but to put up with you. Just what I want on my mini vacation; to have a chubby, annoying, stupid-face, big-nosed smiling doofus with Prince Valiant hair and ugly clothes."

"I guess I'll just go back to my bell tower now." Ivan's little joke caused a roaring laugh from Gilbert.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!"

Ivan's eyes lit up. "I made you laugh? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah! And now you can just take Julie Andrews and dance your way out the door so I can relax!" Gilbert flashed him a rather large obnoxious Cheshire grin. "This is "Gilbo's Happy Fun Time" now."

"But…" Ivan held up the camera "I need to get a sexy picture of you in the tub. Do something sexy, and then I'll leave you to finish your bath." 'Please stand up and show your backside.' He wished silently.

"Ugh. Fine." He removed the towel from his eyes, picked up the martini glass, and leaned his head back over the tub. He faced the camera with a sultry, weary look.

Ivan made a noise in the back of his throat like an 'ooo' and snapped the picture. "Very nice." He smiled.

"Thanks. Now get out. And call in that short woman with the fake boobs and hair extensions. I need my scalp massaged again."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Ivan closed the door to the spa room behind him and gave a sigh. 'I wanted to jump right in that bath tub with him.' With a heavy heart and the beginnings of a hard-on, Ivan went back to his room graciously paid for by the man he despised.

/

"Brrrrr! It's cold!"

Ivan said behind his scarf. He was all bundled up in heavy snow pants, boots, ushanka, and mittens. He liked mittens. Gilbert had laughed at the pattern on the mittens, and even when Ivan explained they were officially from the Ukraine he just laughed some more. Gilbert had said something smart-ass like and Ivan countered with, 'I bet you couldn't even find Ukraine on a map'. Gilbert had flipped him the bird and covered his eyes with the ski goggles.

Mr. Callaghan had retired from skiing for the day and went in to have his own spa treatment. Ivan had to take a few pictures of Gilbert in his ski outfit posing in various snowy spots. Now Gilbert was getting ready to go up the mountain and ski down. Ivan happily ordered a cup of hot cocoa from the snack stand, prepared to watch and wave at Gilbert as he came down the slope. Instead, he found Gilbert next to him.

"Hey, do you ski?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah, no, I don't. I just like watching other people have fun."

"You are so fucking boring! I bet-" Gilbert paused, then his grin slowly grew bigger. It made Ivan sink further into his scarf, like a turtle preparing to hide.

"Haven't you bullied me enough?" Ivan whined.

"But don't you want to learn? Come on! I'll teach ya! I got my boyfriend's credit card we'll hook you up!"

Ivan started to panic. "No, no! That's fine! I'll just sit here, alone, content, sipping my delicious hot cocoa!"

"But you're Russian! Don't you guys like snow and snow-related things?"

"That doesn't mean I automatically know how to ski!" Last time he tried he was a child on the bunny hill and he tumbled all the way down. The other children all laughed at him. "Please don't make me."

"Aw, come on! Quit being such a loser! You're going to ski right now whether you like it or not!"

Ivan snorted behind his scarf and furrowed his brows. "I do not have to do as you say, you big bully!"

_At the top of the slope…_

"How did I get here?" Ivan whimpered while clutching at the ski pole handles with his knees buckled inward. He feared falling at any moment. The goggles were too tight over the bridge of his nose and they were beginning to ache. "Aren't we supposed to practice on the Bunny Slopes first?"

"Pfft! Yeah, if you're FIVE. Come on, you're an adult now! The best way to conquer your fear is to do it in the most extreme way! Just jump right into it!"

Ivan whimpered. "That doesn't make any sense! I'm a photographer and a cello player! Not an athlete!"

"I know, I can tell by your butt and gut."

"They're 'love handles'." Ivan pouted and looked down at the steep slope again. "Please, can I go back down? I really don't want to do this."

Gilbert smirked and skied over to stand behind him. "Don't be scared." He whispered against the covered ear. "I'll be right behind you the whole time." He couldn't help himself. Gilbert felt an old familiar sense of mischievous delight as he carefully placed the bottom of his pole beneath Ivan's. "Ready?"

"No!" Ivan eeped. 'I just want you to like me, Gilbert!' "Okay! I'll…I'll try. On the count of three. One…' he gulped 'two…' he clutched the handles 'thr-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gilbert had knocked the pole from under him, which forced Ivan to go tearing down the slope. Gilbert just threw his head back and laughed like a loon.

Ivan's legs wove in and out as he tried desperately to balance himself. People were skiing out of his way and shouting at him to get off the slope. Ivan pictured himself as one of those cartoon characters as they slam into a tree with all four limbs sticking out. The bottom of the slope was in sight but just as he was out of the dark he didn't know how to stop. Figuring it was no different from roller skates, Ivan forced himself to tilt forward in hopes the tips would jam in the snow. Instead he ended up tumbling forward face first into the cold snow. He remained still but someone skied by and showered him with snow the moment he lifted his head.

"Some Yeti you turned out to be!" Gilbert snickered at him. "Enjoying the snow? Snow, this is Ivan. Ivan, snow." He laughed. "See? I introduced you both! Up close and personal!" He pointed and laughed.

Ivan said nothing as he sat himself up in the snow and proceeded to take off his skis. He said nothing to Gilbert as he removed them from his feet and stood up, dusting himself of the white powder. This was a classic Gilbert move from high school. The same thing would have happened if they had gone on a skiing trip. Gilbert's mocking laughter was still the same, and the whole thing made Ivan embarrassed. People were looking at him, some with smirks, others with pity. He left the equipment on the ground in front of Gilbert and started to walk away.

"Hey Ivan? Where you going?" Gilbert called. "I was just having a bit of fun!" Ivan didn't stop. "Come on! It was a joke! Don't be such a sour puss!" Gilbert slowly frowned as he watched Ivan walk away. He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "That was a pretty jackass move of me." Two kids came up to him. "What do you want?"

"This is a No-Bully zone you big ugly!" shouted the boy.

The girl kicked him in the shin. "You're mean!"

"OW! Why you little-!" The kids ran away before he could yell. "Argh! I guess I deserved that! Fucking kids, running around unsupervised! LET SOMEONE TAKE A BELT TO YOU, BRATS!" Everyone looked at him and Gilbert gave a nervous smile. "Kids these days! God love'em."

_Ten minutes later…_

"I can't show my face on THAT slope again. I'm a bully and a kid-hater." It was pretty cruel what he had done to Ivan, but he couldn't help it! "I must have done all that kind of stuff to him in high school." Gilbert stopped at a pastry shop window in the lodge and looked at the parfaits. Maybe he should bring a peace offering to Ivan. "Everybody likes parfaits."

After ordering the parfait to go, Gilbert took the elevator to Ivan's room floor. He whistled a merry tune as he found room number 309. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door. "Ivan? You in there?"

"Go away!" Ivan's voice was clearly upset.

"Come on, Ivan! Don't be like that! I brought you something to say I'm sorry for being a big bully wart-head."

"…a what?"

"Nevermind. Stupid kids," he muttered. "I have something very yummy here for you!"

"…what kind of yummy?"

He smirked. "Oh, you know, chocolaty, creamy…a few nuts…whipped cream…" Gilbert heard the latch chain opening and two purple eyes peeked out at him. He thought it was kind of cute. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Ivan opened the door and let Gilbert enter his lodge room. "It's just the basic room, but I am grateful for Mr. Callaghan paying for it."

"Oh, yeah. He's got a VERY deep pocket." Gilbert turned and handed him the white bag. "Sorry for pushing you down the slope like that. It was wrong of me," he grumbled. "I won't do it again. Although it was funny."

Ivan said nothing and opened the bag, peering down at the dessert. "Oh, it's a parfait."

"Do you like them? I mean, they're kind of harmless as a dessert."

Ivan smiled. "I do like them. Thank you very much! And I accept your apology. Even though I shouldn't." He pouted.

"Yeah, well. I get like that sometimes. You're easy to bully. And maybe I was trying to get revenge for the things you said a few days ago." He gave a light sneer. "Does THIS trip look like someone who beats me?"

"There are many other types of abuse that aren't always physical. But this is a happy time. Let's not talk about it." Ivan sat at the little desk and took out the dessert. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, no. I don't eat sweets. I'm prone to cavities and I hate drilling." Gilbert glanced at Ivan, and could tell the man saw it as a lie. He changed the subject. "So…you play the violin?"

"Cello. Two very different things." He took a spoonful and licked his lips.

"So you're in an orchestra?"

"It's a non-profitable one. We do it for charity events and school assemblies."

"Huh. That's nice." Gilbert put his hands in his pockets and stared at the large case. '_Hope to be a photographer or play in an orchestra'. _Ivan's goals from the yearbook echoed in his head. It wasn't an OFFICIAL orchestra, so he had won that much. But Ivan had still reached his goals…unlike him. "So, uh, you play…oh, what's his damn name? Um, Bemozart?"

Ivan nearly spit out the parfait. "Bemozart? Do you mean, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart or Ludwig Von Beethoven?"

"Oh, I don't fucking know! Either one of them!" Gilbert mentally slapped himself for he knew exactly which two they were. He was just nervous about having to apologize to Ivan and all of the things the big-nosed man seemed to see in him.

"Well, I do play many pieces. I'm not a pro at it, but I'm better than average." He smiled. "I could never kick a soccer ball like you." Gilbert scoffed and crossed his arms, saying nothing. "Would you like to hear a song?"

"Not interested. I didn't come here for a private concert."

"But you might like it!" He finished off the parfait with a 'mmm'. "Wait, just stay behind and listen for a moment!" he took out his cello and seated himself with it. "I know cool songs, not just classical ones."

"Pfft. You can't play cool songs on that thing! It's for Mozart and Beethoven."

Ivan wiggled his shoulders. "You'll put your money where your mouth is." Ivan cracked his knuckles and readied himself to play. He began a quick tune, watching Gilbert's face for a reaction.

Gilbert knew the tune but it was hard to pinpoint it through the instrument right away. Listening to it a moment further he suddenly smirked and snapped his fingers. "That's Kashmir!" Ivan nodded and continued playing. Gilbert started to pick up the lyrics and sing along, until his cell phone rang. Ivan stopped and Gilbert looked at the screen. "It's my boyfriend." He picked up. "Hello?...yeah. What?...OH! Oh, crap! I forgot!...I'm sorry, I'll be there shortly!...no, I'm not busy. I was just talking to Ivan about some poses I want him to photo-!...I just lost track of time! I'm coming now! Just wait there!" He hung up. "I forgot I had lunch plans with my boss!"

Ivan frowned a bit. "Is he mad?"

"No. He's not mad." Ivan knew Gilbert was lying, and the albino recognized it. "We'll do this again, though! I want to hear what other songs you can play!" he headed to the door. "Hey, could you play something with more, like, hip-hop beat on that thing? You know, the music they make with the computers and stuff. Like Lady Gaga or something? Can that thing play that stuff?"

Ivan frowned. "I'd rather break my fingers."

Gilbert laughed and opened the door. "You're good! Smell ya' later!"

Ivan just waved at Gilbert's retreating figure and sighed. "Poor Gilbert. He's so smart he's dumb. Be safe, Gilbie." However, Ivan did get further with Gilbert today than ever. He actually saw the man truly smile when he recognized the song. "That's the Gilbert I like to see." He smiled himself. "If I keep doing nice little things like this and be his punching bag then maybe he will grow to like me more!" Ivan pictured Gilbert back in that spa tub only they were together. Gilbert was rubbing oils on his shoulders and purring in his ear. Ivan shuddered. "Oh my…cold shower time!"

/

Gilbert stood at the host desk, looking around for signs of his boyfriend. The hostess came up to him with a note.

"Excuse me," she asked. "Are you a 'Gilbert Beilschmidt'?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"A Mr. Callaghan has just left but gave me this note to give to you."

Gilbert opened the folded note and read it. _'Went out for some more ski time. I ask one thing of you and you can't do it. That's all the good I do. Very disappointed. Put lunch on my tab and I will see you tonight.'_ Gilbert frowned, feeling his hand start to tremble with the note gripped tightly in it.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Um, did he order anything?"

"No, but he said you could order and we'll put it on a tab."

'I'd best take advantage of this or I'll hear about it later. Hell, he'll give me shit if I take it or don't take it. Might as well take it.' "Okay, I'll take a seat at the bar and eat there." When he sat down and ordered a frou-frou salad he saw how his hands were shaking. His mind was racing as he thought about what his boyfriend would be like tonight. 'He'll want sex for sure.' He trembled more, and then fumbled in his leather jacket pocket for his Valium. 'I'll get scolded too…but I can handle it.' He took the little blue pill with water. 'Aw shit! I left my fucking Melatonin at home!' The supplement helped to clear his mind so he could fall asleep. 'I'm sure he'll have wine…I'll just ask for two bottles.' The Valium started to work and he felt calm. 'I'll deal with it later.'

But that was his answer for everything.

/

"Hmm…I should buy them both a nice little gift for inviting me here." Ivan wondered out loud as he stopped at a small gift shop. "But should I get something for them both or individually? I'll do it individually, that way I can impress Gilbert!"

Ivan shopped the gift store trying to find the perfect gift for Gilbert. For the bastard boss he would just get a bottle of wine. But shopping for Gilbert was proving to be a challenge. He did not want to get anything soccer related, so what did Gilbert like? He liked dogs. Ivan went to one section with stuff animals but found nothing resembling Mandy. There was another spot with dog magnets but the German Sheppard was sold out. Ivan paused in the candle section to think about what gift he could get Gilbert. The man was enjoying his spa, so maybe something like body spray or lotion. Ivan just realized he never uses lotion himself, so he had no clue on what to get. There was a pretty white shelf with many different bottles of fragrances lining them, but the pastel labels were making his eyes cross. Ivan picked up one that had a rose on it, and then one with lavender.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked the young store clerk. She was a pretty girl with blonde curly hair and a nice smile.

"Um, you can actually." He smiled.

"For a wife or your girlfriend?"

"Well, it's more of a crush." He wouldn't say it was a man.

"Oh, well, what does she like? She likes lotions?"

Ivan nodded. "She likes to be pampered. Very pampered."

The young woman bent down and picked up a box containing a fluffy robe. "We ladies love to be wrapped up in fluff and warmth! Why don't you try this for her? Does she like pink?"

"Do you have any other colors?"

"I'm afraid that's all we have right now."

Ivan gave it a quick thought. It would be a nice gift for Gilbert, but would he accept pink for lounging pleasure? He remembered how the man looked covered in strawberry whipped cream, and then imagined him in the robe. The shade would bring out his pink eyes and it would look perfect against the white skin. He felt himself blush softly at the idea of it.

"Aww! You're blushing!" The girl teased him.

Ivan blushed harder. "N-No! I'm not blushing. Ahem! I'll take this and maybe something else to go with it."

"Well, does she have a favorite scent she likes to wear?"

"I haven't really noticed."

"Men never do." She gave a sigh. "Well, why don't you try this one? Here's the tester." She took Ivan's hand and pressed a bit of the white lotion in his palm. "Just rub it in."

Ivan did so until the white was gone and then brought his hands up to smell the lotion. His eyes widened at the soft gentle smell of the product. He imagined Gilbert lying naked on the bed and smelling of it…and he was grateful he chose to wear the knee-length trench coat out today. He took the bottle from the girl and looked at it. "Spider Lily? Is that really what it's called?"

"Yes. It's a certain type of flower. I can tell that you like it."

"I'll take the robe and your biggest bottle of that!"

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll win her over with these gifts! You're such a sweetheart!"

Ivan just smiled as the girl rung him up and gift-wrapped everything. Proud of his purchase, Ivan treated himself to a glass of vodka at the lodge bar. He placed the wrapped box on the table beside him and noticed there was a small white card beneath the ribbon. Curious, Ivan picked it up and read what it said.

'_If it doesn't work with her, here's my number! –Clarice'_

Ivan cleared his throat. "Oh dear. That's a first for me!" He lay the card down and sipped his drink. 'Oh wait…that wasn't the first time I got a note like that.'

_11 Years Ago…Junior year_

_Ivan placed his book bag down beside him at the desk, noticing that there was a red folded up note on top. He picked it up and broke the little heart sticker that was holding it closed. The handwriting was that of a girl's and the note read:_

'_My Dearest Love,_

_I got your beautiful note yesterday. I loved every word of it. We will be together forever and forever after this day! We will cherish one another throughout our relationship and marriage. Can't wait to see you today._

_Your Wife-to-Be,_

_Natalia.'_

_Ivan paled; sitting frozen at the sight of the words written in pink gel pen. Could they really mean what they say they do? Is this note even real? He never wrote a note to that crazy girl who sits in the far back row of Anatomy class! That Natalia was known for being violently cruel and strange…who got easily attached to boys she liked. But he didn't like her! Where did she even GET this idea? _

_There was the sound of snickering behind him, and that was when Ivan knew just who had done it. He turned to glare at Gilbert and one other boy. _

"_Valentine's Day is coming up, Yeti!" Gilbert smirked. "I thought I'd help you out by getting you a date! She's simply MAD for you!" He laughed again. "And you're just perfect for each other! She wears those weird little doll dresses with the bows and you dress like Carleton Banks! Match made in heaven!"_

_Ivan blushed angrily and turned away from him, gritting his teeth. Then, he heard the desk creak as Gilbert came behind him. _

"_You know, if you think you'll get lucky, I always have some spare condoms in my bag. But they might be too big for you. Never mind." There was more laughing and chuckling._

_Ivan just buried his face in his folded arms wishing he were dead._

_Later on in the day while he was gathering a book or two from his locker Ivan felt eyes on him. He looked to the right and paled, his bottom lip trembling. There, at the corner of the hall was Natalia peeking around the wall, watching him. It continued on like that throughout the rest of the day and from here on out. She would stalk him, begging him to marry her. She would leave little love notes or pictures of them together in Expo marker on his locker door. Ivan would often times find himself hiding in the boys' bathroom, but that didn't stop Natalia. He would always shout for her to 'go away' or to 'leave him alone'. Now he had a crazy girl following him and Gilbert making his free hours of school a living Hell. This was also around the time when he found used condoms in his school bag. Someone had placed them in there, but when he confronted Gilbert the boy denied doing it. Turned out it was done by two of his groupies, but Gilbert never made them apologize for it. Word had gotten around about it and Ivan was teased about it. And when Natalia heard…Ivan knew she wanted to add to it. It was a horrible year._

'I haven't thought about that crazy girl in years! I hope she never finds me!' The 'Stalking of Natalia', as Ivan called it, lasted until graduation where she insisted on sticking her head up the back of his gown. He had taken the next day off of school (the last day) to go to the beach with a bunch of other students. Everyone seemed to care about each other then because those students wouldn't have asked him on a normal day. He was able to avoid Natalia and never saw her again. If there were to be a high school reunion, Ivan wouldn't go knowing she might be there. Now that he was reminded of her he had to gulp down the rest of the vodka.

'I almost killed you that day, Gilbert!' Ivan hissed to himself. "What goes around comes around." 'And there I go again.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry, Gilbert. The past is past.'

Ivan took the gift, paid for the drink, and left the bar. As promised he bought a bottle of wine for Mr. Callaghan before heading back up to his room. He wondered where Gilbert was for he had not seen the man or the boss. Ivan figured they were together and did not need him. He would have gotten a text if either one of them wanted pictures, so he retreated to his room. After a hot shower and a cup of room coffee, Ivan sat down on the bed to watch television until he fell asleep.

/

Gilbert lay shaking on the bed, staring wide-eyed at the printed wall before him. Beside him lay his spent and drunk lover, snoring loudly. The night had turned out to be a horrific one. It started out nice with some wine and talking, like always. The issue about being late had come up once his lover had had one too many glasses. It had turned into an argument with him trying to defend himself. Gilbert hollered back at his boss as the older man yelled his displeasure. A struggle had started with both men drunk, but the violent one more intoxicated. The man had amazing strength when drunk. Gilbert had cried out when grabbed and tossed onto the bed. The fighting did not stop there as Gilbert continued to fend off the larger man. By accident, Gilbert had hit him in the cheek with his fist. This resulted in a brutal punch to his gut, which still hurt to this moment. 'I don't want to mark up that pretty face', were the words spoken after the punch. Then, as usual, came sex.

Although this was the worst sex he had ever been through, it had been more like rape. No matter how much he begged for him to stop the man kept going. For whatever reason, Gilbert couldn't just lay back and let his lover have what he wanted this time. Gilbert normally just took the sloppy sex when his boyfriend was drunk; it was easier that way. Or, he would be drunk himself and barely know what was going on. But something had been different this time with the fighting back on his part. His boyfriend didn't seem to mind it much and he appeared to welcome it. Unable to lie still any longer, Gilbert got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His travel duffle bag was beneath the sink and he took it out to find the Valium. It was getting harder to look through the toiletries while his hands were violently shaking. Not only did his stomach hurt from the punch but his backside hurt as well.

'A bath is what I need.' He said to himself. "I'll take a hot bath while he's sleeping…and the warm water will make everything feel better." Deciding to take a short break from finding the Valium, Gilbert turned on the hot water and let it fill up the tub. He sat on the toilet with his duffle bag, continuing to search through it. He took out his travel size container of Epson salt and poured the small rocky substance into the bath water. The specialized salt helped to heal his backside after rough sex and sanitize any tears. But his hands were still shaking and his nerves only continued to climb when he feared he had left the pills at home. 'Where are they?'

He finally found them safely hidden in a sandwich bag tucked neatly inside a plain bar of soapbox. Gilbert now remembered hiding some there so 'Mr. Wonderful' wouldn't catch him. These were something he got for himself from the doctor, who promised to never say anything. Filling up the complimentary glass with water, Gilbert took the pill and settled down into the hot water. He hissed as the extreme heat immediately turned his skin red, but he was grateful for the temperature. Now he was beginning to relax, and even feeling a bit woozy. He brought his knees to his chest and rests his chin atop of them. His mind was clear enough now to think.

'What did I do tonight? I actually fought him off, but for what reason? I never do that.' He was baffled. He had been drunk too, but the extreme fighting and fucking that came afterwards sobered him up. 'Why do I keep thinking about that big nosed Yeti?' Ivan had come up in his head a few times during the evening just as it had done now. 'What the hell? He fucking sees right through me…but he doesn't understand MY side.' He slashed at the water. 'It's always easier to tell someone what they should do and how they should do it when it isn't THEM.'

Even though times were bad, Gilbert had a lot to be thankful for. A few years ago he wasn't going anywhere. The sport's magazine he started modeling in threatened to sack him because he was getting too old. Gilbert wouldn't call 25 old, but in the modeling industry it might as well be 45. He remembered little about how he got his start in modeling. There was no money in his family budget to send him to a sport's college and he never made it to that sport's scholarship. How or why, he just couldn't remember. If it was something as bad as he thought then he must have pushed it from his mind. He fell on hard times a bit after graduation. Many of his friends went off to colleges and lost touch with him. He worked a simple job stacking shelves in a grocery store until his eye caught an ad in the newspaper. There was a position open for modeling in a local Clipper magazine. So he showed up, they liked him, they took some photos, and then it opened the door to more opportunities.

It was at the near end of his sports modeling days when Mr. Callaghan came by the studio, looking for extra models. Gilbert, desperate to keep in the modeling industry, forcefully made himself known to the C.E.O. He knew who the man was, and this man could save his career. So after a lot of sweet-talking and flirting, Mr Callaghan hired him. Gilbert remembered being a bit appalled by what type of ads and photos his boss wanted him to do, but if it kept his job, then he would go with it. That's when he started becoming a 'sexy male model' in gay magazines. Then one thing led to another; he fucked the boss and then they were dating. Now they live together as a couple. He was living the high life. He was the envy of many models, past and present, for he had the best of everything.

'Of materials. I have the best of everything I could ever want…and I am happy. I am.' He buried his face in his knees. 'I know I'm happy…I'm happy to be out of that home and away from my father. I'm happy that a nobody like me gets to be a somebody.' "I fucking deserve it!" Gilbert knew deep down in his heart that was a lie, but his mind would not let it register that way. "Suck it up, princess. You are awesome; you'll always be awesome; and you'll never be anything BUT awesome!"

There is a saying that 'ignorance is bliss', along with 'ignore the elephant in the living room'. Gilbert didn't want to see the issues that were wrong with his life or his relationship. He saw only what made him happy, what he felt entitled to. Instead of ignoring 'the elephant', he would have to ignore 'the Ivan'.

End Chapter 4 TBC

***I own no products or songs or pop-culture references used in this chapter!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! This chapter is a little bit darker than the others.

***Warning: Language, cutting, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

Ivan had to fly home by himself while Gilbert was in First Class with his boyfriend. He still had the gifts for the two men and would give it to them when they arrived at the terminal. Ivan hoped they would land on time because he was cutting it close to a scheduled event. Granted it was tomorrow morning, but Ivan still needed to unpack and get everything prepared for an early morning drive. It was another wedding but on the bay side of the city, meaning he had to drive at least two hours in commuting traffic to get there, which meant he would leave an hour early, giving himself three hours to get there on time in case of traffic. He smiled, happy that he had everything planned ahead.

When the plane finally landed it was only a half and hour behind schedule. Ivan met up with Gilbert at the baggage claim area. "Ah, feels good to be back down on the ground!"

"Oh yeah, it's great," Gilbert said flatly, hands in his pockets. "He went to find the limo. I'm guessing you drove and parked here?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, and it was hell to park. Next time, I'm taking a cab!" Ivan's bags came first. "Oh, and I have something for you and Mr. Callaghan! Just a little token of my appreciation for being invited on this…interesting trip." He took out the big box first, handing it to Gilbert who looked surprised. "And this is just a bottle of nice wine for Mr. Callaghan. They're both equal in value so…" Ivan chuckled, "I don't have the wallet size of Mr. Callaghan, but it's the thought that counts!"

"Yeah. Well, that was really nice of you, but you didn't have to." Gilbert looked at the wrapped box. "I'll wait to open it when I get home. Thank you."

"Is everything alright, Gilbert?"

"Yeah, just tired from the plane ride. My back is killing me. First Class comfort, my ass!" He smirked. "Anyway, sorry for pushing you down that hill."

Ivan gathered his bags in his hands. "Ah, you were just doing a bit of rough teaching. You know, just throwing me to the wolves and see if I figure it out myself."

Gilbert's eyes glanced to the side. "Yeah, right. Just like that." He grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a day or two for more photo shoots?" Ivan nodded happily. "Alright then! Peace out."

"Peace out!"

/

Gilbert was relieved to finally to be home; and alone. Mr. Wonderful wanted to go to the office so he just had the driver drop him off at the house. Mandy came barking happily to greet him, her whole butt and tail wiggling with joy. Gilbert laughed and knelt down to let her kiss his face. "Oh I missed you, girl! I did! Oh I did! Who's my girl?" She barked again and trotted off to the kitchen sliding door and Gilbert let her out. He saw a note from Cornelia explaining everything she had done since he was gone. His nose wrinkled at the smell. "Ah, she used that incense shit again." While it made the kitchen smell divine, the source of the smell never ceased to make his nose run. He let Mandy back in and she followed him upstairs to change.

In the bedroom, Gilbert took out Ivan's present first, placing it on the bed. The box was wrapped up neatly with a large bow, which he pulled apart. He glanced at the bow, then at Mandy, then to the bow. He smirked, walking over to the dog and tying it around her neck. Mandy didn't seem to mind but simply wagged her tail. Lifting the lid off, he looked at the bottle of lotion first, and then the big fluffy pink robe. Gilbert frowned. "What does he think I am? A girl?" He took the robe from its plastic casing and held it up, rubbing the material between his fingers. "Hm…it's actually pretty soft. I think I like it!" he laughed, turning to show it to Mandy. "What do you think?" Mandy gave a squeak in response. "Yeah, thought so." He put the robe down and took the lotion, opening the lid to give it a sniff. "Hm, not bad."

Now he had to get a shower and use his new gifts from Ivan. It was something he was looking forward to.

/

Ivan yawned loudly, blinding reaching for his Wawa coffee in the cup holder beside him. Why was it that when you were tired and the sunrise was right in front of you there was no time to appreciate the beauty? When he had gotten in the car to start his ride the moon was still out. He hit a bump in the highway and his coffee spit out a bit from the top. He cursed softly and reached in the glove compartment to get a napkin. Then his cell phone rang and he arched in the driver's seat to pull it from his coat pocket. He quickly glanced at the caller I.D., seeing that it was Mr. Callaghan. Curious, he picked up but glanced around the windows for signs of cops.

"Hello?...Yes, good morning to you as well…Oh, I'm glad you liked the gift!...It was no trouble at all. I just wanted to thank you for your generosity….hm?...Gilbert? Oh, well, I know how much he likes to pamper himself so I thought that gift suited him. I wasn't exactly sure if you would have liked the same thing, but I know you adore wine…yes. Ah, I'm glad he liked his gifts!..." Ivan's brows suddenly furrowed. The tone in the man's voice was bit off when speaking of Gilbert's present. "Yes…have a nice day. Wait, what?...Don't come tonight? Oh…okay then. Goodbye."

Ivan hung up and tossed the phone onto the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands and gritted his teeth. He had a bad feeling about all this. Mr. Callaghan was very hesitant speaking of Gilbert's gifts, and Ivan couldn't help but wonder if the man was angry about it. He was certainly kind to him on the phone, but what had occurred between him and Gilbert about it? Ivan reached for the phone again to call Gilbert, but then thought better of it. 'Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Ivan. Mr. Callaghan might have just been cranky or having a rough morning. I'll only make things worse by calling Gilbert. It will make me look too interested…and that could end badly.' But the man DID say not to come tonight…why?

Giving a heavy sigh, Ivan continued on his way hoping the ceremony would be fast and sweet. He wanted to get to Gilbert as soon as possible.

/

It was around dinnertime when Ivan pulled up into Gilbert's driveway, finding Mr. Callaghan's car was not there. Both Cornelia and Mr. Barkley's cars were present. He knew he shouldn't be here but the concern for Gilbert's welfare was stronger than any rules that bastard gave him. Ivan went up to the front door and rang the bell. Soon enough, Cornelia answered the door, yet she looked troubled and frightened that Ivan was here.

"Good evening, Cornelia." Ivan smiled. "I know Mr. Callaghan said for me not to come tonight, but I just wanted to stop by and make sure everything was okay with Gilbert."

She hesitated for a moment, then ushered him in. "I'm afraid Mr. Beilschmidt hasn't been out of his room all day," she said softly.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Well…I was here early this morning and I have a key to get in…and there was very…" she bit her lip, "Intense yelling from upstairs. I just took Mandy and went down into the basement until Mr. Callaghan left. Mr. Barkley has remained here all day."

Ivan hung up his coat. "You are frightened of your employer?" She wouldn't answer him, but Ivan didn't need one. "I know he treats Gilbert very poorly. Why don't you or Mr. Barkley say something?"

"I can't do that." She turned away from him, and Ivan knew she had thought about it. "I really, really need this job. I have three kids, I'm a single mom, and Mr. Callaghan pays very well. In this economy a family like mine needs that. He is also…" she cleared her throat. "I've said too much. I apologize. I'll let Mr. Beilschmidt know you're here. You may visit with Mr. Barkley in the kitchen." She hurried away up the steps.

Ivan was aware of the power that Mr. Callaghan held over his servants and his lover. He could easily destroy their lives and everyone here was afraid to say anything. Both Cornelia and Mr. Barkley knew much of what went on but they were too terrified to say anything, and Ivan couldn't really blame them. Gilbert should defend himself and leave this man rather than wait for others to do it for him. But the way Ivan was seeing it, that person was going to have to be him. He went into the kitchen where Mr. Barkley was stirring something on the stove. Ivan greeted him and the man smiled.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Braginski. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Call me Ivan, please." He smiled. "I'm afraid I really can't. I actually shouldn't even be here. Mr. Callaghan called and told me not to come but…after what I just heard from Cornelia, I'm glad I came."

Mr. Barkley gave a sigh. "Then she's told you that Mr. Beilschmidt hasn't come out of his room?" At Ivan's nod he leaned over the table, gripping the back of the chair. "You're here often enough to know, so I will tell you. When he doesn't come out of his room that means Mr. Callaghan has laid his hands on him in a rough manner. Mr. Beilschmidt is too prideful and embarrassed to come out all battered. I know he's up there now, covered in bruises, but he won't let us in to help. Only Mandy is in there."

Ivan looked up. "He really shouldn't be alone."

"I know. He takes all those pills…I fear he'll overdose one day."

Both men were startled by Mandy's frantic barks coming from upstairs. They both darted out of the kitchen and hurried up the steps to see Cornelia pulling frantically at the door handle. "Mr. Beilschmidt! Let me in!" She called.

"Stand aside!" Ivan moved her away from the door and tried the handle himself, but it was stuck. "GILBERT!" He called, but the only response he got was Mandy's alarm bark.

"I'll get the butter knife!" said Mr. Barkley. "We'll force our way in!"

Ivan growled. "Never mind that! I'll pay for damages!"

Ivan stood back and used his foot to kick at the door. With three solid kicks the lock broke and door swung open. He rushed in and saw Mandy barking outside of the open bathroom door. When she saw Ivan she ran to him, jumping and barking. Ivan hurried over to the bathroom, fearing what he might see. His heart stopped beating for a single second when he saw Gilbert's from on the marble floor wearing the pink robe. But there was blood on the floor, and both of those delicate white wrists were cut. Ivan acted fast, grabbing the hand towels to wrap around the open wounds.

"Ivan? What's happened?" called Cornelia.

"Call an ambulance, now!" He shouted out the door. "And don't come in here! Mr. Barkley!" The man came to the door and gasped.

"Dear God…!"

"Help me get him in a sitting position! I'll elevate his arms. It's harder for the heart to pump blood upwards."

"I'll hold them! Go get the First Aid kit! There should be one in the upstairs linen closet."

"It'll be faster if you get it! I'll stay here. Go!" The man left quickly, and Ivan held Gilbert's shivering form to his chest. "Gilbert…" he whispered, "What happened?" Ivan was shocked to see two pink, bloodshot eyes look up at him.

"He didn't want me to wear it…but I did anyway." Gilbert's voice was soft, and weak.

"Don't talk," Ivan whispered back. "We're going to get you to the hospital. An ambulance is on the way."

"No! No, don't! He'll get…mad…!"

Ivan could see that Gilbert was starting to lose consciousness. "I don't care how he feels. Gilbert, you are not well. We're going to the hospital and they will help you."

Mr. Barkley returned with the kit and he helped Ivan to bandage up the wounds as best they could. "He cut upwards instead of across. He's thought about this very carefully." Ivan told the other.

"I never thought he would do something like this though."

"He's not well. Help me get him downstairs."

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come and the EMT's carried Gilbert out in a stretcher. Ivan told the others to remain at the house and make any phone calls necessary. He would ride in the ambulance with Gilbert and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when the EMT's tried to keep him out. Ivan sat beside Gilbert the whole time and held his hand tightly, letting the other know that he was here. He hoped that once Gilbert came out of this ordeal he would see things differently, and choose to leave that bastard. Ivan was able to gaze upon Gilbert's body as the EMT's did their work, and there were numerous bruises adorning the skin. His face was the worse, having another black eye, a swollen lip, and a cut on his forehead. It still amazed him how Gilbert could let someone brutally dominate him like this. It reminded him of a time in high school, outside in the court yard where there was going to be a fight.

_Ivan peeked through the crowd of students to the center of the yard where both Gilbert and another boy stood ready to fight. Gilbert was standing tall and proud, moving around as a pro-boxer would. The boy shouted some sort of insult at the other, but Gilbert only mocked him in return. The student's were chanting, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' as the two boys circled each other. Then, the other attacked first, slamming himself into Gilbert. This began the wrestling match filled with punches and jabs. Gilbert was easily winning, but the Woodshop teacher came over and split them up. Ivan was relieved, to say the least. The other boy was trying to break away from the teacher to attack Gilbert, who was saying something about 'screwing his girlfriend'. Two more teacher's came and the Woodshop teacher drug the other boy away. One teacher was trying to break up the crowd of students while the other was scolding Gilbert. Gilbert, of course, was not fazed by the scolding._

"_I'm just keepin' it real! He started the fight with me! I don't start the fights, Mrs. Willow, I finish them!" He smirked proudly and the students all laughed or clapped. "The next time anyone wants to mess with the BIG G-I-L-B-O, you'd better think twice!" The teacher was still yelling at him, but Gilbert was grandstanding. "I'll show ya the way to 'Muscle Beach'!" He struck a muscular pose, and Ivan just chuckled behind his hand._

'Where has that obnoxiously proud and corny boy gone?' Ivan wondered to himself as he looked upon Gilbert's battered body. It was amazing how much time and life could change a person from how you once knew them. The once proud athlete was now a nervous and broken individual with little confidence. His current life and mental state was enough to drive him to attempt suicide. 'I can't wait to see what 'Mr. Wonderful' says about this.'

When they arrived at the ER, Gilbert was quickly taken in and Ivan followed close behind. One of the doctors said that he would need a blood transfusion. Ivan offered to do it if his blood type matched Gilbert's and the doctor already had the file handle. That proved to Ivan that Gilbert has been here before. Everything else that happened after that conversation was a blur. Ivan barely knew where he was himself. He never felt the needle going into his arm or the pressure in his veins as the blood was pumped. Ivan only came back to his senses when he threw up from the bloodletting. The nurse made sure he lay down on the small bed and gave him some orange juice and a couple of cookies. Even though he wasn't hungry Ivan forced himself to eat and drink to keep up his strength. He asked about Gilbert, but all the nurse could tell him was that he was in stable condition. Knowing that, Ivan was able to rest for a short while before he was given the leave to go.

But he never left; rather, he sat in the waiting room rubbing his arm. He bruised easily from needles but it was all worth it to make sure that Gilbert pulled through. They were cutting it close. Ivan tried to focus on the T.V. show playing but all he could think about was Gilbert, lying there bleeding and trembling. Something horrible must have happened between the couple this morning that pushed Gilbert so far as to try and kill himself. Gilbert had told him something about clothes and not taking something off. Of course, the man was light-headed from blood loss and could have been speaking nonsense. But Ivan swore that he would make Gilbert tell him when the man was alert.

"Excuse me! I'm here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Ivan turned at the sound of Gilbert's name and saw a blonde man in a serving apron at the information desk.

"He's still in intensive care. Have a seat and we'll let you know shortly."

Ivan stood up and went over to the man. "Are you a friend of Gilbert's?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ivan. I brought him here."

"Ah, you're the photographer. I'm Francis Bonnefoy." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Although, I rather we had met at a better time. So what happened?" They took a seat next to one another. "I got a call from the cook but he wouldn't say."

Ivan leaned in to speak softly. "Apparently, there was a nasty fight between Gilbert and the boyfriend. Mr. Wonderful beat him up and left."

"He's always beating Gilbert. Always."

"Well, it seemed to be a little too much this time because I…" He found it hard to speak of. "I found him the bathroom. He had…tried to kill himself."

Francis was shocked. "Are you serious? He's never done that before! What did he do?" Ivan pointed to his wrists. "It's all those damn pills he takes!" Francis growled. "But he won't listen to me! I've offered a hundred times for him to come and live with me! He can even work in my restaurant, but he won't do it!"

Ivan leaned back in the chair. "There is a lot we don't know about what goes on behind closed doors. Gilbert is very good at hiding his emotions."

"Oh, that's right. You two went to high school together. He said he bullied you."

"I told him that. He didn't seem to remember."

Francis looked at Ivan's bandaged arm. "What happened to you?"

"I share the same blood type as Gilbert so I donated a little blood. Modern day vampirism." He gave a light smile.

"I appreciate that. You know, not everyone would be so kind to their tormentors. And I'm sure Gilbert isn't all sweets and cupcakes with you even as an adult now."

Ivan chuckled. "Well, sometimes it's better to forgive those sorts of people. They're acting out for a reason."

Francis crossed his legs. "I'm not sure I fully believe that. Take that bastard Callaghan. He's got the world by the balls, and he torments Gilbert to no end. If Callaghan comes here and sees me, he'll be pissed. But I'm not leaving."

"I'm guessing he doesn't like you?"

Francis shook his head. "He doesn't like Gilbert to have friends. It's another control issue. 'The world is not enough'."

Ivan briefly pictured Callaghan's body lying face down in the street, outlined in chalk. Ivan was holding the camera and taking the pictures with a big grin on his face.

"Ivan? Ivan, you there?" Francis was waving his hand in Ivan's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have zoned out there for a moment."

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"More than anything." He smiled, watching the other get up. 'He's a good friend to Gilbert.'

Two hours later the nurse called them both over saying that Gilbert was awake and able to see them. They followed her into a private room, no doubt already paid for by Mr. Wonderful. Gilbert was lying back in the bed, propped up by hospital pillows. There was a bandage around his head and wrists. His face was covered in ointments and it glowed upon his skin in the light. He turned and smiled lazily at both of them.

"Never thought…I'd see you two together." His voice was hoarse.

"Hey Gilly." Francis smiled and kissed the top of his head. "How are you?"

"Been better. You came from work?"

"It's being covered, don't worry about it." Francis stroked the top of Gilbert's hand. "I came as soon as I heard."

Gilbert smiled. "Thanks, bro. I hate to send you off…but I don't want him to see you here."

Francis nodded. "I understand. I'll call you tomorrow and come by if he's not here. How's that?"

"It's a date." Gilbert let Francis kiss his head again before the man left. Gilbert looked at Ivan next, seeing the bandage on the man's arm. "They told me you were the donator. You didn't have to do that."

Ivan smiled. "I wanted to do it." He came over to the bed and sat in the chair beside him. "Why did you do it, Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked away. "I don't really know. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Yet you've thought about it…because of the way you attempted it. Cutting up."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Ivan smiled.

"Anyway, thanks for…donating your blood. It's kind of weird to know that your blood is in me."

"Gilbert, why did he do this to you?" Ivan just came right out and asked it. "Why? Why did he hurt you like this?"

"Get out."

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Ivan answered firmly. "What was the fight about? What could you have POSSIBLY done to warrant such abuse?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "It was your fucking gift, alright?"

Ivan's eyes widened. "W-what?" He was the cause of this?

"He thought it was ugly and didn't want me wearing it. But I told him that I was going to wear it, that it was soft, and that I liked it. For whatever reason that set him off. I guess…it was because I talked back." He sighed. "I should know better than to do that."

"No!" Ivan nearly shouted. "You didn't NOTHING wrong, Gilbert! HE is in the wrong! Why can't you see that?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Don't make me press the nurse button!"

"It'll take them twelve years to get here!" He sat back down and lowered his voice. "Gilbert…whatever happened in the past…it doesn't mean that you deserve this kind of treatment. No one does."

"It's my life, Ivan. Stay out of it."

"But you almost took your own life today."

"I said I wasn't thinking straight! So just end it, okay? I don't want to talk about it any more! I know he's a bastard! I know he is!" Gilbert covered his face. "But he's saved me from so much…" he whispered "I can't just leave him."

Ivan fell to his knees on the floor beside the bed. "You can leave him, Gilbert. You have friends who will help you. There's an entire governmental department that caters to what you are going through. Gilbert, you're not the only person who goes through this every day! Even same sex couples, it happens more often than not!" Gilbert said nothing. "Gilbert, please. Tell me what you are so afraid of?" Ivan knew, but he wanted to hear it from Gilbert's mouth.

"He is such a powerful man. He has connections. He…he's just so powerful in the business world! He didn't get to this position by being nice. Not at all." Gilbert turned to Ivan with tears welling up in his eyes. "He'll do things to hurt me. What if he hurts Mandy? He's threatened it before…threatened to send her away or have her put down. He knows Francis and I are friends…what if he finically destroys the restaurant Francis worked so hard to have? And all this would have happened because of me!" He wiped at his eyes. "I'm better off just waiting until he is bored of me…then it will be safe."

"Or he will end up beating you to death! Gilbert, these situations don't just 'get better'! It's a vicious cycle and will only get worse! He's not supporting you, he's hurting you!"

Gilbert turned away again. "Why do you fucking care so much? You said I tormented you. I was your bully. I made your life Hell. Shouldn't you be gloating in my extreme misfortune? I may have bullied you, but I'm the one who loses in the end! You've achieved your goals! I read them in my yearbook! Sometimes the world just hands you shit while it hands gold to others! I'm on fate's shit-list!" He wiped his eyes again, this time keeping them hidden behind his arm. "I'm so fucking jealous of you, Ivan. I deserve to get what I want! Goddamn it, I deserve it! I worked hard but I got shit on! It's not fair!

Ivan placed both his hands on the bed and rests his chin atop of them, looking at Gilbert. "Yes, Gilbert. You do deserve to have what you want…but not at the expense of your life and health. I've worked hard to get to where I am now. I knew which path I was taking and how I was going to get there. You just…were led the wrong way at the crossroad. You know what will happen the further you travel down this road…there is an end to it…but the bridge is out. You can't go further. There are other roads you can go back and explore. None of those roads are for certain…but we know this road is certain."

Gilbert peeked out at Ivan from behind his arm. "'The bridge is out'?" He repeated Ivan's metaphor.

"You just hit the bridge now…but someone was able to read you the warning sign in time, and kept you from falling." Ivan smiled.

"Do you have a degree in literature or psychology?"

"I had a minor in both…but dropped them."

"No wonder." Gilbert put his arm down and sighed. "Look…I'm sorry for blowing up at you a few minutes ago. Your…stupid 'crossroad' story gave me a lot to think about." Ivan smiled, but a nurse interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Callaghan is here to see you. He's just signing some papers but he'll be in shortly."

Gilbert looked at Ivan, his eyes wide. "You'd best leave."

Ivan nodded, knowing it was for the best. "I'll come back and visit you tomorrow."

"Oh, Ivan?" Ivan paused at the door and looked back at Gilbert. "You forgot one thing. Bridges can be repaired."

Ivan felt his heart break in two once again. He said nothing and left the room, pausing for a moment to gather himself. 'He is stubborn, but so am I. I won't give up. I won't!' He clenched his fists and storm away from the room. However, he stopped at the exit when he caught a glimpse of Mr. Callaghan carrying a large bouquet of two-dozen pink roses. Ivan glared at the man through the room window from across the way. Gilbert accepted the roses, but it didn't stop there. Ivan saw the bastard fall to his knees beside the bed, laid his face in his arms, and started to sob. He could tell by the man's shaking shoulders, and Gilbert look of pity. Ivan knew right then that Gilbert would take him back, and they'd be back to square one. ' 'Bridges can be repaired', he says. I'll have to find a detour away from that bridge once it is repaired.'

Ivan grinned darkly at the mental image of a body lined in chalk.

/

Ivan stood outside the hospital's main entrance waiting for his taxi to show up. He kept pondering Gilbert's words over and over in his head. The only thing he can continue to do is make Gilbert fall in love with him so the man can recognize what a lover should really be. Ivan needed to also boost his confidence and bring back the old Gilbert he fell in love with. Ivan WAS Gilbert's detour from the bridge; and his detour would lead his love back to the crossroad to start life anew.

"Yeah, Gilbert will be ready for the shoot tomorrow." Ivan's ears caught the sound of Gilbert's name. He turned angry violet eyes on a man with a cell phone. "Don't sweat it. He's got no choice…right. Hey, a little bit of solid makeup and airbrushing will work fine…he's got to get over it!" Ivan headed over to the man. "Gilbert will be there tomorrow just like we planned, I promise you…yes. We'll talk soon. Bye." The man hung up and noticed Ivan standing next to him. "Geez! You scared me!"

Ivan just smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about Gilbert."

"Oh? And just who are you?"

"I'm a friend, and the photographer that Mr. Callaghan hired."

"Oh yeah, you. The private photographer. Well, nice to meet you, sir! I'm Gilbert's agent. I arrange all of his shoots."

Ivan would not shake his hand, but only smiled. "I think Gilbert needs another day or two of rest. You really should let him rest in the hospital before returning to work."

The man scoffed. "Please, if Gilbert wants to stay in this business he's got to come to EACH shoot. Photo shoots are 'time', and time is money. I need to get paid, and so does Mr. Callaghan."

'Oh, I know that.' Ivan said to himself. 'Gilbert is not allowed to have his own money, even though he does all the work to earn it.' "Surely one day of rest won't hurt? You can always reschedule."

"Hell no! I worked really hard to get this shoot! Gilbert will be there tomorrow, and he'll be there on his OWN ACCORD. Sometimes I wish Callaghan would just lose Gilbert as a model and keep him as a trophy bunny. I've told him that before. Gilbert's getting too old for this. Correction, he IS too old for this. By fucking the boss, he gets to remain the highest paid model in the industry. Without his Sugar Daddy, Gilbert's career is done. And he tries to pass of that he's 25. Hah! He's 27. That man is such a joke, but a joke that pays very well."

Ivan's eyebrow was twitching. "You speak very rudely of your client in front of a stranger."

"Hey, it's no secret. Everyone knows Gilbert only has a couple more years until he's thirty. This industry is swarming with fresh, young women and men that can give the audience what they want. Gilbert's exotic and all, but that's thanks to lots of skilled talent in photography and the right checkbook."

"Well, I think Gilbert is very pretty just the way he is. I'm his age, and I don't think it's old."

"And that's why I make your yearly salary in a month." Ivan just stared at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my ride is here."

Ivan watched the man leave with a heavy frown and his anger raging. He knew for a fact now that Gilbert was afraid of losing his job as a model because there would be nothing else for him. Mr. Callaghan would chose to either keep him as a trophy wife, or dump him. Gilbert had such little confidence that he allowed himself to be at the mercy of the modeling industry and the snakes that control it. Ivan nearly lost it when that agent was speaking so cruelly of Gilbert. If he were going to help Gilbert, then he would have to keep his anger in check so he could stay close with him. He didn't want to offend that bastard Callaghan, but the C.E.O was a necessary evil. Ivan was still going to call Mr. Callaghan and let him know how that agent was talking about Gilbert. He also wanted to see just how the man would react, and what he would do to help Gilbert. And what about that photo shoot tomorrow? Would Mr. Callaghan make Gilbert do it? The albino needed both mental and physical rest. He turned back to the hospital.

'I promise I will save you from all this, Gilbert. You'll just have to trust me.'

/

Ivan had a horrible time getting to sleep that night, and was rudely awakened from the little amount he had by someone knocking on his door. He grumbled darkly, slipped on his slippers, and grabbed his robe. Yawning, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There was no one there. Ivan opened the door to see if anyone was walking away, but instead found a box had been placed at the door. Curious, he picked it up and brought it inside. There was a card on the top so he opened it.

'_Ivan, I appreciate the help you gave to my snow-bunny. Donating blood for him was more than a simple photographer should do. Let me repay your kindness with this little gift. Gilbert said you would like it. We'll be seeing you soon!_

_-Mr. Callaghan'_

Ivan ripped the card in half and let it flutter to the floor. "You act as if nothing happened, when it was YOU who drove Gilbert to cut himself by beating him!"

Ivan angrily tore into the box and removed the packaging. Inside the box were four imported vodkas, all from Russia. Ivan's eyes widened as he took out one of the boxes and opened the lid to see the bottle encased inside. He loved vodka. All four of these bottles were pure vodka, and very expensive. He loved each one. He smacked his lips at the thought of how smooth and strong the liquid would be on his lips. It was a kind gesture, but one given to him at the expense of Gilbert.

"I love vodka…but I love Gilbert more." He picked up the box and brought it into the bathroom. He opened the first bottle of vodka and began dumping it down the tub drain. "This vodka was paid for with blood money, all of it Gilbert's. I will not drink such disgusting poison bought from his torment." He watched as the liquor disappeared down the drain, and then moved on to the next bottle. "You can't buy my silence or forgiveness." The third one followed and he had to turn the shower on to help the liquid move faster. "I'd rather see Gilbert's smile than indulge in your crimes." Finally, the fourth bottle. "I will save each of these bottles, though, for they may end up coming back to you with your blood on the shards."

With that, Ivan shut off the showerhead and removed the box of empty vodka bottles to his room.

End Chapter 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you for all the continuous support! You guys are great! Special thanks to beta for her hard work!

***Warnings: Language, angst, yaoi, drinking

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

Gilbert was relieved that he could rest another day in the hospital instead of doing the photo shoot. He looked over at the two-dozen pink roses on the end table, and then looked down at his bandaged wrist. It still surprised him, that he was able to do such a thing to himself. He couldn't remember even doing it. What he did remember was yelling back at his boyfriend about the robe. Gilbert should have known better and just did what his lover said. He must have just been in a bad mood, or else such a beating wouldn't have happened. In the back of his mind, Gilbert knew it wasn't an excuse but for the moment it worked. He thought about the conversation he had with Ivan for ONLY a moment before dismissing it from his mind. 'Ignore the Ivan in the living room.' He reminded himself.

"Good morning, Gilbert!" came Ivan's voice from the doorway.

Gilbert turned to see the smiling chubby face of Ivan holding a white paper bag. 'Just the person I did NOT want to see.' "What are you doing here?"

Ivan walked in. "Well, I called to see if you were okay and the nurse said you were moved to a different room, so I came by for a visit. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly better," he said, in all honesty.

"Pretty roses." Ivan went over to them. "From Mr. Callaghan?" he played dumb.

"Yeah. He feels really bad about how far he went. It's all good now. He canceled the photo shoot for today so I can rest. I even got this private room!" Gilbert smiled. "It's nice, huh? Private room all to myself. Although the T.V. channels stink! One person can only watch so many reruns of Maury and Friends."

Ivan chuckled at that. "Oh Gilbert, you are so quick to forgive."

Gilbert frowned a bit. "I don't want to talk about it. It's my life, Ivan. Stay out of it."

"I know." That was a lie. "I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, I got that. But you don't need too. I'm never going to attempt suicide again, so don't fret over it. So what's in the bag?"

Ivan gave a sweet smile. "It's a cupcake from one of the best bakeries in the city!"

Gilbert's lip went up. "I don't eat sweets."

"But you'll like this one! I saw it in the window counter and thought of you!" Ivan took it out of the bag and opened the container to present Gilbert with an all white cupcake topped heavily with icing. It was decorated like a rabbit. Two sugar ears, pink eyes and nose of frosting, and whiskers of rolled chocolate. "It looks just like you!"

The albino sighed, but took the cupcake from Ivan. "It's…cute? Too cute to eat."

"Please, just eat it, Gilbert." He sat next to him. "No one is going to punish you. Just enjoy. One cupcake is not going to harm you." Gilbert narrowed his gaze. "Just try it! Open up your mouth and go, 'ahhh'! Then take a BIG bite!"

Gilbert looked at the rabbit face staring back at him. The pastry DID look delicious. He brought the cupcake up to his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and took a lick of the frosting. It wasn't heavy with sugar or too sweet, and he couldn't help but take a big bite. He gobbled down the sweet treat quickly, licking his lips of any cream once he was finished. The taste of it made him smile. "That was good!"

Ivan clapped his hands. "I knew you would like it! See? Anything in moderation is fine! We just won't tell anybody." Ivan put a finger to his lips.

"Right." Gilbert smiled back. "Thanks Ivan. Hey, could you open the blinds for me?" Ivan got up to do so. "I want to get some sunlight in."

"Oh, that reminds me! I emailed Mr. Callaghan with permission to do a special photo shoot with you. There is an indoor garden place about an hour outside of the city. It's VERY photo friendly and I would like to get some very nice, sweet, and clean poses of you. He'll have to rent the place out to us, but I think he'll like the idea. I'm sure you have a LOT of clothes for wardrobe changes. It will be a little different from candid shots, but I think you'll like it."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess. So, when you say 'clean' and 'sweet', you mean like those clothing ads of people standing in a field or on a beach?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, like that. But no sexy poses!" Ivan wagged his finger at Gilbert. "I saw the new ad for that liquor you did on your website…you're breathtaking, Gilbert." Ivan had to admit it was a gorgeous picture.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "Well, sexy is what I do best! I'm just too hot to trot!"

Ivan just smiled and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can start by fluffing my pillows, fixing my blankets, and finding something good on the T.V."

Ivan immediately did as he was told. Gilbert vetoed every channel until Ivan gave up and just put on the Antique Road Show. Gilbert whined and moaned, trying to reach for the remote. Ivan held it out of reach on purpose, keeping his eyes focused on the show. Gilbert eventually gave up and pouted at the show.

"Oh my God, who the hell CARES what old dead duke sat on it! You know what I call that? Fire wood! Ha! A chair worth ANYTHING is the one my ass sits on!" Ivan just laughed.

"And what a cute ass it is!"

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, watch your tongue there, buddy. I don't know how close you are with my boss and boyfriend, but if he caught you saying anything like that…well, you'd be bitin' the curb."

Ivan's mouth slowly turned into a smile. "He wouldn't get anywhere near me. I won't let him. In fact, I wish he would try to pick on someone his own size."

"Are you saying I couldn't defend myself against him if I wanted to?"

"Well, is there another reason why you're laying in this hospital bed covered in bruises after trying to kill yourself?" Gilbert was silent, turning his head from Ivan to stare out the window. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." It was a hard time for Gilbert right now, so Ivan figured they would talk about this at another time. Gilbert would just continue to give him the silent treatment. "Let's change the subject. Do you agree to do this nice little photo shoot I have planned? I promise you'll like it. And they have this cute little café with live piano music and an art gallery!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh goodie, goodie! Just what I want to do after a shoot! Walk around and see a bunch of paintings made by people who should get REAL jobs."

"Must you insult everyone who does something you don't like? Can't you just say, 'I don't care for local art'?"

"Oh, sorry, did I tread on your nerdom there? So sorry." He smirked. "It all depends on what my boss says! He won't let me travel far with you."

Ivan's phone beeped and he took it out to see that it was an email message. "Oh, it's from your boss." Gilbert's eye twitched as Ivan silently red it. "Well, well! Looks like you and me have a date this weekend at the garden museum! Splendid!"

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "WE? As in, just you and me? No one else?" Gilbert snatched the phone and read the email. "What the fuck, Ivan? Do you suck his cock? I mean, seriously! I can't even spend a weekend with Francis for something as simple as a shopping trip! How the hell do YOU get to go alone with ME?"

"I'm a very good talker and your boyfriend trusts me." Ivan smiled and crossed his legs. "I hate how he treats you and I would love to send my fist across his jaw, but through him I can continue to see you, old friend."

Gilbert just gawked at him, and then glared. "Sometimes you're too bold in your words, Ivan." Gilbert looked at the email again and made a connection. "You know too much. That's why he's being so kind towards you." He knew there had to be more to this on Callaghan's side. Why would his boss keep someone like Ivan so close? Ivan, who was just a private photographer in the picture industry, was being kept around like a business bigwig. His boyfriend couldn't actually be AFRAID of Ivan, could he? Or was Ivan just a good talker like he said? Gilbert glanced at Ivan, who was staring at the T.V. 'He probably plays both sides. When with my boss, he agrees to everything he says whether it's beating me or making me pose for sleazy magazines. And then when Ivan's with me, he plays the 'knight in shining armor'. Just whose side is he on? I would like to think mine…but…'

"Are you alright, Gilbert?" Ivan asked him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just lost in thought." He gave Ivan back his phone. "Well then, I guess we have a nice little weekend planned. Clean photos."

Ivan smiled happily. "We'll have fun, I promise! You'll see that I can be a lot of fun! I'm hip and cool!"

"You mean dull and boring."

"We'll just see about that." Ivan stood up from the seat. "Well, I have cello practice with the orchestra in a little while. We'll be in touch about this weekend! Feel better, Gilbert."

"Have fun being a dull nerd. And thanks for the cupcake!" Gilbert waved to Ivan as the man left, waited a few moments, and then picked up the room phone. He quickly dialed his boss's cell number, curious to get the other side of this story. It took a few rings before he picked up. "Hey, it's me…no, I'm okay. Um, Ivan just called saying we're going away this weekend for a photo shoot at some garden place?...yes…but you're not coming? Why not?...I thought you went to that meeting already?...so you'll be in Florida all weekend?...well, of course I'll miss you. I was just wondering why you…you know, let me go alone with Ivan when I'm never allowed to hang out with Francis?...Oh, I see…right…right…yeah. Okay, the nurse is here, lunchtime…yeah. Love you too. Bye."

Gilbert lied to get him off the phone. At least now he knew why his boss was so careless around Ivan. Ivan does not threaten him at all. Ivan was a type of man that Gilbert would have no romantic interest in because of hobby differences. 'So he thinks that I would fall for Francis and not Ivan? But Francis is my good friend! We don't feel that way about each other. So Francis is a little…flirty. Okay, I'm flirty too, but only with women.' Gilbert turned off the T.V. 'Interesting. Ivan has the biggest crush on me but Mr. Wonderful doesn't see it. He thinks me THAT shallow that I only date rich middle-aged guys who own a large business? I could land myself a lame nerd like Ivan if I wanted to! I just don't want to!' He grumbled. 'Well, at least I'll have a relaxing weekend, maybe sneak a few beers.'

With the promise of beer, Gilbert rolled over in the bed and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

/

Ivan sat patiently in the police station waiting room reading the newspaper. He had called ahead to an old acquaintance about meeting together to discuss something, mainly Gilbert's abusive boyfriend. Ivan heard his name called and put the paper down to follow the security guard. He smiled at the man behind the desk and took a seat in front of it. "Afternoon Alfred. Since when did you become a detective?"

Alfred tapped his desk plate with his name on it. "You shall refer to me as 'DETECTIVE Alfred F. Jones. FBI."

Ivan crossed his legs and snickered. "Now I can finally retire that knife hidden under my pillow knowing you're protecting me."

"Very funny." Alfred rolled his eyes. "So what brings you here? Are you ready to turn yourself in for something?"

Ivan pouted playfully. "Why do you always make me out to be the bad guy? Did that semester at college mean nothing to you?" He and Alfred were dorm mates back when he wanted to work in forensics. They kept in touch but only through social media.

"Please, I was able to bring home more girls once your ass was out of that room!" Alfred grinned. "But why are you here anyway? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He folded his hands in his lap. "It's for a friend of mine. Well, a client, really. Gilbert. You see, his super rich boyfriend hired me to take candid photos of him."

"Weird, but okay. Continue."

"And this boyfriend physically abuses him. Recently, he beat Gilbert enough to the point where he tried to commit suicide. Now my question to you, Mr. Big-Shot Detective, is what can your department do about this? Mr. Callaghan is his name. Here's his card." Ivan handed it to Alfred. "He's a big name C.E.O."

"I can see that. Modeling stuff, huh?" Alfred took a few notes. "So what are you asking me to do? Investigate this guy?" Ivan nodded. "Ivan, you're asking a lot. I only just became a detective last month! I can't go snooping around a bigwig business man like this guy!"

Ivan glared. "Why not? It's what my taxes pay you to do."

"Oh shove it up your ass!" Alfred sneered. "What I mean is," he looked around, and then pulled Ivan in to whisper. "Ever hear the saying, 'money talks'?" Ivan nodded. "This guy, with his big bucks, can pay off his crimes. He'll be out of court so quick that when he gets home, his soup will still be warm! He's got good lawyers behind him too, I am sure of it. The only way your friend Gilbert can be saved is if he breaks up with this guy."

"I don't believe you! Is the system really THAT corrupt?"

Alfred sat back in his chair. "I'm only telling you what I can assume, Ivan. You're going after a cooperation. Even if we convict this guy for abuse, he'll get a slap on the wrist. Tell Gilbert to leave him."

"But you don't understand. Gilbert is afraid to leave him because of this massive power and control his boss has over him. And apparently over the police department!"

Alfred turned to his computer and started to type. "There's no reason for Gilbert to be afraid of living. I'm getting up a few places for Gilbert to go where he can be safe. They're like shelters for abused women and kids. Gilbert needs to leave, file a complaint, and then we can investigate." He looked at Ivan, who was angrily gripped the armrests. "Ivan, I'm telling you this as a friend. We can only do so much. Maybe we can't nab that bigwig, but we can keep your friend safe from him." He stood up. "I printed it out. I'll be right back."

Ivan tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, grinding his teeth and growling low. He wasn't mad at Alfred because he knew the man was right. Someone like Callaghan could easily be free because of his money, title, and power. Someone like Gilbert, who has nothing to his name, would be convicted and thrown in jail without a proper trial. Mr. Callaghan was a powerful man.

"Okay, here's a list of places." Alfred handed Ivan the sheet. "Why hasn't this Gilbert come to us yet? Is he afraid?"

"Yes, because of how powerful Mr. Callaghan is."

"Well, that's how it is in most domestic abuse cases. The abused is always afraid to leave. Let me try something." Alfred typed something in on the computer and searched for a few minutes, his eyes narrowing. "Huh, that's interesting."

Ivan perked up. "What? What did you find?"

"Callaghan is not even his real last name. He goes by an alias in his business. Most of his files are locked; I can't even get into them."

"So what is his name?"

"It's listed as private. It's just an alias."

"So what does that mean? His files must be hidden for a reason?"

Alfred tried a few more tricks but they came up empty. "Hm, nothing. My guess would be that he knows someone in the FBI, or someone even higher. Like a state representative, or something. I don't have the authority to unlock these files."

"Is he a criminal, you think?"

"That's likely. There's a lot of white-collar crime in the world, and he's one of them. If you have the money and the right connections, you can do anything. He probably has an alias so if anything happens, like he's caught, he can quickly run and change his name. It happens all the time." He cleared his throat. "But if your friend is serious about leaving, bring him to me and we'll file a report and see what happens from there."

Ivan shook his head. "Gilbert won't go for that."

"Then you have to make him. I can't do much for him unless he complains."

"Well, thank you for your time, Alfred. You have been helpful."

"Good luck to you and Gilbert."

"Yes. I'm going to need a lot of it."

/

Gilbert was glad to finally be back home in own bed with Mandy and satellite T.V. His boyfriend had already left the airport and called from the plane to make sure Gilbert got home. Gilbert already had a twelve pack of beer and planned to enjoy his two nights without his boss. Then he had the weekend with Ivan, ALSO without his boss. Four days and three nights all on his own. Cornelia had washed his sheets with the fabric softener he liked so much and Mr. Barkley planned out the meals for the next two days. Gilbert gave them the two days off, with pay, just so everyone could enjoy themselves. Of course, he would call if he needed either of them. Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't do housework. So he got a hot shower, put on Ivan's robe, and opened a cold one. He was starting to like his boss feeling guilty; it gave him so much more freedom.

"Ow! Goddamn it!" The cold can bumped against his bandaged wrist. "I can't believe I did this to myself." He looked at both his wrists, and heard Mandy whimper at him. "I know I scared you, girl. I'm sorry." He rubbed her head. "Ah, this is the life! Peace and quiet. I'm just gonna clear my head of everything and ENJOY."

The phone rang.

"_Mein Gott! Ich hasse diese_!" He only cursed in German was when he was pissed off. He had even cursed in German that morning when he yelled at his lover, another reason why he was hit. His boyfriend couldn't understand the language, and that aided in making him go into that black rage. Gilbert took a sig of the beer and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

'Is Bruce there?' It was a woman.

"Bruce? No, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number."

'But this is the number he gave me. Bruce Callaghan. Is he there?'

Gilbert frowned. 'Bruce is his middle name…' "No, he's not." He wanted to find out who this was. "Might I ask who is calling?"

'Oh, this is Rosaline. Could you tell him that my plane is delayed and I won't be able to meet up with him until tomorrow morning?'

He gripped the receiver tightly. "Of course…I'll tell him."

'Wonderful! He's not picking up his cell phone so this was the other number he gave me. I'm sorry to disturb you.'

"Nope. It's all good. Enjoy your trip. I'll let Mr. Callaghan know. Goodbye." He tossed the phone onto the cradle. "Fucking son-of-a-bitch." He murmured under his breath. He knew his boss had affairs, but they were only one night stands with cocktail waitresses; or the occasional lap dance. This 'Rosaline' was going on the trip with him. "But why should I care?" He hissed, chugging the beer and then another one. He burped. "You know what, Mandy? I'm going to do what I want, too!" He opened his third beer and got his cell phone to dial Ivan.

'Hello?'

"Ivan! It's me, Gilbert!"

'Yes? Is everything alright?'

"Oh, things are cool. Mr. Callaghan is gone for four days, so I thought you'd like to come hang out for the night! We'll order pizza and drink beer!"

'…I like pizza, but not beer. I'll bring vodka.'

He grinned. "Great! That'll get us drunk faster! Bring a flavored kind!"

'Get drunk? Do you think that's a good idea?'

"I do! Just get your hairy Yeti ass over here! And bring that big violin! You're to play me some music!"

'It's a cello.'

"Potato, patato, who gives a fuck! Just come on over!"

'…very well. I'll see you in a bit?'

"Yup! Smell ya' later!" Gilbert stuck his chin out with a happy smile and hummed a tune. "Now I'll just order that pizza and take my pill tomorrow! How does that sound, Mandy?" The dog just wagged her tail.

/

Ivan had to stop at the liquor store to pick up an extra bottle of vodka. However, there were so many different flavors that he was unsure of what kind Gilbert would like. Ivan liked vodka flavored vodka, but he could stomach a flavor. But which to choose? He ended up buying two bottles (since the one at home was half done) one plain and one flavored. Ivan chose whipped cream flavor, thinking about the picture of Gilbert covered in pink cream. Now he stood at the front door, nervously rang the belly, and held his breath when Gilbert answered the door. He felt like this was a blind date of some kind, and he was nervous.

"Heya! I was wondering what was taking you so long!" Gilbert almost dropped the slice of pizza in his hand. "Whoops! Can't let that fall! I got sausage as a topping. You like sausage?"

Ivan stepped inside, removing his hat and the cello case from his back. "I do. But um, where is your boss?"

"Oh, he's gone to Flordia. He's still up in the air so I don't have to worry about being caught! You didn't say anything about the robe!"

Ivan smiled, taking off his jacket. "It looks very nice on you, Gilbert. Pink is your color."

"Yeah, I'm tough enough to wear pink! HAHAHA!"

'Is he high?' Ivan thought to himself.

"Hey, get this!" He leaned in. "All my dark robes were dirty! This pink was my last one! Eh? Eh? Funny right?" He nudged Ivan with his elbow.

Ivan just gave a nervous, lop-sided smile. "Hilarious."

Gilbert just snickered and took the bag of vodka bottles. "So, whatch'a get? Something good? Grey Goose?"

"Ah, not quite." Ivan twiddled his fingers, wondering if Gilbert was going to like the vodka.

"Whipped cream? Hey, that actually sounds pretty tasty! Let's bust these babies open!"

Ivan offered to open the bottles but Gilbert did it himself, pouring two shot glasses. "Are you sure you can handle vodka shots, Gilbert?"

"I'm German! I can handle ANY alcohol!"

"Ah, but I'm Russian, and I can hold my vodka better than you!" He smiled sweetly.

"Pfft. You? A nerd like you can hold vodka? Pfft. Your'e a lightweight! All nerds are!"

Ivan took his shot in his hand. "Then let us test that theory." They clinked glasses.

"_Gesundheit!" _He took the shot.

"But I didn't sneeze?" Ivan took his shot.

"Damn, that shit is GOOD! Let's have some more!" he grinned and refilled their shots. "Hey, you know what would have been better than vodka? Tequila!"

Ivan cleared his throat. "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor?"

Gilbert blinked, and then let out an obnoxious bellowing laugh like that of a cheesy villain. "That's good! I like that one!" He downed the shot.

"Okay, that's enough shots for you at the moment." Ivan carefully pushed the shot glasses away. "Why don't you eat some more? I'll have a piece with you."

"I ordered it with EXTRA CHEESE too!"

Ivan chuckled. "You're a rebel tonight." Ivan's eyes widened then, as he had just had a tantalizing thought. Getting Gilbert drunk might not be such a bad idea. People were often more open with their feelings and worries when intoxicated. He noticed the bandages still around Gilbert's wrists and frowned slightly. 'I really shouldn't. He's had a hard enough time as it is.'

Yet he couldn't stop Gilbert from drinking the flavored vodka. Ivan nibbled at the pizza, figuring the vodka wasn't a real problem if the albino could handle it. It was when Gilbert slowly started to slouch at the table that Ivan grew a bit worried. He snuck the bottle away from Gilbert and helped him walk to the couch in case he crashed. Gilbert just let out a sigh, his pink eyes bloodshot as he gave that drunken hundred yard gaze. Ivan knew the gaze well. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I'm not even slurring."

'He's more than tipsy though…maybe he can hold it better than I thought?"

"Why me, Ivan? What the hell has happened? I'm almost fucking thirty and feel like I haven't done a goddamn thing."

Ivan rubbed his shoulder. "We all ask ourselves that eventually."

"No, seriously!" He hiccupped. "I mean, Alexander the Great conquered half the world and he was only, what? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-two, I believe."

"See? What the hell was I doing at twenty-two? I don't even know!" Gilbert ran a pale hand down his face.

"You were modeling."

"Oh, right. Modeling. The only thing I could do." He grumbled and flopped his head down into Ivan's lap. "Where does the time go, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled, stroking the white hair. "You're trashed."

Pink eyes narrowed. "I'm not trashed! I'm buzzed. I want to play soccer again. I want to kick a ball." He made a little kicking motion with his feet. "I'm too old for that too. I'm just an old, used up white lab rat that lives his life through riches and glamour. And you know what, there's nothing wrong with that! So my boyfriend is a bastard! At least I get everything that I want! Everything that I enjoy!" He hiccupped again.

"Yet you are still very unhappy."

Those pink eyes looked up at him through white lashes. "But I should be happy."

"But there is something you're missing, and you know what it is but you're afraid to show it."

"You're a deep guy." Gilbert pushed himself up, stood, wobbled a bit, and caught himself. "He's on that trip with some fucking floozy named 'Rosaline'!" He stomped into the kitchen with Ivan close at his heels. Gilbert opened the bottle of flavored vodka and took a swig. "I'm fucking lying in that hospital bed beat up and bruised, slices on my skin, and he's out making fuckin' plans with some two-bit secretary!" He was waving the vodka bottle around angrily, but Ivan reached out and snatched it from him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, she fucking called here asking for him! She said her plane was delayed and she said," he mimicked a high-pitched voice "I'll see him in the morning!" Ivan looked at Gilbert, his face full of sorrow. "I swear! She must have been like, twelve! She had this cute little squeaky voice and I bet she's got his gold card number! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT!"

"Gilbert, calm down. You're getting very upset over this. Come back and sit on the couch." Ivan helped him walk and sit down. Mandy came up on the sectional and half lies in Gilbert's lap, licking at his mouth. "You're upsetting Mandy."

"Sorry girl." He rubbed her head. "I mean, I shouldn't be annoyed or mad about this. He'll be so worn out from fucking her that he'll come home and not want to fuck me. Which is good! I don't want that dick in me if he's having unprotected sex with some whore." He leaned his head against Ivan's shoulder. "It's not her fault. I bet she doesn't even know he's dating someone. All she sees is a handsome, dapper man who's well established and very charming. An old romantic. The kind that lights up your cigarette. Chicks dig that old time chivalry."

"I think you did too. Someone showed you a little kindness and…made you feel special."

"…yeah, I guess. It was a nice change. With him…I had nothing to worry about." Mandy gave a little whimper. "Okay fine. I still worry." He booped her nose. "Do you have any pets?"

"Not currently. I had a cat named Vanya growing up. A Russian Blue."

"Pfft. Your family wasn't too Soviet, huh?"

Ivan just rolled his eyes. With the few words Gilbert had just said, Ivan could confirm everything he had previously thought about the man's relationship with Callaghan.

"Mandy, go lay down." Gilbert gave her a kiss and dog obeyed, going out of the room. He suddenly started to giggle and turned to Ivan. "Let's go upstairs!"

Ivan's eyes widened. "Say what? Wouldn't you rather hear the cello?"

"Hmm…let's see here." He tapped his fingertips together. "Either we go upstairs and I show you how the stripper pole works, or we sit here nicely and listen to Chopin. Hmm…"

Ivan squeaked in the back of his throat. The only words he heard were 'upstairs' and 'stripper pole'. Both good, but was it wise to take up the offer? 'What harm could a little dancing do?' "Alright, let's go upstairs. You've made your point." How could he say no?

/

Ivan sat nervously on the foot of the bed, facing the naked silver pole. Gilbert was in the bathroom changing into something 'more comfortable'. Ivan thought the robe was comfortable enough, but knew what Gilbert mentioned had a sexual undertone to it. He hoped the outfit wasn't too…sexy…or he might just lose it. The door to the bathroom clicked opened and Ivan had to swallow the lump in his throat. Gilbert stepped out of the bathroom in the same outfit he posed in for the diamond liquor ad. Ivan knew now what took so long for Gilbert to get ready. The man had actually taken the time to stick on silver 'bling' stickers all along his body, giving the illusion of a diamond. Ivan's jaw dropped at the tiny silver shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He didn't know if the diamond necklace, bracelets, belly belt, and rings were authentic, but with the object of his desire standing right in front him he couldn't care less. He was even able to ignore the bandages and bruises.

"Ever been to a strip club before, Ivan?" Gilbert said, purring.

"N-No."

"Then you're in for a real treat!"

Ivan followed the glittering body with his eyes as Gilbert went to the small stereo and turned it on. A dance tempo beat began to play. Gilbert sauntered up to the pole and wrapped his arm around the length. His movements were slow at first, mimicking sex moves with gentle humping, sliding, and grinding. Ivan was never one who knew how to dance or had any rhythm, but Gilbert's narrow hips and ass never missed a beat. His erection sprung to life when Gilbert slid down the pole and spread his legs. The limber body shot back up again and gave a twirl on the pole, locking one long white leg around the length. As the music got faster so did Gilbert's moves and Ivan was deathly jealous of that pole. It amazed him how Gilbert never broke eye contact…even when he flipped himself upside down to spread his legs in the air. At that moment, Ivan felt like one of those cartoon wolves with the big bulging eyes and hearts jumping from their chests.

Gilbert's glistening body slowly gyrated itself towards Ivan, stepping down from the stand. Ivan was leaning forward on the edge of the bed, following each snake-like sway. He was certain that if this room had more appropriate lighting then Gilbert's body would be sparkling. Now he really had been to a strip club before but one with only women. Gilbert's dance moves were much different because he was a man and not as…curvy? Yet Gilbert's simpler moves had him rock hard within minutes. The closer Gilbert got the tighter his pants became.

"Someone's happy to see me!" Gilbert flashed him a grin, spun around, and pressed his backside into Ivan's crotch.

Ivan tensed up immediately, feeling the heat from Gilbert's body on his groin. He didn't know what to do when Gilbert started grinding back into him.

"Don't you know ANYTHING?" Gilbert laughed and reached back to take Ivan's thick wrists in his hands. He pulled them forward. "This isn't like a REAL strip club! You can touch the dancer!"

'If I touch you…I might go too far!'

Ivan felt his hands placed on the narrow waist, and on instinct, he arched his hips forward. Gilbert gave a little gasp and pushed back against him. Ivan, just as he feared, couldn't stop his hands from caressing Gilbert's body. Finally, all those years and nights of wishing for this and its come true. Gilbert was in his arms and moaning just for him. Ivan had complete control over him now, and he took full advantage of it. He spun Gilbert around to lift him with ease off the floor and onto the bed. The other didn't protest, only stretched his pale arms up over his head to give seductively to Ivan. Ivan crawled over him, feeling the bed sink beneath the weight of his fists and knees. However, when Ivan's eyes were taking in the delicious site of his snow bunny, his lust began to dwindle at the welts and bruises. Even Gilbert's face, which was normally ivory and flawless, was bruised. How could Ivan have seen right past the marks? Gilbert seemed confused by his staring, but all Ivan could do was stroke his thumb along the dried cut of the pink lips. He moved his hand to cup the left cheek with its fading bruise on the bone. Just beneath the white bangs was a lump, a welt, which had been bleeding before. And then, there were those bandaged wrists. Ivan took the left one and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the white bandage gently. When he looked back at Gilbert, he noticed the man had become tense, pulling his limbs closer to his body as if he were afraid.

Ivan immediately got up and sat on the edge of bed, his head in his hands. This wasn't right for them to be doing. Gilbert was angry, drunk, and distraught over the fact that his boyfriend was cheating on him. If anything, Gilbert just wanted revenge by doing this with him. But what frightened Ivan the most was that he would have gone along with it for his own enjoyment. In fact, even with Gilbert seemed more alert now to what was happening, Ivan STILL wanted to take him. He was just as bad as Callaghan, lusting after Gilbert who was mentally and emotionally damaged. Ivan had to wonder if Gilbert even knew anything aside from foreplay and bondage when it came to sex?

"Ivan? A-Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded softly but wouldn't turn around. Ivan feared that if he did, seeing such a concerned or pitiful look on that face, he would jump that bruised body. "I think we went a little too far tonight, Gilbert. We had too much to drink." He felt Gilbert kneeling behind him.

"But I'm not drunk. I did this because I wanted to." Gilbert had grabbed the remote to turn off the stereo, seating them in silence.

Ivan put his hands down, but still would not look at Gilbert. "Are you doing this because you want to? Or are you simply doing it to get back at your lover?" He felt Gilbert move away from his back. "I thought so." Ivan stood up from the bed. "Get some sleep. It's late."

"Will you stay with me?"

Ivan finally turned to look at him. "I don't think that's a good idea." 'I still want to fuck you, battered or not, but that wouldn't be right.'

Gilbert sighed and began to take the bling stickers off. "Alright. Fine. You don't have to stay. I don't know why you won't sleep with me. Is it because I'm all beat up?"

"No…there's more to it than that. I don't just want to fuck you, Gilbert." 'Yes I do. Right now I do.' It wouldn't be right. "You deserve more than just a tumble." Ivan turned to give him a smile.

Gilbert had a look of annoyance on his face, but his pink eyes drifted downwards to Ivan's groin. "You're still hard, though. So you want to fuck me right now, just as I am, but you've got morals. That's it, isn't it?" He smirked and got onto his knees, slipping his thumbs beneath the hem to slide his pants down just a bit to tease him. "But I want you to. Come on, can you really resist all this?"

'No.' Ivan said to himself, feeling his breathing start to increase with growing lust. "It's very hard to resist you…but I am. The moment is not right."

"I'll give you head." White brows wiggled and a tongue licked pink lips. "I could feel how big you were. Never underestimate the nerdy guys, huh?"

'Please don't say those things!' Ivan wanted to jump at the promise of head, but once again feared losing control. Gilbert was just not in the right frame of mind after all that has happened. "I still can't. It's not right. I can't do that to you, Gilbert. So please, stop trying to tempt me."

"I don't like being denied, Ivan!" Gilbert's shouted.

"Why do you want me to disrespect you?" Ivan shouted back, and those words silenced the other.

Gilbert sat back on his haunches as Ivan left the room, slamming the door behind him. 'Disrespect me? What the hell kind of talk is that?' He stripped himself of the outfit and dropped it to the floor so he could crawl under the covers. The bed did feel good with the thousand-thread count sateen sheet caressing his body. Gilbert wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but he was actually relieved that no sex had come out of tonight. He thought he had wanted it, but Ivan may have been right about wanting to get revenge. Cheating on his boyfriend wouldn't solve anything. Yet it wasn't fair that his lover got to do it and he wasn't allowed to. Bringing it up to him would only cause more trouble and it was safer to remain silent about it. Knowing that, Gilbert pulled the sheet up around him and burrowed beneath them.

'That was very kind of Ivan…to 'respect' me like that when he didn't have to. He wanted to, I could see the lust in his eyes, but he didn't.' Gilbert glanced at his wrists. 'He knows I was hurting. I'm so fucking stupid!' He felt the tears pricking at his eyes and let a few of them fall onto the white sheets. 'I'm so pathetic.' From downstairs, he heard the familiar sound of Ivan's cello begin to play. He lifted his head from under the covers to listen. When he recognized the tune as 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You', Gilbert gave a smile and wiped his tears away. 'I'll be damned. That better be a joke on his end, or else he thinks I don't recognize Elvis when I hear him.' He gave a deep sigh. 'I'll worry about this in the morning. I want him playing that thing for me every night so I can fall asleep. Thanks Ivan, ya big Yeti.'

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one without the aid of Melatonin, Valium, or sexual exhaustion.

End Chapter 6 TBC

***Translations: (I just used Google translate)

_Mein Gott! Ich hasse diese: _My God, I hate this.

_Gesundheit: _Good Health (I say that when people sneeze XD)


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are wonderful! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!

***Warnings: Language, bullying, yaoi, fluff

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

The next morning Gilbert woke up to the fresh smell of eggs and coffee. He squinted in thought, remembering quite clearly that Cornelia had the next few days off so where was the smell coming from? Sitting up, he rubbed his lower back and then his head, feeling the effects of a hangover. He groaned and mumbled, vowing to never drink vodka again. Then he made the connection between Ivan and the vodka; which means that the man must still be here and he's in the kitchen cooking. Some memories of last night were returning to him, especially the dancing and then Ivan's strong refusal for sex. He felt himself blushing in both embarrassment and shame for it would have been a big mistake on his part. If his boss ever found out Ivan would cease to walk this earth, and Gilbert would be beaten or cast out on the streets. He couldn't let that happen again nor even ALLOW the opportunity to present itself.

Embarrassed to see Ivan, Gilbert slipped on a different robe to make his way downstairs. Mandy was resting at the bottom, eagerly awaiting his arrival with a wagging tail. She moved to let him pass and he pets her head, motioning her to follow. He had to pass by the living room and caught sight of Ivan's cello, proof that the man was still here. Where did he sleep? Upon entering the kitchen, Gilbert saw Ivan at the stove humming a tune and scrambling some eggs. On the table were two plates, a fresh pot of coffee, sliced fruit, and toast. Beside Ivan on the counter was a plate of pancakes and another of bacon. Gilbert wasn't allowed to eat half of this stuff, so how could he tell Ivan who worked so hard to make a breakfast?

"Oh, you're awake!" Ivan noticed him and turned around, wearing Cornelia's pink apron with the yellow frills on the bottom. "I made us breakfast!" He smiled.

Gilbert snickered at the apron. "That's WAY to small for you, tubby."

Ivan continued to smile. "It does its job of keeping the mess off of my clothes. Please, sit and have some coffee."

"Yeah, about all this food Ivan…I can't…well, I shouldn't eat it. I have to watch my awesome figure, you know."

"You're with me today, and I say you can eat it. What harm will one day do? I'm not saying eat every piece of food on the table."

Gilbert's brow twitched but quickly excused himself to go down to the basement and take his diet pill. Returning to the kitchen he took a seat and immediately poured himself some coffee. "So…um…I think we should talk about last night."

Ivan served him two pancakes, two slices of bacon, and a bit of scrambled eggs. He went to the refrigerator and took the syrup and butter. "It's alright, Gilbert. We can pretend like it never happened."

"No, we can't." He couldn't help but start to eat the bacon. "I really appreciate you saying 'no' to me. Not many people can." Ivan sat silently, cutting his pancakes. "But in the future, since we're working together, maybe we should…you know, not let that sort of thing happen again. I'm dating someone who- "

"Holds control and power over you and every day you live in fear. Continue."

Gilbert paused for a second, shocked, while still pouring the syrup on the pancakes. That was unexpected, and he nearly flooded his plate with syrup. He wasn't even sure how to respond to it. "Yeah, well, be that as it may…we can't let last night happen again. Should HE find out…both of us are in deep shit."

"Hmm…why is it that I don't seem to be afraid of this man like everyone else is? I see a middle-aged man who thinks he owns the world because he distributes scandalous pictures of people." He swallowed the piece of pancake in his mouth. "Did you ever stop to think why this man holds you in chains?" Ivan had a new tactic he wanted to try with Gilbert, and he hoped it would work.

"Because he thinks I'm gorgeous and…and…he um…um…" Why couldn't he think of anything else?

"Nothing else?" Ivan raised a brow. "Hmm, what does that tell you? That tells ME he is only interested in your gorgeous looks and body. He knows that you can have ANYONE you want with just a glance and that angers him. So he makes your life as comfortable as possible but rules with an iron fist and plays off your insecurities. You're his 'trophy wife', and I think you deserve to be more."

This was no news to Gilbert for Francis had said the same things to him many times. Each time the truth hurt more and more, and now with Ivan saying it, the pain was even worse. But he NEEDED Callaghan for job and life security. All his life, his father called him a burden, even though the man did nothing at all to help but have an affair. Gilbert was his mother's caregiver, not his father. His father held and controlled all the finances, leaving him and his mother with hardly anything. Life was always a struggle, and the only place he was free was at school. But with Callaghan he could have anything he ever wanted and live a luxury life. His father was gone and his mother was locked up in a mental ward somewhere. What else was there for him?

"It's my life, Ivan. This is what I want."

"I understand that." He sipped his coffee. "Have you thought about what happens to you should we say, Mr. Callaghan has an accident and dies? What if he gets sick or has a heart attack? Is your name on anything in this house?" Gilbert shook his head. "Cars? Insurances? Credit cards?" Gilbert looked away. "In other words, you just live here. Something happens to him you're not taken care of. He doesn't even have anything set up for you, and I bet you know nothing about his family, if he even has one?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment, and then said, "I haven't thought about that before."

"Maybe you should ask him? Just bring it up in conversation. Tell him I was telling you about a relative of mine in this situation, and you're just curious as to where you stand. I'm rather curious for his answer."

"I will have to ask him because I'm curious myself." Gilbert knew the answer, though. Callaghan wouldn't have anything set up for him. He figured if worse came to worse he would just move in with Francis until he could get on his feet.

"Gilbert, I don't want to make anything difficult for you yet my only wish is for you to want to make better choices. I understand that you want this grand life. So do many people. But there is so much you're wasting just for a pair of expensive boots and a nice car. Many people have to work hard for those privileges. They aren't just handed to them."

Gilbert dropped his fork loudly onto his plate. "Look, I grew up with nothing, okay? My mother was mental and my father was a bastard! I never had anything! I was that kid with the same clothes and boring lunch and no birthday parties because my parents didn't care. Most kids were playing little leagues and going on vacations. You know what I was doing? Dishing out medication for my mother, that's what! I was seven years old having to make her tea and food while my dad was out doing who the hell knows what! Those are all good deeds, Ivan. I didn't HATE taking care of my mother, but I only wished things were different. I wasn't rewarded for my good deeds, no good karma. Nothing came my way but more issues. Issue after issue; problem after problem. I finally have something that I like and want! And I don't want to lose that!" He folded his arms on the table to hide his face from Ivan.

Ivan got up and went over to him, standing behind the other to place gentle hands on the albino's shoulders. "Substituting material goods for happiness is something many people do, Gilbert. And there is nothing wrong with it, for you should indulge in what makes you happy. But it's when that happiness has a brutal price does it become an issue. Do you understand?" Gilbert nodded, but didn't lift up his head. Ivan was pleased that Gilbert opened up to him, but the back-story didn't make him feel any better. It was basically what he thought; that Gilbert bullied him because he was unhappy with his life and had issues. Everything he assumed about Gilbert was all proving to be true. Now that he knew all this, how could he use it to get Gilbert away from Callaghan? He rubbed the man's narrow shoulders, and then smiled as he had an idea. "Do you like Sinatra?"

Gilbert slowly lifted his head. "What does that have to do with anything? And yes, I do. Why?"

"Take your coffee and meet me in the living room."

Gilbert just watched as Ivan left the kitchen, and then looked at his plate of food. Before taking the coffee, he ate some of the bacon and a few quick spoonfuls of egg. He would have to come back for more. Then he heard the sound of the cello from the next room, and he smiled. Taking the mug, Gilbert whistled for Mandy to follow him into the living room. On one of the chair sat Ivan, perched with the large instrument between his legs. He smiled at Gilbert as he played.

"Do you know the song?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. 'What'll I do'. Didn't know Sinatra sang it, though." He sat on the couch, closing his eyes to just listen to the tune. Ivan began to sing the lyrics softly, but Gilbert interrupted him. "Don't quit your day job, Yeti. Listen to a PRO!" Gilbert waited a few beats and then jumped in, '_What'll I do with just a photograph, to tell my troubles to?' _

"A little slower." Ivan offered.

" '_When I'm alone with only dreams of you- That won't come true, what'll I do-' _ Hey, we're pretty good!" Gilbert laughed. "We could be an awesome duet!"

Ivan stopped playing with a laugh. "I wouldn't go that far. Your tune is a little…well…"

Gilbert smiled, but narrowed his gaze at the other. "What? You got some issue with my awesomely awesome voice? You know of 'Old Blue Eyes'? We'll this is Old Pink Eyes!" He jutted a thumb towards himself proudly, and then frowned. "Wait…that nickname doesn't have the same awesome ring to it as Sinatra's does."

Ivan laughed again. "I don't think singing is one of your strong suits. I can sing very well, and you know it. You were just being a big ol' bully again!" He stuck his tongue out at Gilbert.

"Is that so? I'll show you how awesome I am! Stand aside, Yeti! Let Ol' Gilbie show you how he can play this big violin!"

Ivan protested softly, but was easy butted out by Gilbert snatching his seat. Ivan pouted, for it was just like that time during musical chairs in gym class. It was down to him, Gilbert, and one other student. The music stopped, he hurried to the chair, but Gilbert pulled it away from him and sat on it. Ivan's result was falling to the gym floor while everyone laughed. He reached a shaky hand out to try and stop Gilbert from playing his precious instrument, but he was too late. The horrid sound of the strings clashing had Ivan covering his ears. Mandy whimpered and hid her head under the couch pillows to escape the sound. Gilbert immediately stopped.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. My talent isn't in music anyway. Hmph!"

Ivan just shook his head and rolled his eyes, moving to put his cello away. "I have another couple of hours before I have to attend a sweet sixteen party. To take pictures, of course. Why don't we go for a walk? I'm sure Mandy would like to?"

Mandy barked excitedly and jumped from the couch, nearly taking the corner wall with her as she dashed to the door. Gilbert sighed. "You said the magic word. All right, I see no harm in that. I'll go get dressed. Her leash and coat are in the mudroom. Near the garage."

'Coat?' Ivan tilted his head to the side. 'Why would she need a coat? Oh, he must mean HIS coat!' Ivan smiled. "Come, Mandy. Here girl." The dog beat him to the mudroom and she sat underneath one of the hooks, which sported her leash and a…coat. Ivan just stared at it, taking the piece of heavy clothing from the hook. Mandy sat there, patiently waiting and panting. "It's actually a dog sized coat." He looked at Mandy. "But…you have fur?" He noticed the brand tag of 'Burberry', and then took notice of her collar and leash, both of the same brand. "You've got to be kidding me." He knelt down in front of her. "How in the blazes does this go on?"

After a few failed attempts and annoyed grunts from Mandy, Ivan finally figured out the right way to put her coat on. He hooked the leash to the collar and walked her to the front door to wait for Gilbert. He dressed himself in his coat, gloves, ushanka, and scarf. Gilbert came down the steps in an off-white sweater and jeans, which made Ivan's heart skip a beat. The albino just gave a smile and went to the closet, taking out his black woolen trench coat and adorning a set of earmuffs. He noticed that Gilbert was wrapping the cashmere scarf wrong, so Ivan fixed it for him. The other gave a quick 'thanks' and took the gloves from his pocket to put them on before taking Mandy's leash.

"Would you mind driving? I don't usually walk her in this neighborhood because everything is so far apart. A few miles from here there is a nice little park, and there's a spot for dogs too. She loves the snow."

"Ah, sure. I've never had a dog in my car, but I'm sure she behaves?"

"Oh, she'll be fine!"

_In the car…_

"You didn't tell me she howls while driving in a car." Ivan stated flatly. Mandy was lying in the back seat and giving the most pitiful howl to voice her distress.

"She's just being a big baby! She's fed, watered, and cared for! I spoil her, that's why."

They rode in silence save for Mandy's pitiful howling. Luckily the park wasn't that far and Ivan was eager to get the dog out of his car. He frowned at the sheet of yellow fur lining his leather seats. Gilbert had Mandy who was barking happily and rolling in snow. Ivan decided not to say anything about the fur and would disinfect the car later. So side by side they walked the shoveled sidewalk, passing joggers and baby strollers. Mandy walked in front of them while sniffing every trashcan and bush. Ivan was focused on Gilbert and how adorable he looked in his winter attire. He wished they could hold hands, him with his mittens and Gilbert with his fancy gloves. But Gilbert wasn't focused on him or Mandy, but rather the group of children kicking a soccer ball around. Ivan remained silent, waiting for Gilbert to say something.

"Ivan? Am I too old for soccer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for like, the BIG leagues. Do I have a chance at all?"

Ivan sighed, letting out a cloud of air from his breath. "I don't know sports, but I assume it's too late for that. I don't actually know, but just because you can't play in the leagues doesn't mean you can't play at all! There are community sports games for adults who just like to play for fun. You can go to a Rec Center and coach some children too. Are you thinking of playing soccer again?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "My boss won't let me. I could damage myself while playing."

"And yet he beats you."

"Stop saying 'beats' me. You say that as if he comes home and knocks me around! Well, he doesn't! Sometimes he just gets mad, but it doesn't happen all the time! Now go buy me a hot tea! I'm cold!" Gilbert pointed to the kiosk.

Ivan quickly obeyed, knowing there was no point in arguing with the man at the moment. He ordered himself a hot chocolate and Gilbert some gingerbread tea. "Here you are, Gilbert. It's gingerbread flavor!"

"Thanks."

They walked around the park twice before Mandy grew tired and had to rest before their walk back to the car. Ivan sat on the bench and used the cup to keep his hands warm through the mittens. He buried his nose in his scarf and gave a little shiver. He looked over at Gilbert who's cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. Ivan wanted to lean over and kiss both cheeks, but knew Gilbert wouldn't be pleased with it. Especially in public. Instead, they just sat silently and watched the people walk by until it was time for them to head out. Mandy howled all the way back to the house and Ivan was eager to get her out for good. The dog was incredibly sweet, but liked to shed. He remained in the car when he dropped them off and Gilbert stood at the driver window.

"Well, thanks for the interesting night and morning, Ivan. Will I…see you tonight when you're done your shoot?"

Ivan smiled. "Would you like me to come?"

"We're going to that garden museum on Saturday, aren't we? Might as well stick together. You've got to pick out my wardrobe."

"Sure. I'll come over when I'm done. See you later."

"Peace out."

Gilbert watched Ivan's vehicle exit the driveway before heading into the house with Mandy. He gave her some water while he removed his and her coat. To warm up from the cold walk he decided to take a bath and Mandy came with him, resting at the side of the tub while he lounged with a facemask over his eyes. Without his lover here, Gilbert chose the type of bubble bath Callaghan liked to use. While the powdered substance made little bubbles, Gilbert liked how soft it made his skin feel. The water was extra hot, making his pale skin turn a light pink but he loved it. The hotter, the better. He reminded himself to make a full spa appointment just so he could lounge in the sauna. Then, his phone beeped with the incoming message of an email. He always brought his phone in with him just in case his lover called. Sure enough, the email was from him and Gilbert's brow twitched. Regardless of he felt, he read the email.

_Everything is going well here. Hope things are fine back home? Anyway, I have great news! You were offered to do a special photo shoot in Los Angles for some Armani suits. It's not your norm but I put your name out everywhere and you were chosen. We'll leave next week and stay on my yacht. It won't take more than two or three days tops. This is a BIG step for me so don't blow it! Ivan will be coming along as well. I want some nice nautical shots of you._

_See you Sunday._

Gilbert had to read the email one more time to make sure he had read it right. Armani? And suits? He grinned happily and kicked his legs in the water, splashing some onto Mandy. This WAS a big change from standing around half naked, but what sparked his lover to go in this direction? "Is he finally starting to change?" He said out loud. "Maybe he doesn't want me posing provocatively anymore! This is so awesome!" Gilbert had to read the email again, but this time he chose to frown and slipped further into the tub. "This is a big step for me. Don't blow it." He repeated the words, and then sighed. "This was a fluke, I'll bet. I'll still be posing in sleazy magazines afterwards. Surprised they even WANT me." Now he was depressed, and it was the worse kind because it came after extreme happiness. His hopes were raised, and then shot down again.

He laid his phone down and stood from the tub, shivering at the cold air hitting his once warm body. As he was stepping out, Mandy had accidently moved the bath mat with her body and Gilbert's slippery foot went out from under him. With a mighty yelp and a few desperate attempts to catch himself, Gilbert pulled down the fancy towel rack as he slammed to the floor. When he tried to get up he found that his back was stiff and in terrible pain. He couldn't move. Gilbert felt his head start to throb with pain and lifted his hand to feel the spot, feeling only a bump from something he must have hit on the way down. Mandy had come back in after hearing his fall and wagged her tail excitedly, running over to rapidly lick his face.

"No, Mandy, no!" He tried to push the dog away. "I'm not playing!" She barked. Gilbert groaned; it was worth a try. "Mandy, go get help! Help!" She stared at him. "Phone! Get the phone! Phone!" She left the bathroom, and for a few moments Gilbert was hopeful, until she came back with a rubber ball and plopped it in his face. "You sure as hell aren't Lassie or Rin Tin Tin. GAH!" He cried out in pain as he tried to move. "Fuck this shit!" If he couldn't move on his own then he would have to wait until Ivan came. "I could be lying here for HOURS!" Mandy moved to lick his face again. "Mandy…for God's sake- " He sighed. "What's the use?"

So Gilbert lay helpless on the bathroom floor.

/

Ivan pulled up to the house and shut off his car, smiling eagerly to see Gilbert. He had gotten out a little later than he wanted, but couldn't leave the fighting scene between father and daughter. Ivan knew that if he had a daughter that spoke like that, he'd rip that little tiara right off her head. But when it happens to someone else, it's very entertaining. He went to the front door and rang the bell, waited, but no one came. Curious, he tried the handle to find that it was open. He stuck his head inside and called for Gilbert. He was greeted with Mandy's bark and Gilbert's shout from upstairs.

"Gilbert? Where are you?" Ivan hurried up the stairs.

"The master bathroom! Hurry!"

When Ivan entered the bathroom he saw Gilbert lying on the floor. "What happened? Did you fall?"

"Yes!" He whined. "And I think I threw my back out or something! I can't move! I don't know how long I've been here!"

Ivan grabbed the robe from the back of the door and went to Gilbert's fallen body, covering him first. Carefully, he maneuvered Gilbert to lean on his side and then carefully scooped him up bridal style. Gilbert, relieved to be off the floor, just gazed at Ivan. Dazed. Ivan smiled and said nothing as he carried the other out of the bathroom. Gilbert motioned to the bed and the larger man laid him down gently on his back before rolling him onto his belly. Gilbert whined and whimpered as his body was stuck in an arch.

"Does this happen often?" Ivan asked him.

"Falling out of the tub?"

"No, your back getting stuck like this."

"Oh, no, this is a first time. Just make it better!"

"I'm not a physical therapist, you know."

"I don't care! Just do something!" Gilbert 'eeped', 'cried', 'whimpered', and 'groaned' as Ivan massaged his lower back and legs. The pain was intense enough to the point that Gilbert had to bunch the sheets in his hands. Suddenly, there was a little 'crack' and the albino let out a large, satisfied 'ahhh.' He flopped onto the bed and smiled. "Oh man…that was good…so good…"

Ivan gulped, wiping the sweat from his brow as he let his eyes travel over the length of Gilbert's pale body. The albino was fully naked right now. FULLY. Ivan stared at the perfect ass and inner thighs of slightly spread legs. Gilbert's back muscles were lightly toned, and aside from some old bruises, he was completely flawless. Ivan had to take off his winter coat and drop it to the floor before he burst into flames from the heat of lust. Gilbert had his head turned away from him, so Ivan had the freedom to look. He wondered how soft those inner thighs were…and how his lips would feel against that pale skin. As if in a trance, Ivan crawled onto the bed and carefully rests his body atop of Gilbert's.

Gilbert's eyes shot open at the heavy weight pressing him down to the mattress. He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck and an unmistakable clothed erection against his ass. His body tensed up even though he knew it was Ivan. However, he didn't make any moves to try and push the larger man off. Ivan's body weight was more than Callaghan's, and Gilbert felt his bones might just break under the large man. His eyes widened when he felt a stirring in his groin, and it frightened him. Ivan's bigger hands came around to rest atop his own, and the gesture made him a little giddy. Still, this was wrong.

"Ivan…we can't."

"I know." He whispered. "But just for a few moments more? I just want to feel you."

Gilbert said nothing and continued to lie still under Ivan's body. Gilbert shivered in delight at Ivan's gentle, almost feather-like touches as they stroked his arms. He gave a small moan into the pillow as Ivan's lips lightly kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spin. For such a large man, Ivan was a gentle giant, more than what he could say for his boyfriend. He knew this was wrong and that they should stop, but the gentle touches of the other was refreshing. Gilbert didn't feel powerless, scared, or worried like he usually did with Callaghan. They always just had foreplay and then sex, never caresses or light kisses. "Mmm…" he moaned softly.

Ivan's heart was racing as he fought to control himself from just ravishing the man beneath him. This was another step closer to his dream and he wanted to undo his pants and take Gilbert just like this. The touch of the white skin was softer than he dreamed, and kissing it was better than he could imagine. He wanted to trail his lips over the rest of this perfect body to show Gilbert that someone really did love him. Ivan wanted to whisper the words to Gilbert now, but feared the man would panic because it was so soon. Gilbert was confused and afraid of his faux feeling for Callaghan, and it wouldn't be right for Ivan to force him. Although, Gilbert was responding to his touch and kisses but they couldn't go any further. Even though Ivan knew that, he wanted to do one more thing before he moved off of the other. Just to see how it would feel, Ivan thrust his clothed erection against the cleft of Gilbert's ass and almost lost it when the other's voice stopped him.

"NO!" Gilbert shouted at him. "No, Ivan…don't." Pink eyes looked at Ivan from over his shoulder. "I'm sorry but…we can't. So don't make it harder on yourself."

It was hard to pull away but Ivan had enough will power to do so although it pained him. He wanted it. Gilbert wanted it. Yet they couldn't share in it because of one man: that bastard Callaghan. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I'll sleep in the guest room and we'll head to the garden museum tomorrow around ten." He stood up from the bed but wouldn't look at Gilbert in fear of leaping on him again. "I'm sorry…if I went too far but-"

"I know. I'm not mad." He forced himself to sit up and his back felt better yet there was still that little ache. "If things were different Ivan…then maybe. But as it stands-"

"I know." He clenched his fists at his side. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Rest well. Call if you need anything." With another heavy heart, Ivan left the room and closed the door behind him. He rests his back and head against it, sighing deeply.

Inside the room, Gilbert covered his face with his hands.

/

The garden museum was a gigantic greenhouse with many rooms filled with flowers, plants, sceneries, and structures. They were allowed at the museum for two hours to get all the photographing done. Somehow, Ivan ended up pulling not just his camera equipment on a garden cart but also Gilbert's Louis Vuitton traveling case full of the clothes they picked out. Just out of curiosity, Ivan had to look up the luggage brand on his phone and nearly keeled over at the price. Of course, he dare not say a word to Gilbert about it. Ivan was even afraid to touch it. Putting the luggage trunk aside, he had to focus on the photo shoot. He looked over at Gilbert, who was the only man he knew that carried a comb and compact mirror in his pockets. How the man could walk, comb, and admire himself at the same time was incredible. But Ivan knew in Gilbert's line of work it was most likely a necessity.

"So, what's first, polar bear?"

"Ah, let's go over there where that tree is." Ivan fumbled with the little map, trying to pinpoint what area they were in and just what type of tree it was. "How on earth do you navigate this place? Gilbert, would you happen to know what kind of tree that is?"

"Do I look like a botanist?" He rolled his eyes. "Who cares, it's a tree. It's brown, got branches, and has leaves. A tree." Gilbert started walking over to it and Ivan quickly followed with the cart.

"Yes, but what if I want to title the picture something with the name of the tree?"

"Is this for National Geographic?" Gilbert asked with sarcasm. Ivan pouted and gave a little whimper. "Didn't think so. Now, what outfit should I wear?" he went and opened the trunk. "Something breezy? Summer-ish?"

"Casual will do." Ivan helped him choose a simple white long-sleeved polo shirt, allowing him to keep the jeans but changed his shoes to sandals. "Go get yourself ready while I set up the equipment."

Gilbert just hid behind the tree and changed his shirt and shoes easily. He checked to see that all his marks were covered properly. Giving his own approval, he buttoned up the bottoms of the sleeves, making sure none of the bandages were showing. It was weird, getting ready to take a picture in normal clothing. However, he did feel much more comfortable doing the shoot. "Hey Ivan, you ready?"

"Yup! Come on out."

Gilbert came out from the tree and stood beside it. "How should I pose?"

"Just like that, but place your hand on the tree…like you're just coming around from behind it."

Gilbert had to act it out to get the pose right. "Like this?"

"Yes…now smile. Nicely, though. Nice." Ivan looked through the lens and adjusted it to the proper focus. Gilbert suddenly turned to look at something, and he gave a sweet little smile. Ivan quickly snapped the picture, grinning at how perfect and beautiful it was. He had to go back on the small screen and look at it again. 'He looks serene, and peaceful. Like he has no problems in the world.' This would be a copy for him. Copied and framed. "Okay! Now look here!" Ivan took a few more different poses by the tree, but none came near to the first one. He was even hesitant to give Callaghan a copy because of the overwhelming feeling of jealousy. 'No, he won't get that first one! That one is MINE. Only I can see that sweet little smile of his!'

"Yo, Yeti? We done yet?"

"Oh! Yes, I think so. Let's go to the spot with the coy pond."

"Wait! I want one up in the tree! Lift me up to that branch." Gilbert snapped his fingers and Ivan jumped to the command. "I used to climb as a kid, so…this brings back some happy memories." Gilbert gave a 'whoa' as Ivan lifted him effortlessly up by the waist to sit him on the branch. "Wow…you are strong for a nerd." He steadied himself on the branch.

"Well, I just go against the stereotype then, don't I?" Ivan chuckled and went to the camera. "It might take a few moments to focus, so just sit there and act natural."

Ivan began to have another memory flashback of high school gym class at the 'Ropes' course. He was only reminded of it when he was lifting Gilbert.

_Ivan pulled his white gym shirt down over his abdomen, trying not to look nervous amongst the other classmates. He hated the 'Ropes' course the most during gym. Once a week was more than enough. Today was the worse one. Everyone had to work together to lift and push a teammate through a tire suspended between two trees. It was an average size tire, but not for him. He was the tallest, heaviest, and largest in this years' gym class. There was no way his teammates were going to be able to lift him, not even as a group (much less 'carefully' guide him through a narrow tire). Ivan swore it was a conspiracy to make all the large or obese students feel bad about themselves because when would they EVER have to do something like this unless they were in the army or crash landed in a jungle? Soon the laughter would start and everyone would look at him. Oh sure, during the wall jump everyone wanted him on their team to lift them up and over the wall to the others. His hands still hurt from so many shoes stepping into his cupped hands…only to lift him high enough to get pulled over the wall. Teamwork sucked…and Gilbert chose to wear his cleats that day. Or tug-of- war. Everyone was nice to him because he was very, VERY STRONG anchor. _

"_Braginski, your up!" called the gym teacher._

_All eyes were on him, and his teammates either rolled their eyes, whined, or whispered. The girls were whispering and giggling; the guys were cracking their knuckles or doing mock stretches to prepare for 'heavy lifting'. Ivan whimpered and looked at the tire…then saw the mocking grin of Gilbert on the other side, peering at him through the center of the tire._

"_Hey, hey, Pooh Bear! Ready to come through the honey tree? Hope you don't get stuck!" Everyone burst out laughing and Ivan blushed in embarrassment. _

"_Gil…" warned the teacher, "Don't be rude. Come Ivan! You got a strong team here! Get moving!"_

"_But…I really, REALLY can't fit through that tire!" Ivan whined. _

"_Yeah, needs to be a monster truck tire!" Gilbert teased and the others laughed. _

"_Braginski, you can wiggle. Wouldn't hurt you to wiggle through."_

_Gilbert snickered again. "The lunch ladies would think they missed a big batch of Jello!" The kids laughed and the teacher hollered at Gilbert again._

"_Please, no one here can lift me!" Ivan whined. "There's only three guys and six girls-"_

"_What?" Screeched a girl. "You think girls can't lift you up? Sexist pig!"_

"_NO! NO, NO, NO!" Ivan waved his hands frantically. "I didn't mean that!" Ivan could crush each one of those girls if he fell on them. He could probably lift and push each one through the tire by himself. Why did he always get the gym class with the most prissy girls and sporty guys?_

"_Hm, you're right," said the teacher. "Not enough physical upper body strength on this side for you, Braginski."_

_The girls were giving Ivan nasty looks and the guys were just snickering. Gilbert was just smiling through the tire center at him. Ivan wanted to send his chubby fist through that tire and knock the albino's teeth out. "My new name for you now is 'Pooh Bear'! Silly ol' bear!" Gilbert stood in triumph and everyone laughed._

"I'm not Pooh Bear!" Ivan called out, and then covered his mouth and blushed deeply.

"Huh? What did you say?" Gilbert called from the tree.

"Oh…um…nothing." He gave a nervous laugh. "Just act natural! Here we go!" 'Pompous ass…but a beautiful pompous ass…' he snapped some pictures 'a pompous ass that I can't help but love and always have.' He snapped another. 'I love his abuse.'

"Hey! We done yet? My ass hurts from the branch! Let's move on!"

"Okay!"

They moved to the coy pond next, where a stone bench was placed nearby between some flower bushes. Gilbert changed into khakis but kept the white shirt on. He insisted on wearing a taxi hat, and he called it that. Ivan had no choice but to let Gilbert do as he pleased. Ivan first had him sit on the ground and swirl his hand in the pond, taking a few pictures. Then he took some of Gilbert on the bench looking casual. Ivan could sense a massive change in Gilbert's persona with each picture, and it all came from that genuine smile. It was a true smile; not a sexy, pouty, or sultry one. Just a normal smile a happy person would give when no one was watching. Gilbert even seemed lost in the scenery around him, making the photos more candid than planned. Ivan went over to him after the photos and sat on the bench beside the other.

"How do you like it so far?"

Gilbert grinned. "It's really nice, Ivan. I like it a lot! I feel like…like just an average guy here! I feel normal! I don't have my ass peeking out or posing with my legs open." Ivan almost got a nosebleed. "Thanks for offering to do this…it's a really nice treat. Something different than what I'm used to." He smiled.

"You're welcome, Gilbert. I have to say…these pictures of you are really beautiful so far. I know they'll only get better."

"Yeah!" Gilbert grinned and then pointed behind them. "Hey! That's a pink tree over there by the bridge! I want a picture THERE!" Gilbert hurried over to it, and Ivan slowly carted over his equipment.

"Ah, a cherry blossom tree. Yes, I had one in my backyard at my parent's house, in our garden." Gilbert wasn't listening to him and Ivan just shrugged his shoulders. He watched as the man jumped onto the bridge and stood in the center, leaning over the railing. There was a very shallow brook running under the bridge with about an inch of water. The pink petals were just close enough to hang over the bridge, and Gilbert had to stand beneath them. Ivan had to stop and stare at him, feeling his heart beat faster and his pants tighten. He even blushed a bit at the beautiful scene with Gilbert smiling proudly at him. This was the Gilbert he remembered; proud, confident, and strong.

"How should I pose? Should my hands be on the railing? My arms? Should I cross them on the railing?" He noticed Ivan's blush as the man came up to the bridge, mindful of the little brook. Gilbert looked at the violet eyes staring into his own, and he blushed a bit as well. "What?"

"You're captivating…just like this."

Gilbert wasn't prepared for the sudden pair of lips that pressed up against his. But to his own surprise, he didn't pull away.

End Chapter 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

***Wow, a fast update! Thanks for all the support guys! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work!

***Warnings: language, non-con, domestic violence

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

The kiss had ended with neither one saying anything afterwards. Ivan went on taking pictures and Gilbert continued to pose for the shots. Their short time was up too soon and while they were packing up the car, Ivan offered to take Gilbert out to lunch. The albino agreed and suggested Francis' restaurant as a place to eat. Ivan was eager to see Francis' place of business so likewise he agreed to go. He wanted Gilbert to see his friend without worry of what his 'lover' would say. Ivan was making strong progress with Gilbert and the key was to keep the man happy. He didn't want to say anything about the kiss, but to just keep it as a casual thing they shared for a short moment. From Gilbert's slight look of uneasiness, Ivan knew the man wanted to talk about it. Still, Ivan would wait for him to bring it up but until then, he kept the conversation casual.

"So I was thinking of visiting my family's town back in Russia next winter. I'll need to save up a bit for the trip, but I think it will be well worth it. My parents are over there now."

"They live there? Or are they just visiting?" Gilbert asked.

"Currently they're visiting my grandfather, my dad's father. They've been living there for the past two years. They rent out their house here. My grandfather owns a farm with a lot of horses and sheep and we would visit in the summer and-"

"You've got to stop kissing me." Gilbert suddenly blurted, interrupting Ivan's story. "I'm not mad about it…but just…try to stop doing it."

Ivan smiled. "You said the word 'try'. That means you must like me doing it."

Gilbert blushed. "Well…" he didn't want to say any more "we just have to not do it." Gilbert couldn't tell Ivan that he liked the affection and attention he received from him. The Russian man was a bit pushy and might try to take it further, but now wasn't the time. He was still with his boyfriend. Ivan was starting to appear more attractive now then when Gilbert first saw him. But he was still a nerd without the financial power of Callaghan, yet he was a really big…teddy bear. That thought brought the hint of a smile to Gilbert's lips. He bet Ivan would dress in a teddy bear suit for him if he asked. Ivan seemed intent on pleasing him.

"I would never tell your boyfriend." Ivan answered.

"You want me to cheat on him with you?" It had crossed Gilbert's mind on more than one occasion since that night, but he was still in too deep with 'Mr. Wonderful'. "It's tempting, but I'm better than that. I don't like how he's cheating on me with that Rosaline, but I won't stoop to that level."

Ivan glanced at him. "I wouldn't want you to do it for revenge, Gilbert."

That made the albino blush softly. "Yeah, I know. But I carry around enough guilt." The blush disappeared and his body was laced with fear. If his boyfriend ever found out that he slept with another man or had an affair- he felt sick to his stomach. His lover would beat him black and blue, until there was not one bit of white skin left untouched. If the sex wasn't rough and violent now, Gilbert could only imagine what it would be like for vengeful punishment. He knew Ivan would never tell but if they were found out…

"We're here." Ivan announced and shut off the GPS. He had seen the look of fear that was plastered to Gilbert's face and he felt his anger rising. Ivan was certain that Callaghan threatened Gilbert long ago about having affairs or seeing other people. No doubt the man promised horrible things in the form of punishment for 'disobedience'. He never wanted to see the look of fear on Gilbert's face ever again. However, the features relaxed when Gilbert saw the sign of Francis' restaurant after they parked. "I don't think I've ever had French cuisine before."

"Oh, you'll like it." Gilbert chuckled and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "It's a little…well…frou-frou at times but it's fairly decent. You'll like it because you're an established nerd."

Ivan just sighed and rolled his eyes while following Gilbert to the back entrance. The hostess recognized Gilbert right away and she sat them in the far back upon the albino's request. He asked if Francis was here but the hostess said he had stepped out to go to the bank and would be back shortly. Ivan looked at the other's saddened face and reached out to pat his arm. "Don't worry, Gilbert. We're not in a rush so we can take our time here while waiting for him." He opened his menu. "I must say I can't wait to try a real French dessert."

"Francis makes most of them himself, you know. He gets up very early to come here and get them started." He opened the menu as well. "I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for, though." Ivan's cell phone went off and Gilbert looked over the menu at him.

"Ah, I have to take this. It may be a business call." He stood up. "I'll take it outside. I'll be right back."

Gilbert watched the larger man leave before taking out his own phone to check for messages. There was a text from his lover, which was sent only seven minutes ago. Gilbert opened the message and read it over:

'_Checking in with you. Do you need anything?_''

Gilbert typed back: '_No, everything is fine here. How's your trip so far?_' He waited for a response.

'_Going good enough. Not looking forward to coming back to snow.' _

Gilbert wrote, '_I'll bet'_, but then decided to add something else. Something that Ivan had pointed out at breakfast. '_Hey, I was wondering, if something happened to you would I be provided for? Just saw a news thing about a plane crash and I started thinking about this._' He waited for a response, twiddling his fingers nervously. There was a beep.

'_Never ask something like that again. I'm indestructible! You're not getting my fortune, if that's what you think.'_

Gilbert started to tremble, now regretting ever mentioning it to the man. He had to answer back now, but the safest way would be to come off as humble as possible. _'Sorry, I just worry about you some times. I don't want your fortune. I don't want to end up on the streets with nothing to my name, that's all.' _He sent it, and then wrote another. _'If you love me then you'd want me to be able to get on my feet, right?' _Gilbert regretted sending that last text but he had to know. There was a beep. Holding his breath, he looked.

'_That's cute. We'll talk again when I'm home.'_

"What does he mean by that?" Gilbert whispered to himself, reading the text over and over again. "Is he…mocking me?" He looked up when Ivan came back to the table.

"Sorry about that. Give me one more minute to plug in the date." While Ivan was swiping in the work date on his planner app, he glanced up to notice Gilbert staring blankly at the white tablecloth. "Gilbert? Are you alright?" He put his phone away.

"Um…yeah, sort of." He looked at Ivan and leaned back in the chair. "I just spoke to him…about my security if something were to happen to him. You know what he said?"

Ivan's hackles were rising, but he hid it well. "What was it?"

"It was…" he lost his nerve to speak about it, "sorry, I can't say it. Not right now." His hands were shaking manically under the table in his lap. He couldn't tell Ivan about it right now for fear of becoming too upset in front of the man. Also, he was in public and it wouldn't be the first time he had a breakdown in Francis' restaurant. He had to control himself…but then remembered that he never packed his Valium. "I want to go back home. Now."

Ivan blinked. "Are you sure? Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"I just want to go home now! Now!" He pushed out from the chair and darted through the other tables making for the door.

Ivan apologized to the waiter and hostess as he hurried after Gilbert, who was proving to be, literally, 'quick as a bunny'. He found the albino frantically tugging at the car door handle trying to get it open. Ivan took out his keys and unlocked it for the other who wasted no time in jumping inside. Ivan opened up the drivers' door and got it, finding it best to lock the doors and windows first. Gilbert's chest was heaving and his breathing was coming in high-pitched gasps. One hand was clutched to his chest while the other gripped and shook violently near the cup holder. Ivan had to remain calm recognizing that this was a panic attack and would have to talk the other down.

"Gilbert…just relax…calm down." He spoke softly, reaching out his hand to rest against the other's thigh.

"I can't!" Gilbert gasped out. "Chest is…tight! Need my meds!" He continued to gasp and wheeze.

"You can do this without your pills!" Ivan said firmly. "You have to breath normal! Calm down!" When he saw it wasn't working and there were no bags to breath in for the panicking man, Ivan had to improvise. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a chance. Turning on the air conditioning to full blast, Ivan grabbed Gilbert's head and forced it in front of a vent. The quick moving air blew in the other's face, forcing Gilbert to take a breath and a couple more after it. "BREATHE!" He finally pulled the other away from the air.

"Okay! Okay! JUST LET ME GO!" Gilbert was able to catch his breath and the technique had work for he felt himself calming down.

"There…that's good. Just relax. When you're ready, tell me what triggered this. I have a right to know."

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and took one deep sigh before breathing normal. He looked at Ivan, noting the concern and worry. There was no way he could get out of this with the other man, but he was going to try. "I don't suppose saying I don't know want to talk about it will work?"

Ivan shook his head. "Not since after I found you bleeding on the bathroom floor with your wrists slit."

Gilbert looked away from him. "So in other words, I have no choice. Fine, I'll tell you. I spoke to my lover while you were on the phone and…mentioned about my security should something happen to him. He doesn't think anything ever will…and that I am not allowed near his fortune. And that's fine but…he doesn't have anything set aside for me." He turned back to Ivan. "Nothing at all. I don't even think he has a will."

"So he said he's not giving you anything?"

"He said we'll talk more when he gets home." Gilbert leaned back against the seat. "I think he was mocking me. But I know what you are going to say and my answer is still 'no'. It's complicated, and you know it."

Ivan put the car in drive. 'And we were having such a nice day too.' "I won't say any more. You already know my feelings anyway. I'll take you home." They drove back in complete, unsettling silence. Ivan pulled into the driveway and barely had time to put the car in park as Gilbert rushed out the door. He shut off the car and followed. "Allow me to stay the night."

"No." Gilbert wouldn't look back at him as he walked up to the front door, taking out his keys. "That wouldn't be smart. Not now. I promise I won't do anything to myself…I learned the hard way." He pushed the door open and turned to look back at Ivan. "I really did have a nice day out, Ivan. Thank you for that."

Ivan smiled sadly. "You're welcome, Gilbert. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? You shouldn't be alone."

"I'll call Francis to come over and stay with me until it's time for my boss to come home. It's…safer that way." When he tried to escape inside Ivan reached out and stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What?"

"I'm to not see you until you call on me?"

"That…would be best. Only for a few days, though." He pulled his arm away. "You're really making things hard for me, Ivan. Please… I have a hard enough time as it stands."

"That's because I'm helping you and you are starting to recognize it."

Gilbert gave a little smile. "Goodbye, Ivan. I'll see you soon. And thanks again for today. I know I'll be thinking about it a lot." With that being said, Gilbert slowly closed the door and locked it. He checked out the peephole to see if Ivan was still there, and he was. The man was staring at the door, but eventually turned away to leave. Gilbert peeked out the side door window and waited for Ivan's car to be out of the driveway. "I'm sorry, Ivan." He said out loud. "Everything you say is true but…it's just not reasonable."

Mandy came to greet him and noticed the massive change in his mood. Gilbert called her upstairs with him wanting to have some non-judgmental company. He desperately needed a nap after the photo shoot and emotional panic attack. Yet the worst was remembering Ivan's sweet and romantic gestures throughout the weekend. From the heavy touching on the bed last night to the caste kiss this afternoon Gilbert's head was spinning. He barely undressed as he flopped to the bed with Mandy snuggling in next to him. The moment he closed his eyes there was an image of Ivan behind his lids. That stupid, big nosed nerd who played music for him and treated him like…like he was special. The songs he picked were nothing cruel or sleazy to mock him. Instead they were genuine and heartfelt, like Ivan was truly _in love_ with him.

'I told my own boyfriend that I love and worry about him but all I got was a mocking statement. But…everyone shows their love differently, right? Ivan does it through pictures and music…my boss has…a harder way of showing it.' Yet he was dating a very busy and established businessman that ran HUNDREDS of smaller businesses every day. The man was overworked, tired, and probably going through a middle-aged crisis. There were just as many good times with Callaghan as there were bad. Yet why did he keep seeing Ivan every time he closed his eyes? 'It won't work out. It just won't. I'm sorry, Ivan.' In the far back of his mind a small voice whispered, 'you're afraid'.

But when he rolled over onto his belly he immediately thought of Ivan's weight pressing down on top of him again. The man was much larger than he was, and actually bigger than his boss. His lover was lithe and well built, but nowhere near the weight or solid mass of Ivan. Plus, Ivan was a gentle giant, touching him as if he were breakable. His boyfriend was always rough, dragging those lotion soft hands all over his body. His lover would squeeze, pinch, slap, grab, bite, and PULL. Gilbert shoved his head under the pillow then. Always the hair pulling, but it was usually done during sex. 'Come to think of it…we've never had sex in the missionary position.' It was always on all fours with a fist painfully gripped in his hair or some sort of bondage position. There was never any love making for as long as he could remember. Except for that first time…when he gave himself over to Mr. Callaghan, C.E.O. It seemed so long ago…when he gave up his 'man' innocence for the highest pay and position in the modeling company as well as to date the 'big boss'. At the time it seemed like a wonderful idea. He, who was just a struggling young model, managed to land a cooperate big shot. It was a little price to pay for a guaranteed modeling position.

"But I never thought it would end up like this." He looked at Mandy's sleeping face. "I'm just in too deep. I'm stuck on an inflatable inner tube with a tiny hole slowly leaking air while a large _shark_ swims in circles around me. I doubt the _lifeguard_ can swim out to me in time."

Before falling into an exhausted sleep, Gilbert texts Francis to come over after he's done work. He needed a vent night that wasn't with the dancing Russian bear in a tiny hat balancing on a unicycle.

/

'What am I going to do with him?' Ivan thought to himself, tapping the bottom of the glass on the bar napkin. The bar tender came over and refilled his glass of vodka, asking Ivan if he wanted anything else. 'A white rabbit.' "Nothing, I'm good for now. Thank you."

Everything had been going so well for them today and then THIS incident had to happen. Ivan knew the bastard had nothing set up for Gilbert because the man simply did not care. Callaghan was out for himself and he had a very loyal, sexy, and obedient lover who made him big bucks. No person who truly loved and cared for the other would beat or belittle them. If only Gilbert could admit it to himself that Callaghan did not love him and probably never would. The albino beauty is living through glam and glitter, but ignoring the major issues. Gilbert needed to be in a real relationship to recognize the differences. Ivan wanted to be that other person in Gilbert's life, the one who could save him. But he needed Gilbert to work with him, not against him. The man was clearly starting to develop feelings because that kiss from earlier was a genuine one. Ivan wanted to prolong it, but feared going too far like the night before. THAT was magical. If he continued to push on then Gilbert probably would have given in. Sex is the cure-all for everything.

'Gods above, I want him.' He downed the vodka and ordered another. 'I should just kidnap him and we'll fly away to Russia and hide with my parents. Callaghan won't spend the money or the time looking for Gilbert. Just take him and go. Take him kicking and screaming. Oh wait…the dog.' Ivan sipped the drink. 'I'd have to plot this out more.' He smirked. 'Of course, killing the bastard would be MUCH better. Everyone needs to get their just desserts. 'I can make it look an accident.'

Ivan paid his bill and left the bar, grinning manically from ear to ear. 'It will be just like a well played game of chess.'

/

The quiet weekend had ended with Callaghan flying back in and arriving at home.

Ivan was already on his way to the house to show the man some of the practice prints from the photo shoot. Of course, that wasn't really the reason he was going over. He hadn't heard from Gilbert since their last talk but he knew the bastard would be flying home today. Callaghan and Gilbert were supposed to 'talk' about the security issues and just to be safe, Ivan wanted to be there. If things became heated then he would intervene. It wouldn't be anything brutal such as swinging fists and yelling because Ivan didn't want to lose his position with Gilbert. As angry as he was, speaking and acting calmly would be his best choice. He just hoped he can remain that calm.

He pulled up into the driveway and saw Callaghan's car in the garage. Taking the few pictures Ivan went up to the front door and rang the bell. A few moments later Cornelia answered the door, as she was just about to leave. She called to Callaghan to let him know that Ivan was here, and the boss allowed him inside. Ivan said goodbye to her and stood in the hall, taking off his winter coat to hang it. From upstairs he could hear the two of them talking and he called up to them, signaling his presence. It was Gilbert who answered him but the man did not come to the banister.

"What's the matter, Ivan?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing. I just came by to show Mr. Callaghan some of your prints. They're small ones but came out perfectly and I thought I'd share them?" There was silence, some whispering, and then an answer from Gilbert.

"Just wait in the living room, okay? We'll be done shortly."

Ivan did just as he was told yet remained completely silent so as to listen for their conversation. He remained closer to the hallway entrance where he could better hear them. Soon enough, their speaking grew louder with the heat of argument. It was constant bantering back and forth about their relationship. Gilbert was talking about how Callaghan didn't care for him and some issues they were facing. Callaghan, of course, could say nothing without belittling Gilbert in some way. Ivan grew angry at the cruel words Callaghan was shooting Gilbert's way, everything from 'whore' to 'gold-digger'. The bastard was blaming everything on Gilbert, pushing all the faults from himself onto the other. And that was when Gilbert suddenly, very violently and loudly, hollered back at the other.

The sound of skin meeting bone echoed down the stairs, into the hall, and straight to Ivan's ears. Then came the sound of a door slamming shut, followed by numerous thumping noises and yelling. Ivan, growling low, started to make his way into the hall and up the steps, grinding his teeth the whole way. Callaghan's voice was violent in tone as Gilbert was screaming and hollering at him. Something crashed. Then something thumped. But the noise began again. Ivan frowned darkly as he now stood in front of the main bedroom door where the cries of 'stop' and 'no' between yells were constant. Heavy grunts of pleasure and the unmistakable sound of a squeaking bed allowed Ivan to come to a very conspicuous conclusion. He grinned evilly.

'I'll just burst through that door and break his million-dollar C.E.O. neck! Then I'll tie him to the back of my car and drag him along for miles!' With each scream from Gilbert's throat, Ivan's fists clenched tighter and tighter threatening to break through the skin. Ivan lowered his head and glared at the door, his chest and shoulders rising with heavy breathing as the violent adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Yet he could not move his body to break through the door. He seemed to be paralyzed with rage while his mind continued to picture the horrid scene going on behind the door. There were more slaps, more cries, and even louder insults. And then, the violent noises came to an end with Callaghan shouting, "never speak to me of such things again". Ivan was ready for him to come out, but then heard the man's heavy footsteps racing down the other staircase. Ivan growled deeply, forgetting that the master bedroom had TWO doors with TWO separate stairs to the lower level of the house. The front door slammed loudly, followed shortly by screeching tires. How quick the man was to forget

Ivan leaned his ear to the door, hearing the sound of muffled sobs coming from the inside. He tried the doorknob but found it to be locked. Instead he ran down the first flight and then up the second, with Mandy following behind. Luckily this door was open and he rushed inside, looking towards the bed where he knew he would find Gilbert. And sure enough, on the tangled comforter, lay Gilbert face down on the bed dressed only in a t-shirt. Ivan slowly approached the bed, letting his eyes travel along the red and bruised skin. Fingerprint bruises and crescent shaped cuts were dotted all around Gilbert's waist and hips. The backs of his thighs were bruised and dripping with trickles of blood. On his shoulder was a bite mark where some teeth had broken the skin. The rest of his body was beaten red, but Ivan was unable to see his face. Beside him, Mandy was whimpering as she went over to the bed.

Gilbert lifted and turned his head to look at her, but gasped when he saw Ivan. "I-Ivan!" The old bruise had returned more prominent than before. The other side of his face was swelling slightly and already bruising from what must have been the first punch. The length of his neck was bruised, starting just beneath the jaw line where he was choked. His bottom lip was cut and swelling; but the worst part was the slight bald spot on the top of his head. The almost white hair had been so viciously pulled that it ripped out from his skull. Even the bandages around his wrists were bloodied again from vigorous activity. "Ivan…you…?"

"Look at what he's done to you." Ivan said carefully and calmly yet nearly ready to explode with rage.

Gilbert forced himself to sit up slowly, wincing at the pain but refusing to meet Ivan's gaze. "I shouldn't have yelled back." He whispered.

"You were defending yourself."

"I was being stupid." Gilbert rubbed his throat, finding it to ache when he talked. He knew he was battered mess right now.

Ivan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hate how you keep telling yourself that. You think you deserved this violent rape and brutal beating for speaking your mind?"

"But it's true!" He wheezed. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have! It's my-"

Ivan backhanded him.

Gilbert fell to the bed in a heap, stunned and shocked by the force of pain striking his already butchered body. Mandy barked violently at Ivan and snapped viciously at him, putting herself between them. Ivan glared at the dog that only growled in response with all her hackles raised. Gilbert reached out his hand and touched her head gently, which immediately calmed her. She whimpered again and joined him on the bed, lying down beside him. Gilbert turned his pink eyes on Ivan, fresh with new tears.

Ivan picked up Gilbert's pants. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. Leaving. Take nothing with you but Mandy and your coat."

Gilbert said nothing nor did he make a move to protest when Ivan helped to slip on his boxers and pants. He asked to bathe but Ivan refused to let him, saying that he needed to stay this way for a short while. Gilbert could barely walk so the larger man ended up carrying him. Ivan helped Gilbert dress for the cold, gathered up some of Mandy's things, and once again carried the other out. Gilbert was able to get in the car by himself while Mandy lay in the back, already starting to whimper. Ivan had packed the few items in the back of the car before joining them inside. The battered man stared sadly at Ivan as he turned on the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"What are you looking at?" Ivan asked firmly.

"Tell me where we're going. Please?"

Ivan locked the doors. "We're going to the police station."

/

It was a long and brutal ride all the way there, between Gilbert's frantic protests and Mandy's whining Ivan thought it'd be better to drive off the road. Gilbert was still in tears as he begged Ivan to take him somewhere else; anywhere that was not the police station. Ivan refused to do so.

"He'll kill me for sure, Ivan!"

"Not if you have a claim against him. With a police report there is no way he can POSSIBLY get around it. In truth, I think he'll just let you go without a fight. He doesn't care about you."

"He does!"

"Is this how he shows his love then?" Ivan hollered. "By beating and raping you?"

"It's my life not yours!" He shouted back. "I swear, Ivan, if you don't turn this car around right now-"

"What? What will you do? Go back to the house and bleed to death?" He stopped at a red light. "Gilbert, let me tell you about when we were in school together. Let me tell you the kind of person you were." The light turned green. "There was a proud and charismatic young man who came from a troubled home. Despite his issues, he kept good grades, was a friend to almost everybody, and loved to play soccer. During school soccer games, you would paint your face the school colors and parade loudly down the halls, shouting our team name. Kids would cheer when you entered a room, calling out your name in greeting. Just like Norm.(1) Teachers enjoyed your witty remarks, especially the female ones. The girls all loved you because you made each one feel special, even the nerdy ones. You'd stand up for students and speak for our class. You even started a sit-down strike when the staff threatened to make our study halls shorter, and we won." They stopped at another red light.

"…why tell me all this? Trying to make me feel like shit?" He turned to stare out the window.

"No, quite the opposite." He drove on. "Even though you came from a troubled home life laden with heartbreak and pain, you managed to overcome it. Most kids with your issues drop out of school and run the streets, but not you. Not Gilbert Beilschmidt. The odds were always against you, but somehow you managed to reach the top. You were the king of that school. Even though you're older now and understand the difficulties of life, you're still in the same basic situation now as you were then. The only difference is you have all of the power to make it change. There is nothing holding you down but fear and insecurities. There's a HUGE world out there and there is nothing written anywhere that states 'you can't do this'." They pulled in to the police station parking lot, getting a spot right up front. Ivan turned off the car and turned to the other. "I want to help bring the old Gilbert back, even if he was a pompous jerk who made my life a living hell every day."

"We were kids, Ivan. Teenagers. All of us had that 'never say die' attitude. We were indestructible. The world seemed easier then."

"It can be easier now too." Ivan reached out and took Gilbert's hand in his own. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, but I care about you to much to let this keep happening. You're very stubborn but I can be too." The other man was silent. "Would it help to know that I'm here to help you move on? You have your friend Francis too. You're not completely alone. You have support." Gilbert sighed softly. "Don't continue to live your life under the thumb of an evil business man who gives you nothing of your own."

Gilbert turned to look out the front window at the bright words 'Police Station' in front of him. Ivan was still holding his hand and the man's story of the past kept echoing in his ears. Some of those memories started to come back to him and he could remember how it was; how it used to be. Could he really have all that again? Such a world just seemed so impossible to him after being away for so long. Suddenly, a sharp pain in his backside reminded him of the rape. The old Gilbert wouldn't have let anything get to that point. But too much has happened for him to ever return to normal. He'd never be the same again, but it was worth a try. "Alright. Let's go."

/

Alfred yawned loudly while stirring his mug of freshly poured coffee as he read a Superman comic uniquely hidden in a law book. He hated getting up early so Alfred offered to take the nightshifts half of the work week. The station had been quiet save for a few prostitute arrests and one car jacker. Hardly any action tonight, and he yawned again. But just as he was about to surf through YouTube he noticed Ivan walking in with a battered man. Alfred narrowed his brows and stood up, going over to meet with them. "Ivan, what's happened? Who this?"

"This is the man I was telling you about." Ivan answered and then dropped his voice to a whisper. "He's been badly beaten and raped, only about an hour ago."

"I can see that." Alfred said, looking Gilbert over. "Let's get him in the back where our staff doctor will look him over."

Gilbert moved closer to Ivan. "I don't want anyone looking at me."

"It's important for them to examine you, Gilbert." Ivan said softly.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, and Ivan can come with you."

Gilbert was hesitant at first, but then gave a nod while squeezing Ivan's hand in his own. Alfred took them into an examination room where he was carefully checked and patched up. The blood and semen samples were the most embarrassing, as well as the few pictures that followed after. Ivan remained with him the whole time as Alfred took down notes. Once the examination was done, Alfred took them into a separate room where they could talk privately. Gilbert sat down at the table with Ivan standing right behind, rubbing his narrow shoulders. He was shaking beneath Ivan's hands, but not from the cold.

"Okay, so, Gilbert Beilschmidt, you're with Mr. Callaghan is that right?" He nodded. "Can you tell me what sparked this? And please, be as honest as possible."

"I was…suggesting something to him and he…got mad. I hollered back when I knew I shouldn't."

"And that's why this all happened? Because you mentioned something? What was it about?"

Gilbert reached up to squeeze Ivan's hand. "I just…asked him about my security should something happen to him. But I have no money at all…and he won't leave me any."

Alfred wrote some notes down. "Now what about your line of work?"

Ivan answered for him. "He's a model for homosexual magazines. In order to keep his position in an age discriminating career he found Mr. Callaghan. The man holds great power and control over Gilbert, as you can plainly see." Gilbert cringed.

Alfred tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Hm. I see. Ah, so you have nothing to your name at all?" Gilbert shook his head. "You live and survive completely by Mr. Callaghan." He nodded. Alfred took a deep breath and wrote it down. "I'll need at least SOMETHING with both Gilbert's and Callaghan's names on it to show that they are in a relationship. As far as the law is concerned, Gilbert could be nothing more than a prostitute Callaghan calls on. If you're looking to get any kind of claim against this man then we need physical proof. Paper proof, I mean."

Ivan nodded. "I have some emails Callaghan sent me discussing Gilbert. They're many people at his place of work that would say they are together. If I can get a copy of Gilbert's contract with him would that help?"

"Yes, that would help. The issue we're going to run into is his superiority in the business world. Big shots like him weasel their way out of cases like this all the time. Sometimes the person will just pay the accuser off to save face in the public eye. The best we can do now is just keep Gilbert safe from him while we try to build a stronger case against him. The claim I write now will have little effect without some more meat."

"What about a restraining order?" Ivan asked.

"I can write one for you but it only helps if the guy comes near you, and there needs to be proof that he is. Sometimes restraining orders are just a false sense of security. In this matter, Gilbert would do better staying in a safe house."

"Alfred, can you do better than that for us?" Ivan asked. "I helped you out a lot in college, now you can help me."

Alfred looked at both men; one frowning and the other battered and torn. Against his better judgment, he came up with an idea. "Ivan, do you still live in that apartment loft place? The one with the security guard patrolling all the time?" Ivan nodded. "Then here is what I can do. I'll have a restraining order written up to keep Callaghan away from both you and Gilbert. I will write permissions to stop and-or arrest anyone under suspicion of becoming a threat to Gilbert. In other words, the security guard and whomever else has the lawful right to stop and question anyone who comes in to the building. Should something be mentioned about Gilbert then by law they have to report to the police immediately. This way, Gilbert is safely hidden and protected while in your care. Once I have more evidence then we can proceed with a proper court case to press charges."

"I don't want to press charges." Gilbert whispered. "I don't. I won't win. I know the kind of lawyers he has. I'll be creamed."

"Not with the city's best detective as your hero." Alfred smiled. "Give it some time and think it over. Pressing charges may even allow you to win back much of his estate and money while financially ruining him. Of course, it would be much easier with some sort of civil union or marriage paper to go with it. Just try and find out as much as you can for me. I'll call Mr. Callaghan and let him know that he will be under careful watch."

"Thank you, Alfred, for all your help." Ivan smiled at him.

"Sure. But I need to speak with you privately for a moment. Since you brought him in I need you to sign a few things. Gilbert, can you wait right here? We'll only be a minute or two." Gilbert just nodded, watching as Ivan followed Alfred into a smaller room. They could see Gilbert through the glass window. "I need to be honest with you on a few issues, Ivan."

Ivan raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "even though I'm totally against it and don't believe in it…I know how the court and state work in this matter. If it were a heterosexual relationship, the odds would be in Gilbert's favor. Knowing that he is gay while posing provocatively in homosexual magazines doesn't show up as 'favorable'. While the world is coming a lot farther since twenty some years ago, there are still basic prejudices that exist."

Ivan stuffed his hands angrily in his pockets. "So you're saying that because Gilbert is basically a prostitute whoring himself to rich guy for position and money has no chance at a proper legal case because of it? Is it because he's not a woman?"

"Oh, hell no! Women in his profession are judged just as harshly, if not more. Look, you and I see it in a completely different light. I'm not saying that things wouldn't work out in Gilbert's favor; I'm just choosing to give you a warning about how this might pan out. Homosexual domestic abuse is fairly overlooked-"

"Because Gilbert is a man and should be able to fend for himself." Ivan finished for him.

"For Christ's sake, Ivan! I'm not saying that! There are MANY brutally aggressive women out there just like there are MANY shy men! Stop trying to make sense of it! It's basic human prejudices that Gilbert won't be able to escape. Either we keep this as low key as possible and hope Callaghan just dumps Gilbert, or we take it further and face these sorts of issues. I want to do what is best for Gilbert. I've seen enough of these cases to know that man is ready to crumble and break at the slightest problem. To have people saying he deserved everything he got will break him."

Ivan sighed. "I see your reasoning. We'll take it one day at a time. Write up those papers for me and we'll head out." Ivan went back into the room with Gilbert. He smiled. "We'll be going to my place right after we're done."

Gilbert looked at him. "I want to leave soon, though. Mandy's still in the car and it's cold out."

"I'll tell Alfred to drop off all the paperwork to us in the car, then. We'll wait in the car with Mandy. How's that?"

The albino gave a tiny smile. "So…we'll be living together, huh?"

"Yes." Ivan took both his hands. "And I promise you that life will be very different. I may not be able to buy you expensive luggage and fancy clothes, but I can give you a lot more. You can eat whatever you want. You can lounge around all day. I drink vodka so you can drink beer." He smiled happily. "If only you'll give me a chance?"

Gilbert squeezed the other's hand. "You won't hurt me?"

"No. Never."

"But your biggest bully will be under your roof where you have complete control. Don't you want revenge?"

Ivan kissed the top of Gilbert's head. "Some people would want that, but not me. I'm not that normal."

Gilbert chuckled softly. "No, you're not." Tears started to pour down his cheek.

"Gilbert, you're crying. Are you hurt?"

"I…don't know why I'm crying but I can't seem to stop. I'm…I'm scared…happy…sad…confused, all these things! Ivan…what is going to become of me?"

"You're going to become the strong, proud, and independent person you once were!" He smiled. "And I'm here backing you up one hundred percent!"

Gilbert's smile widened and he ignored the pain it caused while tears continued to stain his cheeks. "I hope to become that Gilbert once again! It's been so…so long."

"You have a lot of healing to do, but I'm sure you'll come out of it on top. My Gilbert. My Snowbunny." Gilbert gave him that precious smile he captured in the photo. Ivan was determined to protect Gilbert and nothing would stand in his way. 'If the law won't help me then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands '_**Ivan-style**_'.'

End Chapter 8 TBC

1) Norm from the show 'Cheers'.


	9. Chapter 9

***Thanks again for all the support in reviews and on tumblr! Thank you for helping to make this story a success!

***Warnings: Language, minor yaoi, fluff, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 9

Gilbert held on to Ivan's hand as they walked out of the elevator towards Ivan's apartment door. The doorman gave them a little trouble about bringing Mandy into the building, but when Ivan flashed a legal paper in his face, the men let them in. It was late, so the landlord was not at his desk so Ivan left a note for them to call tomorrow so the situation could be explained. Gilbert didn't say much as they made their way to the door. Ivan unlocked the door and held it for Gilbert to enter with Mandy who was finally let off her leash.

"It's not as big of a place as you're used to, but it's still much bigger than an average apartment." Ivan smiled, locking the door behind them. "What do you think?"

Gilbert looked around, noticing the minimal furniture, framed photographs, and numerous artworks on the walls. The floors were all hard wood and the ceiling was fairly high. He looked at the winding steps that led to a balcony looking down into the living room. "It's very nerd friendly." Gilbert moved to look at a shelf, which was full of some old books, a couple nick-knacks, and a few other strange looking artifacts. 'I'm going to have LOADS of fun here.'

"I'm sure you want to shower and clean yourself. Let me show you the bathroom." He led Gilbert into the large bathroom and showed him how to work the shower knobs, where the towels were, and to call when he was done. "You must be hungry as well. What would you like? You're free to eat anything you want here."

Gilbert started to undress. "Maybe just something simple…and warm. Do you have oatmeal?"

Ivan smiled. "I do. Just regular flavor, though. Do you take it with a little cream and sugar mixed in?"

"Not normally, but that does sound nice. Yeah, I'll have that. And coffee, maybe?"

"Yes sir!" Ivan tried not to look at Gilbert's naked battered body. "Is there anything else you need? Anything more I can do to make you comfortable?"

He turned on the hot water. "Fresh clothes, and socks. I'm…actually very cold."

"They'll be big for you, but I have some. I'll have everything prepared for you." He watched as Gilbert stepped carefully into the shower and slid the glass door closed. "Would you like the futon upstairs or would you rather sleep in my bed?"

"Let Mandy have the futon. I'll…sleep with you."

Ivan's heard did a jump and a twirl in his chest, which had him beaming from ear to ear. "Of course. I'll have everything ready. Just take as much time as you need."

Gilbert heard the bathroom door close and slid the door opened a crack to make sure Ivan was gone. Now alone, he let the hot water bite at his skin, forcing him to grit his teeth and bear the pain as it hit all of the sore spots. He couldn't get the water hot enough. Even though he was away from his boss, Gilbert still did not feel entirely safe. What he feared most was ending up dead in a ditch somewhere from an assassin's bullet. Or else he would be targeted another way. He could be run down by a car, have a mishap of some kind, get his throat cut while shopping. A shiver racked his whole body. He hoped Callaghan wouldn't stoop to such drastic measures, but he wouldn't put it past the man. His boss had many anger issues, which were all taken out on him. Gilbert was too exhausted to stand on his wobbly legs so he carefully sat on the floor of the shower while the steaming water cascaded over his body. The hot water stung painfully at the partial bald spot atop his head where the strands had been pulled out. He remembered feeling each individual hair as it was torn from his scalp, and even cried a bit when the silver strands littered the bed. Callaghan had done that on purpose to hurt him emotionally, and it had worked.

Yet his scalp was not the worse of the pain. His backside throbbed and ached with every tiny movement but he was used to it. For some reason, this time around had been the worse and Gilbert feared reaching back there to clean it. Using the bathroom would be difficult for a time while the inner muscles healed, and even that made him nervous. 'You'll be safe now, Gilbert.'. He smiled slightly as he remembered Ivan's words. As long as he was away from his boss then his body could fully heal. Usually there was never enough time for his body to completely heal because his lover would already be pumping into him a day or so later. Then his thoughts traveled back to Ivan and he wondered what the Russian would be like during sex.

'He can't have much experience,' he said to himself. 'He's a lot bigger than Callaghan…in more ways than one. I bet his chubby and hairy under those clothes. Hairy like Francis, probably. But he'll want to have sex, no doubt. He's shown it a few times.' He slowly stood back up. 'He'll just have to wait for a while longer. I think if anyone else touches me until I'm ready…I'll crumble and break.'

After he had scrubbed himself raw and washed his hair, he found a pile of neatly folded clothes on the sink counter. Gently toweling himself off, Gilbert put on the big shirt and the gray baggy sweat pants. Never did he think he'd ever adorn a t-shirt that read 'MILKBALL'. All white shirt with black letters and nothing else. He had to roll up the bottoms of the sweat pants so they were the right length, and then pulled on the socks. Basic white ankle socks, nothing special. Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror, but no longer was he concerned with the clothes. He touched his face where the bruises were, as well as his swollen lip. His left eye was slightly swollen shut, but the swelling there appeared to be going down. "I look like a lab rat that was just batted around by a cat." Which, in fact, was not actually far from the truth.

"Gilbert?" He heard Ivan calling. "Your oatmeal is ready."

"Coming." Mandy happily greeted him when he exited the bathroom. They would have to get some dog food for her tomorrow. He just followed the smell of the warm oatmeal to the kitchen, which was completely spotless and just the right size for two people. "Hey."

"Hey." Ivan smiled and placed the coffee cup next to a bowl of oatmeal. "Please, sit and eat. I gave Mandy some bread in warm milk with a bit of sugar. She's my new best friend now." He laughed.

Gilbert slowly sat down, trying to hide his pain. "I'll bet. Mmm…this smells good."

Ivan sat down with him and sipped the coffee. "Eat as much as you like."

The albino blew on the oatmeal before sticking the spoon in his mouth. He didn't want to tell Ivan that his teeth hurt too much from the beating to actually chew, so oatmeal was just perfect. There was even the right amount of cream and sugar. He paused to sip the coffee, loving the feel of the warm liquid in his belly. "Mmmm…this hit the spot."

"I'm glad you like it. Aside from music and photography I do like to cook."

"Yeah, I figured." He sighed then. "Sorry, I poked fun at your chubbiness again."

Ivan took another sip. "It's alright. You make fun of me because you feel bad about yourself. Just keep doing it if it makes you feel better because I don't mind. Not anymore."

"I'll try not to crack jokes on you…because you saved me." He looked at Ivan and said, in a serious tone, "I'm not out of the dark yet."

The Russian nodded. "I know. We still have a long way to go but this is the first step in the right direction."

Gilbert ate another spoonful. "Why did I have to leave everything behind? I could have brought some extra clothes and Mandy's things."

"No, that wouldn't have worked out." Ivan said while shaking his head. "You have nothing to your name, Gilbert. Everything you 'own' was bought and paid for by him. Everything is under his name and the money is in his account. If you took anything from there tonight, he could sue you for stealing from him. I have some spare cash saved up that we can use to buy you some clothes and shoes."

"But I wore the coat and my previous clothes out tonight?"

"That's only one thing, and if we need to, we'll simply mail them to him. We can always use the defense that you had to run away to save yourself. Taking stuff also looks suspicious on your end."

Gilbert sighed. "I just know this is all going to end badly."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're working against a millionaire who owns a company. I know he can be dangerous…just look at what he's done to me."

'Just realizing this NOW, Gilbert?' Ivan said to himself, and Gilbert's words actually made him angry enough to slap the other. But he had to remain calm. Watching the beaten man eat the oatmeal, Ivan started to wonder why Gilbert was so calm about all that was happening. Unless this was the calm before the storm and the man would eventually have a mental breakdown. Ivan would have to be prepared for that, and maybe even do a little research beforehand so he can properly handle Gilbert.

"I can't talk about this anymore. I'm in pain and I just want to go to bed. Do you have anything for pain? Motrin? Aleve?"

Ivan got up and went to one of the smaller corner cabinets to look. "Ah, I have some Motrin. That should help you with some of the pain. Tomorrow we'll go and see my general practitioner first thing. I'll call early and make an appointment."

"Sure. But I need something to go to sleep. Have any sleeping pills?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. You'll be able to get to sleep though. It's been a very crazy day."

Gilbert finished the bowl. "No, you don't understand. I really, really can't fall asleep unless I have something to help me. I'm…too hyped up from what happened today despite the fucking pain my body is in. I'm even afraid to go to sleep! Isn't there a twenty-four hour pharmacy you can go to?"

Ivan went to the fridge and took out some milk. "Not around here. However, I do plan to break you of medication, Gilbert. Let's try some nice warm milk with a bit of sugar. Then we'll get you all tucked in and I'll play you songs on the cello until you fall asleep." He poured the milk into a mug and added a little bit of sugar then popped it in the microwave. It was too late at night to heat it up on the stove.

"I doubt that'll work." He downed the coffee. "But I'm willing to try."

When the milk was warmed up, Ivan helped Gilbert to his bed where he propped the other up on the pillows and tucked him in. The mug was hot so Ivan had a dishcloth wrapped around it before he gave it to Gilbert. Mandy followed them in and settled at the foot of the bed, but on the floor. Ivan refused to let her shed in his bed. He then went and retrieved his cello case, taking out the large instrument. Seating himself in a chair near the bed, he positioned it properly. He told Gilbert to dim the bedside lamp, which gave the room a soft hue. Ivan smiled at him. "Any requests?"

"Yeah. How about that Christmas song? The 'D major' one, or something like that."

Ivan took a minute to think, and then realized what he meant. "You mean Pachelbel's Canon. I can't really do that one by myself, sadly. I can, but it sounds much better when I have more instruments accompanying me."

"Oh, okay." Gilbert gave a soft pout, staring down into the steaming white liquid.

"How about this? Next time I go to my orchestra practice, I'll bring you with me and my group will play that one for you. How's that?"

"Here, this one is a classic and always used as a lullaby." Ivan smiled at Gilbert's tiny glare but readied his instrument to begin playing 'Fur Elise'.

Gilbert sipped the milk slowly as he listened to the soft music. He glanced over at Ivan, who had his eyes closed blissfully as he played. Gilbert chose to stare at him now, looking at the Russian's soft and chubby features. He seemed to remember the harsh look Ivan had given him when the man found him on the bed, beaten and bruised. The looks on Ivan's normally sweet and gentle face were a little frightening; even Mandy had picked up on it. Also, Ivan had struck him. Not hard, but enough to send him flat on the bed. The smack snapped him out of his trance though. And Gilbert had forgiven him for it, especially when Ivan played such beautiful music all for him. Callaghan hated classical music, and even Gilbert didn't really care for it himself. But when Ivan played the music, it was somehow different. Gilbert found his eyes slowly drifting close as the tune continued, but opened them again when the music stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought of another. You will like it." Ivan changed the tune to 'Greensleeves', and smiled when Gilbert appeared to recognize it. The man was beginning to soften a bit judging by the calm expression, the small smile, and those pink lips resting just above the rim of the mug. He chose to take it a step further and sang one of the verses, hoping that Gilbert would catch on to the meaning.

'_If you intend to thus distain,_

_It does the more to enrapture me,_

_And even so, I still remain,_

_A lover in captivity-'_

Gilbert raised a tired brow, but gave a little snicker and took a drink. "Sounds a bit obsessive, doesn't it?"

Ivan smirked and sang-

'_I have been ready at your hand,_

_To grant whatever you would crave,_

_I have both wagered life and land,_

_You love and good-will for to have-'_

"Stop talking to me in lyrics, you loser!" Gilbert said, finding himself laughing and nearly spilt the milk. "Besides, I like the Elvis one you play better. "Can't Help Falling In Love With You".

Ivan paused in his playing to gaze at him. "I didn't know you recognized that song?" Ivan gave a playful blush. "How embarrassing."

Gilbert finished off the milk and settled down into the sheets. They weren't thousand-thread count, but they would do. He gazed back at Ivan, gave a yawn, and cuddled the pillow. "Just play the Elvis one again until I fall asleep."

"As you wish."

Ivan continued to play the song until he saw that Gilbert had fallen fast asleep. There was a gentle smile on those pink (and still swollen) lips, which proved to Ivan that Gilbert was indeed more content. Quietly undressing into his two-piece stripped pajama set, Ivan slipped under the covers and lay on his back, turning his head to gaze at the bald spot on Gilbert's head. He frowned slightly, and then sneered as he pictured himself grabbing Callaghan by his dyed hair and shaving it off with a flat razor while the man struggled to get away…and the skin would slice and tear…and even bleed. A small punishment like that would not be enough, and he grinned. How many ways could he torture and kill that bastard for damaging Gilbert like this? 'Oh, the things I could do!' But then, Gilbert started to whimper, and then began thrashing in his sleep. "Gilbert?" He leaned over to see what was wrong and immediately knew it was a nightmare.

Mandy woke up and jumped onto the bed with just her front paws, which in turn jerked Gilbert awake. He let out a cry of alarm, and then began to panic. Mandy barked while Ivan forced Gilbert to look at him.

"Gilbert! It's all right! It was a dream. Nothing more than that! Just a dream!"

"H-Huh?" Gilbert's battered face was shaking in terror, his pink eyes wide with fear. His whole body trembled violently as if he were shivering.

"It's me, Ivan! You're safe now, Gilbert! It's me! Just me. Me and Mandy! No one else!"

"No!" Gilbert clasped his head with both hands. "No, no, no, no! He's here! He's here in this room!"

"Shh!" Ivan tried to pull him close but Gilbert pushed away. "Gilbert, he is NOT here! I would never let him in!"

Gilbert was now searching all around room, frantically searching for Callaghan. "He'll come here! He will! Don't think he won't! He will! He will come! He'll be everywhere! EVERYWHERE!"

'I didn't think the meltdown would be so soon! If this is even that!' He was finally able to cease Gilbert's struggling and pull the man into a tight hug. Ivan had to shush Mandy's barking before she woke up any of the neighbors. Her barks turned to soft whimpers, her ears lowered back, and her tail lay flat and still. "Everything's all right." He spoke to both of them. Gilbert seemed to be calming down and Ivan stroked the white hair. "It's all right now. Everything is fine. I won't let him in this apartment, I promise."

"It doesn't matter," Gilbert whispered against Ivan's chest. "You can have police, guards, even magic protecting this place, but nothing will keep him out. Not for me it won't. I'll never be free of him! He'll always be here." He wrapped his arms around Ivan. "He'll never let me be. I'll be terrified forever." The last part was barely a whisper.

Ivan squeezed the other tight, keeping the battered face hidden so Gilbert wouldn't see the look of dark rage on his face. The larger man could think of nothing else but brutally killing the man 'Callaghan'. If he doesn't want to be found and hides behind a fake name, then Ivan would do something about that. He would kill the man and dispose of the nameless body easily. The man will not be missed, nor would he be remembered. Callaghan would remain forever nameless in an unmarked grave. 'I could kill him, chop him up, and throw his body into a wet cement pile the mafia way.' He grinned darkly. 'Or knock him out first, and then bury him alive! To hear his screams would be so sweet…the sweetest music.'

"Ivan?" Gilbert whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I hate being so…useless now and-" Ivan cut him off with a 'shh'.

"Of course I will. I'll protect you from him, so have no fear."

They lay down in the bed together but it wouldn't be cuddles like Ivan would have thought. Instead, Gilbert literally slipped and wiggled his way up through Ivan's pajama top. It was loose enough for the man to squeeze in, but still stretched all the buttons. Ivan was confused and unsure of just what Gilbert was trying to do. It was as though the man was trying to disappear into his skin! But it was cute, and very, very sweet. He only wished Gilbert was doing it for the affection effect, not because he was terrified. Mandy jumped up onto the bed as well and Ivan narrowed his eyes at her. She took no notice of him, circled twice, and then settled down against Gilbert. Now the albino was sandwiched between them both, and Ivan swore he felt the trembling man smile. With a deep breath, Ivan decided to let the dog remain on his bed for the night. So all through the night, Ivan held the other in his arms (and shirt) and barely slept a wink.

The next morning, Gilbert opened his eyes, stretched, and then frowned when he felt something tight wrapped around him. It was hard to move his arms and body, so where was he? Was he tied up? Shifting around a bit more, he lifted his head to bump noses with Ivan. The larger man shot one eye open, the white covered with tiny blood vessels. Gilbert just stared at him for a moment, blinked twice, and gave a little snort. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't." Ivan murmured. "Could you get out of my shirt, now?"

"What? Oh!" Gilbert wiggled out and heard Ivan give a deep sigh of relief. "Sorry…I don't remember doing that."

Ivan slowly rolled onto his back, relieved to be stretching his aching joints and muscles. "It's fine. One night of no sleep isn't going to kill me." Good thing he didn't have a photo shoot today! If he didn't get enough sleep then his vision tended to be off, which in turn made focusing a camera hard.

"Mandy has to go out. She's dancing by the door. Could you take her?" Gilbert asked. "I don't know my way around yet."

Ivan's back cracked as he got out of bed, threw on a robe, and left the bedroom without another word. He was cranky, pure and simple. Mandy ran right to the front door and whimpered. Ivan put on his coat and hat, grumbling about his aching back and stinging eyes. He attached her collar and left the apartment, making sure to take his key and lock it behind him. In the elevator, one of the other tenants stood there with her basket of laundry and stared at Ivan. Ivan knew he must look horrible, what with his pajama's still on and a heavy coat while holding a whimpering dog. Once out of the elevator and to the back of the building, Ivan was discouraged to find that it had snowed again in the evening. He had slipped on his shoes and not his boots to come outside. Mandy eagerly started sniffing the ground to do her business. Ivan just closed his eyes and dreamed of what it would feel like to get back into a warm bed. But that sure promise was short lived when Mandy suddenly darted away with a bark, breaking her leash free of Ivan's hand. Ivan stumbled, nearly falling into the snow. "GAH! MANDY!"

The dog hadn't run far, only a bit of ways up ahead in the courtyard to sniff at another dog. Regardless, Ivan had to trudge through the snow while holding his pants up so the cuffs wouldn't get wet. Already he could feel the snow seeping into his shoes, and just no regretted being one of those people who can't sleep with socks on their feet. "Mandy! Get back here!" The other person pulled their dog away from Mandy while she just wagged her tail and gave out a few barks. "Mandy! Come!" He didn't know which commands Gilbert used. "Come here!" She turned to look at him, panted, wagged her tail, and then crouched into a play position. Ivan's eyes widened dangerously. "Oh…no," he said, his tone harsh. "Don't EVEN think about it! Don't even entertain the thought!" Sure enough, she started jumping and running in circles through the snow. "Damn it all! MANDY! COME!" His feet were freezing.

The dog rolled, ran, sniffed, barked, and jumped like a young puppy. For an older dog she moved fast. Ivan tried to catch her, but each time he got near her, she would bolt. The snow was too heavy for him to try and tackle her. He did, however, manage to step on the leash and bring her to a halt. She did yelp from surprise but Ivan just ignored it, grinning madly. "Gotcha! We're going inside! No more games!" If he were properly dressed and prepared for this then he would have no problem playing in the snow with the dog. Mandy followed behind him without another peep or bark.

When they entered back into the apartment, Gilbert was already up in the same sleeping clothes and holding a cup of coffee. He smiled at Mandy once Ivan let her off the leash and she ran to him. While making baby talk with the dog, Gilbert noticed Ivan's angry and tired face. "What happened to you? Looks like you slept in a closet or something."

"I had a Gilbert up my shirt all night. I didn't sleep at all." He frowned.

"Oh, dude, sorry about that! I didn't know! Just go back to sleep then! I'll watch T.V. and hang out while you do."

Ivan gave a dark smile. "Yes, I think I'll do that." He couldn't believe how GRUMPY he was! "If you need me, just come and wake me up but try not to, okay?"

Gilbert gave a giggle. "Okay, I understand. Sleep well, Ivan. And thanks again for last night." He watched Ivan leave with the man not saying another word to him. Gilbert couldn't stay mad, though, because he did keep the poor guy up all night with his antics. "Welcome to Gilbert World."

After making himself and Mandy breakfast, Gilbert took a full tour of the apartment which would now be serving as his home. Ivan was a very clean and simple man with everything in order. The man seemed to have ONLY what he needed and nothing else, except for the artifacts littered around. Ivan didn't have anything entertaining either. No gaming consoles, no decent music, no gym equipment, nothing! There was only classical music, décor, and books. There was only a television and at least it had HD channels! No surround sound system, though. All in all, it was a very boring place. What the hell was he to do here all day? Sit around and knit? "Oh my gawd. Is that-?" Gilbert saw a knitting basket beside the couch. "He deserved to get picked on! I bet he makes his own argyle!" Sitting down on the cloth couch, Gilbert noticed the decorative blanket folded neatly along the top. The print almost made him laugh, which looked like those ugly Nordic type patterned ski sweaters that only old people wear. The white reindeers were a nice touch. Gilbert figured it was something from a snowy village mountain town in Russia made by some old woman with a goat next to her. "There is no way I can't crack on him for something like this! It's so ugly it's cool!"

Taking the blanket to cover himself with, Gilbert settled on the couch and began flipping through the stations. He settled on a few shows, everything from The View, to Maury, and even to the home shopping network. But his favorite channel was the soccer one, so he kept that station on while he lounged and dozed off. While dozing, Gilbert started to hear his boss's voice in his head. Every time he tried to fall asleep he would hear the man's voice yelling his name or see the outline of his body. Gilbert shot up from the couch and trembled, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands. He was awake, and he knew that, but the presence of Callaghan was still here with him. Though he knew Ivan was asleep he couldn't stay out here by himself, so he hurried off into the room and let Mandy have the couch.

Ivan was snoring softly under the covers; all curled up and looking as innocent as a child. Gilbert climbed back into bed and snuggled into him, only this time, he didn't do it under the shirt. Ivan's body was thick and warm, which reminded him of a large teddy bear he had to hug while in a photo shoot once. Even his smell was intriguing. Ivan didn't smell of lotions or perfume but only as himself. To Gilbert, the natural smell was actually quite comforting. Although Ivan was asleep Gilbert felt the large arm move to hug him back, pulling his body close. Gilbert's good cheek was squished up against Ivan's neck, forcing his good eye to squeeze shut as well. He snorted through his nose yet welcomed the odd embrace. Once again, he was feeling at ease; also safe and protected. Maybe being with Ivan and living in his boring apartment wouldn't be so bad after all. 'He's been so good to me. He even respects me when he has all the rights not to. I know I can be mean and vicious when I want to be, and that's how I was to him. I may not remember it all but I believe Ivan when he speaks of it. And he's done so much for me.'

Gilbert blushed softly when he felt Ivan's groin poking at his thigh. He mumbled a bit and wiggled out of the man's grasp only to continue lying beside him. He stared at the man's childlike features, noticing how the large body squirmed with the uncomfortable urge to cum. Gilbert recognized the movements well having seen his boss do it very often. The movements would always wake him up and then the weight of Callaghan would be upon him in the middle of the night. He hated that, waking up after a long and painful day only to be fucked and then left there…while the other rolled back to sleep. Yet he knew that Ivan was different for the man proved it on more than one account. Ivan had many opportunities for sex, but he calmly rejected each one. The look of want and lust were in those purple eyes each time, and Gilbert had to admire Ivan's control. Ivan suddenly shifted closer and Gilbert felt the bulge against his thigh again. 'I really should…help with that.'

Deciding to leave Ivan asleep and let him wake up slowly, Gilbert shifted himself under the covers to rest between the other's legs. Even though he had done this many, many times, knowing he was doing it to Ivan made him blush. He looped his fingers into the hem of the pants, carefully lifting it up and over the rather large erection. Gilbert had to stare at the organ for a moment, calculating just how big it was compared to his boss. The bigger the better, they always say, but he had to wonder differently. Callaghan's always hurt and he was smaller and had less girth. What would Ivan's be like? The first thing to try would be oral, which is what he was planning on doing anyway. It will help alleviate the stress on Ivan's part. But giving head wasn't his favorite thing to do. In fact, it was his most hated sexual act to perform. His boss always demanded it and each time his stomach would turn from the smell, sight, and taste of the man. Yet somehow, the smell of Ivan's arousal was less foul to him, as well as the sight and texture. He gripped the base in his hand, gave a light squeeze, and then wrapped his lips around the tips.

He felt Ivan twitching beneath him along with a few sleepy groans from above. Gilbert lowered his mouth further, taking in as much of Ivan as he could. The width stretched his mouth painfully and feared his teeth may accidently scrape against the sensitive skin. He tried to curl his lips around the teeth but felt the cut split open from stretching too far. Whimpering in pain, he pulled his mouth away and noticed the droplets of blood that began to spot Ivan's cock. Gilbert covered his mouth and frantically got out from under the covers and the bed to hurry to the bathroom. He lifted the seat and vomited up all the contents of his stomach. It was mixed with blood from the bleeding lip. He didn't know why he had thrown up at the sight of blood; he's seen it on himself many times. There's been blood from his nose, lips, teeth, ass, ears, shoulders; everywhere. It shouldn't have upset him like this. 'I guess I panicked.' He got up and flushed the toilet, going to the mirror and grabbing a hand towel to press at his lip.

Lowering the towel from his face, Gilbert stared at his own reflection in the mirror and suddenly felt sick to his stomach again. It wasn't himself looking back him but rather a corpse, like something out of a zombie movie. He focused on his bruised face, bleeding lip, missing hair, and swollen eye. Also, the fingerprints on his neck were starting to fade to a soft yellow. And in that moment, Gilbert recalled all the horrible times his boss had abused him and hated himself for not bothering to recognize it. Looking back at him was a monster; a beaten piece of trash that was worth nothing unless his name was _Hase Weissenstein. _Who was now a washed up old model that not even Macy's would want. '_You used to be so different. You've changed so much. I want the old Gilbert back.' _Ivan's words echoed in his head again.

'What have I done?' He leaned on the sink. "What have I done?" He whispered.

"Gilbert?" Gilbert jumped and spun around when he heard his name. For a moment he feared it was Callaghan, instead it was Ivan, rubbing the front of his pants. "Are you all right? Did I…do something to scare you from this?"

"No." He still had the hand towel to his lip. "I split my lip open again."

Ivan walked over to him. "You didn't have to do what you were doing…but I can't help wishing I could get more." His eyes were heavily lidded as he gazed at Gilbert.

Gilbert stared at him. "I can't, Ivan. I just can't. I tried and I wanted to but…it was just too soon for me. I'm sorry."

Ivan growled. "Damn it, Gilbert…you shouldn't have done that if you…didn't intend to carry through!"

"I was dripping blood everywhere! How could I have continued?" He backed up against the sink when Ivan took a step closer.

"You know how much I want you…how much I want be in you and feel your body writhing against mine! I felt you go under…felt your hot mouth on me." He stepped closer again. "I keep trying to be calm and respectful to you, Gilbert. But you're making it hard!"

He sneered. "I'm sorry for it, okay! Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" Ivan's eyes widened and he let his hand suddenly wrap around Gilbert's neck. The man gasped and tried to pull away, but he only squeezed harder. "Sometimes I find it very hard to control myself sexually around you! And other times, I think back to when we were in school…and how you constantly bullied me! I do my best to keep my resolve and not fuck or pummel you into the floor!"

"Ivan…please…" Gilbert pleaded softly, "Let go. Don't do this to me! I promise I won't do something like that again until my body is healed! Please! Please I promise! I'm sorry!"

When Ivan lifted his hand to stroke Gilbert's hair the man shied away, as if preparing himself to be hit. Ivan gasped and pulled his hands away, shocked by his own sudden behavior. Gilbert was looking at him with a sad and pitiful battered face with pink eyes trembling with fear. Ivan only acted out of pent up rage fueled by unsatisfied lust and desire. What was wrong with him? He was acting just like Callaghan when he was trying to prove to Gilbert about love and respect. He just had his hand around Gilbert's throat, and was even ready to strike at him! The lust and need to have Gilbert grew stronger with the man's presence so close to him. He stepped forward again, hoping that Gilbert would move yet the albino remained standing. The bottom lip was still bleeding but the flow had slowed. Ivan searched those pink eyes that bore into his, reading the signs of fear and confusion. Slowly reaching his hand out, Ivan tilted Gilbert's chin and planted a chaste kiss on those bleeding lips. He was thrilled when Gilbert didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I should have never tried to hurt you or raise my hand to you. I was in the wrong." He gently stroked the bruised cheek. "I just care so much for you that…that it sometimes turns into possessiveness. I want to keep you safe from harm. I never want to see such bruises on your body ever again. But with your special attempt tonight and…knowing you stopped because of what that fucking bastard did to you only ignites and infuriates my anger towards him! I accidently took a bit of it out on you…because you left me hard and aching for you."

Gilbert glanced away for a moment to take in the words, and then turned to look back at Ivan. "I'm sorry too. I promise when my body is better that we will have sex and-" Ivan stopped him with another quick kiss.

"No, this shouldn't be a duty or a chore for you. That's what your sex life has been since you met that man. I want you to WANT to do it with me…not just feel like you have to. I will have ALL of you, or I will have nothing at all."

"Iv- !" Gilbert's lips were brought into another kiss but this one was filled with passion. He moaned into Ivan's mouth, feeling the other's tongue quickly lap at the blood on the surface. Ivan's hands gripped his ass and lifted him onto the sink counter to deepen the kiss. Gilbert had to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck and bend forward to comfortably meet the rough kiss. He even chose to wrap his legs around Ivan's waist, locking his ankles together. For a nerd, Ivan was a great kisser.

"Gilbert?" Ivan whispered his name when he pulled away. "May I touch you?"

The albino flushed softly. "Touch me how?"

Ivan answered the question by placing his palm against Gilbert's groin; delighting in the little gasp he received. "Is this all right?"

Gilbert gave a tiny whimper and rests his forehead against Ivan's shoulder. "Yes…that's better than all right…that's perfect. Callaghan never gave me pleasure…it had to be all about him."

"I want to only give you pleasure. I swear that to you, Gilbert, on my life and love." He started to rub and palm the growing bulge. "I will not lie; I yearn for the day when I can finally make love to you. I want to dominate you, but it will be out of love, not power or control."

Gilbert smiled softly. "You also want revenge for all the bad things I've done to you in the past." He gasped when Ivan squeezed him gently.

"In some small ways. But I really want you." He started kissing Gilbert's neck. "Please don't hate me for earlier?"

"I don't hate you." He gasped out. "I like your touch…a lot."

Ivan pressed their foreheads together. "Be very careful of what you say around me. If I had my way now, you'd be fucked on each piece of furniture!"

Gilbert smirked. "All of three pieces? Wow, lots of stamina."

Ivan returned the smirk. "Wise guy."

"That's me." His eyes widened and he cried out when Ivan's hand slipped into his pants. Bare hands that weren't his on his growing erection sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Instantly he grew harder against Ivan's hand and felt himself getting into it; until the phone rang.

The landline spoke out the caller I.D. name: _"Call from Alfred F. Jones."_

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

***You guys are great! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to my beta for all her hard, quick work!

***Warnings: Yaoi, oral, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic

Chapter 10

Ivan groaned and dropped his head to Gilbert's shoulder for a second to register the ringing phone. Pissed at being interrupted again, he swiftly left the bathroom to pick up the phone. "Hello, Alfred." He tried not to sound annoyed.

'Hey Ivan. I called Callaghan and spoke to him about the issue with Gilbert. I let him know about the minor legal issues and protection papers Gilbert has against him. The guy wasn't pleased at all.'

"Of course he would be angry. We snatched away his precious little rabbit."

'Well, I didn't just call to tell you that. Callaghan has put in for a meeting between him and Gilbert, along with me in the room for support.'

"No fucking way," Ivan said, and rarely did he ever curse. He turned annoyed violet eyes on Gilbert who was just coming out of the bathroom and looking at him with concern. He wasn't angry with Gilbert but more so at Alfred for mentioning the meeting. "I don't want that man anywhere near Gilbert."

Alfred gave a sigh. 'Look, it's best that Gilbert be allowed to do this, Ivan. We want to stray away from allowing Callaghan to have any chance at throwing in his own legal party. He just wants to discuss with Gilbert what's happened and I'll be there should things get out of hand. Maybe they can resolve all this on their own.'

"I will discuss it with Gilbert first, and then I will call you back."

'Seriously though, Ivan, it better be a 'yes'. It's just talking, nothing else.'

"I'll be in touch." Ivan ended the call and placed the phone back in its cradle. He gave a heavy snort through his nose. 'That damned Alfred!'

"Ivan? What was the call about?" Gilbert's soft voice questioned.

Ivan turned to look at him. "Alfred spoke to Callaghan. 'Mr. Wonderful' has offered to 'discuss' with you about what has happened. Alfred will be there to keep things safe. That bastard wants to talk with you but I'd rather you not."

Gilbert sat down on the couch and Mandy jumped up to sit beside him. "If Alfred's there…then I won't have to worry. M-Maybe he wants to break it off peacefully."

Ivan crossed his arms, frowning. "I highly doubt that. Alfred thinks if you talk to Callaghan it will help to keep things calm. In other words, it will keep Callaghan from using any sort of lawsuit against you."

Pink eyes widened. "Then I should do it. Hear what he has to say."

"And what if he wants you back?" Ivan turned away. "What if he begs you to come back to him? What if he says he will take anger management courses or see a psychiatrist? I think he's going to try and win you back."

Gilbert's white brows furrowed sadly. "I won't go back to him. I swear it to you, Ivan. I won't go back." When Ivan didn't answer Gilbert grew angry. "You don't believe me, do you? Okay, tell you what! I'll show you that what I say is true! If I go back with him after this meeting, then you have the rights to…to put Mandy down!" It hurt dreadfully to even say those words, but he had to make sure Ivan believed him.

Ivan turned around to face him. "Do you think I'm even capable of doing such a thing?"

"I just want you to believe me." Gilbert held back his tears. "I just…want things to be better. Isn't that why you're doing all this for me, Ivan?"

The larger of the two sighed but nodded. "Alright. We'll go through with this meeting." Ivan wasn't certain about what would happen but he couldn't see it turning out well.

/

Ivan was not allowed in the meeting room with the other three. However, he was allowed in the control room of where the group was meeting. The worker sat at the control panel, pressing at some knobs and buttons. Alfred said that he would be able to hear this discussion in this room because it was going to be recorded. Ivan stood with his arms crossed and his fists clenched tightly. This whole meeting unnerved him. Something about this wasn't right and Ivan knew by the end of the night he would be boiling with rage. The man put on his headphones and offered a pair to Ivan, which he placed on his ears. He waited anxiously for the conversation to start and when Alfred's voice came through, he knew it had. Alfred first explained a few legal things and what they were doing here. When Callaghan spoke, Ivan's blood boiled and burned in his veins.

'I apologize for attacking you as I did, Gilbert.' Silence. 'You don't have to accept my apology.'

Alfred spoke next. 'Gilbert? What do you want to say to him? I promise that nothing said will leave this room.'

'I'll talk,' stated Callaghan. 'What made you get up and leave? I've beaten you more times than this out of anger. It's not right by any means, and it's not something I can cure without help. I'll put in for some anger management, I promise.'

Ivan's breathing started to come in heavy pants.

'…I guess I left because I know you feel nothing for me.' Gilbert finally answered. 'I asked you if there was any security for me should something happen to you. You laughed at me, hit me, beat me…and all I asked was a simple question.'

'Gilbert, I will be honest with you. I gained all my company, my business, and my fortune by myself. You know who's entitled to everything? ME. You think I'd leave you my money for you to spend on stupid things? Gilbert, you can't manage yourself without someone by your side helping you. And I think you've got a lot of nerve pulling all this on me when I saved your career!'

'I'm not denying that,' Gilbert replied. 'I just thought…you cared more about me but you obviously don't. So…I guess what I'm trying to say is that…that if you don't need me then…then I don't need you!'

"YES!" Ivan's sudden outburst frightened the man at the controls.

There came Callaghan's chuckling, then. 'Now that's cute. Gilbert, you are NOTHING without me. You were nothing before I even met you. Do not paint me to be the bad guy in all of this and you the innocent victim. There were plenty of times you could have left earlier in our relationship but you'd rather have the money and glamour. So why leave money to a gold digger?'

'Hey,' started Alfred, 'let's not use terms like that. Gilbert, how do you respond?'

'I don't always make the right choices…and heaven only knows the amount of regret I carry around with me.'

Callaghan spoke next. 'Regret all brought on by yourself. As far as I'm concerned, you can kiss your fucking career 'goodbye'.'

'Watch your language!' Alfred warned him again.

'You think you can make it in the world without me? Never. You will fall so far and there will be no one to pick you up.'

There was silence, and then Gilbert spoke. 'There will be someone. And that someone won't be you.'

'Someone?' Callaghan snorted. 'Of course you really mean to say, 'no one'.'

Ivan started to grind his teeth.

'I think we're done here for-.' Callaghan interrupted Alfred.

'Oh no, I'm not done speaking. Gilbert, you will be blacklisted from the modeling world. I would love to see you find another job where they would hire a gay model who spends his time posing with his legs open.'

'Mr. Callaghan, you're getting out of hand.' Alfred warned again.

'I don't want to be a fucking model anyway!' Gilbert hollered. 'I don't want all those sloppy old men touching me any more! I never got any enjoyment out of modeling after I met you! I'm glad to be away from that house, that job, and most of all, from YOU!'

Ivan smirked. "Good job, Gilbert."

'Well, aren't we just a brave little dog now? You think you can get rid of me that easily, Gilbert? I don't need you, but you'll soon learn that you need me. I will live on forever in here; in your head. And who's going to take care of you now, Gilbert? Your mother? She's been dead for quite some time now and your doting father drunk himself to death while living in Germany with his second wife and son. Where does that leave you? Just an empty, used up whore.'

'HEY!' Alfred hollered again. 'That's enough out of you! This meeting is done, and so are you! Get out of this room before I slap a pair on you! OFFICER RANGER! SEE THIS MAN OUT OF MY STATION!'

Ivan threw the headphones down. "Damn it…I need to see Gilbert!"

The man at the controls looked at him. "Alfred will be in shortly. Just wait here." He turned back to the controls. "That sure was something…wow."

A few minutes later Alfred came in with Gilbert, who looked to be a mix of emotions. He was shaking with his teeth grit in anger, but his eyes show that he is scared. Alfred had a hand on his back, rubbing in soothing motions as he met Ivan's gaze. "I need to talk to you alone, Ivan." He then turned to the other man. "Call Sarah in here to take Gilbert for a short while."

"Gilbert?" Ivan spoke his name, but the albino didn't answer him. The man appeared to be in shock, or in a trance. Sarah, another officer, came in and guided Gilbert out of the room. "Will he be alright?"

"He needs to calm down." Alfred said and pulled Ivan into the room so they could have some privacy. "So you heard everything?"

"Every word," Ivan sneered. "How dare that bastard say all those things."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we don't need to fear him slapping us with lawsuits and an army of lawyers. He knew this was being recorded, and he openly admitted to everything. Which, if this turned up in court, would land him in jail."

Ivan smiled. "Then we should have nothing to fear, right?" He saw the look of uneasiness on Alfred's face, and he frowned. "Right?"

"Don't tell Gilbert because I don't want him thinking or worrying about this. I would be very, very careful around this man. I've seen cases like this before. Callaghan's body was calm and still, his voice steady, but the look on his face suggested otherwise to someone who knows what to look for."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities revolving around you or Gilbert. Especially Gilbert. Victims like him often end up with a stalker."

Ivan's eyes widened a bit. "Stalker? Is that what you think Callaghan is capable of?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders again. "It's hard to say. From now on, don't let Gilbert leave your place unless you or a friend is with him. Keep an eye out for anything out of the norm, like you see the same car parked in the same spot at all hours of the day. Or someone calling your phone or leaving notes around. Do you have a laundry room in your apartment building?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes."

"Stalkers will often steal things from their victims. Many like to play mind games; they'll even go through your garbage."

Ivan shuddered at that. "Then let me ask you this. What are MY RIGHTS in all this? Let's say that Callaghan is stalking Gilbert and I find him. He's about to do bodily harm to Gilbert and I protect him. Say that…for the sake of argument, he gets killed. Will I be in trouble?"

Alfred narrowed his gaze at Ivan over the rim of his glasses. "Interesting notion, Ivan. According to the law, you would be arrested and tried for murder. If it was Gilbert who killed him then it would be out of self-defense, and therefore excusable. Callaghan wouldn't be after you, anyway. He'll want Gilbert."

"I don't really like that look you are giving me, Alfred." He smirked. "Are you implying that I'm asking you this because you think I am capable of- " Alfred put his hand up.

"Your elevator never went all the way to the top floor, Ivan. We may have been roommates and I'm offering to help you out for the sake of a troubled individual. However, I am dedicated to my cause as well as the law. I enforce and uphold the law so that everyone gets the justice they deserve. I am a hero on these streets, and I intend to keep it that way, be it friend or foe."

Ivan smiled with just his lips. "Same old Alfred. I'll ignore that little jab towards me at the beginning of your hero's speech because you are helping Gilbert. Yet, may I say something? You call yourself a hero, but what hero would allow a cruel man such as Callaghan to continue walking the streets? He'll find another person after Gilbert and do the same thing. He'll continue to exploit young men in his modeling business. Gilbert lives in fear of this man, yet you tell me all the odds are against him in a court of law. You saw yourself the kind of condition Gilbert was in that night when you met him. You know what Callaghan is capable of. Gilbert is a citizen in need of protection."

Alfred glared furious cornflower blue eyes at him. "And I WILL protect him. I want the law to handle this, not Ivan Braginski. Got that?" Ivan just smiled but nodded. "Now then, like I was saying, I want you to write down any suspicious activity and let me know. I have a feeling this man is a stalker. People with massive control issues like him are more likely to become one. It may never happen but I want you to be aware of it. Say nothing to Gilbert so he doesn't become paranoid over something that may or may not happen."

Ivan just nodded.

"One last thing, Ivan. While I do uphold the law, I still have to solve cases and crime scenes before judgment is passed." He moved past Ivan and slugged him gently in the shoulder. "Sometimes I might…'overlook' evidence." Ivan smiled. "I'll be in touch."

Ivan knew right then and there that Alfred was on his side. Whatever happened to Callaghan, Alfred would be on the case. Just knowing that opened up a wave of opportunities for Ivan's violent mind to wander. The only flaw in this would be Alfred's sense of justice, and just how far the man would overlook a crime. If Ivan went completely overboard with the 'accident', then Alfred, out of personal heroism, would turn him in. But, if he kept it clean and looking like an accident, Alfred would wipe the slate clean. On a side note, Gilbert had done exceptionably well; better than Ivan had thought he would. The man needed him now, so Ivan left the room and asked to be taken to Gilbert. The albino was sitting in the waiting room with a paper cup of coffee in his hands. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked over at him with tear reddened eyes, but gave Ivan a smile. "Hey. Can we go back now?"

"Yes, we can. We'll stop at the food store and pick up a few things first." Ivan held out his hand and Gilbert took it, squeezing tight. "You did very well, Gilbert. I'm proud of you." He didn't expect a response from Gilbert as they left the station and got in the car. Ivan turned it on to let the engine heat up while keeping the car idle. He gave a tiny shiver. "Brrr! It sure is cold!"

"Yeah…cold."

"Gilbert? What's wrong? Are you just worried about everything that was said?"

Gilbert looked down at the coffee. "Somewhat, I guess." He started to tense up. "D-Do you think…what he said about my father…and mother…are true?"

"I'm not sure about that, Gilbert. We'll ask Alfred to look into it tomorrow for you. How's that?"

"If…if he is right then…then that means…I'm an orphan."

Ivan put the car in gear. "Callaghan may have just said those things to hurt you. We don't know the truth, so try not to worry about it right now. You have to think of yourself first."

"Yeah." Gilbert said nothing in the car. He stayed inside when Ivan went into the store to get food. Once they had arrived back home he plopped heavily on the couch. Finally, he chose to speak.

"I haven't seen my mother in years and I'm sure my father simply disowned me. He probably never cared to see me anyway. If those things he said turn out to be true…" he started to shake "Then I don't think I could live with such fucking guilt!" Ivan reached over to stroke Gilbert's shoulder. "How did my life get so fucked up like this? How?!" He pushed Ivan's arm away. "The old Gilbert is never coming back! Not with so much fucking guilt and regret tearing him apart! Best just tie me to the back of the goddamn car and pull me along!"

"Gilbert, stop this!" Ivan gripped his shoulders and forced Gilbert's body to turn and look at him. "You're talking crazy now! We don't know if what was said is true! Stop panicking!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T! WHERE'S MY PILLS? I NEED MY PILLS, IVAN! GET THEM FOR ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL GO FUCKING NUTS OTHERWISE!"

"No. I don't care how long it takes!" He said firmly. "You aren't taking any more pills! I will hold you until you are calm."

"I don't need that! Get away from me!" Mandy started to bark at his yelling. "Just one pill! Just one…to help me sleep." Ivan shook his head, and Gilbert growled. "FUCK YOU!" He punched Ivan square in the jaw. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ivan recovered quickly, reaching out to grab Gilbert by the arms once again. The albino struggled and cried out while Mandy began barking at them. She kept trying to forcer her way through the both of them, but Ivan just picked Gilbert up to carry him away, kicking and screaming. Mandy followed them but Ivan shut the bedroom door on her. He forcefully lowered the struggling man down onto the bed and continued to hold him there. He was much stronger than Gilbert so his plan was to let the man wear himself down. Gilbert was easy to hold, however his long legs were kicking like a wild horse. Ivan found that he had to use the rest of his body weight to keep the albino from accidently hurting him. Gilbert continued to cry out and beg to be let go but Ivan wouldn't allow it. Instead, he pressed all his weight down and squeezed the smaller man this time, holding him tight. Gilbert was reduced to swallow flopping under him while trying to escape the hold and still Ivan did not more. Ivan hoped this struggling would cease soon because the other will be feeling his arousal soon. It was shameful, and Ivan found he had to hide his face in the pillow so Gilbert couldn't see.

Sure enough, Gilbert ceased his struggling when he felt something hard poking at his right thigh. As he started to come down from his panic attack and his mind began to focus he realized what that thing was. He didn't move, but only his eyes widened while his chest heaved up and down. That was Ivan's erection pressing against his thigh; the struggling turned him on. Gilbert felt both fear and confusion welling up inside of him with the first instinct being to bolt. However, the large man was still crushing him with the body mass of a sea lion. There was no way to escape unless Ivan rolled off of him, and that erection seemed to be growing bigger. Gilbert gulped, feeling a new stream of panic make its way up his spine and to his brain. How many times had his ex-boyfriend lain atop of him like this? Crushing him with his weight after sex or just doing so to prove some primitive animalistic dominance. It was the same right now as it was then, only Ivan weighed as much as a small Volkswagon.

"Ivan?" He whispered the name. "Please…c-could you…get off of me? I'm okay now." He was still trembling. "Please? I don't like this." An annoyed groan came from beside his head.

"I just want to feel you. Just give me this."

Gilbert was finding it harder to breath. "Ivan? I will stay with you and you can…hold me. But just…let me lay next to you. You're crushing me."

Ivan slowly lifted himself from atop of Gilbert's body, hearing the man take a deep gulp of relief. He stared down at the frail, battered man beneath him, his eyes never leaving those pink circles. Ivan had to remember that Gilbert's body was malnourished from years of forced diet and pills to keep up appearances. The toned and muscled body of a young Gilbert would be brought back only after the albino had enough healing time. He remembered the image of Gilbert's proud form again as the young teen stood laughing above him. Ivan could recall how he felt, looking up at Gilbert's obnoxious mouth howling with prideful laughter…flexing young muscles…praising himself for his accomplishments…and on occasion, mooning him. If he could have, Ivan would have leapt up and bit that perfect pale ass or give it a firm slap. But he let Gilbert mock him instead because something of that 'nature' should be done in private. He didn't want to share an intimate moment with Gilbert in front of other students.

Now the roles were reversed. The only difference was there was no malice or cruel intent behind the actions. Gilbert, the once proud and strong young man of his dreams, was a beaten down pile of misery, guilt, and regret. Yet he still wanted to dominate the man in the state he was in, if just to satisfy his lust. It was amazing just how strong and invigorating lust was. Now he understood what drove people to do crazy and drastic things for the ones they love and lust after. It could make even the strongest person lose all their sense of resolve and logic. His lust for Gilbert was driving him to actually KILL a man just so this being would be his and his alone. But he couldn't. Not now. Maybe Ivan couldn't penetrate him but at least he could explore and touch the white body beneath him.

"Ivan?"

"I want you to forget everything that happened tonight; everything that was said." His voice was deep, and husky. "I want to help make you forget your guilt and regret. You deserve to feel good." He saw the look of fear in Gilbert's eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. "I won't take you, I promise. But like before…I just want to touch you. To taste you. To kiss you."

Gilbert's white brows lifted sadly. "What if you can't control yourself?" He would like to forget this night yet he was not willing to take the chance of Ivan getting into a lustful rut and fucking him.

Ivan stared intently at him for a few short moments before reaching into the bedside table drawer to pull out a small object. He showed the object to Gilbert, and flipped the blade up. Gilbert's eyes widened. "Then you can kill me." Ivan laid the blade on the table.

To test this theory, Gilbert shot his hand out and gripped the blade to point it right between Ivan's eyes. He was shocked when the larger man never moved, not so much as jerk or a jump. Those purple eyes just stared down at him as the length of a blade lie between them. Gilbert gritted his teeth and narrowed his gaze at Ivan, his hands trembling with the blade. He didn't resist when Ivan slowly brought his hand up to remove the blade, setting it back on the table.

"Do you believe me now?"

"How can I not? You stared down a blade pointed right at you."

"That's because it was held by you. If it had been anyone else, their wrist would be broken along with their nose." He lowered his head closer to Gilbert's. "I'm going to kiss you now." With that, he pressed his lips to Gilbert's.

Gilbert twitched when Ivan first kissed him but then quickly relaxed when he felt the gentleness behind it. He moved his mouth along with Ivan, slowly at first, and then gradually increased the pressure. Without thinking, Gilbert slipped his hands under Ivan's arms to grasp the broad shoulders. The sudden embrace must have excited Ivan for the man arched his hips into Gilbert's groin and slid a tongue along his lips. With a small moan, he opened his mouth to Ivan's tongue as it began to probe, swirl, and explore. Gilbert almost choked on Ivan's tongue for it nearly filled up his mouth. He had to wonder how Ivan even fit the thing in his mouth or spoke with it. Even with the uncomfortable size, the kiss was pleasurable enough to the point where Gilbert felt his groin start to stir. But Ivan pulled his mouth away just as he was getting into the kiss. Instead, the large hands went to his shirt and removed it, swiftly. Gilbert let out a gasp when Ivan's mouth found his nipple, nipping and tugging with gentle teeth. He arched his body into Ivan's, lulling his head from side to side with gasps of delight.

Ivan's cock was throbbing in his pants, threatening to burst through the material if he didn't get relief soon. His plan was to heighten Gilbert's sex drive and get him comfortable with being together. Then, he planned to give the albino oral pleasure, something he was certain that bastard never gave. It would be challenging to stop himself from taking Gilbert after that, and with some shred of hope, the other wouldn't deny him. But at the moment, just being with Gilbert like this was enough for him. The white skin was just as soft and as sweet as he'd imagined for years. Right now his hands were running along slim sides and touching the flat, muscled belly. His mouth was latched onto those perfect pink nipples, which he wished were covered in whipped cream or chocolate. Ivan hoped he wasn't disgusting Gilbert by trailing his mouth all along the white skin, from belly to neck to shoulders. The albino beauty was moaning softly, so he must be doing something right and Gilbert's arms were wrapped around him. Deciding to move on, Ivan sat up to remove Gilbert's pants, boxers, and socks so the man was fully naked beneath him. Ivan looked him over, grinning with satisfaction and licking his lips. 'All mine! This man will finally be mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!'

"Ivan?" Gilbert whispered his name. "W-what are you-"

"Has that bastard ever given your oral before?"

Gilbert flushed. "You mean 'head'? No…never. I had to do it to him all the time, though."

Ivan smiled. "Well, then you're in for a surprise, because I am not like that bastard. I'm going to make you feel good."

Gilbert had to look away as Ivan's head moved further down, feeling the hot breath on his groin that was now semi-hard. He'd never had oral before; knowing only how to give it, not receive it. In some way, he was like a virgin with Ivan at this moment. It was a unique feeling; a comforting one. He gasped when Ivan's hot breath breathed on the tip, which in turn made him grow harder. That large tongue swiped at his tip and Gilbert didn't think he could grow any more, but he did. He arched his hips into Ivan's face, begging for the man to continue. Ivan seemed to read the message and with a few more kisses to his erection, a hot mouth slowly started to engulf him. Gilbert's eyes flew open wide and he let out a choked cry. Ivan's mouth was better than his hand. He felt Ivan swirling his tongue along the base and length, bobbing his head to add more pressure. Gilbert's mind and limbs went into overdrive as he writhed against the sheets, thrusting up into Ivan's mouth with vigor. Ivan's moans vibrated through his cock, which only intensified the pleasure. Gilbert couldn't help but grip the grayish strands of Ivan's hair as he thrust his hips upwards, forcing himself down the other's throat. He heard Ivan gag slightly, but the man made no move to stop or signal a silent sign of protests. Gilbert didn't even care at moment being so caught up in pleasure he didn't know could exist. A smile graced his lips with a little laugh escaping from between them before he shuddered and came hard.

Ivan had never actually done this before, but if he showed one single sign of distress Gilbert would cease in their play. It hadn't been difficult to perform and just hearing the pleased cries from his desired one's throat was all the strength and confidence he needed. He was surprised by Gilbert's fierceness in the act when the albino grabbed his head. Ivan would forgive it, though. He was pleased that Gilbert was openly enjoying himself, which can only lead to full out sex. But his eyes widened when Gilbert came in his mouth and he was forced to swallow the bitter, salty substance that left a tingly aftertaste. It wasn't disgusting but rather a strange taste that would take getting used to, almost like that first sip of beer. When he pulled away from the now limp erection he made sure to smile at Gilbert's blushing, satisfied face. In a way, both of them were the same in experiencing this level of intimacy with each other. Gilbert is new to soft, tender touches with the power of love and longing behind him. Ivan finally had the object of his desires, something he had craved for year after year of school. He imagined them doing this many times, but it didn't come close in comparison! This was a dream come true.

"How are you feeling?" Ivan asked the panting man.

"Did you get the plate number of that truck that hit me?" Gilbert joked with a grin. "Man that was…that was fucking awesome! I've never had pleasure like that!"

Ivan moved to lie next to him. "So I made you feel good? You don't regret it?"

"No, not at all." Gilbert's happiness suddenly faded. "Um…do you want to…to return the favor?"

Ivan nuzzled the white hair. "Only if you want to. This has been a very hard day for you and I rather not push you."

Gilbert rolled into him, laying his body along Ivan's larger on. He nuzzled his head under Ivan's rounded chin and played with the buttons of his shirt. "Can I tell you why I'd rather not…do the same for you just yet?" Ivan nodded and stroked his back lovingly. "My ex made me do that to him whenever he was tired or worn out from work and didn't want sex. He would be really rough or cruel; just pulling me away from an activity and shoving himself down my throat." He tensed in Ivan's arms. "The taste of him was disgusting. Revolting. Every time it was the same. Often, he forced me to swallow and to suck him off AGAIN. I threw up once from that, and it was the first time he had told me to do it. As you can guess…he wasn't very happy about that. I learned how NOT to throw up next time."

Ivan growled low and pulled Gilbert's body closer to his. "I don't blame you for not wanting to do it."

"I promise I will give you the same pleasure, but at the right time. Right now I'm just…a big pile of emotional shit. But I will get better and…over time…if I do it with someone I really like it won't be bad. I might even start to like it." He felt Ivan kiss the top of his head.

"Gilbert, just those words you spoke have shown me that the old you I once knew is starting to come back. That was hope I heard in your words. I'm very proud of you."

Gilbert didn't feel very proud, but he didn't say that to Ivan. "I still have a lot of healing to do."

"And I'll be with you every step of the way. It won't be just me, either. You have Francis and Alfred, even Mandy, all here to help you. With Callaghan, you had no one to ease your suffering or hold your hand. Now you do, and if I'm correct, it should be a wonderful feeling." He felt Gilbert's mouth curve into a smile against his clothed chest.

"It is a nice feeling. I just hope that it will last and that I can get better." He sighed. "What you just gave me was a wonderful gift, Ivan. It was a nice treat…and I thank you for it." He let his arms wrap around Ivan and squeezed the larger man. "I'm sorry for all those years of bullying you. I wish I could take them all back."

"It's in the past now, so don't worry your pretty little head over it. All those mean gestures only strengthened my love for you. Now that I have you, I will never, ever let you go. You once branded me 'Lard Property of Gilbert B.' and stated that no one else could pick on me without a written permission slip from you."

Gilbert chuckled. "And now the tables are turned. Foolish Yeti." He hugged Ivan again. "My big ol' Pooh Bear!"

"Well, that brought back another old memory. But never you mind; it's in the past. Feel free to call me whatever you want."

"Can you put that in writing?" Ivan gave him a little pinch. "Sorry, I'll stop now." He held onto Ivan and gave another sigh. "Thanks for the distraction. It was nice while it lasted, but my goddamn troubles are still here." Gilbert's thoughts were brought back to the news of his parents being dead. He prayed that it wasn't true. Even though he hadn't seen them in many years he still wished to know that they were alive. And then, if they were dead, he would carry around the guilt of not having seen them or been with them, especially his mother.

"I feel your tears seeping through my shirt. What's bothering you, Gilbert?"

"My parents…if they're alive…and if I'm an orphan. This fucking guilt will kill me if I find out they are dead. My poor mother…and fuck my father. I think that bastard deserved death for not helping his REAL family."

"Shh." Ivan kissed him on the head again. "We'll have Alfred find out for us tomorrow. I promise. Remember, tomorrow is another day. And we'll make it a fun one! I know Francis has been busy but he wants to be here with you after finding out what happened. We can all go shopping for some clothes for you and maybe hit up an eatery. How does that sound?"

"Well, it will help to keep my mind off things." He sniffled.

"Instead of thinking that they are dead, say to yourself, 'they're going to be okay'. You really don't know the answer yet, so let's try to make it positive rather than negative."

"Thank you, 'Dear Abby'."

Ivan chuckled. "Shall I play a song for you?"

"Yes, but take Mandy out first." Gilbert sat up and gave a tearful smile at Ivan. "I'll be waiting here for you to return."

Ivan, rather pleased with himself, happily took Mandy outside with a spring in his step. He hummed all the way down the steps, which even attracted the doorman to notice the tune. Ivan just waved him and exited out the back, but kept a firm grip on Mandy this time. She sniffed the snow and walked him all around, trying to find the perfect spot. Ivan rolled his eyes, allowing the dog to drag him all around the building. While circling his side, Ivan looked up to his apartment window, smiling at the realization that his lover was right behind that glass. But his smile disappeared when he heard Mandy start to growl dangerously at the wall, her nose close to the ground. Ivan, curious, pushed her out of the way to see what had her so angry. On the ground, in the snow, he saw a scattered pile of smoked cigarettes. Narrowing his gaze he reached down to pick one up and smelt the end of it. He recognized that expensive, overused cologne anywhere. "Callaghan." He crushed the cigarette butt in his palm. The man had been right here at this very spot…right under their window. Ivan looked all around, searching for any thing suspicious just as Alfred had recommended. "Mandy…let's go inside. Back to Gilbert. Let's go!"

He hurried back into the building with the feeling of dread hanging heavily in his chest.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank you for all the continuous reviews and support! I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be, but we are coming to an end! I already have my next fic started and posted on my tumblr (for now). And thanks to my beta for all her hard work!

***Warning: Language, yaoi, oral, humor, angst

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 11

Gilbert was already asleep by the time Ivan and Mandy came back into the apartment. The first thing Ivan did was lock the door and placed a chair under the doorknob. He wasn't really scared, just uncertain of what _could_ be if he let his guard down. Ivan was relieved that Gilbert had fallen asleep because he wouldn't have been able to hide his concern. He allowed Mandy in the bedroom with them and locked the door there as well. The curtain was open just slightly so he quickly pulled it closed. Ivan peeked out through a small slit, trying to search for any other suspicious behavior. He would have to keep Gilbert near him at all times, which will be hard considering he has a job coming up shortly. Telling Gilbert of the possible stalker in Callaghan could set the man mad with paranoia, and he had enough problems with Gilbert as it stands.

Turning away from the window, Ivan dressed into his pajamas and slid in beside Gilbert. He looked at the angelic face as it slept, noting the tiny smile and calm brows. 'Good, he seems happy.' Ivan stared at the ceiling. 'Gilbert needs more distractions, though. Francis is supposed to call tomorrow, so maybe he can come over and keep Gilbert's mind off things. While they're doing things together, I'll call Alfred and tell him about what I saw.' He rolled over. 'Nothing I can do about it now…still…' he rolled back over to stare at Gilbert 'he needs me to keep him safe.'

Ivan pulled the smaller man closer to him, tucking Gilbert's body in tight to his own. By some chance, should 'someone' sneak in to harm Gilbert, they would have to go through Ivan's body first to do any damage. And for the first time ever, Ivan was grateful for Mandy to be asleep in front of the door, guarding them both.

/

'_Mutti! Mutti! Look it! Look it! I made dis for you, mutti! You like it?' Gilbert dreamt that he was five again, coming home from school with a crafts project made from dried macaroni noodles and still sopping with glue. 'You put it up, mutti?' Little Gilbert stared at his mother's withdrawn features, noting the empty sadness on her face. 'Mutter? Why you still sad?' He climbed onto her lap and she rubbed his head, but did nothing more. 'Okay, mutti. You get feel better. I go put this on the fridge!'_

_He ran into the kitchen and placed the project on the fridge with an apple magnet. His stomach rumbled so he searched the fridge for some food. All he could find to snack on was some slices of cheese, so he ate them as he searched for his father. 'Vati! Vatiiiii!' He found his father in the garage, sitting at a small worktable with five empty beer bottles in front of him, lazily tapping his finger on the surface. 'Vati!'_

'_Gilbert, stop talking so loud! I have a headache. Go play outside.'_

'_But I'm hungry, Vati.'_

'_Then tell your Mutter to get off that damn couch and make something!' He swore something in German and Gilbert covered his ears._

'_Bad words, Vati!'_

'_Scram! I've got enough problems without you bugging me as well! Go play outside! Better yet, go play in the street!'_

_Gilbert ran out of the garage, fearing his father's anger as he hid upstairs in his room. That night he went to be hungry, having never left his room but only cried into his pillow. He hated how sad his Mutter was and how mean his Vati had become. Then, he felt soft arms curl around him to pull him close to a warm body. Pink eyes opened to see his Mutter had climbed into bed with him to hold him. Gilbert smiled and snuggled into her chest. 'Mutter!'_

"Mutter!" Gilbert opened his eyes and rests his hand on the chest he was pressed up against. However, it wasn't soft like his mother's but rather hard and firm. Gilbert tilted his head up to recognize that he was in Ivan's arms, not his mother's. 'Oh…right.' Carefully, he slipped out of Ivan's arms and sat up in the bed, stroking back his white hair. 'Shit…what brought that on?' It had been a long time since he last thought about his mother, much less waking up and saying 'mutter' instead. When he had been very young he referred to them in German, but it changed as he got older. 'Now I'm hungry…and I doubt I'm getting back to sleep.'

He slipped from the bed and unlocked the door, briefly wondering why it was locked in the first place. Mandy followed him into the kitchen and he switched on the light, his gaze going right to the fridge. He pictured the macaroni project hung up on it but shook the image from his mind. Searching through he found some bologna and decided to make a quick sandwich. Instead of water or milk, he chose some of Ivan's vodka and poured himself a small glass. Vodka and bologna, the perfect midnight snack of champions. At this point he didn't care. Gilbert knew that memory only came back to him after Callaghan mentioned that his parents were dead. One of the saddest things about that was his mother, and how he couldn't picture her face the last time he saw her. He couldn't remember the day when she was taken away to the mental hospital. It was as if the memory was just wiped clean from his thoughts.

'Fuck this shit. I'm tired of it!' Angrily, he tore into the sandwich and downed the vodka in his glass. 'They were never there for me anyway, so why should I care?' Mandy's whimpering forced him to look at her, and she laid her head on his knee. "Sorry girl." He stroked her head. "At least I have you. And Ivan." Gilbert fed the rest of the sandwich to Mandy. "I hate them both, Mandy. Both of them. My mother for being nuts and my father for being a bastard! A bastard who treated me badly…just like Callaghan." The realization he had just come to made him feel sick to his stomach. "What the hell is wrong with me, Mandy? I'm a fucking train wreck."

"Trains can be repaired." Ivan had just come in to the kitchen as Gilbert had said the last words, using his own metaphor against him. He looked at the downtrodden man at the table. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I need pills to help sleep, but you won't let me have them."

"I want you to get better, not worse." Ivan retrieved the rest of the vodka bottle, grabbed another glass, and joined Gilbert at the table. He poured them both some of it. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I dreamt of my mother…and father."

"Oh, I see."

Gilbert sighed. "It wasn't a good memory. I don't even think I have any good memories of them; only bad ones. Not one single, happy fucking memory of the both of them." He downed the vodka. "So what if they're dead? I don't care! Not anymore! I was born alone so I might as well just stay alone!"

Ivan reached out and took Gilbert's hand. "You're just upset right now, Gilbert. A lot has happened today and you're exhausted. You're not thinking clearly."

"Oh, but I am! Fuck them both!" He poured some more vodka. "I don't care! Do you hear that? I don't fucking CARE!"

Purple eyes gazed sadly at him. "And you don't have to care. All that is in the past so let's just keep looking forward. That's all we can do."

Gilbert stared at the bottom of his glass, squeezing the rippled surface. "Play me something, Ivan." He didn't look up, but knew the man was looking at him. "You promised you would."

"I did. What would you like to hear?"

"Something sad. Depressing." He poured himself a bit more vodka.

"Perhaps something a bit more…uplifting for your mood? Hearing something sad can only make you feel worse."

"Did I ask for your opinion? It's what I want, okay? Just…play something. I want it sorrowful, because I am everything but cheerful."

Ivan sighed and stood up, going to get his cello. "As you wish." He brought out the instrument and prepared it to play. He looked over at Gilbert who was still staring at the bottom of his glass, and he wondered just what could be going on in that head of his. Ivan would rather not play a sad tune, but he didn't want Gilbert angry with him either. Recently, his orchestra group had practiced a few Broadway songs for a high school assembly they were to have soon. A sad symphony would be too long and difficult for just himself on one instrument, so he had to choose a song. Ivan closed his eyes and began to play 'Bring Him Home'. He peeked one eye open to watch Gilbert's reaction to the tune, but the man just sat there, motionless. Ivan continued to play until the uncomfortable silence from the other man began to annoy him. So, he stopped, in mid play.

"Why did you stop?" Gilbert looked up at him. "That was perfect."

"I'd rather you sing with me."

"Do I look like I want to sing?"

Ivan smiled. "Just sing with me." He started to play 'What'll I Do', and looked at Gilbert, waiting for him to jump in. "Come on, Gilbie. Sing."

"I will. When it fucking happens on a 'Zippity Do-Da' day." Ivan suddenly changed the tune to 'Zippity Do-Da' and grinned at Gilbert's stunned reaction. "Are you SERIOUS?" Despite his current feelings, Gilbert found himself laughing. "Oh. My. God! You are SUCH a dork!" Ivan continued to play merrily while Gilbert laughed. "I can…I can fucking PICTURE YOU right now singing that while skipping through the fields with like…with like, Julie Andrews on one side and Bambi's mom on the other!"

"Not Mr. Bluebird?"

"Only if it's Mr. GILbird!" Gilbert grinned and it was Ivan's turn to laugh. "This was much better, Ivan. Thanks for the image…and WHAT an image!"

Ivan continued on. "Surely you're not going to picture that image every time you see me?"

"I might. And don't call me 'surely'." Ivan suddenly played a quick 'wa-wa-wa-waaaa' on the cello and Gilbert nearly spit out the vodka he was drinking. "Okay, I'm spent!"

"I love hearing you laugh, Gilbie."

Gilbert stood up and smiled at him. "You really helped me out there, Pooh Bear. Thanks."

"Anytime, Gilbie. Just call my name, and I'll be there."

"What if I have vodka, too?"

"Then I'll be there much quicker!"

Gilbert chuckled and went over to the other, giving Ivan kiss on his big nose. "Would you mind if I took a bath? I know it's late but…you know?"

"Of course. Go right ahead. I'll be waiting for you."

Gilbert actually skipped off the bathroom while whistling 'Zippity Do-Da'. Ivan heard the door close, and heard Gilbert obnoxious sing just, 'ZIPPITY DO-DA!'. And then a second later his cell phone beeped. Curious at who was texting so late, he went into the bedroom to retrieve his phone. There was a text message from an unknown number. Narrowing his gaze and holding his breath, Ivan opened up the message, which only read, '_Zippity Ay'._

Ivan's blood ran cold at the sight of that text. It meant that someone was nearby, and somehow could hear them. Immediately, Ivan rushed through the apartment making sure every door and window was locked. He could hear the water in the bathroom running, so he took the opportunity to close himself up in the bedroom and dial Alfred's number. 'Pick up, Alfred! Pick up!'

A groan, and then, 'hello?'

"Alfred! It's Ivan."

'What the hell? It's three in the morning! The insomniacs aren't even up!'

Ivan rolled his eyes and gave an aggravated sigh. "Look, this is a serious call. I hate to bother you but I you hit the nail on the head with Callaghan being the stalker type."

'What makes you say that? What's happened?' Alfred yawned.

"Take this a bit more seriously! The first thing happened earlier this evening, when I was walking Mandy. Right beneath our window was a bunch of smoked cigarettes, and it smelt like Callaghan's cologne. Even the dog recognized it and growled. And then, Gilbert and I were…singing…and I got an anonymous text finishing the song!"

'…that's spooky.'

'No shit, Sherlock.' Ivan thought to himself. He didn't like how Callaghan was so close yet Ivan couldn't see or touch him to kill him. "What should I do?"

'Keep everything locked and leave some lights on. Call the front desk, or the night guard, and tell them to be on the lookout for anyone walking around the building. I'll come by tomorrow evening and comb the place, okay? Don't look for or wait for me. If he is snooping around, then best not to let him know you and I communicate so openly.'

"Okay, sure."

'Alright, is that all?'

"Oh, one more thing. Gilbert's parents. Is it true what Callaghan said?"

'I was curious after that as well and I looked into it. I didn't want to tell you until tomorrow, but I'll say it now. Yes, he was telling the truth. His mother died a year ago and his father only four months after. He was buried somewhere in Germany.'

"And his mother?"

'…I rather not say. When a person becomes a ward of the state…well…' he cleared his throat 'you've been through enough tonight. Something like that is not important.'

"But Gilbert will ask."

'Say they gave her a burial.'

"…they didn't?"

'For fuck's sake…! All right, sometimes, when people die and they have no money and no one to take over their funeral…the bodies are usually…donated to science and medical practices. It's more beneficial than cremation and it happens more often than not. That's something the government doesn't like people to know. Keep the people ignorant and stupid, for that's bliss.'

"You are correct in that. I will keep Gilbert ignorant of it as well."

'Good. Can I get back to sleep now? I have work in the morning.'

"Yes. Thank you for picking up the phone this late."

'Sure. Night.'

"Night." Ivan hung up the phone and sat down heavily on the bed. How was he going to break this news to Gilbert? He didn't want to tell him about Callaghan stalking them, but he had to tell him the fate of his parents. But how would Gilbert take to hearing that news? Ivan wondered if it would bring him closure, or force him further into depression. Although he was ranting about hating his parents, Ivan knew that was just a defense for Gilbert to protect himself. He was trying to reason with himself to spare any more pain. 'But should I tell him?'

"Ivan? Hey, Ivan!" Gilbert called for him.

"What?" Ivan called back.

"I'm really thirsty! Could you bring me something to drink? Not vodka!"

"Alright!" Ivan poured him a glass of iced tea and knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for permission to enter. With Gilbert's command, Ivan walked in and handed him the glass. "Here you are."

"Thanks." He tilted his head at Ivan. "Why so glum?"

Ivan looked down at his slippers. "Alfred…called me."

Gilbert's shoulders slumped. "And?"

"And he found out about your parents." Ivan glanced up to see Gilbert's solemn expression.

"Don't say any more. I already know the answer." His voice was low.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. But, what can ya do? Shit happens, and you just gotta deal with it. I mean I did pretty well for myself without them, right? Okay, a few bumps here and there, but I did do it all by myself!" Ivan just smiled softly. "And everybody dies. That's just life. Everyone dies. You can't escape it. It sucks but that's just the way it is. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's better to know than not know, right?"

Ivan could see Gilbert's pink eyes filling up with tears. "Right."

"I gotta…splash some water on my face!" He scooped some of the water in his hands and splashed it. "Ah, there! I feel much better."

Gilbert continued to splash his face with the tub water, but Ivan knew he was only doing that to mask his tears. "Gilbert, it's all right that you still loved them. There's no shame in that. They were your parents after all."

"Right. They were. My father was a drunk, my mother was a nut, and I'm a fucking basket case!" Ivan knelt down beside the tub, reaching his hand out to stroke Gilbert's healing cheek. "Do you think…they thought about me? You know…before they died?"

"I don't know, Gilbie. Why don't we just think that they did? Isn't that better?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, want a bath?"

Ivan stood up and silently stripped, deciding to take Gilbert up on his offer. He slipped into the hot water and gave a sigh of relief as he felt the stress lifting from his body. He glanced over at Gilbert to see the man staring at him, fresh tears still in his pink eyes. "See something you like?" Ivan teased.

"You're not what I thought. Chubby, no doubt. And hairy too. Not hairy as Francis, but hairy enough to be considered a Yeti by my standards."

"So I'm hideous to you, then?"

"I didn't say that." Gilbert frowned. "You're just, not what I'm used to."

Ivan chuckled and held his large arms open to offer Gilbert his embrace. The other sloshed through the water and turned, resting his back against Ivan's chest. He dropped his head onto the other's shoulder to lounge against him. Gilbert didn't protest when he felt Ivan's hands stroking along his limbs, chest, and belly. He closed his eyes and gave a little sigh, turning his face into the thick neck. Ivan's hand slipped under the water to stop above his groin, palm flat against his belly. Gilbert gave a tiny nod, urging Ivan to continue further. Anything would be better than what he was feeling right now, and using pleasure to cloud his senses would be a godsend. Gilbert let out a quick gasp as Ivan gently gripped his semi-hard erection, slowly stroking it into full arousal. His lips parted to let out a soft mantra of gasps as Ivan's hand motions sped up, squeezing and tugging at his cock. Gilbert lifted his hips into the pumps and for the first time nipped at Ivan's neck. He heard Ivan give a light growl and felt the larger hand slap to his chest to roll a nipple between his fingertips. Gilbert let out a short cry and arched forward, now lulling his head to the side so Ivan's lips could latch on to his frail skin. It seemed like Ivan had a dozen hands as Gilbert felt his body ignite with sparks of delight and lust. With a few more steady pumps and bite to his shoulder, the albino shuddered violently and came under the water. He slumped against Ivan, fully spent, and panting softly. Ivan's joyful, yet triumphant face stared down at him, and Gilbert couldn't help but kiss him. Ivan moaned against his mouth and stroked his face lovingly, cupping his still healing cheek. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss, but turned his head when Ivan leaned in for another.

"I'm sorry," Ivan whispered.

"You did nothing wrong. It actually helped to…to calm me. I just don't want things to go any further tonight, so I should be the one who is sorry. I lured you into the tub and…I'm sure you wanted to do more."

"Only when you're ready."

Gilbert stood up from the tub, allowing Ivan's eyes to travel all along his wet, naked body. "I'm not ready for sex…but I can repay the pleasure." 'Anything to keep my mind off of my parents.'

"Go wait in our room, then. I'll be in there shortly."

When Gilbert had left the bathroom, Ivan quickly washed himself and drained the water. He was excited about Gilbert giving him pleasure, but he had to check around the apartment one more time to make sure nothing was amiss. With everything locked and in check, Ivan hurried into the bedroom and locked the door. When he turned to the bed, his breath stilled as Gilbert lounged fully naked along the length. This man was insane, and a tease, if he was tempting him this way! Ivan wanted to flip him over and fuck him until morning, breaking only for some oral, and then going at it again. Gilbert smirked and sat up, sliding off of the bed to stand beside it. He reached his hand down to the pat the mattress, urging Ivan to sit. Ivan rushed over and took a seat, looking up at the white deity who was smiling down at him. Both of them were naked, and Ivan wished he could always keep Gilbert stripped bare like this. He whimpered softly when Gilbert knelt to the floor, which shielded most of his body from view. However, Gilbert settled between his knees and pushed his legs further apart. Ivan's erection was thick and throbbing with pent up lust but he could see the look of concern on Gilbert's face.

"Just do what you can. I know I'm very gifted," He teased softly.

"I can see that." Gilbert responded and took a deep breath. "I'll do my best. Please…don't force me. Let me go at my own speed."

"How can I say 'no' to such a beautiful face? You naughty little minx."

Gilbert licked his lips and gazed at the large organ before him. He first pressed a kiss to the tip, something his boss always made him do. But with Ivan, Gilbert didn't mind giving the hot tip more kisses, as well as all along the length. Above him he could hear Ivan moaning softly as the other's hips shifted on the mattress. Ivan's smell was not unpleasant but actually tolerable. It briefly reminded him of fresh woodland mushrooms. The bath must have helped with that. So shifting his jaw back and forth to prepare it, Gilbert opened his mouth as wide as he could to surround the tip. Ivan shuddered under him, but Gilbert only sucked the tip and teased the slit with his tongue. No longer afraid he started to inch downward and take more of Ivan's girth into his mouth. He was sure to groan around the organ, delighting in the pleasured sounds coming from his large lover. Gilbert's jaw and lips still ached from the beating so what he couldn't take, he fisted. Soon he had the perfect rhythm going, sucking, licking, and nibbling. Ivan made no move to grab his hair or cup his scalp but remained still, allowing him to set the pace as asked. He could feel Ivan getting closer to climax so he sped up his motions. The precum and his own saliva helped to lubricate the tender skin, which made fast movements more pleasurable. Ivan's hips started to lift of the bed and Gilbert braced himself for the taste of orgasm.

However, Ivan gripped his narrow shoulders and roughly shoved him away. Gilbert landed on his side, confused and hurt by Ivan's quick rejection. But when he looked up at the other, his eyes widened at Ivan's cupped hands that were covering the top of his cock. He watched as the creamy white essence slipped out through the closed fingers and slid along the slowly softening length. 'So that's why he pushed me away! He remembered when I said this was always forced and I…hate the taste of cum.' He felt new tears stinging his eyes. 'Ivan, you noble fool! Quite being so damn considerate!' In a way, Gilbert was a little relieved that ejaculation did not occur in his mouth. The amount of semen that covered Ivan's hands and cock was a sign of long awaited release. The amount would have likely choked him and chances are he would have vomited. When they did have sex, he should ask Ivan to wear a condom so all that spunk wasn't filling inside of him. 'Spunk…' he looked at the carpet 'that's the word Callaghan liked to use…called me his 'interest free spunk bank'. Just remembered the cruel term made him feel dirty, and he didn't want to after such an intimate moment with Ivan. 'Damn you, Callaghan!'

"I'm going to go clean myself up."

"I'll be waiting in bed."

Once Ivan had left, Gilbert slipped on an extra large shirt to wear as he crawled into bed. The apartment was quiet save for the distant sound of water running. Too much had happened today, and the clock read 4:30 am. It was already tomorrow; the beginning of a new day. Finally exhausted and emotionally spent, Gilbert closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep. No other dreams or memories plagued him.

When he woke up, the sun was shining through the narrow slit in the curtains. Glancing at the clock again, Gilbert read 7:45am. He grumbled at how early it was and prepared to go back to sleep when his nose caught the scent of breakfast. Sausage, eggs, toast, butter, and syrup. And was that coffee? Gilbert quickly got out of bed and hurried to the kitchen where Ivan stood in front of the stove in an apron. Mandy was standing right near him, hoping some of the sausage would fall. Gilbert chuckled and called over to the dog. "Mandy, you know better than to beg. Off with you." Mandy wagged her tail at the sight of her master, gave a bark, and then trotted off into the living room obediently.

"I've tried to get her out of this kitchen since I started!" Ivan pouted at him. "Why does she only listen to you?"

"Because I'm her awesome master!" Gilbert helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"You're cheerful this morning. I like seeing you happy. Hungry?"

"Starving." He sat down at the table. "I'm still sad over my parents but…there's nothing I can do about it now. It's done with. I just need to keep moving on!"

Ivan flipped one of the eggs. "That's what I love to hear! Oh, I do have some good news!"

"Ah, I need some."

"Francis called this morning." Ivan took a plate and handed it to Gilbert. "He said he's coming over this afternoon to spend some time with you." He brought the frying pan over and planted two eggs on Gilbert's plate. "And he said he's bringing someone else? An old friend of you both named Antonio?"

"Antonio! Really? Holy shit! I haven't seen him in forever! I can't believe he's back!" Gilbert grinned. "This is awesome! The Bad Touch Trio is back in town, baby!"

"The 'Bad Touch Trio'?" Ivan shook his head. "I rather not know why or how you have that title. Some things are better off left a mystery." This was good, Ivan thought to himself. Gilbert was happy again, and there would be more people around that would hopefully keep Callaghan from spying on them. Ivan still had to speak to the doorman, the night guard, as well as the landlord about this matter. He wouldn't say 'stalker', but would softly mention that he noticed some weird things going on lately and for everyone to be 'aware'. There was no reason to scare everyone in the building.

"You know what Antonio does?" Gilbert spoke, his mouth full of eggs. "He's one of those-" he swallowed "one of those guys who work at embassies. He speaks fluent Spanish and Italian, along with English, so he helps tourists and travelers do stuff by translating other stuff."

Ivan chuckled. "I think I have a pretty good understanding of what he does. But thanks for the description."

"More eggs. Please?" He watched as Ivan made him another round of eggs and served him. "I like being served. Keep up the good work, Pooh Bear."

After breakfast, they showered for the day and watched a bit of television while waiting for Francis and Antonio to come. Ivan didn't want to leave the apartment until the two came so someone else would be here with Gilbert. Mandy barked when there was a knock on the door. Ivan would have answered it, but Gilbert jumped up and ran to the door, looking through the peephole. Ivan could see him grinning when the door was opened and in popped Francis and another man who could only be Antonio.

"Awesome! My two favorite sluts!" Gilbert greeted them.

"Hola amor!" Antonio kissed his cheek. "So good to see you!"

Francis had a few shopping bags with him and also greeted Gilbert with a kiss. "You look good, Gil."

Ivan felt like he was surrounded by chatting European women, and he was being ignored.

"I had no idea you were in town!" Gilbert slapped Antonio on the back.

"Ah, I'm only back for a week or so, and then, duty calls! Is this Ivan?" He grinned and hugged Ivan, giving him the traditional European style kiss. "_Hola amgio_!"

"Hello, Mr.-?"

"_Señor _Antonio Fernandez!" He chuckled. "But you can just call me Antonio."

"Nice to meet you, Antonio."

"What's in the bags, Fran?" Gilbert asked, pointing to them.

"Why, a few nice things for you, _mon ami_!"

"Francis! You didn't have to get me anything!" Gilbert scolded him.

"But I wanted to! I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Francis plugged his ears to add emphasis. "Now these are gifts. They're yours."

Gilbert grinned and thanked him, taking the first bag to go through it. There were some clothes in the first bag, mostly shirts and socks, with a pair of matching pajamas. The second had two pairs of jeans, and the third was a winter coat with a matching hat. "Shit, Francis! This is too much! I can't take it."

"Of course you can. Like I said before, I won't take 'no' for an answer! We're just relieved to see that you are safe and sound." He put the winter hat on Gilbert's head. "Oh, and more great news! We'll be sleeping over tonight! I already told Antonio that Ivan wouldn't mind. Right Ivan?" He pointed to the overnight bags.

Ivan just gave a surprised smile. "Well, I guess I have no choice, do I? It was already made for me."

"You're a good guy!" Antonio wrapped his arm around Ivan's shoulders and pats the larger man's chest. "_Oso Gigante!"_ He kissed Ivan's cheek again. "We won't make a lot of noise, and dinner is on ME! I brought some movies and we're just going to order out and PARRRRRR-TAY!"

Ivan gulped. "Party? Party of three, correct?"

"Is there a problem with the three of us having fun?" Gilbert asked him. "You got crotchy old neighbors or something?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Pollo are next to us; and Mr. Franklin is downstairs. We'll all need to be as quiet as we can, okay? I had to sign a contract before I could rent here that I promise not to make any loud noise or host loud parties after six p.m."

"Uh oh, that puts a damper on our Karaoke then." Francis pouted. "Unless, I bring over the quieter pack of songs!"

"_Si! Si_!" Antonio clapped. "Bring over your 'Grease' one! Oh please, oh please!"

"I will. But, we do need wine too." Francis pointed out.

"I want beer," said Gilbert.

"Tequila over here!"

Ivan whimpered. "You guys…this isn't a frat house!"

Gilbert gave him a raspberry. "Oh, come off it, Ivan! Loosen up a bit! We won't be loud, I promise." He turned to Francis. "We'll just have wine."

"I'll get a few different ones," Francis offered.

"Why don't I go out and get us some snacks and the wine?" Ivan offered, and the others agreed to it. "I'll make a quick list." He went into the kitchen corner drawer to take out a notepad and pencil. Coming back into the living room, he saw that Gilbert was lying in Antonio's arms on the couch, but in a very casual way, as close friends would do. Francis was showing them what movies he brought, but stopped when he noticed Ivan. "So, what do we want?"

Francis spoke first. "Get a merlot, cabernet sauvignon, pinot noir, one chardonnay, and a bottle of champagne to celebrate Gilbert's new future!" He smiled at the albino who looked slightly embarrassed.

Ivan wrote it down. "And snack wise?"

"Oreos," Antonio added quickly. "Double-stuffed. I have no shame tonight!"

"I want chips, but with the ruffles!" Gilbert ordered. "Ruffles or nothing! And get Francis some of those mallomars. He goes fucking nuts over those things."

Francis put his hands up. "I confess! Although I make the most delicious French desserts, even I enjoy a cheap and tasty boxed pastry! Shall we really go full sixth grade slumber party and get ice cream too?"

"Oo! Ooo! Get that Napoleon ice cream!" Antonio waved his hand to get Ivan's attention.

Ivan raised a brow. " 'Napoleon?' Do you mean, 'Neapolitan'?" He had to laugh at that.

"Yes, Neapolitan."

Gilbert looked confused. "What the fuck is that?"

Ivan answered. "It's chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream all together."

"That has a name?" The albino cocked his head to the side.

"What did you call it?" Francis asked with a laugh.

Gilbert smirked. "The chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream." They all laughed, but Ivan only chuckled. He looked down at the list and looked at each item with minor worry, along with a little whimper. His quiet apartment was going to become a 'sleepover Barbie meets Love Shack'.

"You know what, how about I go with you?" Francis offered. "It's an awful lot for you to carry."

"If you would like." At least Antonio would be here with Gilbert. "We should be going, then."

"Great! Let's dash!" He leaned over to whisper. "I want to know what's been going on, and if anything else has happened." Ivan nodded.

As the two left the apartment, Ivan filled Francis in on what happened with Callaghan at the police station, and then about the stalking. Francis was upset for his friend, but said he was glad to be staying over tonight. He was even more so when Ivan mentioned about Gilbert's parents having died, and how the albino was dealing with it. Francis promised him that he wouldn't mention anything about it unless Gilbert asked, for tonight was supposed to be all about fun. But Ivan wouldn't be enjoying it with them for his job was to keep Callaghan away and look for anything suspicious that may harm Gilbert. Hopefully, with Antonio and Francis staying for the night, the bastard wouldn't bother to snoop around. Before they left, Francis came with him to speak to the night guard.

"Did you happen to see anyone walking around the building late last night?" Ivan asked him. "Anyone you didn't recognize?"

The plump night guard tapped his chin. "Not that I saw. Why?"

"It was on the afternoon news about someone stalking a building some blocks away from here," Francis lied. "Ivan was just concerned."

"Oh. Oh well, rest assure Mr. Braginksi, no one is getting by me on my watch! I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Thank you." Ivan turned to Francis. "I need to see the landlord, and then we can go."

"Sure."

Ivan knocked on the office door and heard the landlord say they could come in. They both entered. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Starksy."

The elderly graying man looked up. "You're actually just the person I want to see, Ivan. Who's your friend?"

"Francis Bonnefoy," Francis answered. "I'm visiting today."

"I see. Well, I just got an interesting call from a Mr. Alfred F. Jones. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"You told him there is suspicious activity around here? By law he has to state that he will be patrolling this building. Who is this 'possible' stalker?"

Ivan swallowed. "He is…well, I believe he is my friend's old boyfriend. The man staying with me in my room; the albino man you had to point out that had pink eyes? It would be his ex-boyfriend. We know it has to be him. We just want to be able to make an arrest. That's what Alfred's supposed to do. He's a friend of mine as well."

Mr. Starksty removed his glasses. "I don't like this at all, Ivan. I'll let it slip by for a short while, but should bad things start to happen, then I'll have to ask you and your friend to leave this building. I have other tenants here, Ivan. They pay this price for a safe environment in a good area, and I want to keep it that way. You do understand, right?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes sir, I do." And he did. "Hopefully we'll be able to nab him."

"Yes. Good day to you."

Francis whispered to him as they left the office. "Don't worry. If you get thrown out there's room for you guys at my place."

Ivan smiled. "Thank you for your kindness."

"No problem! Our shared goal is to see Gilbert happy and healthy again! So let's make this a great night for him!"

Ivan chuckled. "Yes, let's do that!" Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bad thing.

/

All four of them were settled in their pajamas, except for Ivan, who was the only one without a matching pair on. He only had on sweatpants and a black baggy t-shirt on. Francis was wearing a purple silk set, Antonio's was some sort of anchors, and Gilbert's new ones were red plaid. They had ordered out for Indian food and the take out boxes were all over his end table. Antonio had a habit of walking around with his take out box, eating as he went. Ivan feared the tikka masala orange sauce would drip on his carpets, and it didn't help that the man was a little clumsy. At least Gilbert was enjoying himself. Ivan loved the beautiful smile on the albino's face as he laughed with Francis. This is what he wanted to see; Gilbert laughing again and having fun. The man looked fully carefree, like a teenager hanging out in his room with a few friends. And kudos to Antonio and Francis who were doing more than they needed to please Gilbert.

After dinner, Ivan dished out the ice cream and Francis brought over the champagne. He didn't have any flutes, so they substituted with regular glasses. Francis popped the bottle over the trashcan (that they brought over for dinner) and let the foam drip before pouring them all a small amount. Just enough for a toast.

"Glasses up, boys!" Francis stood with his glass. "To Gilbie, who has started to overcome all odds and is ready to move forward! He's one of the stronger ones! To you, mon ami."

Gilbert appeared bashful and thanked them, clinking their glasses together. After the toast, Francis opened a bottle of wine for them, but Ivan would rather have some of his vodka. So for most of the night, the trio sang most of the Grease album twice through on Francis' karaoke machine. Ivan had driven Francis to his house to gather up the machine, and as they promised, sang quietly. Except during 'Summer Nights' and 'Greased Lightin'; then they got a little out of hand. They wanted Ivan to sing 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee', but he politely refused. The way they were snickering at him in their drunken way made Ivan wonder if they were mocking him. Ivan did, however, offer to sing the ending song 'We Go Together' with Gilbert on the second time around. He wanted it to be just the two of them, but Antonio and Francis had to jump in too. Thus, the duet was killed.

The only REMOTELY stereotypical 'manly' thing they did was settled down to watch 'Dirty Harry' and 'Rocky IV'. It was nearing the end of 'Rocky IV' when Gilbert had fallen asleep on the couch with his head in Ivan's lap. Ivan smiled down at him, noting the dark red dots on chapped lips from all the wine. He barely noticed when the movie was turned off as well as the lights. Ivan looked up and saw Antonio climbing into his sleeping bag and Francis giving a silent yawn. Silent purple eyes met blue, and very softly, Francis told him to bring Gilbert to bed. As gently as he could, Ivan moved Gilbert's head from his lap and lifted the man in his arms. He turned to the other two and asked, "Will you be alright?"

"We'll keep an eye on things here," Francis answered in a whisper.

"Oh right, 'that' guy," Antonio whispered and got up, bringing his sleeping bag over to the door and lying close to it. "Anybody tries to come in, let them trip over me and then we'll just see what happens!" He winked proudly.

Ivan nodded silently to say 'thank you' and carried his precious snoring bundle into the room. Even though Francis and Antonio were out there with Mandy, Ivan still closed the door. If not to keep out an intruder then just for the chance that Gilbert might snuggle with him. He wanted them to have a little bit of privacy. As soon as they were in bed, Gilbert shifted over to spoon himself against Ivan's back. Ivan felt the pointed nose pressing into the bottom of his hair and felt the even breathing. While Gilbert didn't wrap his arms around him, Ivan could feel the limbs tucked tightly between them. Gilbert was snuggling up to him like a little animal; like a rabbit. Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and grinned at how cute the whole thing was. But he soon fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Gilbert's breathing. And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

End Chapter 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks for all the reviews! And to my beta for all her hard work! We have the long awaited sex scene (Lemon!) in this chapter! Tread with caution!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, mild humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12

The next morning, Ivan woke up to find that his arms were vacant of a warm body. Gilbert was still in bed with him but sprawled out while snoring loudly. Ivan tried to move way from the arm that was sprawled across his neck and found himself rolling right out of bed. He landed on the floor with a yelp, pulling most of the sheets down with him. He didn't know that his little rabbit had taken up the entire bed and throughout the night had slowly pushed him to the edge. Gilbert would be forgiven. Ivan stood up and fixed the sheets, making sure to covering up the snoring man fully. He had to gently lift the foot that was hanging out from the bed and tuck it under. Then he went over to the window and moved the curtains slightly, peeking out to see if anyone was around. Ivan let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing unusual. He put on his robe and slippers to make his way to the kitchen where he found Francis fully dressed and sipping a cup of coffee at the table. Antonio was still asleep by the door, sprawled out on his sleeping bag with Mandy beside him. The Spanish man was another one snoring off the alcohol.

"Good morning." Francis greeted him. "How's Gilbert? I made some coffee."

"Thank you. And he's sound asleep right now." Ivan poured himself a cup. "I know he had a lot of fun last night with you two. It was nice of you both to come."

"Oh, pleasure was all ours! It was like old times before Gilbert hooked up with Mr. Wonderful. Then we were barely allowed to see him at all."

Ivan took a seat. "I think I'll call Alfred while Gilbert is still sleeping. Alfred was supposed to patrol the building last night and look for the bastard. I haven't received a text or a call, so I can assume he found nothing. But I rather be sure and hear it for myself."

"I agree. Better safe than sorry." Francis finished off his coffee. "I do have to be going soon, though. I need to get back to the restaurant."

"Yes. I'll tell Gilbert you left. When can we expect you back? Gilbert will want to know."

Francis put the mug in the dishwasher. "Why don't you come for dinner at my restaurant? I'll give you one of the good tables."

Ivan put a finger to his lips and whispered. "I rather not go where Callaghan might try to look for us. If anything, I want Gilbert safely tucked away here until we can do something about him." Francis nodded in understanding. "I appreciate the offer."

"Well, I'll be in touch soon. Antonio should wake up within another hour."

"He didn't come here with you?"

"No, he did. But he'll just have to hail a cab because I can't wait for him to wake up and he almost bit me when I tried. So…you can handle him. Thanks for everything," he said as he gathered up his stuff. "_Au revoir_."

Ivan waved to him as the blonde man tried to open the door without waking Antonio or Mandy. It was amusing to watch Francis try to slip out of the narrow door with his bags of things because of the other man's body in the way. Mandy didn't move either; in fact she snored away as well. When Francis finally made it out, Ivan got up to close the door and lock it. He looked down at the happily sleeping man and dog, shaking his head with disbelief. Ivan sniffed himself, realizing he needed to get a shower since he tends to sweat when he sleeps. But that would mean leaving Gilbert alone and even though Antonio was still here, Ivan did not feel his love was completely safe. He remembered the text message.

"I'll just have to wait for Antonio to get up before I do." A knock came at his door and it woke up Mandy, who started to bark in alarm. The barking startled Antonio awake. "It might be Francis, I'll get it."

"I feel like I'm back home in Spain," Antonio said with a yawn and scotched his bottom back on the floor, taking the sleeping bag with him so Ivan could get the door. He immediately settled down into it again and pulled Mandy with him, holding her by the collar.

Ivan tied his robe and looked through the peephole, seeing one of the other floor tenants there. Curious, Ivan opened the door and gave a perfect smile to the older woman. "Good morning to you, Mrs. Clymer." He noticed the small dog she had in her arms; the little ball of terror named Muffin with the purple bows on her ears. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"In fact, Mr. Braginski, you can! I would like you to go down to the garbage room and explain to Mr. Rawls that my adorable little Muffin did NOT tear your garbage bags!"

"My garbage bags? What do you mean?"

"Honestly, must I spell things out in your young kid text talk?" She stuck her nose in the air and Ivan refused to answer that. "Your garbage has been torn, and the mess was everywhere. Mr. Rawls accuses my little creampuff," she nuzzled the dog, "of doing it! I told him it had to be your monstrous mutt because mine would never do such a thing!"

"My dog? I don't have a-" Mandy poked her head out from between his legs, "Right. I can assure you, Mrs. Clymer, that it was not Mandy. Mandy was with us all night and I have company still over to prove that. Perhaps it was a raccoon? And we're not the only people with dogs in this building." 'It might have been Callaghan.'

"Oh, you're the only one here with a large dog! Only small dogs are allowed, and that big thing is a monster! I don't know how much extra you pay to keep that thing here, but it shouldn't be allowed! That mess was much too big for little Muffin to do."

'Mandy could eat little Muffin.' Ivan grumbled. "I promise you it was not Mandy. And I'm sure it wasn't Muffin either. I will go down and speak to Mr. Rawls right now. Perhaps we can come to a conclusion."

"Please see that you do!"

"Mañana~ "Antonio's voice came from behind Ivan, "Oh, and who's this lovely lady?"

Mrs. Clymer because pleasantly flustered. "Oh, my!"

He reached out and took her hand to kiss it. "_Hermoso_."

"Oh, aren't you charming! Don't feel the need to rush out your company, Mr. Braginski! Mr. Rawls is there all day, you know!" She smiled brightly.

Ivan frowned. "Yes, I know. Thank you for stopping by, now we will have to be getting ready."

"Please stop by with your friend after you speak with Mr. Rawls!" She called as Ivan quickly closed the door.

"She's old enough to be your mother." Ivan frowned at the bedraggled Antonio.

"Doesn't bother me. A lady is a lady. I got her to stop being snooty to you, didn't I?"

"True. But now that you are up, would you mind hanging around here while I get a shower and get to the bottom of this garbage thing?"

"Oh, sure." He scratched his head. "If you don't mind me helping myself to breakfast?"

"Please do. And thank you for your help."

Ivan quickly showered and dressed silently in the room before leaving the apartment. He remembered to take his key as he made his way to the elevator. The soft music did nothing to ease his decent. There was no way a dog could have gotten in to that room without Mr. Rawls noticing. If anything, Ivan figured the door had to be left open and something like a stray cat or a rat came in and tore in to everything. That was the answer he was hoping for. However, when he entered the room and saw Mr. Rawls, the man was anything but happy. The elderly man was still sweeping up some garbage.

"Do you have that mutt on a leash now?" Mr. Rawls asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Mr. Rawls, I swear to you it was not Mandy. She's been with me all night. Something else must have come in. Maybe a rat."

"Just look at your bag! That's YOUR room number, isn't it?"

Ivan looked at the two white bags, one marked with his room number and the other was the recycling bag. The garbage bag was clearly slashed, as if someone was going through it. The recycling bag, however, was untouched because only his vodka bottles were placed in it. If any animal had torn in to that bag, then there would be numerous holes. This was one clean, straight slash, which indicated that SOMEONE had to do it. Who else but Callaghan?

"That is my room number, Mr. Rawls, but Mandy did not do it. I think someone else did. A person."

"A person? Couldn't be! No one can enter this place without me noticing!"

Ivan raised a brow and looked to Mr. Rawls desk, where, in the wastebasket, he saw an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "Is that with or without the Jack Daniels bottle?" Mr. Rawls looked flustered. "Uh huh." He rolled his eyes. He needed Mr. Rawls to be more aware of his surroundings. This building was in a VERY safe and busy area, but never have they had someone like Callaghan. "Listen to me, there has been some strange activity going on around here and this is part of it. So please, keep a close watch on things and don't drink on the job. I'd hate to have to report you when I myself am a drinker. So please, just watch closely, okay? I don't want anyone hurt."

Mr. Rawls looked a bit taken aback. "Strange activity? That's odd. You know, now that you mention it, there was a guy hanging around outside. Not near this door to the dumpster, but, like loitering around by the fence."

Ivan's shoulders stiffened. "What did he look like?"

The older man thought for a moment. "Well, it was dark. Um…he looked to be very well off, you know? Not a bum, but like a rich man. His shoes were very shiny. I think he was a little bit gray, too. Right above the ears about. He had to be in his…oh, I don't know, late thirties, mid forties? And he was smoking."

"Did you say anything to him? Did he see you?"

"Well, I thought he was someone trying to sell something or the like, so I hollered to him what he wanted, and he just walked off."

"What time was this?"

"Oh, about…" he counted on his fingers "nine o'clock last night?"

Ivan rubbed his temples. Who would be selling something at that time of night? Gilbert's stalker could have been let in by the back door! "Well, if you happen to see him again, let the night guard know, as well as me. There is a bad man on the loose."

"A bad man? Well, don't you worry none! Ol' man Rawls will tangle with him!"

"Thank you." 'With or without your liquor bottle?' "I apologize for the mess. I didn't wish for it to happen."

"But…but what was he looking for? What's to look for in garbage?"

He really wanted to get back to Gilbert. "I'm not sure. I'll have to find out, but thanks again! And I'm sorry for the trouble!" 'This isn't good!' Ivan said to himself as he hurried back to the elevator. 'Callaghan is getting too close to us!'

When he made it back to his room he was relieved to find that Gilbert was awake and sitting on the couch with Antonio, both dressed. Mandy barked at him in welcome and wagged her tail.

"Where did you go?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh…I went to see if any washing machines were open. None are." He forced a smile. "So, how do you feel, Gilbert?"

He grinned. "Awesome! A lot better, actually! I guess what I needed was some good booze and good friends!"

"Si!" Antonio agreed and finished off his coffee. "Gotta go! I'll talk to you soon, _querido_." He kissed Gilbert's cheek and then did the same to Ivan. "¡_muchas gracias oso gigante_!_ Ciao_!" Antonio blew them both a kiss and left the apartment.

"What the hell did he just say?" Ivan asked with a lop-sided smile. "I got the _muchas gracias_ part…but what's the other?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I believe he called you a 'giant bear' and he called me 'darling'."

Ivan just sighed and slumped his shoulders.

/

Antonio exited the building with his duffle bag over his shoulder and his face in his phone. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him when suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Antonio looked towards the sound and saw a slightly plump man in a suit coming towards him. "Who? Me?" Antonio pointed to himself and smiled.

"Yeah, you! Wow, you're somethin'! Those green eyes and that posture! Wow! I bet you must be a model, right?"

Antonio just laughed. "Me? A model? Nah, that's not my style. I am good looking, but not THAT much. I'm really rather shy." He pretended to be coy.

"You? Heck no! You can be much more! You can shine, my friend! I'm looking for a new round of models, anyone who would be interested. How about it? If not you, then do you have any friends who would be interested?"

"Hmm…" he tapped his chin, "nope, can't say that I do."

"Oh, well, never mind then. This is a hip area full of young people just looking for a job."

Antonio chuckled. "That's true! Oh, if I change my mind, do you have a card with a number so I can call you?"

The man looked concerned. "A-a card? Why?"

"Uh, I just TOLD you. Unless…" he narrowed his eyes, "You're not trying to trick me or anyone else, right? You're not a human trafficker, are you? I'll call the police!"

"No! No, I do have a card! I do! Here!" He reached into his pocket and handed it to Antonio. "I just lost my head for a moment! Must be all this winter sun!"

Antonio smiled brightly. "Will do! Thanks pal! Have a good day now!" The moment he was far away and inside a cab, Antonio called Francis. "Yeah, it's me. Strangest thing just happened. I was approached by some chubby guy in a suit asking me to model…yes, that's what I thought. I managed to get his card. I'll text you all the info…yes, let Ivan know. In fact, text me his number so I can have it too." Antonio looked at the window and stared at his own reflection. "I think we can get to 'you know who' through this guy."

/

Gilbert sat watching the television with Mandy half on his lap while Ivan ran the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen. He had a slight hangover from the drinking last night but wouldn't take it back for the world. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a night like that with his two best friends. His ex always kept him away from Francis and Antonio, something he should have recognized that was wrong right away. He probably did recognize it but was just too stubborn to see the truth. All the money and glamour blinded him. Now more than ever he felt ashamed of himself. He would always justify it as something he deserved but should have known better. It was just another piece to add to his dark life. Something broke in the kitchen and it startled both him and the dog. He glanced towards the kitchen and saw Ivan bending down with a dustpan to pick something up that looked like glass. Gently pushing Mandy off of him he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" He asked Ivan.

"I got it. Just be careful for there's a lot of glass. I don't want you to step on a piece. Best keep Mandy out of here as well."

"Right." Gilbert went back to the couch but thought about Ivan and how kind the man has been to him. Since he woke up he had felt a whole lot better, both mentally and physically. Ivan had done so much for him over the past week even if he hadn't been the best patient. Last night had been so much fun and he would have never been able to do it if he were still with Callaghan. Ivan was giving him every amount of respect that he needed, and for that he was grateful. 'I shouldn't keep denying him. He loves me and always has since high school even though I was a bully to him. He's taking on a lot by welcoming me in to his life and home.' He glanced back at the kitchen. 'I've liked everything that's happened so far with Ivan…so maybe I…' Gilbert held his breath and turned back to the kitchen. "LET'S HAVE SEX!" He slapped his hands to his mouth in shock. Did he REALLY just spit out those words? That wasn't how he wanted to say them! Ivan peeked his head out and looked slightly amused.

"Can it wait until I'm done in the kitchen?" Ivan said with a laugh.

"I…I'm serious though, Ivan! I really…really want us to."

Ivan heard bells going off in his ears along with fireworks and a marching band. How long had he waited to hear those words out of Gilbert's mouth? It's been over twelve years! "Are you sure you're feeling up for it?"

Gilbert tugged at the bottom of his nightshirt shyly, looking a bit embarrassed. "If…if you promise to be…gentle and not wild then yes." He blushed bright red. Why was he feeling so nervous about this? He was no stranger to sex. It must be Ivan.

Ivan stood up and went right over to Gilbert, scooping him up bridal style in his arms. "I promise to treat you like the sweetest virgin! But are you absolutely sure?"

Gilbert nodded, feeling a familiar longing of excitement in his lower belly. "Yes. I want to."

"Then let us begin." Everything else plaguing Ivan's mind was suddenly covered up by images of their naked bodies tangled together.

Mandy happily trotted closely after them. However, Ivan closed the door once in the bedroom and Mandy crashed into it. She stood at the door, wagging her tail, and waiting for it to open. After a moment of nothing, she sat down, tail still wagging and staring at the door. Finally, she gave up and curled in front of it, giving a little whimper.

/

Ivan gently laid the albino down on the bed and made sure the curtains were closed all the way. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from losing control and ravishing the white rabbit on his bed. Walking back over he noticed the blush across Gilbert's face but saw no signs of fear or doubt. He could assume that Gilbert was putting his complete trust in him, so Ivan would have to keep himself in check. Gilbert was going to be his after they made love, so there would be plenty of time for them to further their sexual experiences together. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed and laid beside Gilbert first, letting their eyes meet in a silent stare. Ivan really just wanted to admire Gilbert's face for a bit before they moved on. He had to make this experience sweet and pleasurable for Gilbert so the man would not feel threatened. His goal was to bring back the old Gilbert one step at a time. He had to show the white rabbit that he was still beautiful and that someone really did love him. Gilbert needed to feel loved and wanted, which is what Ivan was going to give him. With a smile, he took Gilbert's hand in his own, threading their fingers together.

"Let's just stay like this for a little bit," Ivan whispered to him and squeezed the other's hand.

Gilbert responded with a smile, his face still flushed softly. "Okay."

"Good." Ivan squeezed his hand again. "Would you mind if I take you on your back?"

Pink eyes widened. "On my back? I've…never done that before, but it's something I've always wanted to do."

"Then that's what we'll do. I want to see your face the whole the time we're making love."

Gilbert's features turned serious. "Do you really love me, Ivan? I've never really been loved before."

A smile. "I do love you, Gilbert, and I always have. I don't expect you to feel the same as I do right away, but I know that over time you will."

"You're more awesome then I am right now…and I don't say that very often." Gilbert felt the tears stinging his eyes. "I just don't know what to say right now in all honesty."

"Don't worry about it. You just being here with me is more than enough. You don't need to talk for this; all you have to do is feel."

A single tear began its journey down a white cheek. "But I'm so fucked up, Ivan. What if I go crazy again when we're trying to…do this?"

Ivan pulled him closer so that they were both lying on their sides facing one another. "Listen to me, Gilbert Beilschmidt. You have come so far already since I first took you away from Callaghan. Many of your wounds are healed and you haven't asked for any of your medications yet. Do you know why?" Gilbert just sniffled, letting another tear roll down his face. "It's because you feel safe and secure now that you are with me. You don't have to live in fear anymore. There's no reason for you to take those damn diet pills or Valium or even Melatonin! There is no more need for them. You've been eating whatever you want and that's helped your body both mentally and physically. I also keep you safe. I haven't forced myself on you or threatened your career. I've never even laid a hand on you in a cruel manner. Knowing all of this is what's helping you feel more confident about yourself." 'And as soon as that bastard Callaghan is out of our lives then you can truly be free.'

Gilbert let out a little laugh. "You're right, Ivan. You're absolutely right. Holy shit…I can't believe that…that I'm finally realizing all this now!"

Ivan leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Every day you'll get better and better." He grinned and pushed their noses together. "Now then, how about we move on from here with a bit of naked cuddling?"

"I think I can manage that, but you have to do it for me."

"Yes sir!"

Ivan was feeling completely giddy as he started to undo the buttons of Gilbert's plaid pajamas. He surprised himself with how well he was doing it without looking. His eyes were focused on the pink orbs and blushing cheeks before him. Although he had seen Gilbert naked many times he was more excited about seeing the perfect body now with the promise of sex behind it. When each button was undone, Gilbert lifted his upper body so Ivan could pull it out from under him. Next came the drawstring of the pants. Ivan glanced down to see the start of a perfect white 'v'. He let his eyes travel back up to Gilbert's pink ones as slipped his hand past the elastic waist of the pants. He felt Gilbert's lower belly tighten under his touch out of fear or excitement Ivan wasn't sure. Instead, he moved his hand to the side of the waistband and started to push it down. He needed Gilbert's assistance with this and the other seemed to understand. With Gilbert's help the man's lower body was completely exposed.

"Now you do me." Ivan said proudly.

"Nope."

Ivan's face dropped. "No?"

A playful smirk. "You want me to feel good about myself, right? Well, I want a little bit of control so I say YOU have to strip yourself." Gilbert suddenly pulled the sheets up to cover his body. "Or else you don't get to see any more of me like this!"

"Aww! You're an evil little rabbit!" Ivan wasted no time in getting undressed. Once he was fully naked as well he pulled the covers up over them and pulled Gilbert close. He smiled happily and rubbed their noses together while pressing their bodies together. "You fit just right in my arms and this is where you are going to stay!"

"I like being held this way."

"Then I can hold you the whole time I'm claiming you. Claiming in a good way, of course. No possessiveness behind it." 'Not in the same way as Callaghan, anyway.'

"I got it, Ivan," Gilbert said with a chuckle. "You're nothing like him so I'm not concerned." He wrapped his arms around Ivan as best he could. "Boy you're big."

"You're too small, but I'll fatten you up over time. We'll get you to a normal weight again."

"I would like to continue this cuddling as we are…but I feel something poking me in the belly…and I don't think it's your knee." He gave a little laugh at Ivan's soft blush. "I suggest we move on." Ivan carefully rolled over on top of him. "Wait."

"What is it?" Ivan was trying not to sound desperate as his groin was pressed against Gilbert's.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"I do have some, as well as lube." He really didn't want to wear one.

"I know it's better bare." Gilbert was embarrassed by what he had to say next. "But I've always had it that way and…and all that…spunk…makes me feel sick. HE always did that to me and I feel dirty afterwards. I don't like it. So do you think you could…wear one for me? Please?"

Ivan said nothing and reached over to open the bedside drawer. He fumbled around and pulled out a condom package along with lube. Both were placed on the nightstand for future use. Ivan then turned his full attention back to Gilbert. "I've waited for this moment for a long time, Gilbert."

Ivan brought his lips down to Gilbert's in a chaste kiss. Gilbert began eagerly kissing him back so Ivan met the movements with equal force. Gilbert was being more active than Ivan had thought he would be, but still had to take his time. He broke their kiss to nuzzle behind the other's ear, and then kissed down to stop at the pool of Gilbert's jugular. He sucked gently and then proceeded to move lower, nipping at the collarbones. Gilbert was making soft mewling noises and writhing beneath him. Ivan moved his mouth to one of those pink nipples and swirled his tongue around the tip until it hardened. As he moved to do the same to the other he felt Gilbert's fingers threading through his hair. He doubted that Mr. Wonderful ever took his time like this with Gilbert. As he moved his kissing further down he could feel Gilbert's hard erection rubbing against his skin. This time, however, Ivan passed the engorged erection (pleased that Gilbert had one) and settled his lips on the soft inner thighs. He could see the fading bruises were still there, so he made sure to kiss each one. Gilbert groaned and arched his hips into the kisses. Ivan could smell his little rabbit's arousal and it made his cock twitch with the need for release.

Gilbert's whole body was set alight with a burning pleasure from Ivan's kisses. Ivan was doing everything he had asked of him on top of making his body feel good. It must have been all the kind words and cuddling from earlier that had him so horny and eager to feel Ivan's cock inside of him. He had never wanted sex before like he did now. Ivan's hands and lips were all over him, even between his thighs where his ex never cared to kiss. Gilbert felt as if his whole body was being loved and not just used as a vessel for pleasure. These gentle loving touches were moving too slow for the amount of ache building up in his erection, and he needed release. He knew Ivan wanted him to feel loved, but Gilbert already did feel that way and now he wanted the fun stuff. It hadn't all been pain with Callaghan but he hadn't felt this much pleasure before with just soft touches. Gilbert could only wonder what other intense feelings he could experience with penetration. Swallowing his groan when Ivan nipped at his thigh, Gilbert gripped the man's head and pulled him up by the ears.

"We've done all this before but now I want the real thing. I want all of you. I know I'm ready."

Ivan felt like crying when he heard those two short sentences spoken. It was like a choir of angels singing while playing as a Mariachi band. But he had to play it cool and not lose control. "Are you sure you're ready? There's no need to rush anything."

"I'm sure." Gilbert reached over and took the bottle of lube to hand to Ivan. "The sooner I get over this fear of sex the better off I'll be. At least, that's what I'm hoping for." He smiled at Ivan chubby child-like face. "And I really want to do it with you. Now I know you're big but it's not the size that counts but how you use it. Can you use it properly?" He teased.

"Give me that lube!" Ivan mocked growled and pulled the bottle from his fingers. "I know how to use it." He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the pale liquid onto his fingers. "I promise to go slow with the prepping. I will always prep you first, I promise."

"Maybe over time I won't want prepping for this." Gilbert grinned.

Ivan's heart beat rapidly at the image of himself with wolf traits sneaking up on his white rabbit from behind and mounting him fully. If they could work up to that then he would have everything he needed in life. But right now was the start of all that. Keeping his eyes locked with Gilbert's he slowly pushed one finger inside the tight heat. Ivan could feel that Gilbert's muscles were still a little tender but didn't appear to have much swelling. Gilbert clenched his eyes with a hiss through his teeth but Ivan kissed the pink lips. "I'm sorry. I won't add another right away." He let his slick finger slowly move in and out, waiting for Gilbert's muscles to open up.

"Your fingers are big for someone who plucks at tiny strings!" Gilbert hissed out, peeking at him with one eye.

"I'm sorry, little bunny. Just try and relax your muscles." Ivan continued sliding his finger in and out until he felt the other's muscles become lax. Carefully he pushed in another to join the first and continued the shallow thrusting. Gilbert's muscles didn't resist the second, so he added a third. This time there was a short cry of pain from Gilbert's throat and Ivan paused in his movements. "Did I go too fast?"

"No, it's not that." Gilbert hissed. "Just…just keep going. I know it's going to hurt at first anyway."

Ivan nodded and kissed Gilbert's brow before removing his fingers to add more lube. Once coated, he pressed in one finger at a time until three were inside. Again, he thrusts his fingers. Gilbert's body was more relaxed now so Ivan pressed on with adding a fourth. Gilbert was tightening up against his fingers while those nails dug into his shoulders. He knew Gilbert was in pain from the stretching but it would be worth it for the smaller man when it came time to penetration. To help distract Gilbert from the pain Ivan brought their lips into a kiss, letting their tongues duel together. Gilbert moaned into his mouth and spread his legs wider. Once Ivan felt little resistance to his finger thrusts he knew the rabbit was ready for him. He removed his fingers and took the bottle of lube and condom from the nightstand. Instead, Gilbert took the bottle from him and pushed away the hand with the condom.

"Forget about that. Let me slick you up," he said softly, his pale face flushed with wanton lust and slight embarrassment.

Ivan just nodded, struck dumb by Gilbert's seductive words and pleased he could be bare for this. He sat up on his knees so his erection was presenting itself proudly to his lover. Ivan could see Gilbert's hands trembling slightly as the liquid was poured onto his palm. He waited to see what Gilbert would do before saying anything. Then his cock twitched when he watched those white hands wrap around his swollen erection and start to stroke. The lube was cold at first but his body heat quickly warmed it up. Ivan moaned deep in his throat as Gilbert stroked him from base to tip, making sure each bit of him was covered. But Ivan nearly came on the spot when Gilbert lay back on the sheets on his elbows with white legs spread. All for him!

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ivan asked him while placing Gilbert's legs over his shoulders.

Gilbert flushed and turned his head away to give a nod. "Yes. I trust you to be…gentle."

'All these years of dreaming, wishing, and hoping are finally coming true.' He positioned the tip at Gilbert's entrance. "I love you, Gilbie."

"I know." He smiled but felt his body start to shake and tense up when Ivan's tip was pressing against him. 'You can do this, Gilbert. Don't let Ivan down after all he has done for you. This will be enjoyable.'

The tip went in. Gilbert held his breath and shortly let it out when the pain was not as bad as he had anticipated. It was only when Ivan kept pushing forward did the painful stretching begin and he let out a short cry of distress. Ivan paused in his movements but Gilbert shook his head, silently urging him to press on. He decided that the slow pain of entry would be far worse than the swift one, and in a whisper he told this to Ivan, giving him permission. Gilbert knew he was slick and stretched enough where the fast entry would not tear him. And then, Ivan's lips were pressed against his own as a swift hot pain shot up his ass and to his spin. He cried out in Ivan's mouth, digging his nails in the hard skin of broad shoulders. His ass was stretched far more than he was used to and it was almost unbearable. He couldn't help but struggle in Ivan's hold, yet the man never stopped kissing him. Gilbert was amazed that Ivan could even fit inside of him for it felt like his lower body would split in half. But Ivan kept himself still inside of him and it took all of Gilbert's forced concentration to keep his body relaxed.

Ivan eventually pulled his lips away to gaze down at Gilbert's pain stricken face. Pink eyes were welled with tears and the man's breathing was short and rapid. Those rabbit claws were digging into his skin, probably drawling blood but he didn't care. Being inside Gilbert after all this time was better than he could have imagined. Now he was claiming Gilbert as his own. He always knew that Gilbert would become one with him. Ivan apologize for Gilbert's pain and pulled out slightly to press slowly back in.

Gilbert gasped. "Oh God…" his eyes flew open, "I can't take it!" He said in a hoarse tone.

"Just relax your body." Ivan's furrowed his brows. 'I have to make him feel good! I know it will hurt, but I need to start thrusting in hopes to find his sweet spot. Forgive me, my love.'

Gilbert felt Ivan pull out again, a little more this time, and push back in. He cried out again and again as Ivan's slow thrusts were bringing him pain. The man was just too big for him and his only lover had been of average size. But then, the tip had found his prostate and when it made contact, Gilbert saw stars flash before his eyes. "Right there." He breathed out. "Again." He felt Ivan pull out and thrust into him again, striking the same spot. Gilbert's body shuddered and he let out a cry of pleasure. "More, Ivan!" Bigger was better, as he was just coming to find out. Now that Ivan had found that spot his whole body was awakened to pure pleasure.

When Gilbert had shouted 'more', Ivan could not longer hold back. He braced his hands on the bed and thrust harder into the now willing body beneath him. Gilbert's insides were slick and warm against his hard cock, which only made him move faster. All the years of pent up lust, desire, and aggression were coming through in his thrusts. From the sounds coming from Gilbert the man was not at all in pain. He looked down at the pleasure written all over Gilbert's flush face and softly commanded the other to look at him. Pink eyes obeyed, and they stopped Ivan in his thrusts.

"Why did you stop?" Gilbert asked, panting.

"You're just…so damn beautiful to look at!" He gave a shallow thrust. "Now you're mine." Another thrust. "All mine. My Gilbert!" Another deep thrust. "My bunny!" He moaned when Gilbert leaned up to draw their lips into a kiss. Ivan laced their fingers together and squeezed the smaller hands. It was harder to thrust this way, but Ivan did what he could. Gilbert was moaning into his mouth, helping to move their hands all along the area of the bed. Gilbert even lifted his legs higher for deeper penetration. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

Gilbert let out a massive cry and arched his back when Ivan thrust against that special spot. Now the man was moving like a jackhammer within him, forcing Gilbert to grip the sheets. The pleasure was so intense that it was hard to catch a breath in between thrusts or even close his yes. He never thought participating in sex with someone you love could be so arousing! He had to move his hands to Ivan's shoulders when the man pressed his down upon him. Gilbert didn't care that he was drawling blood but scratched and clawed at Ivan's back. The pleasure just kept building and building within him, going so far as to even make him laugh. They were short, breathy laughs in between thrusts and for a fleet moment Gilbert wondered if he had gone insane. It seemed comical now to have feared Ivan's cock for it was showing him a whole new world of wanton pleasure. And he wanted more, and more, and more! There was a banging above him. What was it? Gilbert tilted his head back as a hard thrust threatened to break through that special spot. Instead he let out a quick laugh as he watched the headboard bouncing against the wall. This was more than making love; this was getting fucked. But it wasn't the cruel way that bastard had always done it to him. This was Ivan, a man that loved him so much that he would go through heaven and hell to save him. He could conclude, that with Ivan, getting fucked and making love were one in the same.

"I'm gonna cum…Ivan!"

Ivan just gave a nod, fully concentrated on his rapid, wild thrusting. This had to be the most he had ever worked out in his life. And it was the best kind of workout that he wouldn't mind going back to. "Cum for me." He whispered in Gilbert's ear. "Cum for me…and say you're mine." He panted out. "I love you."

"Back…at ya!" He gasped out and arched his back. "More!" Ivan held his shoulders down on the bed and sped up his thrusts to pound deep inside. Gilbert laughed out loud again and tried to lift his hips to meet Ivan's thrusts, but the man was just too heavy. It didn't matter for the rush of climax was coming on fast. On their own, his eyes rolled back in his head as his climax ripped through his body and drew a loud wail from his throat. He had to grip Ivan's shoulders for support as his belly flexed violently at the pleasure surge still washing over him. His cum was hot against his skin but it was spread as Ivan was still continuing with his thrusts. Gilbert just went limp on the bed, completely spent. "Yours." He breathed out with a smile.

The feel of Gilbert's cum hitting his belly and the cry of pleasure from his voice brought Ivan to his own climax. He wanted to hold out for longer, but lusting and pining after a man for so long could only keep your resolve for a time. With a deep groan of his own and a hard thrust in the trembling body, Ivan exploded inside his white rabbit. His climax wouldn't seem to stop as he poured his essence into Gilbert's hungry body. Most of it had started to leak out by the time he was finished. His heart was racing in his chest and with a deep regret had to pull out of Gilbert to sit back. He panted, trying to catch his breath and making a short mental note to start working out more often. He finally found his voice to speak.

"You okay?" His answer came with Gilbert sitting up in the bed with a grin and moved to straddle his lap. The albino met his gaze with a lustful, longing, and devilishly mischievous gaze. "Gilbert?" 'Wow, he's changed!'

Gilbert licked his lips and smirked at the sight of Ivan's adorably confused face. He gripped the man by the ears and pulled their faces close. "I'm better than alright. What the fuck was I waiting for! I've been fucked before but NEVER like that! If love makes things this much better than I would have left that fuck long ago!"

Ivan gave a lopsided smile. "This isn't quite how I wanted our first time to go…but I'll take it. Oh?" He noticed Gilbert was growing hard against his belly.

"I want more." Gilbert demanded. "And you will give it to me. Right now!"

"Gilbie, I can't deny you!" Ivan brought them into a deep, passionate kiss. 'This turned out better than I had hoped. Everything is going to be alright!' He smiled into the kiss and pulled the object of his love and desire tightly to him. 'We are one.'

/

In Room 203, next to Ivan's:

An elderly couple sat on their couch, him reading the paper and her knitting. "Sweetheart, is that Russian boy having another party?" asked the wife. "What an awful lot of noise." She got up and went to listen against the wall. She gasped. "I think he has a- " she whispered, "Lady friend over!"

"Just be grateful the young lad has friends," answered the husband, never looking up from his paper. "And that sounds like a very 'manly' woman, my dear." He rolled his eyes.

In Room 108, directly below Ivan's:

A middle-aged 'starving artist' couple living above their means looked up from their paintings and towards the ceiling. The one woman turned to her lover and said, "Honey, I think there's something wrong with the Beaver."

Her love just laughed.

In Room 204, across from Ivan's.

"Don't listen to them, Muffin!" Mrs. Crawly covered her dog's ears. "Young people these days have no shame! None! And all this money I pay to live here, you would THINK the walls would be THICK enough! Hmph! We'll speak to that Ivan about his 'pleasure games'!"

In front of Ivan's door:

A tall man stood dressed in a long coat, just staring at the number on the door and listening to the sounds of sex coming through. He growled low in his throat and let his fingers drum against the door. Once the sounds stopped, he turned away, looked down, and began to walk away.

Mrs. Crawly came out of her room with Muffin and saw the man walking away. Muffin began to growl and bark viciously, snapping her little jaws at the man. She held the dog tight and apologized to the man, who said nothing and kept walking away. "What a strange person. Hm." She went to Ivan's door and knocked.

End Chapter 12 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

***Thanks for all the continuous support! And special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! Things are starting to heat up now, folks!

***Warning: Language, humor, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 13

They both flopped onto their backs with heavy panting and heaving chests.

"W-We need to stop…at three." Ivan said. "No more right now."

Gilbert gave a breathy chuckle and rolled over to look at him. "We didn't even DO three yet!"

"Two is good…for you and me." Ivan didn't want to admit that he was a bit out of shape with low stamina, especially when it came to sex. "You still need to heal."

The albino gave Ivan's stomach a few heavy pats. "Oh, I don't think I'm the only one."

Ivan whined and quickly pulled the sheets up to cover his body, stopping at his nose. "I'm big boned."

Gilbert raised a white brow. "Is that what you call it?" Ivan whimpered. "It's fine, tubby," he said to the larger man and snuggled under the sheets with him. "I don't care that you're a chubby bear." Ivan whimpered sadly. "Hey, there's always room for Jell-O." Gilbert poked Ivan's side, which in turn made the larger man giggle. "Just like the Pillsbury Dough Boy!" He kissed Ivan's cheek.

"You're certainly in a better mood."

"I just needed to be fucked right." Gilbert grinned and Ivan covered his nose again with the sheets.

"No need to be so vulgar about it."

Gilbert rests his head on his elbow. "And what would you call it? Making love? I'm pretty sure that has to do with slow moments and soft thrusting and enjoying the company of the other person. Admit it, Pooh Bear. You just couldn't control yourself knowing that you finally had me." Ivan threw the blankets over his head. "Ha! I knew it! You can't pull a fast one over on me, buddy!"

They heard Mandy begin to bark and both of them sat up.

"That's her 'someone's at the door' bark." Gilbert spoke.

"I'll go and see." Ivan got out of the bed and quickly put his clothes back on. "Wait here." Going to the door he peeked through the hole and saw Mrs. Crawly. 'For crying out loud…what does she want?' He flatted down his hair and opened the door, holding Mandy back with his leg. "Yes, Mrs. Crawly? May I help you?"

She stuck her nose in the air, and Muffin did the same. "I've come to speak of the 'noise level' coming from YOUR room, Mr. Braginski! This is a well respected apartment building, not a brothel."

Ivan just smiled. "Oh, I know that. But there is no rule in the contract stating I can't have a 'friend' over."

"But you're not being considerate to your neighbors!"

Another person, a middle-aged man carrying his laundry, passed by them and winked, overhearing the conversation. "I thought he was making nukes in there!" He joked and entered into his apartment beside Ivan's.

Ivan just rolled his eyes for the fifty-some year old Mr. Berry still lived in fear of the Soviet Union, even though he tried to hide it through humor. The Soviet jokes were always thrown at him, but Ivan always let it roll off his back. "I promise to be more considerate next time, Mrs. Crawly."

"Well see that you DO or I will have to file a complaint!"

"So who's here?" Gilbert's voice came as the albino wrapped his arms around Ivan from behind. He rests his chin on Ivan's shoulder and looked at the older woman with a dog. He was only wearing his pajama pants.

"OH! Oh my! He's…he's a…" she flushed brightly and covered her mouth, turning her face away to clear her throat. "Well then."

Gilbert smirked. "Are you more shocked that I'm a man or shocked that Mr. Braginski is gettin' some?"

"I NEVER!" She gasped, completely offended.

"Gilbert, it's alright-"

Gilbert couldn't keep quiet. "You must get a LOT of alimony from your ex to live in a nice place like this."

"WELL!" She spun on her heel. "Good DAY to you!"

Ivan watched her stomp off to hear apartment door and he looked at Gilbert. "How did you guess that about her? What you said is true."

"Eh. I've seen her type before. I know the signs." He pulled Ivan back in and kicked the door closed behind them. "I want to go out! Take me somewhere!"

"Take you out? But you should be resting. I know you're feeling good now but later on you might-"

"Ah, that's bullshit! I am sore but it's a pleasant type of sore! And I like it!" He took Ivan's hands. "Come on, Pooh Bear! I wanna get out of this place for a bit! Smell the fresh air!"

Ivan was hesitant to take Gilbert out with Callaghan still on the loose. Yet he could not say no to those pink eyes and pouty lower lip. If he wanted to keep this happy Gilbert then he would have to do as the man wanted. "Alright, we'll go out for a bit. Go get a shower while I do a few things around the house real fast."

Gilbert kissed his nose. "You got it! Come on, girl!" He called Mandy into the bathroom with him.

Ivan took this chance to go in to the kitchen where he could see the bathroom door and dial Alfred on his cell phone. He still had not gotten the chance the talk to him. 'Come on, Alfred. Pick up.'

'Hello?'

"Alfred, it's me, Ivan."

'Oh hey. Yeah, I looked around the building but there was nothing I found suspicious. Anything on your end?'

"Yes. I believe that man is still lurking around here. Recently he went through my garbage and the garbage man said he saw a 'strange man' standing around."

'So he got into the building then? How is that possible? I thought the door man knew to take names at the door?'

"I think he snuck in through the basement door because Mr. Rawls isn't always…aware of what's going on. But what point was there in going through my garbage?"

'He's looking for things that could lead him to Gilbert. Like, if you threw away paper with an address on it, or even receipts like where you shop for food. He's looking for a pattern. So if he knows you always buy food from one place he'll go there and wait.'

"This is insane," Ivan said with a growl. "I'm not going to live my life around this asshole."

'Well, what do you plan to do? Lure him to us with Gilbert?'

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

'If you can somehow find a way to lure him out of hiding or catch him doing something then I can be called in to nab him. We might not be able to do much considering his high position but he'll be off the streets for a little while.'

"Catch him doing something?" Ivan pondered briefly. "I may be able to pull that off." A beep came through. "Hang on, I have a text message." He looked at the number but didn't recognize it. "I'll have to call you back. I have an unfamiliar number on my screen."

'Does it have numbers?'

"Yes."

'Then it can be easily traced. I'll be waiting for your call back, let me know. Later.' He hung up.

Ivan opened the text message: 'It's Antonio. Here's my number, xxx-xxxx. Give me a ring. Something VERY interesting happened to me leaving the building.' Ivan dialed back the number.

'_Oso gigante_!' came the reply from other end.

"Yes, it's me. Tell me what happened?"

'Well, as I was leaving I was approached by some half balding chubby guy asking if I wanted to be a model. He said I was perfect for the role and asked if I would come with him. Apparently he is catching anyone who comes out of your building that looks like they can be a model.'

"That's odd…Callaghan is not bald or fat."

'Well, he was VERY hesitant to give me his business card, but when I threatened him with the police he gave me one. And the funny part is, he works for that bastard. The company name is right on the bottom of the card.'

"What is his name and number?"

'I'll take a picture and send it to you. I'm arriving at my place of business now so I have to go. Let me know what happens._ Adios_.'

Ivan hung up and went into the bedroom to change. He would skip on a shower this morning and get one later. He was fully dressed by the time the picture message came and just when Gilbert was coming out of the bathroom. Ivan looked at the card and recognized the name immediately. This was Gilbert's agent! It must be the both of them hanging around the building. But why would they be trying to get new models? Gilbert would recognize the agent immediately so they couldn't be after him that way.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Gilbert asked, drying his hair.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking my mail, really. I'm going to go take Mandy out before we leave, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting!" Gilbert winked at him.

/

Ivan now had the chance to dial Alfred back while hiding himself and Mandy in the garbage room, checking to make sure he was alone first. He sent the picture image to Alfred's phone first and then called him.

'Jones here.'

"Alfred, it's me calling back! Did you see the picture I sent?"

'Yeah, I did. What is it?'

"That would be Gilbert's old agent. He's been standing outside the building and trying to pull young people in to modeling. Gilbert's friend Antonio was approached as he was leaving the building, but the agent refused to give him a business card until he threatened to call the police."

'Seriously? Wow, this may be just the start to what we need! In the last few days two young girls and one boy have gone missing. One of the friends said that one missing girl texted her excited about becoming a model.'

"Do you think this guy is linked with that?"

'Don't know, but I'm sure as Hell going to look into it! I'm going to go see this guy myself.'

"Let me know right away with whatever you find out. I'm going to be taking Gilbert out shopping today."

'Just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious and tell me right away. I'll be talking to you soon.'

"Yes, thank you. Good bye."

'Peace out.'

Ivan hung up and hurried back inside to his room just in time as Gilbert came out with a towel around his waist. "Everything good?"

"Yup! How was your shower?"

"VERY refreshing!" he dropped the towel and walked around naked while picking out the new clothes Francis had given him. He picked out a solid black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "Do these jeans make my ass look fat?"

"They make your ass very pinchable." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"Well, Francis knows how to pick'em!" Gilbert checked himself over in the mirror. "You know what's weird? I'm actually HAPPY to be looking at myself in the mirror like this. I used to do it all the time but only to make sure nothing was out of place that would annoy "Mr. Wonderful". But now I really like it! I'm seeing ME!"

Ivan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and smooshing his cheek against Gilbert's. "I always saw 'you' even when you didn't. Better late than never, yes?"

"Yes." Gilbert chuckled. "So where are we going?"

"We'll hop in the car and I'll show you."

As they were leaving the apartment, Ivan locked up the door tight and linked his arm with Gilbert. Gilbert was beaming from ear to ear as he proudly sported his new matching coat and hat. The old couple from next door, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley, were getting ready to leave as well, but they stopped to greet Ivan and Gilbert. Ivan wished them a good afternoon and Gilbert waved with a smile.

"Oh, she seems like such a nice girl." said Mrs. Bradley, watching as they walked off. "But the poor thing must have missed the day the good Lord was handing out hips."

Her husband just sighed. "This is why you need new glasses, sweet. That wasn't a girl...it was a man."

"A man? Oh, come now! That's silly! The way that Russian boy dresses is so tasteful and he plays the cello so beautifully that women must love him! He was always so shy, too! I'm sure he's just coming out of his shell. ."

"Or out of the closet, but who's keeping track. And he didn't sound that shy earlier, my dear."

"Well, that was with the help of his 'lady friend'," she whispered again. "Let's pick up some sugar when we're out. I'll bake them a nice little cake since I'm sure we'll be seeing more of her around here!"

"Wait dear, I forgot the spare key. I'll go get it."

As he went back into the apartment a man came up from the hall and stopped to speak to wife.

/

Ivan whimpered as he was pulled in to another store at the mall. Taking Gilbert shopping had proven to be an experience within itself. He already held three shopping bags in each hand, most of them shoes while others were full of CD's, DVD's or books. Now they were in an Apple store looking at iPods. Ivan had just been approved for a higher spending limit on his Mastercard but it was supposed to be for new equipment, which he had to get started on again. The way Gilbert was wracking up the bill meant he would have to take double the jobs to pay it off. On his online ad he wrote that he was currently not taking any assignments, due to focusing on Gilbert's protection. And it was all worth it to see Gilbert smiling, laughing, and enjoying life once again. So what was a few extra dollars?

"Ivan, I want this one!" Gilbert pointed to the iPod on display with a grin.

Ivan pouted. "Do you really need one, Gilbert?"

"Everybody needs one!"

"But...it's a bit pricey. I said you could have mine."

"That old thing? Please!" He scoffed.

"It plays well."

"But it's unCOOL." Gilbert pouted then. "Please Ivie?"

"Ivie?" Ivan smile. "I like that name!" Gilbert flashed him large pink puppy eyes. "Well, okay, but no more expensive things like this!"

"Ivie, we still have to make one more stop!"

Ivan's jaw dropped just as he was taking the Mastercard from his wallet. "We do?"

"Yeah." Gilbert gave him sultry look. "It's a surprise, but I know you'll like it. With me, sex is forever," he whispered. "For everything else, there's Mastercard." Gilbert winked and plucked the card from Ivan's hand.

All Ivan could do was stand back and watch as his card was swiped through the credit machine once again. He was certain he could see steam marks coming from the plastic once Gilbert handed it back to him, along with a big kiss on the cheek. The kiss made his head spin and put a spring in his step. "Where to next, Gilbie?"

"Let's stop and have a drink before we continue on to the 'special surprise' store." He pointed to a bar and grill restaurant. "It's five o'clock somewhere, right?"

The idea of a drink sounded just right, and it would be a chance to rest his arms of all the shopping bags. They went and sat at the bar, Ivan ordering a vodka and Gilbert something fancy. When Ivan saw the large martini glass get placed in front of Gilbert he had to wonder what that little 'surprise' will cost him. His vodka flavored vodka would be half the price! But when those pink eyes gazed over at him with sweet seduction and the nimble tongue swirl around the straw, Ivan wanted to buy him three more. 'I have to stop all this meaningless spending because Gilbert will put me in debt! Beautiful, glorious debt because of him, but still debt nonetheless!' While thinking of that and drinking his vodka he had a flashback to a time slightly similar to this.

"_Gilbert? What's wrong?" Ivan asked the boy who was sitting against the lockers, arms on his knees, glaring ahead at nothing. There was a bruise on his cheek._

"_Fuck off, nerd. I don't need your stupidity rubbing off on me."_

"_But you seem angry about something." Gilbert didn't answer. "Well, would you mind moving over so I may get to my locker before the bell rings?"_

_Gilbert glared at him. "Sure, but there's a fine."_

"_A fine? Why?"_

"_I want your money. You give me all you have on you right now, and I'll move my skinny ass away. If not, I'm going to remain here and make your tardy-free ass late. How's them apples for ya?" _

"_All I have is four dollars." Ivan reached into his pocket and handed the money to him. Gilbert snatched it and counted._

"_This all you have for lunch money? Judging by how fat you are I would think it'd be more!"_

_Ivan pouted. "That's all I have. Now kindly move."_

"_Sure." Gilbert stood up. "Fucking fag face." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed off._

"What are you thinking about?" Gilbert asked him.

Ivan downed his drink. "Oh, just of a time like this…where you were taking my money back in high school."

Gilbert gave a soft smirk. "I see." He sipped his martini. "I think I know which day you're talking about. I'm remembering more about you. Was it that time I was sitting at the lockers and you gave me money?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, yes I did. I only had four dollars on me, but you wouldn't move until I paid you. Meanie."

Gilbert twirled the straw in his glass. "I was hungry that day, Ivan. Very hungry. I remember it so well now. I remember that day." His voice dropped. "It was a bad fight with my father…and my mother had a complete meltdown before I had to go to school. I was up all night yelling and fighting that I never got a chance to eat. My parents didn't give me anything and I stormed out of the house." He looked at Ivan. "I knew you would give me money, so I conned it out of you. I'm sorry about that…but you fed a hungry teen in the height of his angst, so to that, I say 'thanks'."

Ivan's features grew cheerless. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Gilbert. I didn't know."

"No one did. I didn't go around flaunting stuff like that, you know." He drank more. "I had my pride."

Ivan ordered another vodka. "But things are going to be different now, Gilbert. Everything will work out for the best."

"I hope so. So far everything is good and I don't want it to change." With the last sip of his large martini, Gilbert had a very faint flush that came with a small buzz. He smirked. "So then, how about we make our last stop at the 'surprise store'?"

Ivan paid the bill. "Is it upstairs or downstairs?"

"Oh, it's not in the mall. We passed it on the way here. I remember where it was."

The Russian saw a twinkle in the German man's eye and he didn't even bother to wait for his change.

/

Ivan pulled the car up into a spot in front of the blackout window store labeled, 'L.S.D.' He frowned at the sign glanced over at Gilbert who was grinning. Upon further silent examination, Ivan noticed a smaller print under the letters on the sign, which read, 'Love Saves the Day'. He was relieved it wasn't a drug house of some kind. Although they wouldn't openly advertise like this, which could only mean it was a specialty store. And with a title like that Ivan figured out what it was. He's never been in a sex shop before.

"Alright, kill the engine and let's go in already!" Gilbert urged him eagerly with that same smiling grin.

Ivan feared what he would see in this place, but took Gilbert's hand nonetheless and entered the shop. The first thing that struck his senses was the smell of incense, and a bit too much of it. Immediately he sneezed, for incense always managed to make his nose run. A young woman greeted them from her spot at the high counter and welcomed them both to the shop. Ivan followed silently behind Gilbert as the albino began to browse the first area, which was illuminated by dark lights. The purple glow actually made Gilbert's white hair and skin glow just slightly, and Ivan was tempted to take a picture to jerk off to it in private. Yet the camera flash would ruin it, as well as no flash. He decided that he would get the entire bedroom rewired so they have the option of a regular light or a dark light. He wanted Gilbert glowing for him during sex. But he mentally slapped himself from such thoughts and wondered why Gilbert would even want to be in a place like this. Part of his old life with Callaghan was crazy sex toys and other gadgets of pleasure. Ivan didn't think his rabbit would be into this.

"What on earth is that?" Ivan asked when his eyes caught the strange display of dildos. The sign hanging from the table read, 'Mountain of Pleasure'. Cheesy title, but what could he expect from a place like this? Poetry? But all the dildos were propped up against a four-tiered cake-like shelf, with the biggest ones on the bottom.

"See anything you like?" Gilbert nipped at Ivan's ear. "I prefer the real thing, though."

"Ah, as do I." Ivan couldn't resist touching one large purple dildo with strangely accurate thin veins covering the surface. However, when he touched it, the object fell and knocked over the others as well creating a domino effect. Ivan yelped slightly and looked around, hoping no one saw him as Gilbert was laughing in his ear.

"Come on, let's go this way, my blushing virgin." Gilbert pulled him to another area filled with boxes. "I thought you might like to liven things up a bit in the bedroom." He smirked and patted a box with a stripper pole advertised on it. "It's easy to assemble."

Purple eyes widened. "Y-You want that? But…I thought you hated it? And it's a reminder of a bad time."

Gilbert went over to him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "That was different, though. I do enjoy dancing, but only when I want to." He nuzzled his nose with Ivan's. "And I want to do it for you…and this time there can be sex afterwards…and you CAN touch the dancer." Ivan was completely still but Gilbert felt something poking at the zipper of his pants. "Oh. That was easy."

Ivan blushed. "Don't talk like that in public places!" He whispered harshly. "Now what do I do? I can't move without the nice lady at the counter seeing!"

"I'm sure she's seen guys walking around with hard-ons here at the store."

He huffed. "That doesn't mean I want to be one of them!"

"So tuck it up under your belt. Like this." Gilbert reached into Ivan's pants, past his belt and boxers, to gently grab the erection. He pushed it upward so the strength of the belt would hold it upright and flat. "See? Problem solved."

It hurt slightly but Ivan was amazed at how efficiently that worked.

"Didn't you ever have surprise hard-ons in school during puberty?"

Ivan cleared his throat. "No, I was lucky that way. It only happened in the morning. The first time I had one I rubbed it to make it feel better and…I came. I thought it broke." He smiled at Gilbert's laughter.

"I think many boys thought they broke it when it first happened!" He pulled away from the larger man to take the stripper pole box off the shelf, and shove it into Ivan's arms. "Go put that up by the counter so she holds it for us. I want to look at a few more things."

Ivan saw the price of just a pole in a box and whimpered all the way to the counter. He could just get some pipes and they would have the same effect. But like a dutiful lover, he gave it to the girl and started to head back to Gilbert when the magazine rack made him stop. There was a magazine with Gilbert on the cover. Looking around to make sure Gilbert wasn't near, Ivan took it from the rack but it was wrapped in plastic. Carefully as he could he removed the magazine from the sleeve and turned to the numbered pages with Gilbert. The pictures on the first two pages had him seeing red, and in a terribly violent way. They weren't posed pictures but pure candid shots of Gilbert with Callaghan in the bedroom. He was looking at rape. The pained and frightened looks on Gilbert's face weren't photoshoped and it wasn't a look alike. Ivan recognized the main bedroom easily. The captions were explaining 'forced' foreplay with Gilbert pretending to be a virgin. But it was the frightened features of HIS Gilbert that had him boiling with rage. This man will not live to see another day once Ivan got his hands on him. The law was moving too slow.

"Ivan? What are you read-" Ivan froze and heard Gilbert's gasp from behind. "Oh my God!" Gilbert snatched it from him and looked through the pages, a look of panic on his face. "How could he…I mean…we don't cameras in that bedroom! How did he-"

Ivan took it away from him. "We need to bring this to Alfred right away." He saw the sudden far off look in Gilbert's eyes. 'He's going to have a meltdown!' He took Gilbert by the hand and pulled him along, throwing some cash onto the counter for the magazine. He rushed the other into the passenger seat and buckled him. "Gilbert, calm down now." How could he tell Gilbert to be calm when he himself was in a fury of rage?

"I can't calm down! People are buying that and READING it!"

Ivan closed his door and got into the driver's side. "He's profiting from rape, and we need to have it stopped. Let's bring it to Alfred and-"

"NO!" Gilbert grabbed the thick wrist as Ivan was ready to put the car into gear. "No, please don't. I'm ashamed enough and embarrassed beyond words! I can't let Alfred see these!"

The larger man shoved his hand away and put the car into gear. "We're going to Alfred. He's the only one who will see this that we know. We can get this magazine off the market before it goes any further. And I won't hear another word about it!"

Gilbert turned away from him and gazed out the window while nervously biting his nails. His hands and body were trembling as he remembered that specific night in the pictures. It had been the second most barbaric rape he had with Callaghan. How could the man post those pictures? Gilbert knew why, it was to hurt him. It may even be a way for the man to want him back, by using the pictures as a ploy. Gilbert could see Callaghan telling him he'd remove the pictures so long as he came back. 'I won't go back. I won't! I'll slit my wrists again and die on his plush Arabian throw rugs!' But he was still scared. No not scared; TERRIFIED.

The ride to the police station was pure silence, one filled with anger and the other filled with shame. Gilbert attempted one more time to persuade Ivan not to bring this to Alfred but the larger man didn't listen. Instead, he dragged Gilbert into the police station, where they had to wait a few minutes before seeing Alfred. Alfred called them back to his desk and noticed the troubled features of both men. Ivan dropped the magazine in front of him, forcing Gilbert to slump in the chair and hide his face.

"What is this?" Alfred asked, looking at Gilbert's profile on the cover.

"Turn to page forty-three and go from there. Tell me what you see."

Alfred did so, coming to the pictures of Gilbert's rape and flipping through four pages of it. His brows furrowed tightly as he squinted at the pictures. "I'm not one for gay magazines…but this sure as Hell doesn't look like a photo shoot."

Gilbert blushed furiously.

"That's because it isn't." Ivan replied firmly. "Those are private pictures of Callaghan raping Gilbert while they were still together. Gilbert didn't know these were taken, but such a thing can't be legal, Alfred! This is RAPE."

Gilbert covered his ears, but it went unnoticed.

"I know it is. I've seen a few recorded rapes and recognize the signs." He gave a low whistle. "This bastard is marketing it as 'foreplay' when it's not." He looked at Ivan. "We have a strong case here. I have the card of the agent too, which I'm going to see tonight at his home residence. We can bring this bastard down with what we have."

"No." Both men turned to Gilbert with confused expressions. "No. I don't want to press charges. I just want to move on and leave all this behind me!"

"But Gilbert," Alfred started "as long as this guy is around he'll keep doing things like this. Do you know how hard it will be for you to get a job or to go back to school with this sort of background? Companies will not hire someone who's been portrayed in these magazines like this, rape or not. At least with a public case you will have a greater chance of moving on with your life. We can even get him locked up to suffer at the hands of other inmates. I will see justice served, Gilbert. I can't let this guy go, not after what's he's done. And it's not just you who is suffering."

Pink eyes glared at the detective. "Hey, why don't you put yourself in my place in those pictures for a moment. What would YOU do in my place?"

Alfred narrowed his gaze back. "I would accept and deal with whatever shame or troubles came from this so long as the perpetrator was behind bars. That way everyone, including myself, would be safe and justice will have been served. I wouldn't let this man continue to go on with his life knowing he was going to hurt others like he did you. I would learn to deal with it and use the experience to make myself stronger."

Gilbert looked away and crossed his arms. "Why don't you just fucking walk on water as well?"

"Stop it, both of you." Ivan's voice was stern as he spoke to Alfred. "See what you get out of this agent first. Then we will proceed from there."

"Right." Alfred turned to Gilbert next, even though the man would not look at him. "Gilbert, if I can find a way to arrest this man before having to use this magazine, I will." Gilbert said nothing. "Think of it this way. If you don't do anything about this man then he will haunt you and Ivan forever. You'll never have a clear conscience."

"I don't have one already. Even if he dies in a car crash tomorrow…he'll always be there. A part of me…"

"I'm taking him home." Ivan stood up and held Gilbert close to him. The albino hid his face in Ivan's chest. "I'll talk to you later. And I would go that agent right now."

"I'm going too. Let me know if anything happens in between. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Ivan guided Gilbert out of the station and back into the car where they drove home in silence. It was hard for Ivan to control himself once they were back in the apartment for he wanted to just hunt the man down and kill him. He wanted to let the law handle it (somewhat), but now it had gotten too personal. Seeing the actual rape was more enraging than hearing it. Now the man had a death warrant on his head, and his executioner would be Ivan himself. There was no hope for the bastard now.

"Ivan? I'm going to get a shower. I feel really…really dirty."

"Of course, but I'd best come with you."

"No, I'd rather be alone. Really." Gilbert gave him a forced smile. "I'll have Mandy with me, so I'll be fine. She won't let anything happen."

Ivan stared at him. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean…I think I'm okay…but with how calm I am…and with no Valium…" his hands started to shake "I don't know, Ivan." Mandy began to whimper beside him.

'He's panicking.' Gilbert, come with me. Let's sit for a bit and calm down."

Gilbert gave a nervous laugh. "I'm a bit fucking far from being able to calm down."

"Now, Gilbert, just take some deep breaths. Breathe slowly…" he really didn't know what he was doing, but knew that Gilbert was on the verge of a breakdown "in and out."

Mandy barked in alarm at Gilbert's state and the albino let out a shrill shriek and covered his ears. "STOP THE NOISE! HE'LL HEAR US!"

"Gilbert-!" Gilbert ran off in to the bedroom with Ivan and Mandy following close behind. Gilbert ran to the closet and hid inside, holding the knob to keep Ivan from opening it. "Gilbert! Please, come of there!"

"NO! No he'll find me! He'll find me~" Gilbert kept repeating the same line over and over again until he exhausted himself, backing into the far corner of the closet and sliding to the floor. The door swung open and Ivan looked in, but he didn't see Ivan, he saw Callaghan instead. "No! No get away from me! Just go away! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Gilbert, it's me! It's Ivan!" Ivan cursed his size as he tried to fit into the closet so he could reach Gilbert. However, the man, in his mental state, was kicking at him furiously and screaming. "GILBERT!" He pushed one of Gilbert's legs away and grabbed the forearm, attempting to pull him out by force. It was the wrong thing to do, for Gilbert only screamed again and struggled to stay in the corner. He was clawing at the walls as he fought, but Ivan finally forced his own body through to grip Gilbert's hips. As he attempted to pull the man out, Gilbert held on to the sides of the closet trim, begging and pleading with Ivan to let him go. "Goddamn it, Gilbert!" The albino man in this state had more adrenaline and strength in him that even Ivan did.

"LET ME GO!"

Mandy barked violently and bit Ivan's leg, which almost made him drop the other but Ivan held on tight. He kicked Mandy away and she yelped in pain. Gilbert's grip finally gave out on him and he let go, but his panicking didn't cease. Ivan had to wrap one arm around Gilbert's chest and the other around his waist, fully pinning him to his chest. Gilbert screamed and tried to force himself forward to break from Ivan's grasp. Ivan was furious enough without having Gilbert's mental breakdown to make things worse. In his rage he was tempted to just slap the man into silence and force him to be calm.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Gilbert cried out. "PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Gilbert was lost to him by this point, and Mandy's furious barking threatened to drive him mad.

"What's going on in here?" Came a panicked voice, and Ivan looked towards the door see some of the neighbors. The old man from next door was the one who asked, and everyone else was looking shocked or frightened.

"Call an ambulance!" Ivan told them. "He's having a breakdown!" He couldn't think of anything else he could for Gilbert right now. "Everyone else get out! He needs air!" He saw one of the neighbors opening their cell phone and dialing.

"Let's get him downstairs to the main doors," said Mr. Bradley, the old man from next door. "Save the ambulance some time coming all this way up!"

Ivan gave a few grunts at Gilbert's frantic struggling in his arms. "That's easier said than done!"

"Everyone holding him down won't help!" said Mr. Berry, pushing his way in to the room. He grabbed Gilbert's head and blew in his face a few times, which forced him to take a deep breath. Once Gilbert had caught his breath the struggled ceased a bit, and he was panting again. "Good, now's a bit calmer! Get him down the main lobby!"

"The ambulance is on its way!" said the neighbor who called. "We're lucky the hospital isn't too far!"

Ivan thanked them both and started to guide Gilbert through the apartment and into the hall. Only Mr. Berry and Mr. Bradley followed while the others went back to their rooms now that the main excitement was over. Ivan still held Gilbert tightly to him, fearing the man would try to run off or harm himself. They were forced to take the elevator, which made Gilbert cry pitifully at the closed in space but would be much quicker than taking the steps. Mr. Berry crouched to look at Gilbert's face, shaking his head.

"He's completely lost right now. He's not seeing a thing," he told Ivan.

Mr. Bradley put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "They may put your friend in the mental ward of the hospital, so don't try to fight it or act surprised. He'll be safer there."

"I know. Thank you." The elevator door chimed and opened, and all four men hurried out. The doorman looked at them in confusion, seeing Ivan holding a struggling Gilbert.

"What's wrong with him?" ye asked Ivan.

"Breakdown." Ivan answered, and he could hear Gilbert mumbling incoherent words. 'He's lost to us…what if he doesn't come back to me?' Ivan rubbed his nose in Gilbert's hair. 'Gilbie…my bunny…everything was going so well'." He saw the reflection of the flashing ambulance lights through the main glass door. 'I swear to you, Gilbert, that Callaghan will not live to see another day. I will find him. I will mutilate him. And then I will kill him.'

/

The door to the apartment had been left open just a bit. Mandy sat by the door, knowing she shouldn't go out. But the door started to creak open, and her ears went up, hoping it was her Master. The person who came through made her snarl, lower her ears, and get into an attacking position.

End Chapter 13 TBC


	14. Chapter 14

***Thanks for all the support and my beta! 3

***Warning: Language, angst, heartache

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 14

Ivan sat alone in the waiting room, hands folded together between his knees as he gazed at the checkered carpet beneath his feet. His gaze moved to the bloodstain on his left, which was a result of Mandy's vicious bite. He didn't need stitches but the nurse took him to get it properly cleaned and bandaged. Ivan didn't care about the bite; it was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Right now his biggest concern was Gilbert and how well the man was fairing in the hospital room. When the ambulance had arrived the EMT's sedated him inside and put on an oxygen mask. The exhaustion from the meltdown along with the sedatives knocked him right out. The EMTs asked a few questions about Gilbert's health and Ivan told them all he knew, but admitted he wasn't sure of his full medical history. Now he silently wondered just how much of Gilbert's health they were finding out with all the testing the man was undergoing. Since Gilbert had no insurance Ivan wanted to put the man on his own, but it was currently causing some issue and would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

"Mr. Braginski?" called a nurse.

"Yes, that's me." He stood up.

"You're the person who brought in Mr. Beilschmidt, correct?"

"I am. May I see him?"

"Oh, not yet. The doctor is still doing some testing. After the testing he'll be moved to the fifth floor."

Ivan frowned. 'That's the 'loony floor', as Mr. Berry had put it.' "Will I be able to see him then?"

She bit her lip and gave a lopsided smile. "I'm afraid you can't, Mr. Braginski, I'm sorry. We need to contact his family or next of kin because this is a delicate matter. Our policy is family members only for the first couple of days."

"No, you don't understand. He has no family. Both his parents are dead and he has a half-brother somewhere in Germany whom he hasn't spoken to in years!"

"Even still, we have to look for others. He may have an aunt or uncle somewhere. I know it's a hard and you're a very good friend to Mr. Beilschmidt. But at this time we need family, not friends. It may sound silly, but that's the policy and the law."

Ivan clenched his fists at his sides. "This is not fair."

"I understand, but rules are rules and I'm only doing my job. There's fresh coffee being brought out and some snacks, so please help yourself to them and try to relax, okay?" She gave a charming smile but Ivan didn't care, nor did he want any refreshments.

'It's not right! I should be able to see him and be at his side! These nurses and doctors weren't the ones pulling his struggling body out of a closet while he was kicking and scratching!' Ivan felt the tears stinging his eyes and moved to rub them with his sleeve. They were angry tears of frustration rather than sorrow. It hurt when the nurse said he wasn't allowed to see Gilbert just because he wasn't family.

"Ivan!" Ivan lifted his head to Francis and Antonio coming in. "The landlord told me what happened when I called to check up. Did you get my text?"

"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry. I'm not really thinking-"

"Don't worry about it," said Antonio. "We totally understand. I come bearing donuts and coffee." They both took a seat on either side of Ivan.

"So what happened?"

Ivan told them the whole story from the magazine, to Alfred, and to the meltdown. He still held the uneaten jelly donut in his hand, having no desire to eat. He did take a few sips of the coffee.

"Have you seen him yet?" Antonio asked.

"No!" He sneered. "They won't let me see him because I'm not family!"

Francis gasped. "Now that's not right! He doesn't even have family! All he really has is us three."

"And we're pretty damn close to family as it stands!" Antonio gave an angry snort. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to them, give the nurse some Spanish charm."

"Let's try French charm first."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Fine, go." After Francis left he noticed Ivan still did not touch his donut. "You need to eat something, Ivan. I can go out and pick something else up for us if you don't like donuts?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just so disgusted with all this 'I'm not a family member' nonsense. I hope Francis can pull something."

"It's because this is a mental thing with Gilbert that they're not letting you see him. The hospital doesn't want a family member to come back and sue them for giving out personal information like this. That's why they're doing it." He wrapped one arm around Ivan's shoulders and used the other to pat his arm. "Just hang in there."

Francis came back wearing a smile. "Alright, here's the scoop. The doctor said you can see him after he's been moved but only for a few minutes. He can't share any information with you at this time but you will be able to see him. We can't, though." He pointed to himself and Antonio. "But that's alright. It's more important that you see him first."

It was better than nothing. "That's good." He smiled. "Thank you, Francis."

"I foresee trouble with this in the near future." Antonio pointed out.

"You're right," Ivan agreed, taking out his cell phone. "Excuse me while I call Alfred. He may be able to help us further." He went to the corner of the room and dialed Alfred. 'Please pick up!'

'Hello! You've reached Alfred Jones. I'm unable to take this call right now but leave your name, number, and reason and I'll get back to you!' *beep!*

'Goddamn it all!' "Alfred, it's me, Ivan. Call me back as SOON as you get this. There's been a big problem with Gilbert. Currently he's in the hospital after a meltdown and there are some issues. I don't care how late it is but call me. Bye." He hung up. "He didn't answer!"

"Ivan, come on, sit down and rest." Francis went over and ushered the large man back to the chairs. "Eat your donut."

Ivan grumbled as Antonio pushed the jelly donut back into his hands. Feeling a bit better now that he would be able to see Gilbert, Ivan brought the donut to his lips and took a bite. He watched the bit of pinkish jelly ooze through the center mixed with some white powdered sugar. Ivan looked at the white and pink of the jelly donut and it reminded him of Gilbert coloring. That's when a single tear escaped his eye and slipped down his cheek. Immediately, he was fawned over by Antonio.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Antonio pulled him into a tight hug. "Everything will be all right! You don't have to eat the jelly donut if you don't want it. Right? Let's get a laugh! Come on, a little smile!" He knew why Ivan had shed a tear but he hoped the joke would lighten the mood.

Ivan did give a tiny smile but it quickly faded. "Sorry…the donut just reminded me of Gilbert."

"Spongy and round?" Francis asked, sitting back on the other side.

"No, the coloring of the sugar and the jelly." He pulled away from Antonio. "I'm alright though. Thank you."

"Sure, no problem. Do you have a ride home?" Francis asked.

"I came in the ambulance but I'll just call a cab."

"We can give you a lift if you need one?" Antonio offered.

"I appreciate it, but I'd rather…you know…be alone." He smiled. "And there's no point in you two really staying here. If anything happens I'll give you a call."

"You sure you'll be alright, _oso gigante_?"

"Yes. Thanks again for your help. If you can, would you mind stopping by my place and checking on Mandy?"

"Sure, and I'll pick up some clothes for Gilbert as well." Francis said and stood up with Antonio. "Call us immediately if you need anything."

Ivan nodded and waved to them as they left, leaving him all alone once again in the waiting room. Almost three hours went by before Ivan was called over to see Gilbert. He had read every single magazine on the table from 'Reader's Digest' to 'USA Health Today'. It was a chore to keep awake, but now that he was seeing Gilbert he was wide awake. The doctor walked with him to a small room where Gilbert lay resting on a bed with an oxygen tube in his nose and an I.V. in his left arm. When he saw Ivan the pale lips curled into a smile and he held his arms out to him.

"Ivie!"

Ivan shoved passed the doctor and hugged Gilbert carefully. "It's good to see you awake! How are you feeling now?"

"Like a truck just ran me over and then backed up over me."

He pulled up a chair and sat beside Gilbert on the bed, taking the man's white hand in his own and stroking the top with his thumb. "I hope I didn't hurt you at all."

"I don't even remember what happened to be honest," Gilbert answered, blinking slowly. "I'm so damn tired though."

"You just need to rest and then we'll be back home where everything will be fine."

Gilbert sighed and looked up at the white ceiling. "I'm just like my mother. I'm on the nut floor right now. I don't care what they call it. I'm a mental case and I'll die here."

"You are NOT like your mother!" Ivan answered.

"This stuff is genetic."

"I don't care what it is, but you are not like your mother so stop thinking it!"

Gilbert gave a weak chuckle. "You know what the doctor told me? He said this is all caused by depression."

"No, this is different. He doesn't know your story. This is depression brought on by a tragic event. You just need time to heal and then you'll be fine."

The doctor cut in with a knock on the open door. "Mr. Braginski, time is up. You'll have to leave now."

"But he just got here!" Gilbert cried to the doctor. "I want him to stay a little more."

"I'm afraid he can't," answered the doctor.

"Because I'm not a family member," Ivan said with a hint of disdain.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked from Ivan to the doctor. "But, I have no family! Ivan is who I live with!"

The doctor appeared annoyed as he held the clipboard to his chest, but forced a smile. "It's the law and the policy of this hospital. We will see if there is anyone still around for you. If not, then we will put Mr. Braginski down as your next of kin."

"I want him put down as it now!" Gilbert demanded. "I told you I don't have anyone else!"

"Don't upset yourself, Gilbert," the doctor warned gently. "We don't want you having another episode."

Ivan squeezed Gilbert's hand and stroked the white hair. "Don't get yourself worked up. We'll get this all straightened out. I promise you." Ivan leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Just rest. I'll be back here tomorrow."

Gilbert grabbed Ivan's wrist with both his hands. "Don't go, Ivan! I want you to stay with me!"

"Gilbert, he has to leave now."

"NO! I'm only safe when Ivan's with me!" Gilbert hollered.

"You'll be perfectly safe here, I promise you," the doctor assured him, but Gilbert wasn't sold.

"Gilbert…I don't want you to upset yourself. I need to get home to Mandy. She's probably very upset over us not being there."

Gilbert's pink eyes welled with tears but he gave a nod and let go of Ivan's wrist. "Let her sleep in the bed with you tonight! And give her a big hug and a kiss on the nose for me!"

Ivan smiled. "Of course. Just rest for now and get some good sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

Before he left, Ivan stood at the door and waved to Gilbert, who looked absolutely frightened to be left alone but trying not to show it. It broke his heart to turn away from the room knowing he was leaving Gilbert alone in there, scared and sick. On the way home he stopped at an all-night convenience store where he picked up some stale jelly donuts to eat at home. All the liquor stores were closed so he couldn't pick up some vodka, even though he REALLY needed some right now. Perhaps it was better to have his full wits about him anyway.

When he entered the main floor the landlord was waving him over to the desk. Curious, Ivan went up to him and was presented with a paper.

"A note from Mr. Bradley. You missed out on a lot tonight, Ivan."

"What's happened?" Ivan asked but read the note first.

'_Mr. Braginski,_

_We have Mandy safe with us in our apartment. On my way back I caught a suspicious looking man carrying the dog in his arms. When I questioned him and he dropped the dog and ran away. She is fine now, a little shaken up. Hope everything else went well. –Mr. Bradley.'_

"I had the police here tonight," said the landlord. "Whoever that man was ran out and I had to call them. They found nothing but from now on there is a new policy here until this guy is caught! No one is allowed to pass by on name alone. Anyone who has a visitor has to come down to my desk and get the person themselves. This is an unknown man wondering my building and I won't stand for it."

"I agree completely." Ivan tucked the paper in his paper. "Thank you for this."

"How did your friend do by the way? Is everything okay?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "They won't tell me anything as of now because I'm not family."

"Oh, I see. That's a shame. Well, if anything comes up I'll let you know."

"Alright, thank you." He headed for the elevator. 'That should keep the bastard away for awhile, but I worry about Gilbert being in that hospital alone.' He stared up at his reflection in the elevator mirror. 'Damn it all. Things were going so well too.' As he stepped out of the elevator at his floor, his cell rang. 'Good, it's Alfred!' "Hello." Ivan unlocked his door and went in, deciding to leave Mandy next door.

'Geez, I want to block your number sometimes. It's very late. What's going on now? What's all this about a meltdown?'

'Why are you up this late?' Ivan wondered. "Two things. One is a favor. As you know, Gilbert has no family left, but because of this mental thing I'm' not allowed to see him. It's because I'm not family. Is there a way you can help prove that he has no family and let me count instead?"

'Ivan, you're asking me to do a lot. Once the hospital finds out there is no one you can be his family. You'll just have to wait. Now what's the other thing?'

Ivan turned on the bedroom light. "It's about the magazine."

'Does Gilbert want to testify?'

"After this meltdown? Not at all. It's what drove him to it. I really want to know if you found out any more about it and if you've spoken to that agent? I haven't gotten a call back from you about it."

'Right. Well, I spoke to him and he appeared shocked, appalled, and confused. He's full of shit is what he is. I know he has those missing girls somewhere, along with a few others. Gilbert has to help us put these guys away. It will be easier for a man than a young girl. I do have one other good piece of news about that issue, though. There were many reviews on the main website complaining about the content in the pages, meaning Gilbert's rape. The issue is supposed to be taken off the shelves tomorrow.'

"When Gilbert is in his right state of mind I will ask him about this again. But there is NOTHING you can do about the family member thing? Can't you pull some strings? You know Gilbert's history more than they do and you can vouch for me."

He sighed. 'Why am I so fucking nice? I'll give them a call tomorrow and see what can be done. Are we finished now?'

"For now, yes. Thank you for your help."

'Peace out.'

"Bye."

After changing into his sleepwear, Ivan flopped onto the bed and looked at the spot where Gilbert should be. He reached his hand out and stroked the cold spot, wishing his lover were here right now. Alfred was right. As soon as they see there is no family for Gilbert he will be allowed. Gilbert needed him and no one else. They were family. Ivan even considered on the way home moving back to Russia and taking Gilbert with him so the man could get a fresh start. But he wasn't sure how keen Gilbert would be about living on a farm until they could get their own place. He would also have to learn the language, which wouldn't be hard for Gilbert because he's a fast learner. The man just doesn't know how to properly work his intelligence. Yet he could picture Gilbert dressed up in his grandmother's knitted woolen clothes and accessories while running down a snowy hill laughing his head off. The slightly rustic lifestyle may be what Gilbert needs to change his attitude. A whole different world would help to erase the old and start anew. Ivan could picture them both outside on a star filled night with the bonfire raging as they ate, danced, and drank. Or picturing them sitting on the back deck steps, dressed up warm and cuddled under a large blanket as the snow falls around them.

"I think in photographs," Ivan whispered to himself. "Gilbert might just come to love my family's farm."

The times he visited as a child were always memorable. The scenery was beautiful, being built out in an opening surrounded by trees and fields with the nearest city and neighbors houses being in driving distance. The night skies were perfectly clear, the aurora borealis could sometimes be seen, and the wolves would often howl at night. The farm animals were a different story though, and Ivan wondered how Gilbert would fare going out in the cold morning to collect eggs. Or help to corral the horses, donkeys, goats, and sheep. While they had electricity, his grandparent's home was still charmingly rustic and they preferred to do things the old fashion way if they could. The setup of the house would be NOTHING like what Gilbert was used to. There were no thousand thread count sheets or Louis Vuitton suitcases there. Almost everything was handmade by either his grandfather or grandmother. Ivan pulled the covers up and smiled at the memory of his grandparents' house, and wondered about the new ones he could make with Gilbert being there.

'I will ask him about it tomorrow. A change in lifestyle might just help to bring the old Gilbert back. We don't have to remain there forever.' Ivan settled down into the bed and fell asleep, body and mind exhausted.

/

"_Mutti? Vati? Can I come in?" Young Gilbert knocked on his parents' bedroom door since it was locked. He was woken up in the middle of the night by the thunderstorm raging outside and it was frightening him. A loud crash made him jump and he knocked harder. "Mutti! Vati!"_

"_Gilbert, stop it!" yelled his father. "Go back to bed! I have work in the morning!"_

"_I'm scared, vati! The storm is loud!"_

"_So put the sheets over your head!" _

_"VATI!" He started to cry. "I'm scared!" He shrieked at another loud crash. "MUTTI!"_

"_For God's sake!" he heard his father stomping over and the door opened. "Go get your blanket and pillow. You can sleep on the floor beside your mother!"_

_Gilbert did as he was told, running to get his things and bring them to the side of the bed. His mother was sound asleep and his father could be heard muttering something in gargled German. Gilbert lay down on the floor with his blanket and pillow but yearned to be in the bed with his parents. On the floor he could still see the flashes of lighting and feel the rumble of the thunder vibrate through the floor. His father never liked when he was in bed with them because the bed was too small. With Gilbert between them he would get a bad night's sleep, and it would make him angry. But when he glanced up at his mother's side, he saw that her eyes were now open, blinking narrow slits at him in focus. She reached her hand down towards him and Gilbert took it in his smaller one, grasping two of her fingers. "Mutti." He smiled in content and kissed her fingers. "Mutti!" _

"_How's mom?" Gilbert asked his father who was sitting on the back porch step smoking._

"_They escorted her away today, but she seemed happy." His father wouldn't look at him, only kept his back to him. "Not that she would actually know. At least where she is now they can help her better than we can." He puffed out a cloud of smoke._

"_When can we see her?" Gilbert walked over and sat down beside him on the step._

"_After a couple of days. She needs to settle in and be evaluated then we can visit. But she won't recognize who we are, Gilbert. You have to be prepared for that."_

"_I know." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. _

"_So…it's just you and me, buddy. I know we don't get along, but you're still my son and I'm proud of you. Everything will be alright."_

_Gilbert leaned into his father when the man slipped an arm around his shoulders. They sat there together in silence, this being the closet thing to a hug they ever shared. _

"_I know I'm not the best father, but I try."_

_Gilbert never responded._

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt, you're gorgeous." He sat in his boss's large leather office chair, his head tilted back and eyes closed in sweet bliss, listening to every word Callaghan was saying to him. "You can be so much more if you cancel your contract and come to my company. The modeling will be different, but I can guarantee you security and a hearty paycheck."_

_Gilbert kept his eyes closed but smiled in his direction. "Keep talkin'." He felt the man take his bare leg, rolling down the soccer sock and removing the cleat._

"_These long beautiful legs should be shown off more." Gilbert moaned at the gentle caress. "Come with me and I will give you a taste of heaven. You'll have wealth, style, vacations, anything your little heart desires; for when I first laid eyes upon you, I knew that I must have you as my own. To cherish and protect…to help make you great!"_

"_This all seems too good to be true."_

"_But you deserve it."_

'_I do deserve it. I've been handed shit all my life; I want to be handed gold!' He smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. Yes, I'll come with you." He finally opened his eyes, but screamed when he saw a demonic face where Callaghan's should be. He leapt out of the chair and ran, hearing the echoing laugh of the demon behind him. 'This is my price for fame and fortune!' He cried out in his mind but the demon wasn't done there. The pictures of his rape surrounded him from all sides with the demon face in place of Callaghan's. _

He bolted upright in the bed with a yelp, gasping and sweating as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened. 'Dream. It was a dream. Dreams. Nothing more. Just dreams." His heart was racing, the thumping echoing in his ears. He looked up only to see the demonic face staring at him from the foot of the bed. He screamed and jumped from the sheets, running to the door and tugging on it to find it was locked. "LET ME OUT!" He pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! HELP ME!" His mantra of cries finally brought in some nurses and one doctor, all whom forced him back to the bed. "NO! NO HE'S STILL THERE! HE'S STILL THERE! DON'T MAKE ME!"

Gilbert was held down on the bed where the doctor administered a sedative. He begged not to have it but they didn't listen. The sting from the needle in his thin skin brought forth a hiss of pain but his body instantly started to relax. He looked around for the demon face with Callaghan's body yet saw nothing but the nurses. "He's gone." Gilbert whispered.

"Who is talking about?" asked a nurse stroking his pale hair.

"Hallucinations," replied the doctor, moving to pick up a clipboard and write some notes. "We'll lower his dosage and see if that has any effect. If not, then we'll have to move further with examinations."

Another nurse spoke. She was the closet to Gilbert's vision so he stared at her while his eyelids became heavy. "Have we contacted anyone yet?"

"He does have a guardian. Both parents are dead, and there are no other known relatives listed. But there is someone registered as his next of kin. A Mr. Callaghan, whom Gilbert here has some sort of written agreement with."

'What did he say?' Gilbert's body was frozen with the drug but it didn't stop his mind from working yet. 'Oh my God…no, no they can't call him back! They can't! What agreement? I don't remember one! Ivan? Ivan! Where's Ivan! Ivan!'

"He just said something!" said another nurse. "His lips are moving." She leaned her ear down closer to his mouth. "He's saying 'Ivan'." The nurse wiped away a tear from Gilbert's cheek with her sleeve just as his eyes closed.

"Doctor, isn't that the name of the man who brought him in?"

"Yes, it is. However, we need to speak to Mr. Callaghan first. If he gives permission for Ivan to see Gilbert then we'll let it be so. We'll just have to wait until the morning."

/

Ivan looked in the hospital gift shop window, contemplating on bringing Gilbert something as a get well present. Even if he wasn't allowed to see the man, the nurses could at LEAST deliver a get well gift for him. He stepped inside and looked around, going over to the stuffed animal section. There were various teddy bears and other animals, but on the bottom shelf, the children's shelf, there was a row of small stuffed animals, mostly dogs and cats. Ivan grinned when he saw a German Sheppard that looked just like Mandy. He picked it up and glanced at the tags, noticing it had some sort of connection to the Internet, but that wasn't important. 'Gilbert will love this! It looks just like Mandy.'

Proud and content with his purchase, Ivan traveled up to the fifth floor and stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, Mr. Beilschmidt is with the doctor right now. I'm not sure how long they'll be but you may wait in the waiting room for a bit."

"Is everything alright?'

"I can't relay any information, I'm sorry."

"Okay, thank you." 'I hate everybody!' Ivan grumbled incoherent words as he took a seat in the waiting room. Once again the time passed slowly and he was sitting there for a long, long while. Two hours to be exact. Ivan kept checking his phone in hopes of a call or text message from Alfred. Apparently the man did not call the hospital yet, or he did and nothing could be done. 'I'm tired of waiting! I want to see my Gilbert!' Another hour passed, and then another. The nurse had nothing different to tell him. He feared this stuffed animal would lose its head due to his rising frustration.

And then, his cell rang: '_**Alfred Jones'**_

"Thank the gods!" He picked up and went out of the waiting room. "Hello?"

'Dude…are you sitting down?'

Ivan heart dropped and his face drained of color. "Why?"

'Go somewhere secluded. I got some real shitty news for you.'

"Hold on." Ivan hurried out into a hall and hid inside the tiny chapel room. "What is it?" He sat on a pew, fearing the answer to come.

'I called the hospital this morning and spoke to the doctor. He told me that they DID find someone for Gilbert. A legal guardian…in which Gilbert has a written agreement with.'

"I don't understand what you mean?"

'Callaghan. It's almost like a civil partnership with marital benefits that aren't legal. At this moment, Callaghan is the 'only' family member allowed to see him. Ivan? Are you there?'

Ivan stared ahead in shock with the phone still next to his ear.

'Ivan!'

"What did you say…to the doctor about the issue we're having with Callaghan?"

'I let him know and he said that he spoke to the bastard and that he was 'very concerned'. Callaghan apparently offered to pay for the best of best care and treatment for him. The doc doesn't want to believe me, but I'm going to look in to this civil contract a little more.'

"Alfred, we don't have time for that! Can't you put some sort of protective paper out to keep him from making decisions about Gilbert?"

'That has to be passed by a judge, Ivan! Do you know how long that will take? LONG!'

Ivan swore under his breath. "Is there ANYTHING we can do? Anything at all?"

'The problem lies in the fact that Gilbert is not a minor, but an adult. If he was a minor, we could keep Callaghan away from him. Technically, since he is an adult Gilbert SHOULD be able to make his own decisions. However, because he's currently listed as 'mentally unstable' he can't be, quote- unquote, _trusted, _to make the right decision for himself. But, the doctor DID agree to speak with you, so try to keep yourself calm when speaking to him. Rashness will get you no where.'

"I'm going to go speak with him right now! Thank you for telling me, goodbye." He hung up and left the chapel to race back to the fifth floor. The same nurse was at the desk and his frantic features made her gasp in surprise. "I need to speak with the doctor caring for Gilbert! Please, it's very important!"

"But he's-"

"No! You don't understand! He spoke to a police detective this morning by the name of Alfred Jones! The doctor has granted me permission to speak with him! Ivan Braginski is my name."

She seemed to realize what he was talking about and picked up the phone. "I'll buzz his office right now and let him know." She dialed the number and waited a few seconds. "Doctor Hamilton, we have a Mr. Braginski here and I see his name on the list. He wishes to speak with you…yes…yes, thank you." She hung up and looked at Ivan. "He will speak to you now. Please follow me to his office."

"Thank you!" Ivan followed the young nurse wishing that she would move a little faster. His mind was a million places at once and he felt as if he would climb the walls. Ivan wasn't sure if he could even remain calm when speaking to the doctor. They might just throw him in to a room on this floor as well.

"Go right on in." She smiled and opened the door. "Goodby-" Ivan was already in.

"Doctor Hamilton?"

An older man, who appeared to be in his mid sixties, took off his glasses when Ivan sat down in front of his desk. "Mr. Braginski, what can I do for you? I spoke to your detective friend this morning."

"Doctor, please, you mustn't let Callaghan near Gilbert! Callaghan is the reason why Gilbert is here in the first place!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Your friend told me everything this morning."

"And yet you are letting this man make decisions for Gilbert?"

"Please, calm yourself." The doctor glared. "I shouldn't even be speaking to you at all, so be grateful." He cleared his throat. "I've read Gilbert's health reports from the previous hospital and understand that he was beaten by this man. However, Gilbert is an adult and should have gotten away when he had the chance rather than dismissing any legal documents that could help him."

"But this man aims to HARM HIM." Ivan reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the magazine. "I have proof of just what kind of man this Callaghan is." He turned to the pages and placed them in front of the doctor, who blushed wildly and glanced away.

"Mr. Braginski! Put that-"

"No! You have to look! Please, this is important." He saw the doctor glance at the pictures, and then watched as the gray eyebrows became concerned.

"Is this-"

"Yes. Please, do not tell Gilbert I showed these to you. He'll be mortified. He doesn't want to bring these to court because he's embarrassed. But this man right here, Callaghan, should NOT have the right to care for Gilbert!"

The doctor closed the magazine. "Mr. Braginski, I'm afraid I cannot help you with this. What is in this magazine is a legal issue, not a hospital issue. I have to go by our policies set by the law. Currently, Gilbert's state of mind indicates that he cannot act for himself. The legal system states that I need to find SOMEONE, LEGALLY, who can help to make these decisions. Now, Mr. Callaghan has issued that he would like Gilbert to be put in a mental institution for further evaluation to help him heal."

"Over my dead body!" Ivan stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. He slammed his hands on the desk and glared at the doctor. "Gilbert is not crazy. His condition was brought on by a cruel, controlling man who physically and mentally abused him. Just because he's an 'adult' and 'should have left' does NOT mean he deserves this! He needs to be away from that man, and THEN he will get better! He doesn't need padded walls and a straight jacket!"

"Mr. Braginski! Calm yourself or I will call security and have you thrown out!" Ivan growled, his body shaking with pent up rage, frustration, and helplessness. "I understand how you feel-"

"No, you don't. You don't understand how I feel, or how Gilbert feels. You haven't walked a mile in his shoes!"

"You're right, I haven't. I have to follow the law or else I will get in trouble, and I won't have that!"

Ivan glared at him. "So you will let a life suffer because YOU don't want to get your hands dirty?"

"Fix my chair and sit down. Now. One more outburst and I will banned you from this hospital!" Ivan stood the chair back up and sat down, narrowing his gaze at the doctor. "There is something I can do." Dr. Hamilton put his glasses back on. "I will hold off on sending Gilbert to a mental institution because of legal concerns. Gilbert is my patient and under my care. If I see there is an immediate threat to his health I can keep any action from taking place until a judge passes the ruling. Get me a legal document stating these issues from the police and I will be allowed to keep Gilbert here."

Ivan stared at him, his features relaxing. "How much time do I have?"

"The sooner the better. There is another issue, though. I regret to inform you that Mr. Callaghan has asked that no one be allowed to see Gilbert. And your name is one of them on the list. I shouldn't even be speaking to you now, but since Gilbert keeps calling for and was checked in by you, I knew you are important to him. I'm violating a law right now."

"So…I can't see him at all?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm doing a lot for you already, so please do not ask me to do anything further. Any sort of legal document you can get me I will follow, by all means. But right now, as it stands, Mr. Callaghan holds all the power."

'I will kill him!' Well, thank you for speaking to me, Dr. Hamilton." Ivan stood up and held out his hand. "I hope to be back by the end of the day with legal documents."

The doctor shook his hand. "I'm sorry I can't do more. Gilbert has spoken a lot about you, and I know you are a positive influence on him. If only things were different." He smiled.

"Yes. If only."

With his shoulders slumped, Ivan left the office in the foggy daze. The hallway seemed endless and his strides were short. He was desperately trying to take in everything he had just witnessed and heard. He felt numb; like his body wasn't even present with his mind. Ivan kept picturing Gilbert struggling inside a straight jacket, screaming and crying while that bastard sat back and laughed. Callaghan was only doing this to punish Gilbert and to keep them apart. The man did not want Gilbert to be happy so his plan now was to lock the albino away in a nuthouse so he can continue to have control. Gilbert was probably the first person to escape him, and Callaghan would see to it that such an act would not go unpunished.

The nurse waved 'goodbye' to him but he didn't acknowledge her at all. Instead, he slumped out to his car and sat in stunned silence. He let his head hit the steering wheel as he felt all the energy drain from his body. 'How can so much go so wrong so quickly?' something wet dripped onto his jeans, and that was when Ivan noticed he was crying. Not sobs; not wails, only simple, silent tears. 'When was the last time I cried?' he touched the wet spot on the thigh of his jeans. Ivan lifted his head to wipe away the tears and looked ahead at the hospital wall. Staring out, he gazed up to the fifth floor, thinking about Gilbert. His breath caught in his throat when the image of Gilbert was in the window. Ivan leapt out of his car and ran to stand under the window, waving his arms. "Gilbert!" He let out a joyful sob when the other waved back at him.

/

"Ivan!" Gilbert saw his lover waving at him and felt his heart swell with happiness. Desperately he tried to open the window but it was sealed completely, and the glass was too thick to break. Sadly, he pressed his hands to the glass, wishing they could be touching and hugging Ivan right now. Ivan waved to him again, and even blew him a kiss. Gilbert smiled and returned the gesture. "How I wish you were here with me now."

He was not allowed to see Ivan, and when the nurses had told him that he wanted to curl up and die right there on the bed. Gilbert never thought that he would need someone as much as he needed Ivan. He always thought he was strong, but not any more. His current condition was solid proof of that. All he wanted was to be buried in Ivan's arms; snuggled under his nightshirt or cuddling with him in the tub. Fresh tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision from the sight of Ivan beneath his window. How he wished there was a notebook or paper, something he could use to write a message to Ivan. Since he was now on 'suicide watch' they had taken everything that could be used as a weapon for self-harm, including a writing utensil.

"Ivan…Ivie." He pressed his forehead against the glass. "I want to be with you. I want to hear you play your cello for me." His eyes lit up with an idea, and he hoped Ivan would be able to read his signals. Gilbert pretended to play the cello, mouthing the word 'please' as he did. Ivan stared at him, but then a smile of glee struck his lovers face. Ivan gave him a thumbs up and hurried away. "I hope he understood!" Gilbert turned away from the window with a gleeful smile of his own, thinking how stupidly romantic it would be for Ivan to play his cello for him from under the window. He may not be able to hear it as well because of the glass, but it was worth the try. And just seeing him play would be enough! "I'll get through this." He took a deep breath. "I'll get through this. Everything will be all right. I just have to keep telling myself that."

There came a knock at the door and Gilbert yelped, rushing back to the bed and under the covers. The door opened and Doctor Hamilton came in. "Gilbert, there is someone here to see you."

End Chapter 14 TBC

***Suspense!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Okay guys, we have only one more chapter to go after this one! I think I'll put the epilogue in the next chapter as well. So, read on and enjoy! Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! And thanks for all the continuos support everyone!

***Warnings: Language, humor, dark theme

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 15

Gilbert trembled as the door opened with the doctor stepping in who held it open for the 'other' person. He feared it would be Callaghan. But to his relief it was not that bastard but rather a woman, dressed in a brown suit holding a fancy clipboard. Her dark hair was done up in a bun and on her face were a set of very narrow framed glasses. The woman reminded him of a librarian he had in elementary school, who was strict, boring, and mean. Yet this woman gave him a gentle smile and pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. Gilbert only smiled back.

"Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm Maria Pascal, a coordinator from the Westdale Care-One Home."

"Okay. I don't know what that is but hello."

She took off her glasses and looked at Doctor Hamilton. "You didn't tell him I was coming?" Gilbert looked at the doctor too.

"I didn't feel it was necessary. Mr. Beilschmidt tends to…build things up in his mind and it makes his phobias intensify."

"I see." She turned back to Gilbert. "May I call you Gilbert?" He nodded. "Well, Gilbert, I don't want you to feel worried, frightened, or offended by my being here." She folded her hands to rest them on the clipboard. "Westdale Care-One home is a mental institution that helps in caring for the mentally challenged. Of all levels."

Gilbert gripped the top sheet in his hands. "I'm not crazy. I swear that I'm not crazy!"

"We don't like to use that term."

"Fuck that! 'Mentally challenged' is just a nice way to say 'nut-case'!"

She simply smiled at him. "Gilbert, please calm yourself. Just because I am sitting here does not mean you are 'crazy', and it doesn't imply having you taken away. I'm here to speak to you and administer a few tests to see if you qualify for such a facility. Doctor Hamilton here has spoken to me in confidence of your guardian and what Mr. Callaghan wants to see done to help you."

"Please…" he pleaded softly "he's only doing this because I'm happy and he's jealous! He's a crazed lunatic! If you should be seeing ANYONE it's him!"

"Yes, well, this is where I factor in. Mr. Callaghan wishes to just send you to our facility because he believes that is what's best. In most cases like yours, and judging by your recent medical history of self-harm issues, you would have been brought to Westdale right away. However, Doctor Hamilton here has issued a hold on Mr. Callaghan's request until I have spoken to you. I will decide if you need to be placed in our care or not."

Gilbert looked from her to the doctor. "Does…he know you did this?"

Doctor Hamilton folded his hands behind him. "No, he doesn't know that I've called her here. As your doctor I am authorized to do whatever I think is right for the patient within reason. In this case, your friend Ivan has spoken to me of Mr. Callaghan's treatment of you, as well as the images in that magazine." Gilbert hid his face behind his hands. "It's because of those pictures that I am choosing to keep you here, under my care, before handing you over to Westdale. Mrs. Pascal here will be the final judge in your diagnosis."

'Ivan.' Gilbert smiled at the mention of his lover's name.

"Gilbert, as we speak together today I want you to be openly honest with me. You must tell me everything no matter how hard or embarrassing it may be for you. Honesty will help me decide how to diagnosis you. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You do." She smiled.

"Fine then, let's do it." 'Anything to keep from being thrown in the nuthouse!'

/

After an hour or so of waiting, Mrs. Pascal entered Doctor Hamilton's office. "Well, we're all finished."

"How did it go? What's your prognosis?"

"Gilbert's issues are nowhere near our levels to qualify for our facility. His issues are brought on by depression."

"Would you say he is depressed?"

"Not clinically. He is depressed due to a tragic shock, in this case, it would be the abusive relationship he was in. That is what caused this depression. But with the right amount of counseling and a simple prescription or two he'll return to his normal self."

He nodded. "Good. I agree with your prognosis. I'll call Mr. Callaghan later and let him know of your report. I would like two copies of it, one for myself and one for him."

"Of course. Mr. Beilschmidt is a very troubled man, but more emotionally than anything else. He told me all about his life; from his sick mother, abusive father, and his relationship with Mr. Callaghan. He speaks VERY highly of his friend Ivan, whom he considers a boyfriend and lover now. Gilbert's whole persona changed when speaking of him."

"Yes, I know. But Mr. Callaghan has issued that Ivan cannot be allowed to see Gilbert."

"But with my diagnosis stating him as 'sane', Mr. Callaghan has no legal ground on who does or doesn't see Gilbert." She smiled. "Let Ivan and Gilbert see each other. It will help to speed the healing process."

"I agree completely." Doctor Hamilton picked up the phone. "Have my receptionist make two copies of your report. I'm going to make that call to Mr. Callaghan right now." He dialed the numbers.

/

"Are you back again?" Alfred frowned, munching on his granola bar as Ivan approached his desk. "Can I say how tired I am of seeing your big nose all the time?"

Ivan gave him an annoyed smile. "Don't start with me, Alfred. I have another big favor to ask of you. Regardless of what Gilbert says, I need legal papers of some kind to keep Callaghan away from Gilbert while he is staying in the hospital. I know Gilbert does not want those rape pictures involved, but his life is more important than his pride. To me, anyway."

Alfred crumbled up the empty wrapper, tossed it into the far garbage can behind Ivan, and opened a desk drawer. He took out a file and tossed it in front of Ivan. "I've already had them written up. Everything's all set. I knew this would happen." He smirked and tapped his temple. "I'm always one step ahead of the game! That's what makes me a hero!"

Ivan, eyes wide, opened the folder and began to flip through the papers. Each one was separated with a paper clip. "But…but how did you…how did you get these done so fast?"

Alfred wiggled his shoulders. "Me and the boss man are good buds! He helped to move things along!"

"Good buds?"

"HEY! THERE HE IS!" A joyful, booming voice echoed in their direction. Ivan turned to see a rather plump (very plump) and jolly man coming towards them. "The man who made my daughter's wedding day the best day of her life!"

He gave a nervous, confused smile. "Excuse me?"

"Ivan, this is our police chief! The big boss!" Alfred introduced them.

"Chief Gull!" The jolly man shook Ivan's hand and gave it a few hearty slaps. "You were the photographer at my daughter's wedding! She raved about the pictures, you know!"

"Oh, that's nice to hear."

"Don't you remember? You did more than just take pictures!"

Ivan has done many weddings and it wasn't easy to keep track of all of them. "Oh, I'm sure I didn't do anything that grand?"

Chief Gull slapped him six times on the back. "Don't be so modest! When that cello player in the orchestra passed out in the middle of a song, you just jumped right in and took over! You saved the band that day, my fine fellow!"

"Oh yes, now I remember! That was certainly a night I won't forget." Ivan remembered that the cello player passed out from being drunk, and he did take over for a few songs until the conductor gave him leave to go. Ivan could also picture this jolly and plump Buddha-like man dancing at the wedding. He was sure the large man stepped on and bumped in to him a few times.

"Well, Alfred here told me of your troubles with your friend." He bent down to whisper, smelling of Old Spice and Taco Bell. "Don't worry, I got it all squared away. You're good to go. Any other issues come up, you just tell that guy to speak to ME, Police Chief Robert Gull, and I'll fix his little red wagon!" He pinched both of Ivan's cheeks and gave them a few pats. "This is a good kid here! I like this kid!"

Ivan was extremely uncomfortable with the constant touching, but smiled and bared it for all the help the man was giving him. "You're too kind, Chief Gull."

"Well, I've got to get back to work now. It was good seeing you again! I'm glad I could return the favor!" He slapped Ivan on the back again and high-fived Alfred as he left, (or rather wobbled).

"So, am I the coolest hero around, or what?" Alfred grinned.

"Now I know how you've kept this job." He flattened down his ruffled hair. " 'Jake and the Fat Man'."

Alfred glared at him. "Just take these papers and get the hell out of my sight for awhile! I'm tired of looking at you!"

"After all this is over I'll treat you to dinner."

"Ooo!" Alfred licked his lips. "I'll hold you to that."

Ivan took the folder and held it tightly to his chest as he left the station and proceeded home. He stopped at the Bradley's to check on Mandy, who was excited to him but was looking for Gilbert behind him. The Bradley's said that Mandy has been very quiet and sad, probably from Gilbert's absence. They offered to continue caring for the dog until Gilbert returned, and Ivan was pleased to take them up on that offer. He grabbed his cello and fold-up lawn chair from the apartment then headed back for the hospital. He still had the stuffed German Sheppard in his car. This little outdoor performance would be romantic, but Ivan rather be playing it for Gilbert in the same room and not kept apart. He only hoped that security would not send him away.

Pulling up to park in the same spot he gathered all three items and carried them to the right spot. He set up the lawn chair, rocking it back and forth to get the leg bars buried in the snow. He had to tie his ushanka under his chin to keep warm from the bitter wind. Then, he picked up a few small rocks to toss up at Gilbert's window. Each one hit the thick glass, making a 'ping' noise. 'Come on, Gilbert! Please be there!' When he saw the figure of his love finally appear at the window Ivan felt all the anger he had left drain away. 'That's my Gilbert!' Gilbert waved and blew him a kiss, silently asking if he had brought the cello. Ivan held up the case to show him, and then prepared him for play. 'I know what song he wants to hear.'

Ivan smiled, closed his eyes, and began to play.

/

"Ivan, you're nothing but a big, cheesy, stupidly romantic polar bear!" Gilbert said when he started to hear the faint melody of 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You' through the window. "But damn, am I glad to see you."

He stared down at the man with the cello. Gilbert truly believed that Ivan was the happiness he had been waiting for all these years. This man, whom he had bullied every day in school did nothing more than love him each and every day. Gilbert wasn't sure if it was the pills or just the state of things, but he began to cry. Not just cry, but also SOB. He was blubbering like a baby and laughing as well. 'Maybe I am really insane!' Ivan was too far down to be able to see the tears so Gilbert just let them fall. It was getting harder to hear the tune over his blubbering so he kept trying to make himself stop.

Still, the tears came. Why had it taken so long for him to be properly loved? He assumed his mother loved him even with her disability. His father disliked him, for exactly what, he didn't know. He was very popular and well liked in school but it wasn't love. Gilbert couldn't depend on any of his friends or his family. He could only depend on and trust himself. He had thought Callaghan was his happiness when the man offered him everything. Everything he could possibly want. Fame, fortune, and security. Or so he thought. How stupid he was for lying to himself all these years! Gilbert could only wonder how much of his life was lost lying to himself about Callaghan's love for him. How could he have continued to justify the constant controlling and abusive behaviors from his so-called 'lover'? Callaghan was supposed to love him, not hurt him. But now, the bluebird of happiness had finally come to him after all these years of begging to be loved and cherished. Somebody loved him just the way he was. He didn't have to try hard with Ivan for the man loved him unconditionally. And that's the way it should be.

"That's what I deserve. What everyone deserves!" Gilbert wiped at his eyes and breathed on the glass to draw a heart in the center for Ivan to see. If the cello player could be tacky and romantic then so can he.

/

Ivan smiled at the heart on the glass, feeling the urge to giggle excitedly like a schoolgirl discovering her first crush. His music had caught the attention of other hospital residents for room windows started to open and with head peeking out. Ivan continued to play the song until a small child hanging out the window shouted for him to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. This music performance was supposed to be for Gilbert but he couldn't ignore all these people watching him. Most of them were patients, some were visitors, and a few were nurses. Ivan figured most of the patients here could use some music so he changed over the last requested song.

/

"Twinkle, twinkle?" Gilbert raised a white brow but chuckled. "A tune is a tune!" There was a knock at the door and he gasped, looking over his shoulder as Doctor Hamilton came in.

"I hear there is a live concert outside." The doctor smiled at him.

"Yeah…that's Ivan." Gilbert cleared his throat but turned away to continue watching Ivan outside. "What do you want?"

"I come with good news. Mrs. Pascal has reviewed your report and she declares you perfectly sane. You're off the hook."

Gilbert turned to look at him with relief and bewilderment. "Really? You mean that? I knew I was!" He whooped. "But…what about Callaghan?" His voice dropped.

"Oh, I called him and left a message on his machine to call me back. Now that we have proof you are sane, you can have Ivan visit you." Gilbert's pink eyes lit up. "We're also moving you to another room."

"No more looney floor?"

"No more looney floor."

"YEAH!" Gilbert turned back to the window with a big grin and gave Ivan two thumbs up. Ivan stopped playing to stare up at him. "He can't understand me."

"Well, I just a sent nurse out to tell him. I rather all this cold air from open windows NOT get in to patient's rooms so the concert has to stop."

"Can Ivan play here? In the hospital, I mean?"

Doctor Hamilton nodded. "Yes, but maybe later. Right now we need to move you to a new room. I'll tell you more along the way."

/

Ivan saw a nurse coming over to him so he ceased his playing and smiled at her. He recognized her as the nurse receptionist on Gilbert's floor.

"Mr. Braginski?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but your outside concert has to stop. I'm afraid the cold air is not good for some of our patients so if you can come inside that would be wonderful." She smiled.

"But I'm playing for Gilbert to cheer him up." Ivan pointed to the window.

"Oh, well, Mr. Beilschmidt is being moved to another room on another floor. You have permission to see him now."

Ivan's purple eyes flew wide in shock, and then his lips curled into a large grin. "I…I can see him now? What's happened? What changed?" He started to pack up his cello.

"Doctor Hamilton will explain that to you later. He is being moved to the third floor so you can stay in the waiting room until Mr. Beilschmidt is all settled in his new room."

"Thank you so much! I have papers for Doctor Hamilton as well! Legal papers that I need to give to him right away."

"Just bring them with you. Follow me please."

Ivan practically skipped along in the snow behind her, ignoring the complaints from the patients who didn't get to hear their requested songs. She accompanied him to the third floor waiting room and said Doctor Hamilton would call him shortly. Ivan laid the cello case on the floor next to him, not caring about what happened to the lawn chair. The less he had to carry the better. In his hand he held the little stuffed German Sheppard, squeezing it tightly as he tried to ease his excitement about being able to see Gilbert. In his messenger bag held the file with the magic papers that would keep the monstrous bastard away from his lover. Just a short while ago the world was against him, but now, Ivan was coming back on top! It seemed like hours he was sitting there trying not to jump and down in his seat like a fidgety five year old.

"Mr. Braginski?"

"HERE!" Ivan grabbed his things and trotted over to Doctor Hamilton. "I got the legal papers you needed!"

"Very good. Step out over here and I will fill you in." They moved away from the waiting room and stood next to a water fountain. "Out of good will to Gilbert I called over the Westdale Care-One coordinator to examine him. That's the name of the asylum Mr. Callaghan wanted to put Gilbert in. After Mrs. Pascal had her observation with Gilbert, she could confirm that there was nothing mentally wrong with Gilbert."

"Just like I said."

"Yes. She said that his mental state and depression is only brought on by an event. In this case, the stimulate would be-"

"Callaghan." Ivan finished for him.

"Right. So now that Gilbert has a clean bill of mental health our rules no longer apply and you are allowed to see him, despite whatever Mr. Callaghan says or does. Oh, so long as you have those papers?"

Ivan set down his cello case and fumbled through his messenger bag to take out the file folder. "All the papers are in there. Just let me know if there is anything else I need to do. I believe one is a restraining order of some kind."

"This moved awfully fast?" Doctor Hamilton raised a brow at him.

"Ah, well, my friend at the police department is also good friends with the big boss there. So things were able to move along."

"Yes, I see that. So the police station CAN move quickly when they want to?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "That's another case for another time. Where is Gilbert now? May I see him?"

"Yes, we've moved him to this floor. Room 306, bed 1. You can follow me." Doctor Hamilton continued to speak as they walked. "Mrs. Pascal and I both think that a change of scenery would aid in Gilbert's mental and emotional recovery. Perhaps a vacation? Someplace where he can feel safe and secure; where he knows no one and won't be judged for his background."

Ivan smiled. "Oh, I've thought about that. I'm thinking of taking him to live with my parents and grandparents on our family farm in Russia. It's a whole different world there."

"My, my, that would be a BIG change of scenery but not at all a bad thought."

Doctor Hamilton brought him to room 306 where the door was already opened and a nurse was just walking out. Ivan peeked around the doorframe towards the first bed and saw Gilbert fiddling with a string on his hospital blanket. Even though they had only been separated for a short time it seemed like an eternity. Ivan placed his things at the side of the door and stepped in to the room, waiting for Gilbert to notice him. Pink eyes lifted to see who was walking in and Ivan grinned madly.

"Ivie!" Gilbert held his arms out to Ivan who rushed over to him and they embraced. "You're back!"

"I guess I can be considered family now!" Ivan kissed the white hair and buried his nose in it just wanting to get a small sniff of Gilbert's scent. "Yuck. You smell like hospital."

"You're an ass!" He pulled away to smack Ivan on the shoulder. "You're just jealous you didn't get to have Miss Peggy giving YOU a sponge bath!" He wiggled his white brows. "The hospital soap here stinks like donkey balls, though."

Doctor Hamilton had to intervene at that part. "She said you were asleep, almost comatose while she was bathing you."

Gilbert cupped his hands over Ivan's ear and leaned in to whisper. "They're more comfortable with 'scrubbing' and 'rubbing' when they think you're asleep!"

Ivan just rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're horrible."

"In the future, Mr. Beilschmidt, let's not play 'tricks' on the nurses. Remember, they're the ones who administer your medication and bring the meals."

"Now I feel a little sheepish."

"Never mind all that!" Ivan took his hands. "Alfred got us the protection papers we needed to keep Callaghan away from you! Now you can be safe!"

Gilbert looked to Doctor Hamilton. "Is that true?"

"Yes. Now that Ivan has brought us these papers our hospital security can keep Mr. Callaghan away. If he tries to sign in at the front desk as a visitor he will be denied. Now what happens AFTER you leave the hospital will be your decision."

"When will that be?" Ivan asked.

"I want to keep Gilbert here for a few more days just for observation. I also want to schedule a simple counseling session for him to help him cope with all his anxieties and fears."

"Can he go on my insurance now?"

"Most likely. You'll have to call your insurance company again and get things straightened out."

"Well, thank you for all your help." Ivan turned his attention back to Gilbert as Doctor Hamilton took his leave. "Everything will be better now." He kissed Gilbert's cheek.

"But we're not out of the dark yet." Gilbert looked down at the sheets. "He's just got so much money…what if he starts tipping people off? Money talks, you know."

"I don't want you to worry about that right now." Ivan brushed the white bangs from his face. "I have a gift for you!" He went over to his bag and took out the stuffed animal. "Here, for you."

Gilbert took the German Sheppard toy from him and grinned. "It looks just like Mandy! Thanks Ivie! I love it! I'll call her, Mini Mandy!"

Ivan chuckled. "Suitable name."

"How is my best girl, by the way? Does she miss me?"

"She does. Mr. and Mrs. Bradley are watching her now while all this is being settled. They hardly ever leave the house so Mandy will be quite safe."

"Good. She's my special girl, you know."

Ivan put his hands up. "I would never put myself between you two. I promise."

Gilbert put the stuffed animal in his lap and gave Ivan a sultry look before leaning in to kiss him. "I've missed you so much. I was terrified being here all by myself without you."

Ivan nuzzled his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll spend every visitor hour here with you."

"You know…" Gilbert trailed a finger down the front of Ivan's purple argyle vest "I've never been so turned on by argyle before until I met you. And these hospital beds are VERY sturdy."

"After everything we've been through these last few days, is sex all you can think about?"

The albino purred. "But I want to experience the Russian Jackhammer again! I don't need counseling! I need some solid-"

The privacy curtain next to them suddenly slid open to reveal the patient in bed two. He was in his early thirties with a broken leg and arm, plus a bandage around his head. "Hi, I'm Brett, over in bed two. I got nothin' against gays or anything but do ya think ya could…you know…be less VOCAL about your sex lives? I mean, I'm trying to eat my meatloaf."

Ivan blushed in slight embarrassment and Gilbert gave him a snobbish look.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Does she talk sex to you like I do to Ivan?"

"Not really?"

"Sucks to be you." Gilbert smirked and closed his own privacy curtain.

"Hey!"

Gilbert smiled and kissed Ivan again. "Don't be embarrassed, love."

"Am I…really a 'jackhammer'?" He batted his lashes.

"Economy sized."

Ivan folded his hands together in a mock prayer. "All those years back you only referred to my size in body weight and cruel jokes! And now…you are using it to heighten my self-esteem with words of love!"

"You're squealing like a schoolgirl!" Gilbert gave him a playful push. "You've still got more rolls than a pastry truck!" He laughed at the playful look of hurt on his lover's face. Gilbert squished Ivan's cheeks in his hands. "It's just more to love!"

"Oh my God! I'm getting cavities over here!" Came Brett's voice. "At least speak quietly!"

Gilbert shrugged and then leaned forward to kiss Ivan again. "My Pooh Bear."

"My Snowbunny."

"That's it! I'm issuing a room change." Came Brett's voice once again.

Ivan pulled Gilbert into a hug, ignoring the man behind the other curtain. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms, Gilbie. Just trying to fall asleep without you beside me was like slow torture. I always want you in that bed beside me every night until the end of our days."

Gilbert pulled back to look at him in all seriousness. "What about when we did? They don't make double coffins, you know." He forced a smirk to lighten the dark theme of death.

"Well, if you die before me than I will simply lay on top of you as the coffin is closed and locked. But if I die before you, than I want you to keep on living, no matter what."

Silent tears began to pour down Gilbert's cheeks yet his face was completely void of all emotion. "How can you promise such a thing like that? It just…doesn't seem natural. This is a storybook, Ivan. This is real life. We're real people with real problems and real morals."

Ivan kissed away one of the tears. "We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"Yeah." He wiped his eyes dry and gave a choked laugh. "Fuck…I just want all this to be over! I'm tired of feeling like a whiny little bitch who shakes and cries all the time because people are mean."

"We just need to rebuild that alligator skin. Once we are finally free of Callaghan you will see how different life can be. We're getting there. Slowly, but surely." Gilbert gave a yawn through his tears and Ivan chuckled. "Rest now. I'll be right here with you while you sleep."

Pale lips smiled shyly. "I know. I guess that little 'bluebird of happiness' has finally come to me." He looked at Ivan. "And he's twelve feet tall with a big beak and white feathers." The Russian blinked, and then laughed whole-heartedly. "At least you've chased away that 'chicken of depression' that was always by my side." He smirked.

"Yeah, you sent that chicken over here!" Shouted Brett.

"I like that guy." Gilbert said as he snuggled under the blankets. He moved over to make room on the narrow bed for Ivan. When the larger man lay down, Gilbert found he was rolling in to him. "This bed ain't big enough for the two of us."

"You'll manage." They lay side by side, face to face, each with a smile and look of pure content. "I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Let the past be in the past. From now on, we'll always look forward and never back."

Gilbert closed his eyes. "I agree." He responded with another yawn. "I love you, too." Pink eyes opened again. "But be warned. Once I'm past all this emotional shit I'll be back to the old Gilbert who won't show so much affection or talk like a lovesick high school girl!"

"As long as I know you think and feel it then that's all that matters to me. Being mean to me is just your way of saying, 'I love you'."

"Right." Another yawn. "See you when I wake."

Ivan kissed his forehead and lay with the smaller man until he was certain the other was asleep. The bed was indeed small and very cramped so with ninja-like stealth he slipped from the bed. He wanted to get to his phone and text both Francis and Antonio to let them know the good news. Gilbert would love to know that his two best friends were able to see him as well. But when he fished his phone out from his messenger back, he noticed that there was a missed call as well as a text message. The I.D. read 'Alfred F. Jones'. Ivan felt his heart sink to his stomach. 'Oh no, I hope this isn't bad news.' Holding his breath, Ivan called the other back, biting his thumbnail while waiting. Quickly, he took a peek over at Brett's side to find that the man was also asleep. 'Good.'

'Ivan! There you are! Where the hell have you been?'

"I had my phone on silent. Sorry. What's up?"

'I got some pretty interesting news that I think you would like to hear. Can you go someplace private?'

He had promised not to leave Gilbert but did not want to miss Alfred's call. Instead, he told a passing nurse to just tell Gilbert he was on the phone should the man wake up and panic. Telling Alfred to hold on, Ivan made the long trip back to his car and shielded himself inside. "Okay, I'm in my car."

'Good. Now listen up. We managed to get a shit-load of information out of that agent. We have him down at the office now. We found those two girls he tricked in to modeling. It was as we thought. It was a ploy to trick these young girls into letting their guards down so they could be taken. Luckily we found them in time.'

"Where were they?"

'That's not important right now. All I can say is that I am fucking PISSED. I'm utterly disgusting by the shit we're digging up on both this agent's side as well as that fuck Callaghan. We should be thankful that Callaghan took Gilbert as his boyfriend because guess what? If he hadn't, then Gilbert wouldn't be with us now. He'd be in some third-world country being sold off as some sex slave.'

"Despicable." It made him feel sick to his stomach.

'I know. This is when beating the shit out of evil people should be allowed. Which brings me to the other news. I happen to have heard where Mr. Callaghan is staying this weekend. _ALONE_.'

This peeked his interest. "Alone, you say?"

'Yes. I found out from the agent's notes that he will be staying for the weekend in his lake house somewhere in the mountains. I'll text you the address.'

Ivan's lips curled in to a dark and malevolent smile; his eyes narrow. "Just what are you trying to say to me, Alfred? Are you _suggesting_ something?"

'I'm not suggesting anything. I just thought you would like to know where he will be. Alone. In the woods. No one around for miles. Lots of acreage. Many bears.'

"Hmmm…" He licked his lips "I love it when you talk like that, Alfie." The promise of finally getting his hands on that bastard gave him a boner. This was why he had to leave the forensic field and go into photography.

'Just try and make it look like an accident. At least one section of the underground sex ring will be shut down. We'll be saving a lot of young girls and children. Remember: _ACCIDENT_.'

Ivan wiggled his brows, still wearing the same malevolent smile. "I took those same forensic classes and criminal justice classes as you did, Alfred. I know the ropes."

'All right then. Happy hunting?'

"Okie dokie. Pooh Bear signing out." He flipped the phone close.

/

Ivan drummed his fingers on the leather steering wheel of his car as it climbed higher and higher on the dark mountain road. He had his wipers on full speed to battle the freezing rain that bombarded his windshield. It irked him that he had to drive so slow when his excitement was raging to get to that mountain house. He hadn't told Gilbert where he was going.

'_I won't be gone for long, Gilbie. You only have two more days in the hospital and then we'll be able to go back home.'_

'_But I've been here for three days already! I'm going insane! Can't you just stay with me?'_

'_Francis is coming to stay with you. You'll be perfectly fine. I have some business work to attend to and I must make haste.'_

'_Make haste? Who the hell says 'haste' in this day and age?'_

_He smiled. 'Just me.' He gave Gilbert a kiss on the forward. 'I promised that I will always protect you and I intend to fully keep that promise. Come Hell or high water.'_

Soon Gilbert will be free of his tormenter. Ivan's fingers itched with the promise need of brutally beating that bastard for what he did to Gilbert, and any other people he had hurt. Ivan kept playing out the punishment in his head yet there were just too many options. He feared he would have to pick from a hat! The idea made him chuckle darkly. He wasn't going to just KILL the man. That would be too easy. The bastard deserved to suffer for all the evil and pain he has called. Society likes to say that everyone has a good side, but some people are just downright wicked. Callaghan and others like him do not deserve to breath the same air as he does.

"Bad little boys should be punished!"

Eventually the lake came in to view as well as the lake house. The dirt road leading to the house had streetlights, so Ivan turned off his headlights and crept along the road. To play it safe, he pulled over in to the shadows and turned off the car. Thanks to the heavy black rain the car will be harder to see in the dark, and it was black too! Just perfect. He stared at the house littered with lights, looking towards the large balcony where the most of it shined through large glass doors. Ironically, Ivan had been listening to the Classic literature station on the radio and the story of Lizzy Borden was being told. He chuckled villainously when he saw the man walk past the glass doors. Ivan couldn't stop grinning like a madman. Even his nipples were getting hard from the anticipation of murder. If he hadn't had left the forensic and crime fields then this strange side to him would have been fully explored. Ivan hoped that this part of him would never have to come out again. Ever. Deciding that it was time, he reached in to the back of his car and pulled out a pipe, followed by a small duffel bag.

Dressed all in black from head to toe, Ivan stepped out of the car and in to the drumming, freezing rain. Gripping the pipe in one hand he stared dangerously at the house for a few moments. He had seen enough horror movies in the dorm with Alfred to know what a classic pose this was, and it tickled his fancy to actually do it. Now was the time to let out his dark side, which he has continued to keep hidden for all these years. Maybe if he had let it loose back in high school he would have already killed Gilbert. But this man actually deserved a violent death. He swore to himself and Gilbert that he would make this man suffer; that he would play and torture him like a cat would a mouse. How he ached to sink his claws and teeth in to that man. Finally, Ivan began to make his way towards the house while whispering his own rendition of a classic folk poem.

"Little Ivan took an axe and gave that bastard forty whacks." He didn't have an axe; for an axe would make too much a mess of things. A blunt object could be just as deadly if one knew how to use it right.

End Chapter 15 TBC

***Cliffhanger!***


	16. Chapter 16: Final and Epilogue

***This is the final chapter everyone! Thank you again for sticking with this story and for all the generous support in reviews and on tumblr! You guys are truly amazing and I thank you! I put the final chapter and epilogue into one, so be prepared for a LOOONG read! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I'm sad to see it end. So read on and enjoy! I promised a happy ending, didn't I? ^^

***Warning: Violence, blood, hardcore yaoi, language, sap, fluff, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 16

Ivan lurked in the dark shadows under the balcony with his pipe in hand. He chose to hide when he saw Callaghan come out with an umbrella to have a cigarette. Above him the man was walking and whistling carelessly. The man had no idea Ivan was watching him and that notion alone made him smile. He moved closer towards the steps as he heard Callaghan retreat back into the house. Ivan waited a moment or two before ascending the steps one by one, slowly, as to not make any sound. The heavy drumming of the thick rain would help to mask any unwanted sounds. There was one issue he had failed to notice right away, and that was the motion sensor light on the balcony. He cursed under his breath, realizing that now he had to find another way in.

Sneaking back down the steps and under the balcony Ivan started to scope the perimeter of the house, looking for a basement or side door. The heavy rain made it hard to see but he found what he was looking for when he tripped over something. It made a heavy mental clanking sound beneath his feet when he balanced himself. Curious, he crouched down to inspect the item he was on and concluded it was a basement door. The doors were locked from the inside and he let out a stream of curses in aggravation. He began feeling the doors for any signs of a weakness, like the hinges or a bent corner. As luck would have it the bottom left corner was bent. It wasn't big enough for Ivan to stick his hand through and unlock the doors, so he took the hooked end of the pipe to use as a crowbar. The wet ground continuously made him slip and fall while trying to bend back the thin metal. It had taken longer than he had wanted but soon enough the door corner was bent back.

Taking a moment to catch his breath and promising himself to work out more, Ivan knelt on the wet ground in front of the doors. Slipping his arm in and up Ivan searched for the latch. When found he had to use all his strength to push the old rusty latch down and open the doors. Now that the doors were open he could enter the house, unnoticed, and give himself a chance to dry off. It was a good thing he came in through the basement for if it were through the balcony doors the mud and puddles would give him away. This way would be much easier for him.

Testing the first step for stability purposes, Ivan carefully made his way down and closed the doors behind him. The basement was dark and chilly, but luckily Ivan had thought ahead and brought a few items just in case this happened. Reaching in to his soaked coat he pulled out a small flashlight, turned it on, and looked around the area. He was in the wine cellar judging by all the barrels. To the far right was a wall of bottles, which he had to investigate for other purposes. He ran the circle of light along the labels, finding some expensive brands of vodka. He made a note to come back here and take all these when the bastard was dead. Next, he searched around for a door that should lead to another room. The basement had to have multiple rooms due to the size of the house. He walked past three rows of barrels until his light found an open door. Ivan peeked inside before stepping in, flashing the light all around. This was the furnace room along with the hot water heater and other machines. Everything was eerily silent until Ivan heard a sneeze. He jumped, nearly dropping the flashlight at the sudden sound. Who was down here with him?

"Be quiet! He might hear you!" The voice was a hushed whisper, yet sounded vaguely female.

Brows knitted, Ivan looked around the room and found double doors, which were sealed with a chain and padlock. The closer he got the more whispers and cries he could hear. Ivan had the sinking feeling that he may have just stumbled upon part of Callaghan's human trafficking victims. This would change things. Ivan knew he had to get in that room and help the others behind the doors. The key to the padlock was set on a nail beside the doors, so Ivan was easily able to unlock it. He heard the victims gasping and trying to hide their choked sobs. Ivan had to slowly remove the chain through the handles so as to not make much noise. Once the doors were unlocked he entered, peeking inside with his flashlight first. He was met with shrieks and gasps.

"Shh! Please, don't make any sounds!" Ivan whispered softly. "I'm a friend!" He moved the flashlight around until it settled on a huddled mass of young women and children. There were about seven women and four children; all had looked somewhat abused, and they were utterly terrified. "Why are you all here? What happened?" No one would answer him. "It's all right, I promise you. I'm actually here to nab that bastard and I have the cops on my side."

One young girl, who looked to be no more than twelve spoke first. "Will you get us out? I want to go home to my mom and dad!"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, of course. I need to get that bastard Callaghan first, though."

"Don't let him come in here!" said a little boy, looking to be six or seven. "Don't let him in!"

"I won't. How long have you all been here?"

"We don't know," said another girl child. "It feels like forever!"

Another young woman spoke up who appeared to be the eldest of the group. "What's your name?"

He didn't want them to know his real name, so he offered a fake name. "My name is Benjamin." It was the first name to come to mind, as well as being the name of Callaghan's agent. "What's yours?"

"I'm Rosaline."

Ivan remembered the name as the woman Callaghan was having an affair with that time he spent the night with Gilbert. Now he had to wonder just how many women and men that bastard had lured into this life with charm, money, and power. It had worked on Gilbert too. "All right, everyone, listen to me. I'm going to get this bastard, and I'm going to hurt him. But, I need all of you to remain here, very quiet, until I come back. The plan is I will lock him in here until the police arrive." He really just wanted no witnesses when he killed the man here. "When I come down with him, all of you can leave. But you MUST remain in the house until the police come. It's raining heavily and it's night. We're in the middle of the woods so you will likely die before you're found! So you all MUST remain here. Do you understand?" Many of them nodded but still looked scared. "Rosaline, you're in charge."

"Yes, I understand."

Ivan stood up. "I won't lock the doors but you must promise me that no one will leave until I have Callaghan in his hands, okay?"

"We will," said another little boy.

"He's in the shower right now!" said another teenage girl as she pointed to one of the big pipes above them. "That's the bathroom pipe!"

Ivan smirked. "Perfect. That gives me time to plan my attack." He turned back to the others and gave them all a reassuring smile. "Just stay put. I promise to be as fast as I can, okay?"

"Be careful, mister!" said another little boy.

Ivan gave a nod and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He had all the more reason now to kill that bastard for what he's done. It would have only been a matter of time before his Gilbert was shipped off to some strange place and sold as a sex slave. It's no wonder now why the man was so private about his name, hiding behind a modeling company that helped to lure in young teens. Ivan couldn't save them all, but at least he could save this group from a dark fate. He found his way to the main stairs and saw the door up top. It was unlocked and when he opened it he had to shield his eyes from the light. Peeking around the side he noticed that he was in a foyer of some kind with another door to the far right. It was a very odd set up, but Ivan didn't bother to think any more about it. Going through the next door he stumbled upon the kitchen. Now would be a good time to take off his muddy boots and coat, so he did. He placed the boots and coat on the top steps to hide them. Ivan remained still while trying to listen for the sound of running water but the house was just too big.

Wandering through the extravagant rooms Ivan had finally found the main staircase. Now he could hear the water running and grinned madly. The classic shower scene from 'Psycho' flashed through his head, but he wouldn't do anything like that. Or would he? The idea of a red drain excited him and one could say the man simply 'slipped' in the shower. But Ivan would have to make it more convincing than that. Even though Alfred told him to make it look like an accident Ivan still wanted to make the man suffer. He could always claim 'self-defense' as he was trying to help the captives down in the basement. Or, he did see a few episodes of the Sopranos and watched the Godfather series a few times. If they could make someone 'disappear' then so can he.

"Your reign ends tonight, Callaghan," Ivan whispered and began climbing the steps. "You will pay for hurting and damaging my Gilbert, along with anyone else whose lives you destroyed."

He followed the sound of running water to the bathroom, seeing a bit of steam sneaking out from underneath. He checked the knob, finding it to be unlocked. With a smile he gently opened the door, looking around for the shower. The side walls of the shower were encased in black marble, but the front and door was frosted glass. 'Perfect'. Ivan said to himself, grinning menacingly as he stalked over to the shower, focusing on the pale naked outline of Callaghan. The form was turned away from the glass, giving Ivan the view of his back. For this, Ivan would need two hands and had to move fast. Placing the pipe down on the blue shower rug, Ivan gripped the glass sliding door, threw it open, grabbed a head of dark brown hair in his hand, and slammed Callaghan's face in to the marble. Ivan grinned and did it again, slamming his face four more times against the marble before dragging the bleeding mass out of the shower.

Ivan tossed him to the bathroom floor, watching in glee as the blood spread along the white and blue speckled tile. Callaghan's body was twitching and convulsing, his face such a battered mess that it was unrecognizable. "You're going to suffer for everything you've put Gilbert through! Evil such as you does not deserve to breathe the same air as I do!" Ivan picked up his pipe, held it over his head, and brought it down on the man's back. Callaghan let out a choked scream but Ivan didn't stop the assault, grinning as he heard a rib crack. Pulling the pipe back to strike again he accidentally hit the shower glass, shattering the door. The sound echoed beautifully in his ears, but he didn't care. He needed to keep the man immobilized so he focused his beating on the legs, hitting the limbs repeatedly to fracture and damage the nerves. The way Callaghan was trying to crawl without the use of his legs was amusing. Ivan ceased his assault to let out a laugh.

"I bet you're regretting ever having touched and raping my Gilbert. You're a filthy, dirty old man and I can't bear the sight of you!" For good measure he landed another blow to Callaghan's neck. "You just wait here while I make a phone call to police to save all those victims you have in the basement." With a smirk he used the pipe as a cane on Callaghan's back and leaned all his weight on it, watching the man squirm in agony. "When I come back we will continue our little game of 'good guys, bad guys'. You're in for a world of hurt. When the cops get you with everything they already know you'll be murdered in jail. That is, if you get the chance to even GO to jail after I'm through with you. Your life is over." He removed the pipe. "I'll brb!"

Ivan chuckled and hurried out of the bathroom, looking around in the other rooms for a phone. He found one in what could only be Callaghan's master bedroom. The first person he called was Alfred's cell. 'Pick up, Alfred! Hurry!'

'Hello?'

"It's me. I need your crew over here at the house.'

'Uh oh, what's happened? What did you do?'

"Well, I found a group of young women and children in the basement, all whom are going to be sold as sex slaves."

'What?! That fucking bastard! I knew it! Where is he?'

"Currently I had to 'hurt him' before he did anything to me or the victims."

'I see. Alright, I'm heading over now and I'll call my crew along the way. That gives me time to get there and help you out. I'm leaving now!'

"I'll be here." Ivan hung up and whistled his way back to the bathroom, bloody pipe in hand. In the back of his mind Ivan knew that there was a better way to punish Callaghan without killing him, but the man had too many connections and a lot of money. Money always finds a way to win any case. Some people were just evil and deserved death. This man was one of them. 'Emotionally damage and scar my Gilbert, will you? Well, not any more. Gilbert, I will free you from the dark, looming shadow he has over you. You will be free of this man and have a chance to start your life over, as a new man.' He opened the bathroom door. 'We'll be together as one. Forev-' Purple eyes widened at the scene before him.

Callaghan was dead, but not as a result of Ivan's assault. The man had crawled his way to the shower door and killed himself by throwing his weight onto a large shard of glass. The shard had gone through his throat and out the back of his neck, the tip of the glass peeking out ever so slightly through the skin of the neck. Ivan hurried over to examine the scene closer, wondering why Callaghan would make such a fatal decision on his own. The only reasoning Ivan could figure was that the man knew what consequences awaited him and, along with the amount of pain he was in, chose to kill himself. Ivan dropped the pipe to the floor, hearing the clatter echo in his ears. It was over now; Callaghan was dead.

Maybe Callaghan taking his own life will work out better than him murdering the man. This was the exact reason why he had left the forensic field. That shadowy part of him was deep within his psyche and to let it loose was to unleash a monster inside of him. He felt no remorse for beating Callaghan but rather thrilled with the idea of having made the man suffer in excruciating pain. Ivan looked down at his hands, stained with blood, and chose to frown. 'I can never tell Gilbert of what I've done. He may never look at me the same again.' That thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine. 'My Gilbert…I only did it to avenge and protect you, my lovely Snowbunny. I did this so we can be together in peace.'

Turning away from the bloody scene Ivan washed his hands and face free of any blood before going in to Callaghan's room to change his clothes. Looking through the massive wardrobe he found a simple long sleeved black shirt that was a little too sung for him. Pants were going to be near impossible since he was a few solid inches taller than Callaghan. As he fumbled through the drawers and passed what seemed like thousands of dress pants he came across some jogging ones. Simple navy blue sweatpants, that bunched at the bottom and had a drawstring waist. He threw the bloody clothes into the wastebasket and tied the bag, bringing it with him. Afterwards, he went back to the bathroom to check and see if Callaghan was still there; and he was. Ivan's eyebrow twitched and for a few seconds, looking upon the bloody scene, he felt regret. Every sinister and perilous thought he had of Callaghan since the beginning had driven him to seek revenge. Now that Ivan had achieved his promised revenge on the man he should feel content and complete.

'So why do I feel some regret? This man deserved death and more. I should be dancing on his corpse.'

Unexpectedly, Ivan had a flashback to a time in high school when he had a particular violent thought to a certain pink eyed bully.

_"Hey! Marshmellow! You gonna hit the ball or what?" Gilbert shouted from second base of their gym class baseball game._

_Ivan was up at bat and already he had two strikes. His teammates were flashing him looks of pure annoyance and they would terrorize him if he missed this one. Preparing the batting stance, Ivan kept his eye on the ball as the pitcher (the tall kid who was the actually pitcher on their official high school team) threw the ball. Ivan gave a mighty swing and hit the ball. He was stunned for a moment but the gym teacher shouted for him to run, so he did. However, the girl playing short stop got the ball and tossed it to first base who tagged Ivan._

_"YOU'RE OUT!" shouted the teacher._

_Ivan sighed and lumbered his way over to the bench, took a seat, and watched the rest of the game be played. He hated sports, he hated this school, and he hated every single classmate in this gym class. There was not one good one out of the bunch even if he did like Gilbert. Gilbert was the worst of them. EACH AND EVERY ONE was loathed in one way or another. Ivan glared at the pitcher, Josh Green, tall and lanky with a great pitching arm and little brain functioning. He remembered a time in Ultimate Frisbee when he caught said 'Frisbee' and slammed in to the Josh kid, knocking him flat on the ground. They had both leapt to catch it, but Ivan's solid girth knocked the braggart to the ground. But the bastard gym teacher called it a foul, and the point was given to the other team. Oh, how he wanted to repeatedly smack Josh Green with the Frisbee when the braggart gave him a 'yeah, whut up' sort of look. And then there was Molly Bucknell, a ginger who liked to roll her sporty EVERLAST gym shorts down to show the tip of her thong. She would always 'taunt' him about 'looking at her' when he never was. She even liked to make up stories about he was always staring at her ass and flashing her vindictive looks. Ivan was fuming the day the guidance councilor called him in, saying that she afraid to come to school because of him. When Ivan asked why the councilor said she feared he would do her harm, even so much as along the lines of rape. After hearing that Ivan wanted to find the red-head and beat her senseless. Grip her by that fiery red hair and smash her in to the lockers for making up such lies only to get him in trouble._

_On third base was Mike Monrone, the president of the school newspaper and head of the literary club. Mike took immense joy in calling Ivan "Lenny, from 'Of Mice and Men'. For a short while the big joke on Ivan was to place fake mice or pictures of rabbits where he could see them. Such as in or on his locker, on his homeroom desk, in the gym locker, and even in his cello case. Always the mice and rabbits. But what he hated the most was when Mike would spot him noticing the fake mice and say, in Lenny's voice, 'It's only a mouse, George'. If Ivan could have stuffed those fake mice down the dork's throat he would._

_And then, there was GILBERT. GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, Bully Extraordinaire; the boy he wanted to beat, fuck, and then kill. Ivan never knew which he wanted more sometimes. The very first incident of bullying from Gilbert was when they were in middle school sharing a literature class together. Everyone had to move to different desks to be with their group members for a report. Ivan sat in Gilbert's seat. After they returned to their seats, he saw Gilbert making gagging noises and squirting hand sanitizer on the seat. Ivan sank down in his desk, trying to disappear. But that was short lived because soon he was raging with the desire to pummel the man to the floor. He imagined beating Gilbert to death with their textbook and forcing hand sanitizer down his throat. Or better yet the bug spray the teacher kept in her desk for the ants. Very few people knew she had it, and Ivan was one of them. How sweet it would be to sit his weight on that albino's chest, force the funnel cap between his lips, and spray in the poison._

All of these memories and images of death for people who had done him wrong always helped to keep him moving forward. Never had he actually ACTED on any of them, even though he desperately wanted too a thousand times over. Ivan always wondered what it would feel like to actually carry out these daydreams of death but now that he has, it wasn't at all what he had hoped. It was an empty, numbing feeling. He couldn't explain it and wasn't sure if he even wanted to. This man deserved death, but should it have really been him who carried it out? Maybe Callaghan committing suicide was a blessing in disguise for Ivan. Perhaps this was fate playing a joke on him, or trying to warn him of a possible path he may end up taking. He wondered if he had taken every age-old feeling of anger and frustration out on Callaghan tonight. Maybe Gilbert was the straw that broke the camel's back.

'Is this closure?' Ivan wondered to himself, staring down once again at his now clean hands.

"Yo."

"GAH!" Ivan shrieked when Alfred slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Alfred!"

"I let myself…in…!" Alfred's eyes widened and his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose at the bloody scene before him. "Ivan…? W-what on earth-?"

"He killed himself. It was a struggle, but I won. While I was on the phone with you was when he chose to end his life on that shard."

Alfred stepped around some blood marks. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't lie!" Ivan raised his voice. "I told him of all the bad things that would happen after I call you…and he knew he couldn't win so he'd rather be dead." He looked at Callghan's bleeding body again.

"Yeah but…holy shit, dude! I don't know if I can let his go!" Alfred gave him a sharp stare.

Ivan folded his hands in front of him. "Self-defense."

"You don't actually believe that will work in court, do you?"

"Why can't I punish a man who steals people, young women and children, to sell them in the underground sex world? Why should that type of person, who has no consideration, remorse, or a shred of humanity be handled with kid gloves? Do you know how many innocent girls and children die from living drug filled lives of forced prostitution?"

"I know the fucking statistics of that, alright? That's not what I'm talking about! I'm saying that…it's not right."

Ivan glared at him. "Why? Why isn't it? He allows women and children to be raped, drugged, and beaten throughout the day. Why should I be kind to him?"

Alfred looked down at the corpse, his shoulders stiffening. He let out a deep, aggravated sigh. "You're right, Ivan. He should be punished…but it shouldn't be by YOUR hands. I should have never let you do this. I was just so goddamn mad at what I found out about him that…I'm guilty of this mess too."

"So…what can we do?"

Alfred thought for a moment, and then turned to him. "Callaghan had many, many enemies. Anyone could have done this. We'll stick with that story."

Ivan gave a nod. "The victims are in the basement. I told them my name was Benjamin, like Callaghan's agent. It was dark enough where they couldn't fully make out my features."

"Well then, 'Benjamin', I suggest you leave this place before the rest of the police come. I'll take care of it from here." He crossed his arms but flashed Ivan a smile. "Some may argue this was wrong. Others may say it was karma, while others will say it was justice. In a weird way, Ivan, you're a hero. Think of all those young girls and children in the basement you're saving."

Ivan felt himself smile too. "That's true. Sometimes you have to sacrifice one to save the many."

"We'll talk later. You'd best leave. Hurry!"

Ivan took one last look at the scene before fleeing the house and back out in to the freezing rain. First thing was to get rid of his clothes so he ran to the bank of the lake. It was near impossible to find a big enough rock to sink the clothes to the bottom but eventually he came upon one. Dropping it in the bag he tied it tight, lifted it high, and with a grunt tossed it far into the lake. He watched as the white bag slowly disappeared from the surface and into the murky depths. Satisfied, he ran back down the muddy road to where his car was waiting for him. Jumping inside he wasted no time in high-tailing it out of there, traveling down the dark deserted road. Once he turned back onto the main road he could see blue and red flashing lights coming up the way. Ivan found himself holding his breath as the police cars sped by, heading to the 'crime scene'. He wondered what Alfred would tell them.

'I think I'll stop at the drugstore, get something to help me sleep, and then I'll look at all of this with new eyes tomorrow.'

/

The following morning, Gilbert was watching Maury while shoveling down his breakfast waiting for his friends to show up. So far only Francis had come to stay with him most of the time. Antonio was tied in to business and Ivan was out taking pictures. He had made friends with Brett in the next bed over, who, at the moment, was still sound asleep. He was starting to go stir crazy in the hospital and begged Doctor Hamilton to send him back home with Ivan. However, today was to be his first counseling session that is held in another room, so at least he'd be able to look at some different walls. Even the light floral pattern on the wallpaper was starting to get to him. Last night he dreamt taking a torch to the wallpaper and burning off all the flowers. Only when he woke up from that dream did he realize it was time to leave the hospital.

"Gilbert, your friend Francis is here to see you." Said a nurse, peeking her head in with a light blush across her cheeks. Francis must be flirting again.

Francis walked passed her with a charming smile but it turned worrisome when he looked at Gilbert. "Have you seen the news?"

"I don't watch the news. It's full of bullshit. And what's with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

The blonde tapped on his cell phone screen and then handed it to Gilbert. "Read the article."

Gilbert took the phone in his hand and read the headline: 'Millionaire C.E.O. Found Dead In Lake House'. "What is this?"

"Just keep reading." Francis watched Gilbert's face go from confused to utter shock.

"Callaghan's dead." He breathed. "Murdered." He turned to Francis. "This is…I…I don't know what to say?"

"How do you feel?" Francis sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his back.

"I…I don't know. I'm just shocked I guess."

"Did you…read further down? With what the police found in the basement?"

Gilbert continued to read until he finished the entire article. "I swear to God I never knew that's what he did." He whispered to Francis, tears in his pink eyes. "I had no fucking clue!"

Francis put his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his arm around Gilbert. "You couldn't have known."

"But…now that I think of it, this makes sense! I mean, I would meet a lot of the young models coming in to the agency, and sometimes they were just gone. When I asked Callaghan he always told me he offered them to another modeling company or their parents came to take them." He leaned in to Francis. "Now I know the truth. Some of those girls were sixteen, Francis! And I fucking LIVED with him! All those cocktail waitresses and mistresses were all a ploy too, I'll bet!"

"What makes you say that?"

"One of the women mentioned in the article was Rosaline, someone I knew Callaghan was cheating on me with. She called the house one night saying her plane was going to be late for their Florida trip, and he told me he had business. So that means he lured her down there the same way he lured me…but I guess I was one of the lucky ones." He scoffed. "Me. Lucky. Imagine that."

Francis kissed his cheek. "You're almost thirty and a male. That's not quite what the scum of the underworld is looking for."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it's just a simple fact. Let's not get in to a debate about fate, Gilbie. Be thankful you're alive and healthy." He kissed his temple. "He's out of your life now."

"Did you…read what Alfred said? He was there. He thinks that it was one of Callaghan's business rivals who attacked him…but then he committed suicide."

"Maybe he saw all the evil he has done and chose to kill himself for it. Are you upset about his death?"

Gilbert gave a tiny smile, and whispered "You know what? I don't feel anything at all. I was shocked at first but now…I don't know. I'm more upset about all the underground work he was doing rather than his life." He sighed. "I need Ivan here. Have you heard from him?"

Francis shook his head. "No, I haven't. I'm sure he'll be here soon, though. Especially if he's seen the news this morning. I'll text him and see where he is, okay?"

"Thanks."

/

Ivan stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, leaning over the sink to gaze closely at his reflection. The effects of the sleeping pills had done a number on him and it showed. His eyes were still hazy, along with his head and the memories of last night. This was the first time he had slept in until ten since holiday breaks in high school. It really knocked him for a loop. Gilbert was probably wondering where he was and Ivan wasn't sure how he was going to approach his lover. Gilbert would know something is wrong so he had best have a story made up. He heard his cell phone beep with a text message and went to look at it, seeing it was Francis' number. The text simply asked where he was, so Ivan wrote back that he was on his way. He put on his snow boots, coat, and hat, along with black gloves. Rarely did he wear gloves but after last night he didn't want to look at his hands. Before he could open the door there was a knock. Looking through the hole he saw it was Mr. and Mrs. Bradley. He opened the door and forced a smile.

"Good morning." He greeted them.

"Hello Ivan, we thought we'd stop by for a moment and see how everything is working out?" Asked Mrs. Bradley. "You look terrible. Are you sleeping well?"

"Ah, I'm a little worried about my friend in the hospital. I'm heading there now."

"Oh, well, I made a fresh batch of cookies for your lady friend for you take to the hospital. I hope she likes chocolate chip! You can't go wrong with chocolate chip!"

Ivan looked at Mr. Bradley who just shrugged his shoulders in that 'don't bother to ask' manner.

"Thank you. I'm sure 'she' will love them." Ivan took the plate. "I'll just put these in a bag and bring the plate back to you, okay?"

"Don't worry, it's a disposable one! Keep it or toss it, I don't mind. If you two are going to be living together than a young woman needs to start building up some things to keep house, yes?"

Ivan briefly pictured Gilbert in a frilly apron over top of a 1950's white polka-dot short dress making waffles. "I…don't really think that's her style, but I'll let her know your intensions and I'm sure she'll appreciate them. Thank you."

Mr. Bradley spoke next. "If there's anything we can do just let us know. Mandy is doing great. Tell Gilbert that my wife brought her to the pet salon and…well…"

"I got her little nails painted red! Oh! And the matching ear bows with the pearl loops! She just looks so pretty!"

Ivan's brows went up in amusement. "I'm sure Gilbert will appreciate you taking such good care of his dog."

"His dog?" Mrs. Bradley blinked. "You both keep referring to her as 'him'."

"That's because Gilbert is a man, my sweet. Not a woman. They're two men living together."

"You lived with your brother for some time." She pointed out.

"It's not the same! Oh, never mind." He sighed. "Thank you for being patient, Ivan."

He chuckled. "It's no problem at all."

"We're just so happy to see that you have some friends." Mrs. Bradley stroked his arm. "We were worried that you were alone too much and it's not good for a young and talented man to be alone all the time."

"I'm not alone anymore and I never really was. But it's nice to know someone was worried about me." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to bring these cookies to Gilbert. I know he'll love them."

"We'll keep an eye on things here." Said Mr. Bradley.

"Thank you." Ivan locked the door behind him and thanked them again before leaving for the hospital.

Upon arrival he stopped at the gift shop to by a single pink rose to bring to Gilbert along with the cookies. When he arrived on the floor the nurses greeted him, complimenting on the gifts. Ivan just smiled softly at them, signed in at the desk, and then went to Gilbert's room. He could hear Francis' voice speaking with Gilbert, so he tapped on the open door. "Good morning."

"There you are!" Francis smiled. "I was just getting ready to leave."

Gilbert looked at Ivan with a grim expression. "Have you seen the news?"

Ivan's blood chilled. "The news? What do you mean?"

"Callaghan's dead." Gilbert blurted. "He was beaten brutally and committed suicide. The police say it was one of his business rivals."

Francis chimed in. "Who found out about the human trafficking he was doing. It must have gotten ugly."

"That's horrible news. I'm quite…shocked really." He handed the rose to Gilbert. "Oh, this is for you. And Mrs. Bradley baked you chocolate chip cookies."

"Hey, I like cookies!" Gilbert smiled, smelling the rose. "Gotta tell her thanks for me."

"I will."

Francis gathered up his coat. "Well, I'm heading out. Going back to the restaurant. I'll call your room later tonight." Francis gave him another kiss. "Take care."

"Thanks for stopping by."

Ivan waved at Francis as the Frenchman left and then turned to Gilbert. "How are you feeling? I mean, after hearing this news?"

"Like I told Francis…I really don't feel anything. Mostly shocked, really. But I have to be honest," he whispered "I'm glad he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?"

Ivan took his hand. "No. He was a very cruel man who did terrible things to you and to so many other people. Perhaps this was karma." He pictured Callaghan's blood all over the tile. He shook the image from his head. "At least we don't have to worry about him bothering us anymore. You're free now, Gilbie."

"But will I ever be free?" Gilbert gave him a troubled look. "I'll always have my memories, you know."

"Well, yes, we all carry around our bad memories, but as time goes on it gets better." He sat on the bed and pulled Gilbert into a bone-crushing hug.

"GAH! Ivan!" he gasped. "You're crushing me!"

"I swear I will never hurt you, Gilbert." He remembered the image of the bug spray and the disfigured face of Callaghan. "Never will I hurt you in any way that bastard did! Even if you want to leave me I will never be angry or wish you ill! I want you with me forever, to be one with me and to live happily together making new memories. I want us to wake up every morning together in each other's arms without a care in the world! I want to grow old with you! To always be safe and happy! I want to take care of you and protect you! I won't EVER hurt you, Gilbert!" He felt tears stinging his eyes. "I love you so much…I want you always to feel safe and happy!"

"Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" Ivan pulled away, showing Gilbert the moisture in his violet eyes. However, before he could comment, Gilbert noticed the people watching them. There were three nurses, all looking love-struck and starry eyed. Brett had pulled the curtain back to stare and Doctor Hamilton had also appeared near the door.

"I need to call my wife." Doctor Hamilton said softly, taking out his cell phone and walking away.

The chubby nurse started to tear up. "I'll never find love like that! I want to be a gay man!"

The second nurse grew angry. "That's it! I'm telling Steven tonight that if he doesn't commit then I'm leaving! I'm not going to wait around for him! I have options!" She stomped off. The third nurse blew her nose into a tissue and walked away.

Brett was on his cell phone, calling his girlfriend's work. "Is Sheila there? Can I speak with her real fast? Thanks."

Gilbert smirked. "I'd hate to be Steven right now." The look on Ivan's face made him smile. "You big dumb lug! Of course I love you! You're stuck with me now, Pooh Bear! I'm never going to let YOU go, so hang on because it's gonna be one hell of a ride!"

Ivan grinned and pulled his head over to shower kisses all over Gilbert's face. "I'll be with you all the way! Even if our ride runs off a cliff! I'll still be there!"

Gilbert laughed. "Then you be Thelma and I'll be Louise! Minus Brad Pitt in the back of our car."

Ivan pulled him into another hug, only this one was gentler and the humor drained from his voice. "You do promise to always love me, right Gilbert?"

"I will, Ivan. Why? Do you have some doubts in that? I know we haven't been together for long, but-"

"If I ever…did something 'bad', would you forgive me? I mean, not bad to you but just 'bad' in general. Would you ever…hate me?"

Gilbert was confused by Ivan's strange statement but nonetheless rubbed his back and stroked his hair. "If you can't find it in your heart to hate me after all the shit I put you through in high school and to the present then I can do the same."

Gilbert thought about Callaghan's death for a moment, and then something made a connection. He knew where Callaghan's lake house was, and this city's police department wouldn't have been called first. Alfred had been the first on the scene, but why would the 911 call go to their city police instead? The article said both districts were there, but why Alfred's first? Then, Gilbert's eyes widened when the possible realization of his thoughts crashed together with Ivan's last statement about doing something 'bad'. Ivan was acting strange; Alfred was the first on the sight; Callaghan was beaten and then killed himself. Was THAT what Ivan was doing last night when he couldn't contact him? When he told Ivan about Callaghan's death the man didn't seem too surprised. 'Ivan…was it you who attacked Callaghan?'

"Gilbert?" He felt himself start to tremble in Gilbert's arms, fearing the man's sudden silence meant something terrible.

"No, I won't hate you if you did something bad so long as there was justice behind it and you had a damn good reason." Gilbert didn't want to ask Ivan if his intuition was true. Some things were better left unsaid. Sometimes awful things happen to evil people and they have to suffer for their crimes. He felt no remorse for Callaghan's death. Everything was over now. The demon in his life was gone from this world and he had someone in his arms right now that loved and cherished him. He didn't care if it was wrong or if it was right, so long as that bastard is out of his life and not damaging any others. "I'll always forgive you, Ivan."

Ivan pulled away to gaze at him with a genuine smile. "You really mean it?" If Gilbert's words held true then he would never have to worry any further about the brutal scene from last night.

"Cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in my eye!"

Ivan nearly squealed and tackled the man to the bed in another bear hug, nuzzling their cheeks together. "We're going to start fresh and new, Gilbie! You and me and Mandy! Just the three of us! We're moving!"

"Moving?" He blinked. "Where're we going?"

"To Russia!"

"Russia? What the hell for? I don't want to get struck by a meteor!"

Ivan laughed. "No, we're moving to my grandparent's farm in Russia! We're going to live there for a while. The doctor thinks a change of scenery and way of life will help to improve your emotional and mental state. So we'll be moving to Russia for a couple of years!" He grinned.

"Wait. Farm? Farm as in, smelly animals and their shit and getting chased by geese?" Ivan nodded happily. "Uh…"

"It's better than you think, I swear it. I know you'll come to love living there, and we don't have to stay forever! We just need to make some new memories in a whole other world that is different from the one you've known. My family is very warm and loving, and they will accept you with open arms. My grandmother will eat you up and say you're too skinny while forcing some sort of buttered meal on your plate. My grandfather fought in World War two so forgive anything mean he says about Germans. And my parents are sort of like me."

"Is this place near a city?"

"Nope. The city is a far drive and we're set in the beautiful countryside of Russia! It's a big log cabin, two levels high, and lots of farmland and forests. I promise you the living area is gorgeous. Everything is homemade! The beds and furniture, even the blankets and curtains and-"

"Why do I suddenly feel like Goldilocks going to live with a bunch of bears? Is this going to be like 'Little House on the Prairie?"

Ivan thought, and then chuckled. "More like Jan Brett. Surely you read those books as a child?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I did. But I'm not going to be wearing any of those ugly skiing sweaters or anything like what Bill Cosby wears! No ugly sweaters! Got it?"

Ivan laughed and gave him a kiss on the nose. "No ugly sweaters." He kissed him again. "I promise that I'll play the cello for you every night by our bedside…maybe I'll even sing to you. Would you like that?"

"Normally I would say 'no' to something like that. But when you say it…it just holds a whole different meaning. I would love that." He smiled.

"So you will come with me, then?" Ivan pressed their noses together. "Leave everything of this life behind us for awhile and start anew?"

"Ivan, I can never fully escape the past and neither can you. But I would like to forget about it for as long as I can. It's been a rough twenty-seven years for me here…but leaving with you is sure to be my greatest happiness. And I forgive anything 'bad' you've ever done if you'll forgive everything that I ever did. That includes my bad choices."

"I already have." Ivan kissed him.

Gilbert tilted his head away to snicker. "You know, it's funny. So many snap judgments have been made of me and yet you love me just as I am. Nothing I did changed the way you feel for me. Does that sound really sappy?"

"Not to me it doesn't. Although, I think I deserve a little apology from you for all of the snap judgments YOU'VE made about me over these last crazy weeks."

"Fine. I'm sorry being an ass to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Ivan nuzzled their noses together and Gilbert batted him away, saying it was too cute. "So I will make that call to my family today. Yes?"

A nod. "Yes. Call your family of polar bears." Gilbert pinched both of Ivan's chubby cheeks. "I want to start a new life with you! Let's wipe the slate clean!"

"Yes, lets! And I'll be snapping new pictures all along the way!"

They lay together in the bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms to share a passionate kiss. The old saying was true, 'good things come to those who wait'. Some bad choices have been made but now that would be in the past and they will have learned from it. While both had a difficult time achieving happiness they had finally found it in each other's arms; and that was one image no camera could ever capture.

The End.

**_Epilogue_**

It had been a week since Gilbert had moved to Russia with Ivan and his family. When he had first seen the farm from the taxi window he frowned. It was indeed something like a pioneer would live in. The house was a rather large cabin that looked homely enough, with three big barns and animal pens. Gilbert had never been on an actual farm before, so when he stepped out into the cold smelly air, he nearly puked. He thought there was no way he would ever get used to this. Chickens had crossed his path, which Mandy took great joy in chasing. A gaggle of geese seemed to eye him viciously as he passed by. Many a 'moo' and 'bleats' filled his ears. Would he have to hear these animals all day? But to his surprise he had learned to tune out the animal sounds and got used to the smell of the farm.

Ivan's family was not what he was expecting. All four of them were short; much shorter than Ivan. Ivan looked just like his mother, but she was small and thin. His father was the tallest of the four, but he too was of average built. Both his grandparents were small as well, about an inch or two shorter than Ivan's parents. His grandparents were plump from age, but they were friendly. Where the hell did giant Ivan come from? Ivan's grandfather did give Gilbert a glare and asked about his background, mostly if any of his family were Nazi's. Gilbert had to be honest and say he really didn't know but doubted they were. But as Ivan had promised they were very friendly and welcomed him as if he were their own. Ivan's parents spoke English to him but his grandparents spoke very little of the language, so Ivan had to translate everything. And they knew nothing of German.

Gilbert had his first home-cooked meal on an old fashion wood stove and was stuffed sick. Against his wishes, Ivan's grandmother, or 'Baba' as he called her, made him a knitted sweater of dark colors. Gilbert always hated 'hunter green' and 'burgundy', but he still accepted it with a thank you. The sweater was quickly followed by a knitted hat, socks, mittens, scarf, and even, surprisingly, undergarments. Gilbert wore them under his pants to go outside to help with the animals and was truly grateful to have actually put them on that day. He had fallen into the snow and the heavy knitting helped to keep him warm. This was also the day he had learned to milk a cow, something he thought he'd never do. Ever. But when asked to milk the goat he refused because the animal screamed at him, and he just plain did not like the rectangular shape of its pupils.

But he had grown accustomed to living at the farm even though it was unlike anything he was used to. Not that long ago he was swimming in a heated pool while drinking expensive liquor and shopping for designer clothes. Now he would sit on the back porch with the Braginski's, drinking vodka or hot toddies. Ivan would play his cello for them before bed in front of the fire. Sometimes Ivan's grandfather joined in with his violin or his mother with the piano. Ivan's family was certainly musical. Gilbert had a fireplace in his old house with Callaghan but it never felt so warm and homely like this. Mandy loved to lie in front of it or next to the wood stove in the kitchen. She was loving it here and so was he. Although, there was one small problem that would take some getting used to, and that was bathing. Since everything was gas powered hot water was scarce so less baths were taken. They seemed to have a 'bathing day' where everyone took a very quick shower. Ivan's mother told him to heat some water in a basin over the stove and take a sponge bath to keep clean if he wanted. Gilbert had Ivan help him.

Later that evening it had begun to snow and everyone had gone to bed. Only Ivan and Gilbert were still awake, sitting in the dark with Mandy while the fire slowly burned down. Gilbert looked out the window at the snow and asked if he could go outside. Ivan said he would join him after he made some hot chocolate. It wasn't the packaged chocolate but rather melted chocolate mixed with milk and heated. Gilbert had never tasted anything so good before, not even in Francis' restaurant. So while Ivan was making the hot chocolate, Gilbert dressed in his warm clothes and outerwear to stand out on the deck. The night was quiet with only a whisper of wind. Gilbert turned on the outside oil lamp to give him a bit of light. Ivan had been right when he said a complete change of life and scenery would be good for him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to let the cold snow kiss his face. All his life he wanted the best of everything material just because he thought he deserved it. Yet now he kicked himself for being so shallow like that, and it was only an escape from the emptiness he felt at that time. Materials helped to fill the empty void of loneliness. If only he could go back in time and tell his past self how wrong that was. Could he have avoided so much heartache if he did?

"But then I would have never met Ivan nor had the chance to live here." He smiled as he caught a snowflake on his tongue. The deck door opened and Ivan stepped out holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Want to take these? I'll get us a blanket and sweep the steps."

"Sure."

Gilbert took the mugs by the tops so to keep the snowflakes from falling into the beverage. His knitted mittens lined with some sort fabric kept the steam from burning him. He watched Ivan come out in that real fur ushanka on his head and tied under his chin. Gilbert loved that hat and would have to ask Ivan's Baba to make him one. Ivan swept off the top and second step for them so they could sit. He went back inside to retrieve the fluffy afghan blanket to shield them from the snow. Gilbert sat down first with Ivan right beside him. Ivan wrapped the large thick blanket around them, covering their heads and bodies to keep them dry and warm. The afghan was sewn around some extra large white quilt that was stuffed with a certain feather to help keep in the warmth. And it did. Gilbert blew on his cocoa and cuddled in to Ivan.

"This is beautiful, Ivan. Thank you for bringing me here." He pulled the blanket tighter around them.

Ivan kissed the top of Gilbert's woolen hat. "I knew you would like it. It's nothing like what you're used to, right?"

"No, far from it." He chuckled. "But I think I like this a little more. I mean, I will eventually need television and internet, but this is a nice change of pace. It's so beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it." Ivan sipped his cocoa and then gasped softly. "Gilbert!" he whispered, "look ahead! It's a herd of deer!"

Gilbert had to squint and focus his eyes in the dark snow but eventually saw the outlines of deer moving along. "Oh wow! Real deer!" He smiled and continued to watch them. "Beautiful."

Ivan nuzzled his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. This is a great escape from that life and I'm glad to be experiencing it. Your family is so caring, they accept me as their own. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea. I notice you like to wear my Baba's knitting. What changed?"

"It's fucking freezing in this part of the world and these clothes are the only things keeping me warm!" he chuckled softly so as to not scare the deer away. "I guess I really just like the feeling of having a home. A nice, warm home where I am appreciated and cared for." He buried his face in Ivan's neck. "I wonder if that's what I've really been searching for all this time. A place to call 'home' and feel loved. And I've found it with you."

They turned to share a chocolaty kiss.

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you, my Snowbunny."

Gilbert snorted at that and the sound made the herd of deer run off. "Ah, shit. I scared them away." A wolf's howl traveled along the wind and Gilbert yelped, curling in closer to Ivan. "Okay, I haven't gotten used to the sound of the wolves yet!" Another howl came along with a few others. "Oh great, now the pack is starting!"

"Be thankful they aren't a bear!"

"Oh God! I've yet to see one here! Do you have them?"

"Not that much." Ivan assured him. "And don't worry. If the wolves were to come here the farm animals would warn us."

"Great." He rolled his eyes and then shivered. "Brrrrr! Getting' cold. My hands are numb." He smirked as he let his gloved hand travel between Ivan's legs.

"Whoa!" Ivan gasped at first and then grinned. "Well, it's certainly warm there!"

"I know, and I'm cold all over." He nibbled the tip of Ivan's nose. "I need to be warmed up."

Ivan smirked. "Then we should go in front of the fire."

"Or your bedroom." He pressed his cold lips to Ivan's, giving him a deep kiss and pulling away. He tugged on the bottom lip and felt Ivan shudder. "I'll be warmest there." Gilbert used his palm to rub Ivan through the heavy pants.

"We really shouldn't. Everyone is asleep upstairs and you make too much noise."

Gilbert pouted. "I can be quiet." He rubbed harder. "Come on, Ivan. We haven't done it since I left the hospital! I'm horny, and this perfect movie atmosphere got me goin'!"

"Oooh!" Ivan whined as Gilbert squeezed him through his pants. "Alright, fine. So long as you are quiet."

They hung the wet blanket in the laundry room and removed their wet clothes, leaving on only their undergarments. The cocoa was placed back in the kitchen, wasted, but not without a good reason. Mandy wanted to follow them but Gilbert's command kept her nestled in front of the fire. They tiptoed on the floorboards, making sure the room doors were closed. Ivan opened up his and locked it behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. Ivan's room faced the back of the woods where the wolves could still be heard howling. Gilbert yelped and jumped into bed, crawling under the plush comforter with a most hideous print of moose and bears. Ivan turned on the gas lamp and closed the curtains.

"Don't be such a sissy!" He teased.

"Hey, better to be safe than sorry!" Gilbert peeked out from the covers. "Coming to bed?"

"Yes!" Ivan slid in beside him and let the other burrow into him for warmth. "The little Snowbunny is trying to get warm?" Gilbert squeaked, making Ivan squeeze him tightly. "So cute!"

"Gah! Suffocation!" Gilbert wiggled his way out of Ivan's hold but instead moved to straddle his waist. "Hey, can you put that nightcap on?"

Ivan raised a brow but reached over to the bedside table to put the nightcap on his head. "Why?"

"I love that nightcap. It's sexy." He smirked and purred.

"So my nightcap turns you on? Oh." Ivan grinned up at the beautiful imp slowly rocking against him. "I guess it does."

Gilbert put a finger to his lips as he circled his hips, feeling Ivan's cock pressing against the seat of his pants. With expert skill Gilbert lifted himself to remove the pants and only kept the undershirt on. The old-fashion feel of the material and style of clothing was strangely turning him on and he didn't know why. Ivan just looked so fuckable in a nightcap and sleep shirt. Before going further Gilbert reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Their current living arrangements wouldn't allow adventurous foreplay so sex would have to be kept simple but still pleasurable. He kept the bottle in easy reach for when he was ready. Ivan had his hands settled on his hips, prepared to go all the way right now but Gilbert wanted to have a little bit of fun first. He bent at the waist to settle his chest atop of Ivan's, his body still flexible after Baba's extreme home cooking. Pale hands rest against Ivan's puffy cheeks, framing the man's face perfectly in his hold. Not long ago Gilbert was making fun of this face; a face that holds a childlike innocence filled with love and just a hint of cruelty. He could not forget about Ivan possibly being the one who attacked Callaghan, but that was in the past. Forget it. There was nothing from the past that could hurt him now.

"I love your face. Especially these chipmunk cheeks."

"Yours is much more beautiful than mine. You have a face to kill for." Ivan wished he hadn't had said that for bloody memories of that night filled his thoughts.

"Well, it's true. I've got a face that launched a thousand ships."

Ivan smiled. "I would launch two-thousand ships for you."

"Flatterer."

Gilbert leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside. He felt Ivan's hands slip under the nightshirt to caress his back. He pulled his mouth away only to remove his nightshirt so he was naked for Ivan. Gilbert grinned when Ivan licked his lips at the naked sight of him and returned their mouths to the previous kissing state. Ivan was growing larger against him and Gilbert moaned while rubbing himself against the other. The other's nightshirt had to be lifted so their bare cocks could touch, which added another level of pleasure to their sweet foreplay. Gilbert let out a soft, quiet moan that Ivan eagerly swallowed in their kiss. When Ivan tried to roll them over Gilbert stopped him, holding the larger man in place with his legs.

"No. Just like this tonight. I want to ride you."

Ivan pouted. "But I like how you disappear underneath me as I fuck you senseless." He finished with a smile.

"That so?" Gilbert sat up so that Ivan's cock was resting along the length of his own. "Well tonight the Snowbunny is going to ride his polar bear and if the polar bear doesn't like it then he can just wiggle on back to his cave."

"Nooo!" He whined softly.

"That's what I thought. Now sit back and enjoy."

Gilbert flashed him a mischievous smirk before disappearing under the blankets to setting his head near Ivan's cock. The size and length of Ivan never ceased to amaze him, and it still made him a tad bit jealous. But Ivan's erection was all for him and nothing delighted him more than knowing he had full control over his lover. He brought his lips to the tip, giving a tight suck and little nip at first. Then he opened his mouth to take the tip in while Ivan could be heard moaning above him. The larger man lifted his hips to try and force more of him inside but Gilbert only pulled back. The silent message drew forth a whine from Ivan and the man laid his hips still, giving Gilbert full control. With Ivan's hips secure, Gilbert continued the slow, hot descent down the engorged length. His jaw ached to stretch around the width but the dull sting only heightened his own pleasure. Ivan's moans were deep yet quiet, so as to not wake up the family. Gilbert knew it must be torture for his lover to remain so quiet during this, and he wanted to further the playful discomfort of Ivan. When the tip hit the back of his throat he moaned around it and felt Ivan tense up beneath him. Gilbert purposefully deep-throated him, using the muscles to massage the tip. The teasing had Ivan writhing on the bed, still forced to keep quiet. He sucked hard all the way back up and flicked his tongue over the tip, taking a moment to admire how painfully hard Ivan was. Gilbert didn't expect it to grow so quickly like this and using his mouth would only prove boring from here on out. Nothing felt better than Ivan's rock hard dick plowing into him. The harder the better, and it helped to make penetration easier.

Ivan whined when he felt the hot mouth leave his aching erection but hoped Gilbert had something else up his sleeve. His lover was being a feisty little bunny tonight. The covers were flipped up to reveal his Snowbunny with moist lips and a soft blush along his cheeks. His white hair was ruffled this way and that, making him appear coy and playful. But Ivan's main concern was his aching hard-on sucking the life out of him and if Gilbert didn't do something soon he may just have to take matters into his own hands. The smug look on Gilbert's face suggested that the man was thrilled to have this kind of control, and that was okay. Ivan never wanted to control Gilbert in that way, but the man was making him hurt!

"Lube."

Gilbert demanded, which Ivan was quick to give him. He poured some onto his hand and rubbed them together before encircling the length with the oily substance. He rubbed and twisted his hands around Ivan, making the dark skin shimmer in the lamplight with the lube. The rest remaining on his hand was used to prep himself, which he didn't take much time doing. This concerned Ivan because he did not want Gilbert hurting himself in the name of lust.

"Gilbert, take your time."

"Oh, I will." He positioned himself over Ivan's cock, resting his hands on the other's strong chest. "I want to feel every hard inch of you. It's a mind-blowing feeling." Gilbert started to lower himself onto Ivan, feeling the tip press through the first ring to start stretching the rest. He had to go slow, not just for the pain factor but also for the intense pleasure of feeling his body stretched beyond belief. "Fuck…" he whispered, "I love this."

Ivan let his head tilt back as a moan escaped his throat when the feel of that velvety heat slowly started to swallow him up. He looked up at his lover; eyes clenched shut and pale brows knitted in pleasured concentration. Gilbert let out soft pants and gasps of air as he continued with the penetration. Ivan didn't mind for he never grew tired of the feel of his lover. Gilbert's current face of pleasure was his biggest turn-on and he found himself whispering a plea for his lover to move faster. His plea went unanswered, but a second later Gilbert had stopped when fully seated. Violet eyes looked into pink, both faces flushed and panting.

"Really…how could you have gone…so long without…without doing this with anyone?" He lifted himself to gently thrust back down. "You've been holding out on so…many people…before me!" Pink eyes flew open when the tip rubbed against his prostate. "Fuck…"

"I never cared to have anyone else unless they were you. I only ever got this hard for you, Gilbie."

Gilbert smiled and raised his hips higher to descend with a little more speed. "And we'll keep it that way!" He rocked his body forward and gasped. "So good!"

Ivan gripped the pale, narrow hips and forced Gilbert further off his cock and pull him back down. Gilbert had to silence his cry by clamping a hand over his mouth. When the first shock of pleasure was over he removed his hands to allow soft pants to accompany Ivan's thrusts. The rocking was slow at first to get Gilbert's muscles accustomed to the width, and then began to pick up speed. Being forced to remain silent was the biggest challenge in their lovemaking. Ivan had to bite his lip from voicing his cries while Gilbert was forced to swallow most of his, letting out only choked gasps. Their rocking increased, as did the sounds of their cries, which had to be controlled. Gilbert cursed his force silence by biting through his lip when Ivan's cock started to slam in to that special bundle of nerves.

Ivan couldn't let this go on any longer for having to control his voice kept him from delivering the pleasure Gilbert deserved. So ignoring the other's means of control, he flipped them over so Gilbert was sprawled out on his back. This way, Ivan could bury his face in the pillow to muffle his grunts and sped up his thrusts, using the 'jackhammer speed' as Gilbert had dubbed it. Now THIS was much better! He could feel the inner muscles tightening around him as they tried to keep the foreign invader from entering. It was a natural reflex of Gilbert's that only helped to heighten Ivan's lust. He was certain the bed was making noise but he could think of an excuse tomorrow. His parents probably wouldn't say anything out of pure embarrassment and his grandparents were slightly hard of hearing. But the trail of thoughts disappeared when a flash of pain traveled through his shoulder. Without stopping the thrusts he glanced over to see that Gilbert, flushed with pleasure, had bitten into his shoulder to muffle his cries. Even the thin nails were scratching down his back, making him groan and growl like an animal in heat. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat from overexertion of his thrusting yet still he pounded in to his lover, urged on by the constant clawing of nails and teeth. He felt Gilbert's muscles tightening painfully around him with the promise of release and sure enough his lover exploded between them. Those same nails and teeth bore into his skin with the force of the climax, and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. He arched his back and came deep inside, holding himself still to enjoy the feel of his cum coating Gilbert's muscles.

Gilbert fell back on the bed panting, sliding his hands down the length of his body to toy with the cum on his belly. After they slipped between his legs to feel the stretched ring of muscle where Ivan's cock was still buried, dabbing at the cum that leaked through. Being able to feel just how stretched and full he was of Ivan threatened to make him hard again but he just couldn't muster the energy needed to do so. He leaned up and brought Ivan's lips into a kiss, letting their tongues meet. When he pulled away Ivan was pulling out and he whined, feeling his lower half now cold and empty. He brought two fingers down to circle and rub the slightly swollen ring of his entrance still dripping with cum. The simple little touch sent a shiver of delight through his body, making his nipples grow hard as a reaction. Ivan covered them both with the blanket.

"Stop being a naughty little bunny! Trying to get hard all over again and tempt me!"

Gilbert stretched and writhed on the bed. "But it just felt so good! I want it more and more and more! Can't you send your family out to the city for a couple of hours so we can fuck like rabbits?"

Ivan chuckled and pulled his lover into an embrace, snuggling together with him under the blankets. "Trust me, my lovely little Snowbunny. I would gladly fuck you all day and all night until you forget how to walk, but at this time we can't do that."

"Aww! Why would you TEASE me with that?"

"Because I'm a mean, mean, jellybean!"

"Oh, you're full of jelly, all right!" Gilbert slipped his hand down to pinch Ivan's belly.

Ivan whined. "Nooo! That's my belly!"

"Well, it's mine now and I'll do what I want with it!" He grinned and pinched it again, but then pulled Ivan into a hug. "I love you so much, you big doofus!"

"And I love you too, Gilbie. You're my everything."

Gilbert buried his head under Ivan's chin. "Thank you for protecting me, Ivan. I'm glad to have given you a chance. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come in to my life."

Ivan took a deep breath and smiled, making sure to hold Gilbert close. "I love you." He nuzzled him. "Thank you for choosing me."

Gilbert yawned and stretched. "Mmm…goodnight Pooh Bear."

"Goodnight Snowbunny."

Together they fell asleep in a warm embrace, listening to the sounds of the wolves howling in the distance.

/

Two days later…

"Where are we going?" Gilbert asked. "We've been in this car for God knows how long and you STILL won't tell me! I don't want to fucking drive all across Europe and not stop to see anything!"

Ivan just smiled. "I guess I'll tell you so you can start preparing."

"Preparing? What do I have to prepare for?"

"Well, one of the jobs my mother does is find people. She helps to reunite families and the like." He reached into his coat and handed Gilbert a paper. "We're going to see your brother. Ludwig."

Gilbert took the paper with a trembling hand, not believing his ears. "Ludwig?" he unfolded the paper. "You found him?"

"My mom did. He still lives with his mother and we're going to see them. I called ahead yesterday so they are aware of your arrival. I only spoke to Ludwig, though. He's very excited to see you again."

Gilbert swallowed and stared at the address. "I don't…remember much of my step-mother. She was never allowed in the house when she would drop off Ludwig. My mother wouldn't allow it. I rarely saw her. I doubt she'll want to see me now. I'm my father's first son…technically his legal son."

Ivan glanced over at him. "You don't know that for sure. I mean about how your stepmother will react to you. If you've never spoken to her or seen her before then how do you know?"

"Just a guess." Gilbert stared at the window. 'What the hell am I going to say to them? Do I bring up dad? Maybe not at first…'

It took nearly a day and a half to arrive somewhere in Berlin. They came up to a small house on a city street and Gilbert could read the name on the mailbox next to the door. 'Beilschmidt'. This must be it. Gilbert got out first and Ivan followed. He let Gilbert go up to the door and ring the bell. Gilbert had enough time in car to think about what to do and say. Now he was eager to once again see his baby brother after so many years. He wondered what Ludwig looked like now? He glanced back at Ivan, who waved from the car. The door clicked open and a tall, young blonde man appeared. He knew who it was right away.

Gilbert grinned. "Ludwig! Bist du groß geworden! Ich bins, Gilbert! Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?" It took a moment for his brother to recognize him, but when he did, he was greeted with a small smile.

("Ludwig! Wow, you've grown up! It's me! Your brother, Gilbert! Do you remember me?")

"Gilbert! Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich. Wie geht es dir?"

("Gilbert! Yes, I remember you. How are you?")

Gilbert threw his arms around Ludwig. "Du hast mir furchtbar gefehlt! Ich dachte, ich seh dich nie wieder!" ("I've missed you! I thought I'd never see you again!") Someone else came to the door and stood next to Ludwig. Gilbert recognized her as Ludwig's mother; his stepmother, having only seen one picture of her when she was young. "Hallo..." He said softly, pulling away from Ludwig.

She looked at him and smiled, holding open her arms to him. "Gilbert. Es ist sehr lange her." ("Gilbert. It's been so long!") She brought him into a hug. "Du bist hier immer willkommen. Wir sind eine Famile." ("You are welcomed here always. We're family.")

Gilbert hugged her as well, completely taken aback by what she had said. Ludwig offered for him to come in, and Gilbert turned to look back at Ivan. His brother and stepmother welcomed Ivan in as well and they spent the rest of the day talking and catching up. Gilbert ended up asking about their father and his stepmother said that he was never the same after he moved here. She didn't want to go in to it any more so they changed the subject. Gilbert was pleased to learn that she had always wanted to see him but feared upsetting his mother. He had learned a lot about Ludwig's mother that he had never known, and she was nothing like what was told to him. He almost felt like crying when she asked if he would allow her to act as a mother, knowing the complications he had with his biological mother. Gilbert was pleased to accept and thanked her a hundred times over. Ludwig was a little stiff and Gilbert promised that when he came back to visit he would take his baby brother out for fun. Ludwig looked worried about that but agreed to do it nonetheless. It was a heartfelt goodbye when he had to leave but was eager to come back soon.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Ivan." Gilbert said on their way back. "I have a mother again, a sane one, and a brother." He fought back his tears. "And I have your family as well. I can't believe how good things are turning out for me. It's like a dream."

"Everything's going to be alright now, Gilbert. I promise you." Ivan took his hand. "Some bad choices were made but they are in the past. We need to keep looking forward. Let's take what we've learned and make the most of it."

Gilbert scoffed. "I'm just afraid I'm going to wake up from being in a long coma brought on by his beatings."

"Don't mention that bastard's name anymore." Ivan said, his voice harsh. "He's dead, gone, and buried. He can't hurt you anymore. You can count on that."

"And just how do you know?" Gilbert was curious to see what his answer would be, but Ivan chose to remain silent. "Nothing was your fault, Ivan. I'll never blame you." He squeezed his lover's hand, feeling the larger one squeeze back with equal force.

/

The farm was coming into view from the hilltop and Ivan stopped at top, putting the car in park. The sun was about to fully set and Ivan told his lover to get out of the car. "I want you to see just how beautiful this sight is from up here."

Gilbert took his hand and stood beside Ivan, looking at the sunset over the vast forest of pine trees. "Oh wow…it's so…orange."

Ivan laughed. "And a bit of red. Hint of purple. See? That's the night sky coming in. If you look closely you can even begin to see the evening star appear." He pointed to the sky. "Look."

Gilbert followed the direction of Ivan's finger and he saw the star twinkling faintly in the early twilight. "Oh yeah…I see it. Wow." He smiled. "Fucking hell…this has been a damn good day!" He grinned at Ivan. "Where would I be without you?"

Before Ivan could answer, he heard his mother and Baba calling them from the front door. They were calling them in for dinner. Mandy came out and began barking, her tail wagging in greeting. Ivan saw Gilbert's face light up as he shouted back at them.

"WE'RE COMING!" He turned to Ivan. "Come on, Ivan! Let's go eat!" His smile was bright and true, his pink eyes moist with tears. "I'm…I'm being called home!"

Ivan watched as Gilbert ran down the snowy hill with Mandy running out to greet him halfway. He smiled as the dog tackled Gilbert to the snow and he hugged her, wrestling on the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his own tears of happiness. After so long he finally had his Gilbert back; and it was the old Gilbert. Proud and happy. He looked up at the evening star and gave a little sigh. 'Everything's going to be all right from here on out.'

"IVAN! ARE YOU COMING?" Gilbert called up to him, grinning like a maniac and waving his arms.

Ivan smiled and left the car where it was, running down the hill to launch himself into Gilbert's arms and send them both tumbling to the snow.

Mandy proudly threw herself on top of them both and gave a howl of triumph.

The End.

*****There you have it, folks. Snap Judgment has come to an end. I said it was going to be a feel-good story, didn't I? I never lie. ^_^ I would like to thank (as usual) Odin, my dog, and Itty Bitty, my cat, for always being with me whenever I am writing. My husband for bouncing ideas off of, and my friend 'Huntershivers' for translating the lines into German for me! XD And to my beta for all her hard and patient work with me! 3 You both rock! And once again, I also want to thank all of you for sticking through to the end! It means so much to any author, it's what we crave! Knowing so many are reading and enjoying is one of our greatest rewards! Thank you so much! XOXOXO ***

***So you're probably wondering, why wasn't Callaghan murdered in a fully brutal way. Well, to start, remember he was an invisible OC so I couldn't very well have him fully interacting with the murder scene. Also, I didn't think it would be necessary for Ivan to have murdered him. The way I had Ivan written it just didn't seem fitting. But justice was fully served!

***Just for fun, I think Ivan is damn sexy in an old-fashion nightcap! I spent a lot of time in Maine in my family friends' lake cabin, where everything was gas powered, bathing was limited, the wolves were always howling, Loons were laughing, the sky was perfectly clear (enough to see just how many fucking satellites the world has out there!) and good ol' home style cookin'! I had to chop my own wood! XD I've never been to the Russian countryside, so work with me here, okay? ^^ I did enough research where I think I'm pretty set. And it's all for the effect of the story.***


End file.
